


The Great Escape

by D_Exphagus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 101,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/pseuds/D_Exphagus
Summary: A/U - When Santana takes a backpacking vacation in Spain, she's roomed with the most gorgeous blond hair, blue eyed woman she's ever met and there's an instant attraction. This fic will span the entire summer of their travels in Europe. A Brittana story set against the backdrop of beautiful European cities.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from ffn. Originally posted 28/11/12. Updated 20/3/20

**The Great Escape**

**Chapter 1**

She landed at the Barcelona airport at approximately 11.15 am and the first thing she noticed was the heat. She pushed her sunglasses up higher on her nose and glanced around the tarmac at the other passengers disembarking the plane. Stretching, she realized that her right arm was almost asleep, most likely due to her awkward seating position in the plane during the long 9 hour flight from Ohio.

The cool blast of air conditioning was a welcome change for Santana and it soothed her already sweaty skin. She stepped into the customs and immigrations section and waited patiently behind the counters for her turn. Ruffling through her small hand carry purse, she took out her passport and arrival card and handed it to the bored looking officer looking at her wanly.

"Santana Lopez?" he looked up at her.

"Si." She answered in her mother tongue. "Espanyol?" he lifted his eyebrows and looked at her.

"No, American." She replied, glancing down at her passport.

He nodded, satisfied."Tourist." he mumbled, stamping her passport. "I hope you enjoy your stay in Spain, Ms. Lopez." he said with a heavy accent, finally returning her passport.

"Gracias." She stepped across her barrier and headed for the baggage pick up. Clutching her backpack and making her way over to the exit, she avoided the touts and made her way to the tourist office and took a few brochures.

Walking over to the bus stand and checking her purse was still with her, she stepped into the humid Catalanian air and finally smiled at her surroundings. "Hello, Europe." She murmured to herself and got onto the bus, looking around at the different scenery around her before finally settling on reading her many brochures while waiting to reach the city where her 2 month long European adventure was about to start.

* * *

Walking down the streets of La Rambla, the tourist street of Barcelona, Santana noticed that the entire street was made out of tourists like herself. In the hot early July afternoon, they were clothed in various stages of undress. Some wore bikinis, some wore khakis, some had shorts and barely there hot pants, short skirts and some were properly attired in sundresses for the heat. The typical Japanese tourist even had their knee length socks, complete with straw hats and a large DSLR camera hanging from their necks.

She glanced at the map in her hand and took a right turn that took her to the marked location in the map where her hostel was situated.

She was glad that she had chosen to wear a pair of shorts with a sleeveless top and that she had remembered to put sunblock in the plane before they touched down as the sun was mercilessly beating itself down on her Latina skin.

She readjusted her backpack's shoulder straps and cursed at the weight. 20 kgs worth of clothing and accessories were the only items she brought for her entire 2 month stay in Europe. She was however, glad that she had decided to pack all her meager possessions into the backpack as opposed to packing them into a trolley bag as it kept her hands free to touch and feel the cobble stones of the ancient buildings in Barcelona as well as touching the displays of souvenirs and trinkets along the streets.

"Ah, here we are." She spoke to herself while walking up the stairs that will lead her to her home for the next couple of days at least. She went through the door and looked around at the interior. The youth hostel was very cosy and she noticed a few other occupants who gave her a friendly smile from where they were seated as she glanced their way in the lounge area.

She cleared her throat. "Buenos dias." She said softly, and was greeted by the man behind the reception counter. His eyes twinkled, loving the idea of a tourist speaking Spanish. He introduced himself as Carlos, and she provided him the details of her booking she had made a few weeks prior to her arrival in Spain.

"Ah, yes, yes, one person, female dorm ensuite bathroom, si?" he muttered more to himself than to her. "For how many days?" he questioned.

"Just 4 days." She replied, while keeping back her passport. Carlos went back to punching some keys on the keyboard, leaving her free to glance around the hostel again.

From where she was standing, she could see the communal kitchen to the right and a hall leaving towards the lounge and the game room cum t.v. room at the end of the hallway.

"Ok. Here are your keys." He pushed a set of keys on the counter as well as an electronic keycard. "It's for the front door." He explained. "We close the doors at 12 midnight daily. "

She nodded. "Ok, thanks." She took the card and asked Carlos for a free map that she could spy lying behind the counter just out of reach.

"Sure." He replied, circling some areas of interest and pointing out to her where she should be going during her stay.

She took the card and went to the lift opposite the kitchen and punched in the 4th floor. She looked at her watch. 7 a.m. She shook her head, 'That's not right." And she reset her time to the current Spanish time and went out of the lift as it dinged her floor.

Her room was the third on the right after the lift and she had passed by a few other semi dressed tourist on her way to her room as well as the shared bathroom that was just around the corner from her room.

Sliding her room key into the lock, the door opened with a click and Santana slid herself in and the shut the door behind her.

The room was small, but big enough to fit 2 tables, 2 bunk beds on opposite ends of the other as well as a row of lockers in the middle that separated them.

The shared bathroom was on the other side of the door where she was currently standing. "Bed A." she mused, as she put her belonging down next to the bed on the bottom bunk. She looked at the room and realized that there were indeed 3 other occupants in the room with her and she was glad that she managed to book the last of the room with a bathroom attached instead of having to share outside.

She shuddered, setting herself down on the bed, feeling the effects of jet lag. She was just about to doze off when the main door opened and a tall blonde walked in, in only her towel and nothing else. Santana's brown eyes lazily followed her movements and debated if she should introduce herself but thought it inappropriate considering the stranger's lack of clothes.

The blonde stopped in front of the bed opposite Santana's and put down her toiletries. She was humming to herself, not seeming to notice Santana on the bed.

She sneaked a glance at the tall blonde and took in her legs that seemed to go on forever and her gaze went upwards towards the exposed cute butt and the strong shoulders and smooth back of the blonde. Santana blinked. _Eh?_ Rubbing her eyes, she blinked and blinked and blinked again. But there it was still, the naked form of her blonde roomie right in front of her.

"Uhm?" she gurgled from where she was laying down. At the sound, her roommate's head whipped around and she was pierced with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen in her life.

The naked woman's eyes widened comically and her mouth was a cute 'O' shape as she hastily tried to cover herself up with the towel that she had dropped earlier when she hadn't realized that Santana was in the room.

She turned and ran into the bathroom and Santana just stared at the closed door. She closed her eyes as her thoughts ran amok in her head. She opened an eye again as the bathroom door opened and the blond ran out to rummage though her bag and grabbed a few items of clothing before running back again into the bathroom.

Santana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and closed her eyes again. She covered her face with a pillow and sighed into it. She wasn't really embarrassed, it's not like she was staring, for god's sake and she definitely wasn't a prude. It just caught her by surprise, that's all.

_Well_ , she thought to herself as she was dozing off, _the blond did have a cute butt …_

* * *

The rustling sound in the room woke her up and she looked groggily at her watch. 5 p.m. it had been 3 hours since she last saw the blue eyes of the roomie. The blue eyes that were now eyeing her warily as she struggled to sit up and not hit her head on the low board of the bunk above her.

She stretched, just to prolong not talking to the woman she knew was staring at her. The same woman she had saw naked earlier. _Not on purpose of course_ , she told herself.

She finally turned around and gave the blonde a small smile. "Um, hi?' she offered. The blond met her eyes and cleared her throat. "Hi." She offered her hand out. "I'm Brittany." She said.

Santana nodded and took her hand gently across the space between their beds. "Santana." She said. _Well, that was awkward_ , she thought. "Listen…" she started, at the same time Brittany said, "'Bout earlier … "

Both women stopped and flushed slightly. "Yeah." Santana nodded. "Sorry about that. I uh … I thought you knew I was in the room."

Brittany shook her head, "No, no. I'm sorry I errr … flashed you?" she laughed shyly. "I totally forgot that this was a shared dorm." Her blue eyes twinkled embarrassedly. "Sorry." She murmured.

Santana laughed, just to ease tension. "No, no. It's fine." _It wasn't like it was a bad view from where I was lying down_. "It's something I gotta get used to as well, myself." The fact that this was a shared room, not the blonde being naked, obviously. "Brings back memories of college." She added for good measure.

Brittany laughed with her. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" she said. "First day?" she nodded at Santana's yet unpacked backpack and sat cross legged on her bed.

"Yup." Santana nodded. "You?"

"2nd."

"Guess we're both noobs here then." Santana got out of the bed and stretched again.

"How long are you staying for?" Curious blue eyes followed her movement around the room.

Santana looked up from where she was opening her bag. "In Barcelona, 4 days, in Spain, maybe a week longer and in Europe …" she shrugged and trailed off. "2 months perhaps?" She looked over at the blonde. "What about you?"

Brittany tilted her head to the side and regarded her carefully before answering. "Not too sure yet. I don't really have any concrete plans. Just see where the winds take me, you know?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah. I get what you mean. I don't have anywhere else to go after this." She swept her hand around the room. "Was thinking of going to Valencia next week though." She got up and took her bag of toiletries with her. "Umm, do you need the bathroom?"

Brittany shook her head. "Nah, I'm gonna head out soon." She cocked her head to the side. "Umm … hey? Do you wanna have dinner? I know this place that serves great seafood."

Santana paused midway to the bathroom and hung her towel on her shoulder. The Latina smiled. "Sure, why not? Gimme 10 minutes?"

The blond head nodded. "I'll be waiting for you, San." Blue eyes regarded her brown ones softly.

Her eyebrow raised at the familiar nickname from a virtual stranger but she didn't say anything. "Be right back." She said instead, disappearing into the bathroom and closed the door.

Santana took out her toiletries from the bag and started to wash the grime off her skin. She felt rather dirty, especially since her last shower was when she was still back in the States. Over 16 hours ago, in fact.

She washed the shampoo out of the hair and got out of the shower stall, looking at herself in the mirror. Her skin had already started turning a slight red colour from the little sun that she got today while looking for the hostel. She picked up her skirt and halter top that she left hanging on the counter and removed her towel from her body.

Although the bathroom was small, she was not going to make the same mistake Brittany had made earlier and had to make do with changing in the bathroom itself, even if it meant getting her clean dry clothes slightly damp. Checking her reflection in the mirror one more time, she unlocked the door and stepped out and went to her bed to take out her comb and started running it through her locks.

The glanced at the blond girl who was sitting crossed legged on her bed and fiddling with her camera while jotting down notes in what seemed like a journal. Santana took the opportunity to study the girl's features. She was really quite stunning, Santana had to admit, taking in the blonde's womanly curves and soft features.

Brittany had long dark blonde hair, reaching past her shoulders and her features were delicate and sharp, almost East European like in heritage and Santana wondered for awhile where her roomie was from. Brittany had an obvious American accent, but with the world's culture so accessible at your fingertips nowadays, it was hard to tell. She made a mental note to ask the blonde later where she was from since they were going to have dinner together.

"Hey?" She questioned softly. Blue eyes turned to look at her. "Dinner?"

Brittany smiled and closed her notebook. "Yup. Sorry, I assumed earlier that you do like seafood – you do right? I mean, the catch here is local and fresh from the Mediterranean and since we're in Spain anyway, why not?" She rambled on and Santana merely raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I'm babbling, aren't I?" she asked, scrunching up her nose. Santana thought it was cute so she laughed a little. "It's ok."

Brittany laughed along. "I tend to get that way when I'm excited about things and really, what's there not to be excited about? We're in Barcelona, we're in Spain, we're on holiday and then there's you and I'm here as well and I …" Shy blue eyes met twinkling brown ones and Brittany laughed again. "Eh." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?" she shook her head and got out of bed.

"C'mon." She said, holding her hand out to Santana. "Let's go."

Santana looked at the girl's hand and took it, feeling a slight jolt at her first contact with Brittany's skin. It felt right somehow. "Where are we going?" She asked, keeping her hand in Brittany's as the girl led her out of their shared room and down the hallway towards the lift.

Brittany looked at her. "I'll show you. Trust me." She smiled her mega watt smile and Santana just nodded and with that, she realized that she could trust Brittany. Well, at least with matters to do with navigating around in Barcelona anyway.

* * *

_So maybe Brittany shouldn't be trusted with navigating. The blonde had hardly any sense of direction._ Santana realized.

Half an hour later found the girls wandering down the alleys of Barcelona, with Brittany stopping to take pictures of everything that caught her interest and Santana just walking behind her and soaking up the atmosphere of being in a foreign country. She wasn't overwhelmed, but it served as a rather nice change from the dreary same old that she was used to in Lima, Ohio where she had lived her entire life.

"Brittany?" she questioned, once again when the blonde stopped and looked at her map in what Santana now realized as confusion on her face as the blonde's tongue peeked out from between her lips. "Are we lost?"

Guilty blue eyes looked up from the map and she tried to hide a sheepish smile. "Err … not really?" she rotated the map in her hands and focused intensely on the map. Santana waited. And waited. Till Brittany sighed. "I guess so?"

She shifted closer to Santana and pointed at the map where an X was circled. "There, we wanna go there. The hostel guy recommended it and I vaguely remember reading about it in the Lonely Planet Guides that are littered around in the lounge area and I think we are here …" she gestured vaguely on the map. "… and we need to get there." She pointed, frustrated. "But the darn signs are all in Spanish and ergh, it's just my 2nd day here and I can't quite get my head wrapped around it all yet." She confessed.

Santana took pity on the girl and took the map of out the blonde's hands. "Here, lemme help." This was a case of the blind leading the blind, she realized. "I was a brownie once, you know?"

Brittany looked at her suspiciously. "Yeah? Me too." They eyed each other and paused. Both sets of laughter were heard as they stared at the map again. "I only remember selling mints, really, not quite map reading and things to do with directions … they're … confusing." She scrunched up her nose again as she spoke. "I get confused with my left and right, really." She laughed at herself.

Santana giggled. "It's ok. Here …" she pointed at the map. "We're here and if I'm not mistaken, where we wanna go is the market just around the street." She started walking and by instinct, she just grabbed the taller blonde's hand and led her down the street.

Stopping at the intersection, she realized the blonde's hand was still surprisingly clasped in hers and she awkwardly dropped it and looked at the street signs before stopping a random passerby to ask for directions. "Perdon? Como podemos llegar al Mercado La Boquiera?"

The kind lady pointed in the direction that they were headed anyway and Santana thanked her and grabbed Brittany's hand again and pulled the blonde slightly. "C'mon, Britt."

Brittany let herself to be pulled and followed Santana around the corner and lo and behold, there it was, the La Boquiera Market that had been elusive to her but was in fact just right around the corner from where they had been standing for 10 minutes. She shook herself out of the reverie and grabbed at her camera and snapped a picture of the signage that was the entrance of the market.

The flash of the camera made Santana turn around to look at Brittany before she got caught in another blinding flash as Brittany took a picture of her below the signs. "Say cheese!" A thin smile graced her lips and she stopped and folded her arms across her chest. "It's not fair." Santana raised an eyebrow. "You're not in the picture and it's your camera."

"Precisely." Brittany replied, her blue eyes twinkling with mirth as her fingertips went trigger happy on the camera as she walked over to Santana's side and stood next to her. Casually putting her arm around the shorter Latina, she angled the camera and made sure the focus was on the both of them while capturing the signage above their heads. "Say cheese!" she said again, smiling widely as the camera lens clicked and Santana merely rolled her eyes after the photo was taken. "Such a camwhore." She mumbled good naturedly.

Brittany grinned. "Of course!" she said proudly and actually puffed out her chest a bit. "C'mon, San, I'm getting hungry!"

They reached the restaurant in the market that had the biggest signage possible and Brittany looked at her notes and confirmed that this was indeed the restaurant that they had been looking for and Santana flagged down a passing waiter. "Mesa para dos, por favor?"

The water nodded at the table at the far end of the alley and they made their way slowly there, squeezing themselves through the traffic of people walking pass them. "Perdon."

Brittany situated herself at the table and looked around in awe, her camera clicking every so often at her surroundings and at the menu that was placed neatly in front of her. She looked at the menu and looked up at Santana and down at the menu again. "Umm …" She started. "San?" She waited for brown eyes to meet hers. "It's in Spanish." She flipped the menu over and realized that nope, there wasn't an English version to the menu and she sighed before giving Santana her best smile. "Maybe you could … translate it for me? Since you so obviously can speak Spanish unlike me?"

Santana laughed at the cute perplexed look on Brittany's face as she looked at the menu herself. "It's easy really, _cerdo, pollo, gambas, pescado, cordero_ basically means pork, chicken, shrimp, fish and lamb. And there other variety of seafood here as well that I'm not even sure what they are in English." She gestured towards the front of the restaurant where a table was stacked with ice and some fresh seafood on display.

Brittany nodded and aimed her camera at the display and zoomed in. She showed Santana the picture she had taken and pointed at the funny looking clams in the picture. "Ok, I want that." And she pointed at another type of fish. "And that." And she pointed at the menu "And that."

Santana nodded and flagged a waitress over. "Hello." She said politely.

The red haired waitress smiled. "What can I get you ladies?" She winked at the both of them. Brittany smiled at her. "Oh, you speak English! Thank god!" she clapped her hands in glee. "Ok, here's what I want …" she said, listing down the items she had pointed out earlier and then looking at Santana for confirmation as she pronounced each of the unfamiliar names in her tongue.

The red head nodded. "Drinks? How about some sangria?"

"Yes please." Both women nodded in confirmation. "Bring a whole pitcher." Santana added when the waitress was jotting it down and absently nodded, "Si, si." She looked up. "Anything else?" she looked at both of them. "No?" when she didn't get a reply. "Ok, enjoy your date, you two."

Brittany blushed at her words and Santana chuckled. "Did she just say we were on a date?" Brittany whispered as the waitress left.

"Yeah, I guess she did." Santana laughed at the colouring of the blonde's cheeks. "I'm pretty sure she didn't mean it that way, Britt." She clarified.

The blonde smiled. "No, no, it's fine. It sorta is, though, isn't it?" she cocked her head to the side. "I mean, here we are, 2 strangers in a strange place, just enjoying each other's company, really not knowing anything else about the other, but wanting to find out more?" she mused.

Santana hitched in a breath and studied the honest blue eyes twinkling back at them. She opened her mouth to reply but was saved by the waitress as she brought back 2 glasses and a pitcher of the yummiest looking sangria she had ever seen.

Brittany cooed at the pitcher and grabbed Santana's hand across the table. "Oh San, look, it's so pretty." The fruits inside the red wine concoction added a pretty contrast to the drink as Santana sat opposite Brittany mesmerized by the blonde's brilliant smile and merry blue eyes.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, yes, it is." Smiling at the blonde, she raised her glass of sangria to toast the blonde. "Here's to us." She said instead, her eyes never once leaving the blue ones settled on her face intensely.

Brittany smiled and clicked her glass against Santana. "To us." She echoed and took a sip from the glass and lifted her camera to Santana's eye level.

_Click._

* * *

"Wow, San, these _navajos_ are awesome!" Brittany gushed through her mouthful of bamboo clams that were sautéed in garlic oil. She quickly swallowed. "You have to try one!" Blue eyes pleaded with the Latina.

It was about 30 minutes into the meal, with both parties making small talk and sharing the food that Santana had suspected they had over ordered. She eyed the thin piece of clam being offered at her by an anxious blonde and hesitantly leaned forward and took the piece neatly into her mouth. Her teeth delicately brushed Brittany's sensitive fingertips, as the blonde, as Santana had now realized really had no sense of personal space whatsoever and had been feeding the Latina by hand since dinner had started even though they had merely met a few hours ago.

Brittany looked over at the brunette and Santana chewed on the rubbery piece of seafood slowly, watching Brittany's eyes glaze over as she stared at her lips. Was it hunger reflected in those clear blue eyes? Santana wondered as she swallowed and cleared her throat a little. Picking up her wine, as they had now proceeded to red wine after finishing up the jug of sangria, she said. "Yeah, Brittany, that tasted quite good." She smiled politely at the blonde.

Brittany licked her lips as her eyes looked up to meet Santana's. "I'll bet." She whispered huskily, a slow blush forming on her cheeks as she realized her voice had betrayed her emotions.

Santana felt a blush coming onto her cheeks as well, not used to the familiarity and the ease of Brittany's gentle but obvious flirting. It's not that she minded it, she mused. Brittany was beautiful, her mind mused – wasn't she merely stunning earlier? – and she was really good company and it was nice that they had actually bonded just a few hours of being in Spain together. Santana decided she did in fact like Brittany and wanted to know more about the woman in front of her and wanted to spend more time together with the blonde.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

Blue eyes blinked and Brittany shook her head slightly before cocking it to the side of her head. She ruffled through the little backpack she carried and took out her notebook and flipped it open to a few pages in the front. "Umm." She tapped her fork on the page and looked up. "I was thinking of going to walk around the city, take in the sights."

Santana nodded. She had intended for that as well. "There are some impressive Gaudi architecture around as well. And don't forget about the Sagrada Familia." She added.

Brittany nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I wanna see that and …" she looked down at her notebook " …and as well as the Casa Battlo and the Parc Guell as well." She smiled at Santana while spearing a fork through a shrimp. "Mmm. This is nice. What about you?"

Santana swallowed her shrimp as well, not used to talking with her mouth full and seemingly enjoying life the way Brittany does without a care for the world. "Yeah, I was thinking of either that or the beach or maybe shopping or … I remember Carlos mentioning something about free walking tours around the Latin Quarter in the older part of the city."

"Mmm, I was there last night. It's really pretty." Brittany gushed.

"Oh." Santana was taken aback – she had forgotten the girl had already been to certain places before she had arrived in Barcelona. "Umm."

Brittany reached out and took Santana's hand in hers. "I would love to show you?" she cocked her head to the side again and Santana found it incredibly adorable and increasingly cute the way Brittany did that and she smiled subconsciously. "We could explore together, I mean." She clarified. "I mean, it's obvious I can't really read maps but you can and you can speak Spanish as well and besides, it's better to have company and it's probably safer as well and who will take pictures of you behind the gawdy – sorry, Gaudi buildings and besides, I'd really like your company." She finished in one breath.

Santana squeezed Brittany's slender fingers before releasing them. "Who would camwhore with you, you mean?" she chuckled. "And I'd like that. I mean, if you're free the next few days, anyway?"

Brittany smiled. "Ok, it's set. Sounds like a plan, San." She giggled. "Hey, that rhymed."

Santana rolled brown eyes at her and shook her head and stifled a yawn. "Hmm, think the alcohol and jet lag is finally doing something to me." She studied Brittany. "Shall we get the bill?"

Brittany nodded and reached for her purse in her backpack and signaled the waiter with an international sign for getting the bill. "We can plan more about our agenda later tonight." Her blue eyes grinned at Santana. "I know where you live." She said slyly.

Santana rolled her eyes at the girl again, not in annoyance but really, just at how adorable the blonde was making herself be in the brunette's eyes. "So do I, Britt." She reminded her and took a look at the bill when it was presented to them.

70 Euros for their meal and she watched as Brittany put down 35 euros for her share and she fished out a 50 note and handed it over to the waiter. When he left, she glanced at Brittany. "Do they require to be tipped here?"

Brittany shrugged. "I dunno? I suppose we can, if we wanna. I did last night when I ate out but then it was quite awkward coz I merely had a few sticks of tapas from a street vendor and he looked at me like I was weird." She shrugged again and pulled out a coin from her purse. "2 euros?"

The waiter returned with their change and Santana pocketed Brittany's coin and put a 5 Euro note in the receipt tray and closed it. "I suppose that'll do." She mused, getting her belongings and standing up.

The stars were already out by the time they walked into the street that lead them towards their hotel. Santana was glad that she had chosen to wear heels, so at least their height difference wasn't that obvious when she stood next to the blonde. As it is, she barely reached the blonde's eye level. She muffled a curse as her heel got caught in a cobble stone and she wobbled a bit, gaining her balance before a hand shot out to keep her steady.

Blue eyes looked over at Santana. "Careful there, wouldn't want you running that pretty face of yours, would we?" she smiled, showing Santana her pearly whites.

Santana grabbed at the offered hand and entwined their fingers together. It was a very comforting feeling, the warmth of Brittany's fingers between hers and the tall and lean body that she was leaning against offering her comfort the only way another human touch can. "Thanks." She said, standing up straight. "Must'ta been the alcohol." She muttered.

Brittany giggled and started walking without releasing the brunette's hand. "Yeah, we had quite a bit, didn't we?" She asked, pulling the shorter woman to her side as they walked along the streets, just enjoying the chill air of the Spanish summer night.

"Mmm."

They walked in silence down the road, both lost in their thoughts and just taking in the calm of the night and reveling in each other's quiet company and warmth. They only released each other's hand when they got into the comfort of the hostel and waited at the lift while making small talk with the new receptionist who introduced herself as Maria.

* * *

They both stopped when they heard chattering from inside the door to their shared dorm. Santana pocketed her keys and raised her eyebrow at Brittany before pushing the door open. "Have you met our other roomies?" she asked. Brittany just shrugged. "Not really." She hiccupped with a smile. "When I got in, they were already gone yesterday."

2 pairs of eyes looked at them from the floor between their bunk beds. They had out a map laid in between them on the floor and they looked to be animatedly discussing something. The shaggy blond with the green eyes looked up at them and offered a tight lipped smile. "Hi."

"Hello." They replied in unison.

The other girl, a petite brunette stood and dusted her argyle skirt and walked over to them. "Hi guys! You must be our roommates. My name is Rachel Barbra Berry and over there is my friend, Quinn. How nice it is to finally meet you!" She looked at Santana. "You must be our latest roommate." Then she turned to Brittany. "Sorry if we disturbed you last night when we got back so late. We would've introduced ourselves had it not be deemed rude as you were sleeping then." She gave them both a big smile. "Sorry about the mess."

Brittany stepped forward and plopped her bag onto the table nearest to her bed while Quinn shuffled the papers littered on the floor. "It's ok. Are you guys planning your agenda here?" She took out her camera from her bag. "Oh, sorry, I'm Brittany, by the way." She nudged her chin at me. "And that's Santana."

By this time, Santana had already sat on her bed cross legged, mirroring Brittany's position and gave the 2 new girls a small smile. "So you guys have been here long?" she asked the same question she had asked Brittany just earlier today. "I just got here this morning."

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, and I got in last night. First leg of my awesome European adventure!" she added.

The shorter brunette clapped her hands. "That is so exciting! Quinn and I got here about 3 days ago and we've been exploring what the city has to offer. Today, we went to the Sagrada Familia, and I'm sure you all are aware of that landmark right in the middle of the city and oh my god, guys, it was awesome! Makes me feel like just bursting into a song right in the middle of the church." She finally stopped talking and took in a breath.

Quinn just shook her blond head. "What Rachel meant to say was that, yes, we've been touring the sights and Barcelona is really quite a lovely place." She eyed the 2 of them. "Are you two friends?" She looked at them suspiciously with a knowing look in her eye.

Santana shook her head. "Oh, no, no. We just met today. Although …" she trailed off and looked at Brittany.

Brittany nodded. "But yeah, we're friends. We've got plans to look at the sights tomorrow." She gave Santana a big smile that the Latina responded easily. "Where do you guys suggest going? Since, I mean, you're familiar with the place already. We were thinking of doing the usual, the Sagrada and other Gaudi landmarks."

Quinn nodded and took a seat on one of the chairs in the room. "Yeah, we were there today. We've actually covered most of the tourist locations in Barcelona, really. We have a free day tomorrow before we leave to Valencia the day after. Have you guys been?"

Both heads shook and Santana spoke up. "I do want to visit after though – I heard it's a bus ride away?"

Quinn nodded. "Mmm, Carlos at the reception got us bus tickets this afternoon. I'm sure he'll be pleased to help you out as well." She smiled at them.

Brittany smiled at Quinn. "Thanks! I'm pretty stoked about this trip. I heard the paellas in Valencia are to die for." She nudged open her book and showed Rachel who was standing next to her a picture of what looked like a pan of rice with some seafood on top. "Look!"

Rachel just gave Brittany a look. "No, thanks. I'm vegan, myself."

At this, Brittany gave her an incredulous look and shot Quinn a questioning look. Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I love my bacon too much, thank you." Brittany just nodded dumbly at her as Rachel gave a mock glare at her friend. Quinn merely rolled her eyes again at the short brunette.

Santana looked around at her new roommates and regarded each of them. "Say, where are you guys from? I can tell from your accents that you're probably Americans?" She guessed.

Rachel and Quinn nodded. "Yup. We're from New York – well, we're studying there now actually. This is our summer break before our last year of uni. I'm at NYADA – I'm a performing arts major and Quinn here is a lawyer."

Quinn chipped in. "Not yet, but I am taking my law degree at Yale." Her green eyes looked at Santana questioningly. "What about you?"

Santana stretched out on her bed. "Ohio. Small town in the middle of nowhere, really. I just graduated from university last semester." She added. Almost as an afterthought, she said, "I have a degree in music production from Berklee." Now her brown eyes regarded the silent blue eyed blond who was just meddling around with her camera on her bed. "What about you, Brittany?" To be honest, the blond was the only person she was interested to find out more about and she wondered if her guesses were right about Brittany.

"Hmm?" Brittany looked up. "Oh, I'm Dutch." She gave a small smile to the rest of the group. "Well, not really, I mean, I'm American as well, but my parents are Dutch. Dual nationalities and what not, you know?" She gave them a big smile. "This is cool – I wonder if they put us all in the same room together? Being from the same country and all."

Rachel chipped in. "Actually, I'm pretty sure not. This was actually the last room available and we couldn't get any other rooms in town that didn't look like it was roach infested or filled with drunkards." Quinn nodded. "Yeah, we actually booked rather late." She frowned a little and muttered under her breath. "Our fault for leaving the booking to the boys."

Rachel gave a short nod. "Yeah, we're actually here with our friends. You'll probably meet them tomorrow. They were supposed to book the entire trip and well … boys."

Brittany chuckled at that. "I'm sure they're not so bad." She laughed at them, plugging her SD card into the notebook that she had perched on her lap.

Quinn laughed. "No, they're not, but it's the last time I'm trusting them with bookings for the rest of the trip. Are you guys here for the music festival as well?"

Santana's ears perked up – she had indeed heard about the concert, it was just a big rave really and had tried to get tickets to the concert but alas had found out that they were sold out before she could even try to find out more about it. "The Benicassim Fest? I heard of it, but couldn't get tickets." She concluded. It was just the kind of thing that she was itching to go to. She was a music major after all.

"Oh, bummer." Quinn said. Rachel continued. "I'm sure it wouldn't be that great though, I mean, it's a music festival, but all I see in the line up are rock bands and not a single mention of any opera or Barbra Streisand type artists! Why, I myself intend to make it big on Broadway one day. Now, that's real music."

Santana rolled her eyes at Brittany, who was quietly listening to the exchange and smirked at Santana's eye roll. Santana had met plenty of people like Rachel in her stint at Berklee – music and performing arts majors who dreamt of making it big in Hollywood or Broadway only to have life throw reality at them.

"Seriously, Rach? Why are you even going for this?" Quinn's exasperated voice cut in.

Rachel gave Quinn a pointed look. "Because, Quinn." She stopped and emphasized her point by gesturing with her hands. "Because a little exposure would be good for my vocal experience and I would be able to write about it in the later years about my stint at a rave party in Europe, nevertheless and besides, Finn wanted to go." She gave a dreamy look to the rest of the girls in the room.

"Finn's her boyfriend." Quinn explained.

"Yes, well, and Puck said that there would be other acts as well that aren't just all rock, so I'm looking forward to hearing that." Rachel concluded to herself. "Oh, and Puck is Quinn's sorta boyfriend." Quinn opened her mouth to speak but. "When is this festival anyway?" Brittany's voice suddenly cut in. "I overheard some people talking in the lounge about it and they said that you could actually get last minute tickets online for a cost."

Santana looked at Brittany. "Are you interested as well?" she asked.

Brittany chewed on her lip before answering. "Well, I guess if there are still tickets and the price is all right, there's no harm trying. Would be great to get some footage from it as well." She lifted her camera and snapped at the girls looking at her. "Smile."

Santana looked over at Quinn. "You wouldn't mind if we did tag along if we got tickets, I mean?"

Rachel and Quinn shared a look before Rachel answered for the two of them. "I don't see why not." She shrugged.

"In fact." Quinn spoke up. "Hold on a sec." She got up from her chair and left the room after taking her key card with her.

3 sets of eyes just watched as the blond left the room.

Rachel stood by Santana's bed. "Mind if I take a seat? My bunk is the one directly on top of yours." Santana scooted over and made space for Rachel on her bed. "Sure."

Rachel folded her hands on her lap. "So what kind of music are you into?" She asked Santana. "We were just at a local bar earlier and we found one that actually let us karaoke. It was quite epic." She smiled.

"I'll bet." Santana answered. "Umm, I'm all right with a lot of different types of music, really. More into jazz and soul. So, NYADA, huh?"

Rachel smiled. "Yes. It has been my dream all along. My 2 gay dads has always said that even when I was little, I'd be singing Barbra with them during musical nights at our house. So I joined my high school's Glee club and went on from there." She cocked her head to the side and regarded Santana. "Say, weren't you in your school's Glee club as well? I mean, music being your major and all."

Santana gave a little smile. "Yeah, we took the Nationals back in 2007. It was in New Yo-"

Rachel cut her off. "New York! I knew it! You're Santana Lopez! Carmel's Vocal Adrenaline! I knew I recognized you from somewhere!"

Santana's perfectly shaped eyebrows rose. "You've heard of us?"

"But of course. What sort of Glee club president would I be if I hadn't checked out our competitions before the Nationals?" Rachel replied easily.

Santana nodded. "That's right. We won Nationals that year and I graduated the year after."

"Mmm. William McKinley's New Directions won the year after. That was the school Quinn and I went to." Rachel added.

"Small world." Santana said.

"Guys?" Brittany looked at them questioningly. "Umm, what's a Glee club?" she asked innocently. "I mean, is it like a club where everyone is just gay and happy? I mean, that's what glee is, right?"

Rachel just looked at Brittany weirdly while Santana, being more used to Brittany's weird statements just laughed. "No, Brittany. It's like a high school choir. We sing and dance and perform." She explained. "And not every member is gay."

Rachel snapped back to reality. "Although, I'm sure at least half of them at Nationals were, one way or the other." She murmured.

Brittany's blue eyes sparkled. "You sing and dance? We didn't have that in high school. A dance club would've been awesome at my school. I just joined the AV club." She said instead.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Brittany. "What did you say you were studying again?" she asked. Santana was glad that the loud brunette had asked the question instead of her.

Brittany's eyes twinkled. "I didn't." She smiled at them. "But, I'm in my last year of my video journalism course at Tisch. I'm actually doing a double major in dance and film. My trip …" she gestured at all her equipment on her bed. "… is to film my final thesis in order for me to graduate."

Before Santana could ask her more, the door burst open with Quinn entering with two guys that she could guess were Finn and Puck. The taller one, stood shyly at the door with a dopey expression on his face. "Hi guys." He gave a little wave.

Rachel squealed and got up from her seat and gave him a hug and a kiss to the cheek. She linked her hands with his. "This is Finn. My boyfriend." She pulled him in and stood in the middle of their room. "Santana, Brittana, meet Finn." She nodded at the both of them.

Santana could tell that the giant in the room was smitten with Rachel as he gave them a small smile complete with a dopey wave and stuck his hands in his pocket. Santana turned her eyes towards the other stranger in the room and thought that the two of them couldn't be any more different. There was a guy with a short cropped Mohawk looking back at her and Brittany. He gave her the once over and smirked, "Wassup, chica?" He leered.

Quinn just backhanded him in his stomach and he bent over. "Hell, Quinn! What was that for?" He rubbed his bruised ego.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever." Looking at Brittany, she mentioned the mohawked guy. "Brittany, meet Puck. Santana." She nodded at the Latina. "Anyway. I've got some news for you."

"Yeah." Puck came to the side of the bed and took a seat on the floor. "We were talking to these two guys who are our roomies this morning and they mentioned that they had extra tickets to the Benicassim festival if you guys are interested. I gave them a call and there's 2 if you girls want it." His gaze shifted between Brittany and Santana.

Santana smiled genuinely and exchanged a look with Brittany. "How much?" The blonde asked.

Finn cringed a bit. "We got our tickets for about 80 Euros, but we managed to get early bird tickets, and these guys are selling it at a 100 Euros. However, there's a catch. Yours is a 3 day pass while ours is a 5 day pass." He explained.

Puck nodded while scratching his Mohawk. "It's actually not that bad. I saw a couple of tickets online selling for above 150 Euros."

Santana nodded. "I understand. It's amazing that we can get tickets at all, actually. Hmm. So what do you say, Brittany? Do you have anything planned? It's for the 25th to 27th July?" she looked at Puck for confirmation. He nodded.

"Ours is till the 29th July." Quinn explained. "We've got about a week till we need to get ourselves to Benicassim."

Brittany opened her little travel journal and studied it for a bit. "Ok, I suppose I'm in then." She looked up and beamed. "Thanks, guys." She got up and did a little dance and went over to hug Quinn, catching the other blond unexpectedly.

Santana stood up as well. "Yup, count me in as well." She said while Puck just held his fist for her to fist pump.

"Yeah! Awesome, guys." Finn smiled. "Lemme just get the tickets from these guys. Be right back." He gave his signature dopey smile and left the room.

Brittany was digging through her bag that she was carrying with her and took out her wallet as Santana did the same. They both took out a 100 Euros and gave each other a smile as the 3 high school friends chatted amongst each other.

"So." Santana started. "A rave concert, huh?" Brittany just gave her a smile at that. "It's gonna be wild. College parties in comparison are gonna be nothing." Santana nodded.

"Hey you two." Rachel's voice broke in. "We managed to get one of the last apartments just outside of Benicassim – do you guys wanna share? It's a 3 bedroom apartment with basic facilities. I got a great deal from a friend of a friend. They're giving us the whole apartment for a week for 1000 Euros. That comes up to about …" She paused as Quinn cut in. "166.67 Euros per person for the whole week." Quinn showed the calculator application on her phone to Santana.

Brittany just nodded. "I don't have that much cash with me right now. Can I just pay you when we're there? I need to get my traveller's cheque cashed. I didn't expect to spend that much cash on my second day here."

"Oh, that's all right – we've actually only paid the deposit on it. Well, actually Puck did." Rachel looked at the mohawked boy for confirmation.

"Yeah. All we gotta do is put a deposit and then pay the rest when we check out." He stated. "We've got the place booked for the entire week that the festival is gonna be on. That's the 24th till the 31st July." He looked at them. "Are you guys gonna stay for that long or are you just gonna be there for the festival? There's a beach there that we're gonna be chilling at." he queried.

Brittany shrugged again. "I really don't have any plans and if I've already got accommodation, I don't see why I won't be staying the entire duration." She turned to look at Santana. "Do you have anything else planned or somewhere else to be?"

"Umm, no. Not really. I only know there are some other cities in Spain that I want to visit before I leave the country. Umm, do you want to travel together till then? Till Benicassim, I mean?" Santana asked, hopeful.

"Here you go, guys. It's a 100 Euros each." Finn entered the room and passed out what looked like 2 theme park tickets to Santana and Brittany. Santana studied her ticket and turned it over and noted the dates on the ticket. She looked at Quinn skeptically. "Are you sure these aren't fakes?"

"Lemme see that." Quinn took her ticket and examined it under the light while Puck dug out his wallet and held his ticket beside Santana's ticket for comparison. "Looks the same to me." He shrugged.

Brittany was looking at hers and nodded. "Yeah, aside from the days, ours is no different from theirs. I don't think it'll be a problem, San." She said, handing over the money to Finn. "Thanks, Finn." She gave him such a sweet smile that he blushed. "Oh, and thank your roomies for us too." She said.

Santana passed her note to Finn as well. "Yeah, thanks. I was actually really looking forward to it. Kings of Leon is in the line up, right?" Puck nodded. "They're one of my favourite bands. It'll be awesome to see them live."

Rachel looked at Finn. "Santana's a music major as well. How cool is that?"

Finn nodded and gave another shy smile. "We used to be in Glee club together in high school." He explained unnecessarily. "C'mon, Puck, let's go. The guys are waiting for us to watch the game in the lounge area."

Puck stood up and stretched. "Well, it was nice meeting you." He looked pointedly at Santana and smirked at Brittany. "I'll see you around, I guess."

As Rachel and Quinn said their goodbyes to the boys, Santana took the opportunity to grab her toiletries and kept her ticket inside her wallet and tucked it under her pillow. She approached Brittany who was doing the same. "Hey."

Brittany looked up from what she was doing and gave Santana a smile. "Hey."

Santana shuffled her feet. "Listen, do you maybe wanna plan out this trip together?" She looked at the 2 girls near the door. "I mean, those 4 are obviously gonna stick together and it's nice to have a friendly face on my team, you know?"

Brittany nodded. "I know what you mean. I'm glad I met you this morning, really." She offered Santana a sincere smile. "We can plan it out together tomorrow since we don't have anything to do."

"Sure." She smiled, relieved. "I have to tell you though – I'm not a morning person and with the jet lag, I'm probably only going to be awake past 9 tomorrow. Umm, is that gonna be a problem?" she asked while checking her watch. "It's already past midnight now."

"Won't be a problem. Like I said, I'm just taking things slowly – this is a vacation after all. We'll just see how it goes, from there?"

Santana gave Brittany a smile. "Great. Umm, I'm just gonna wash up and head to bed then. I'm kinda tired and all the excitement and alcohol has finally caught up in my system. Did you need to use the bathroom?" She nodded towards the ensuite.

"Nah, go ahead." Brittany plopped herself onto the bed and rummaged through her backpack on the floor. "I'll just go after you."

"Thanks." Santana excused herself and entered the bathroom and started on her nightly ritual. After washing her face and removing her contacts, she changed into some comfortable shorts and a plain tee and excited the bathroom.

"Oh, hey, Santana. We were just talking about you." Rachel said as she stepped back into the room. "We've exchanged numbers, so we can still keep in touch between now and Benicassim. We're leaving for Valencia the day after tomorrow. Perhaps we can meet you and Brittany before the concert?"

Santana returned her toiletries to her bag and sat on her bed. "I don't have a new line yet, but lemme take down your numbers just in case." She took out a notepad and wrote down the numbers that Rachel gave out. The other blond was about to enter the bathroom, so Santana made a note to ask her for her number later. "What are you guys going to do tomorrow?"

Quinn had climbed to the top bunk and was reading a book before she looked up. "Well, since we've covered most of what we want to see in Barcelona, we're just gonna be chilling."

"Oof." Rachel ungracefully climbed up the top bunk of Santana's bed. "Umm, yeah. Think we may do a little retail therapy as well. Shopping never hurts anyone."

The bathroom door clicked open and Brittany stepped out in the cutest pajamas ever. It was a matching pajama set with animals all over it. Santana hid a smile behind her hand. Quinn, on the other hand just gave Brittany a look over. "Nice jammies, Brittany."

Brittany's smile lit up the room. "Thanks! I like ducks!" She cheerfully said, keeping her toiletries. "Do you want me to switch off the light, guys? Quinn?" Brittany looked up to see the blond girl put her book down.

Rachel plopped down on her bed. "I'm gonna turn in as well. Quinn, do you mind switching on the light on your side if you wanna read some more? It's already almost 1 am and I need my beauty sleep, if not my voice would be affected and you know how important that is to me."

Santana just gave the top of her bed a look. Does she always talk that much, she wondered. "I'm ok with the lights on if you guys wanna stay up to chat some more. I'm turning in though – jet lag." She explained. "Goodnight girls."

Brittany looked at Quinn expectantly.

Quinn just lifted her eyebrows. "Thanks for getting the lights, Brittany. It's a pain to have to climb down the bed again once I'm so comfy here." She snuggled under the covers. "Goodnight all."

Brittany crossed the room and flicked off the switch, plunging the room into darkness. "Sweet dreams, ya'll." She responded. A muffled reply could be heard from both the top bunks and Santana heard Brittany shuffle to her side of the room.

Turning around, she felt the bed dip and she squinted in the dark to see Brittany on her bed.

Brittany regarded her silently and gave her a smile. "Goodnight, San." She found Santana's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I had fun tonight." She whispered. "I'm really glad we're gonna be traveling together for awhile."

Santana returned the squeeze and locked eyes with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. "Likewise, Britt. See you tomorrow?" she whispered back. "Sweet dreams."

Brittany nodded and stood up and crawled into her bed. "You too, San."

She turned to set her alarm for 9 am the next day before she thought she heard "Dream of rainbows and unicorns, all right?" coming from Brittany's side of the room. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and let the gentle ambient sounds from the room drift her to sleep, her thoughts filled with rainbows and unicorns and a pair of blue eyes belonging to a certain blond from across the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Santana vaguely remembered dreaming about her new roomie as she forced herself into wakefulness while she hit the snooze button on her phone. This happened a few times as she laid on the bed with her eyes still closed and just continued her dreams with very vivid images of her blue eyed roomie in various stages of undress, although now it seemed like a fantasy more than anything.

Brown eyes suddenly snapped open in alarm. Santana sat up suddenly in her bed and her hands flew to her head as she hit her head rather forcefully on the bottom of the bunk on top of her. "Ow, fuck!" She cursed, wincing and rubbing at the spot that she hit.

Amused blue eyes looked back at her across the room. Brittany hid a smile, "Well, hello. Good morning to you too, Santana. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Santana whipped her head to look at Brittany so fast it almost gave her a whiplash and the instant her eyes met Brittany's clear blues, she hid a blush and bowed her head down, images of her daydream coming back to her. She looked up at Brittany and half managed a smile and a grimace at the same time. "Hey, Britt. Morning." She rasped and cleared her throat. Santana looked around the room and squinted at the light coming in from the window. "Where are the others?" she asked, getting out of bed and making sure she had enough clearance for her head.

Brittany unfolded her long legs from her bed and took pity on Santana and walked over to the windows and pulled the curtains closed. "Quinn and Rachel left about an hour ago – Rachel said something about the best vegan muffin being served in a bakery some doors down and dragged a sleepy Quinn who kept mumbling the word 'bacon' with her."

Santana nodded and stretched. "Mmm, Berry sure is ..." she paused and cracked her back "...something else, isn't she?" She looked at a pajama clad Brittany who was now leaning against the top part of her bed. Brittany just gave her a smile and cocked her head. "I'm sure there are a lot of words to describe Rachel, but 'something' just doesn't seem enough to describe all that she is, you know?" She smiled kindly at Santana and reached out to brush a few strands of hair from the Latina's face.

Santana, caught in a mid stretch saw Brittany's hand in slow motion and just decided to let it happen. She wasn't so used to strangers – people in general, really – being in her personal space, but Brittany was obviously so touchy feely and surprisingly, Santana seemed all right with it.

"Coffee?" Blue eyes looked at her and Brittany offered her her fourth smile of the day. "You look like you need it." She giggled slightly at Santana as she blushed. "Oh, don't worry about it. You're jet lagged, you're allowed to sleep in a little. Besides, you're cute when you blush."

Santana just gaped at the blond and shook her head while rolling her eyes self concsiously. "Gimme a few minutes and I'll be out. Do you need the bathroom?"

"Nope, already had my turn in there." Brittany nodded towards the bathroom. "G'wan. I'm just gonna be jotting some notes in my journal. Quinn gave me a bunch of pamphlets and brochures of places to check out in Barcelona."

Santana nodded and went into the bathroom. She looked at tired brown eyes in the mirror and rolled them. Rubbing her face, she scowled at her reflection. _Get a grip, Lopez._ She rubbed her eyes and set about her morning business.

When she re-entered the room a few minutes later, Brittany was in the last stages of putting on a pair of shorts that were entirely too short but that showcased her entirely too long and way too sexy legs to Santana. Santana, on the other hand, was caught between staring at the blond in lust and alerting Brittany of her presence. Having some amount of decency left in her, she decided to just shuffle her way noisily towards her bag while keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Oh, hey. You done?" Brittany just kept buttoning up her yellow shorts calmly while tucking in her white racerback top into it.

Santana nodded, too flustered to find words to answer Brittany and just packed a little backpack with her, and threw in her passport and other belongings inside it. "So what's our plan for the day? The Sagrada or ..."

Brittany was shouldering her camera and putting on the cutest hat ever on her head when she turned around to look at Santana. "Rachel said they were just going to be shopping the entire day, but we could meet for dinner later if you're keen to meet up with them."

"Sounds good to me. Would be nicer to get to know them before having to live with them in Benicassim." Santana agreed. "Maybe we can keep Sagrada for tomorrow, since they're leaving then. We can just look around in the city now. You mentioned something about showing me the Latin Quarters today." She managed a smile at Brittany.

"Sure!" Brittany looped her arm around Santana and pulled her towards the door. "Let's go." She bounced on her feet. The door clicked behind them and they walked towards the lifts when Brittany suddenly whirled around and patted her pockets. "Shoot." She blushed a little. "I forgot my keycard."

Santana turned around and started heading towards their room when Brittany pulled her back. "But it's ok." The blond said instead. "We're gonna be sticking together the entire day, right?" Blue eyes twinkled merrily at the brunette.

Santana smiled easily at Brittany. "Of course." She said, linking her arm around Brittany's again and walked into the lift. "You can't get rid of me so easily." The doors closed and she pressed the G button and through the reflection of the mirrored doors, saw blue eyes that were looking right back at her.

Brittany smiled and Santana's heart melted just a bit more in the heat of the Spanish summer.

* * *

"Saaaan, you've got to try this." Brittany mumbled through a mouthful of migas, a traditional Spanish breakfast served in the bakeries in Barcelona. She offered some up with a scoop of her spoon and leaned forward. "It's wonderful." She continued, bits of tortillas flying out of her mouth as she spoke.

Santana bit back a grin and leaned forward to take Brittany's spoon in her mouth. She had long past stopped being bashful at Brittany's behaviour, especially since Brittany had been feeding her by her fingers since last night. The same night they met. The explosions of egg and crispy tortillas made a good combo in her mouth and she savored the taste. "Mmm, they are good, Britt."

Brittany ate like a traditional and native Spaniard would – large quantities and at all times of the day. Santana wondered how she managed to keep the awesome lithe figure of hers as she took a sip of her coffee. She smiled inwardly as the dark liquid soothed her throat and pushed her more into wakefulness. Between the 2 of them, Brittany had most definitely over ordered but didn't seem to be having a problem with finishing up the remainder of whatever was left on their plate.

Santana had long stopped and was just enjoying her coffee and admiring how much Brittany can shove into herself before she gave up. They had a plate of churros between them, a few pastries and the migas that Brittany had ordered. Brittany had ordered some hot chocolate to go with her breakfast while Santana prefered the caffeine of a cafe con leche. They had decided on a local pastry shop that was certainly not friendly to vegans a few blocks down the road from where their hostel was.

"So." Brittany swallowed. "We should take a walk around the city just to sight see." She checked her watch on her left wrist. "It's only 11.15 am now, so that'll give us about 7 hours till we have to meet up with the rest for dinner at the Latin Quarter."

Santana took another sip of her coffee before answering. "Sounds good." She fumbled with the map opened up infront of her and carefully maneuvered it so that it wouldn't touch the remainder of the food on the table. "I was thinking, we are in walking distance to Casa Batllo and also the La Pedrera. Gaudi's monumental buildings." She looked up at Brittany who was carefully chewing the last piece of churro thoughtfully while looking at her. "We could spend a day there and then head over for a slow walk to the Gothic Quarters near the Latin Quarter." She pointed at the X marked on the map.

Brittany squinted at the map. "Uhm, sure San." She looked quizzically at the map and pushed it back to Santana. "You should know by now I'm not that great with directions." She gave her a bashful smile. "Can I leave the navigating and planning to you?" She asked hopefully, springing up in her seat and smiled eagerly at the brunette.

Santana gave her a mock glare and speared a bit of churros from Brittany's plate. "Why do I feel like even if I said no, I'd be doing most of the navigating anyway?" She asked rhetorically. Brittany's smile grew even wider and she dipped her churros into her hot chocolate. "Please, San?" She batted her lashes at Santana and looked down only to look at Santana from under her lashes. "I swear I'll make it up to you." She offered with a sly grin.

All Santana could do was just to remember to close her mouth from her obvious staring at the blond's grin which slowly turned into a pout that quickly dissolved back into a shit eating grin once Santana remembered to nod in agreement at Brittany's request. The giggling blond clapped her hands twice, shocking Santana out of the trance that she was put in. "Yay! Thanks San."

Brittany got up and ran over to Santana and threw her arms around the blushing Latina and gave her a squeeze. Her lips kissed Santana quickly on her cheek before brushing lightly against her ear. "Promise it'll be worth your time." She whispered.

Santana's eyes crossed while her heart beat double time as Brittany's slender little pinky appeared suddenly infront of her eyes and it took her a minute to comprehend that the words that were tickling her ears were Brittany asking her for a pinky promise and not actually talking directly to her nether regions.

"Uhm." She stammered and uncrossed her eyes. Her pinky linked with Brittany's and she gave it a tug. "Sure, Britt." She managed out as Brittany let out another squeal of delight and hugged Santana again before skipping back to her seat and continued eating like as if she didn't just blatantly flirt with her.

Santana cleared her throat and took a sip of her coffee to hide her blush. _How am I ever going to survive this entire trip?_ Brittany just kept looking at her with a small smile on her face and winked. _Oh god._

* * *

At a little past 1 found Brittany and Santana queuing at La Pedrera, one of many Gaudi's buildings in the Catalan city of Barcelona. As they stood in the scorching heat, Santana looked at Brittany in envy, wishing that she had brought a hat. Thankfully, she had her sunnies with her so that the glare wouldn't cut into her side eyed glances at Brittany's flawless features. That, and the fact that the glasses also hid the fact from Brittany that Santana was indeed ogling the leggy blond from time to time.

"Did you know, San." Brittany touched her arms after they had stood in companionable silence for a while under the heat. "That La Pedrera is also known as Casa Mila?" Brittany squinted in the sun at her brochure that she had gone to the top of the queue to collect. She had passed one to Santana earlier to use to shade her from the sun's glares while in line to get into the building.

"Mmm hmm." Santana kept fanning herself. It wasn't that Santana wasn't interested in the building or Brittany's random facts about it, it was just that, man, the sun was really quite hot today and she was already sweating under the shade. They had only been queuing for the past 15 minutes, but it already seemed like an eternity.

However, Santana looked to her right, the blond who was quietly reading the brochure earnestly was good company to keep in such conditions. Santana cleared her throat before she spoke. "The guy who used to own it was a big fan of Casa Batllo that Gaudi built, so he commissioned Gaudi to built a similar one for him around the corner."

Brittany looked up from her brochure and down at Santana – Santana had earlier found out that without heels and in flats, Brittany was at least 3 inches taller than her – and smiled. "Yeah, San. That's cool. How'd you know that?" She questioned and pointed in the brochure. "Look, it's written here."

"I read the same brochure, Britt." She said dryly and shrugged. "I just read a little faster than you do, that's all."

Brittany scrunched up her nose at her. Santana thought she looked cute. But instead she said. "Pedrera means quarry. That's why it's called La Pedrera instead of it's formal name of Casa Mila." She pointed at the windows or walls or balconies or whatever you called Gaudi's genius arhitecture. "See those erm, thingies?"

Brittany leaned closer to her and nodded. Santana almost swooned from the close proximity and the scent of her perfume. "Umm ..." She cleared her throat again. "People in the olden days thought they looked like caves with rock croppings, hence the name." She looked at Brittany who was peering earnestly at the facade.

"Mmm, yeah. I see what you mean." Brittany mumbled as she fumbled with the lens cap on her camera. After clicking a few shots, Brittany kept her camera in her bag. The receptionist at the lobby today advised Brittany to not hang it around her neck in fear of being snatched and the blond had kept it at heart. She loved her art after all.

Digging around in her bag, she pulled out her water bottle, the outside plastic moist from condensation. "Here." She shoved the bottle into Santana's hands. "Have some. You keep clearing your throat. You must be thirsty." She said with a small smile. Taking the bottle back when Santana didn't respond, she unscrewed the cap on the bottle. "G'wan. It's clean, I promise." She nudged Santana's lips with the bottle.

Santana again, was shocked by Brittany's actions, which, she was fairly certain by now she should be immune to, since the blond kept surprising her every other hour with random actions like these. She took the bottle in her hands and took a big gulp. Now that the cool water ran down her throat, she realised that she was indeed thirsty. She took another gulp. "Thanks, Britt." She passed the bottle back to Brittany who took a swig from the same bottle she just took and Santana stared at her lips a little too long to be subtle and she cast her eyes away when Brittany merely lifted her eyebrows at her when she was caught staring.

She cleared her throat again. She couldn't help it – Brittany just had that effect on her. Brittany giggled and passed her the bottle of water again and Santana shook her head. The blond shrugged and tucked the bottle of water back into her bag.

The queue had moved a little and they had now been waiting in line for almost half an hour. "Are we there yet, San?" Brittana fanned herself with the brochure. "I need to pee." She said, jumping a little with her dancer's grace.

Santana looked around and pointed at a sign that said 'You are now 15 minutes away'. She smiled when Brittany gave an excited yelp and snapped a picture of the sign while Santana was still pointing at it. The woman was seriously quite trigger happy, Santana had noticed.

"I'm glad we are here instead of Batllo. That queue was even longer than this." Santana groused, inching forward a little. Brittany merely nodded and looked around for more things to take that perked her interest. "It looked all kinds of awesome though." Brittany commented and flipped her camera to display images she took earlier while they were walking past Casa Batllo. "My pictures turned out amazing." She commented as she turned it around for Santana to see. "Wanna look through it?" She asked, giving Santana another mega watt smile.

Santana inched closer – any reason to do it legitimately, she thought – and peered at the small screen of Brittany's camera. She touched Brittany's hand to tilt the camera up so that the glare from the sun didn't block her view of Brittany's pictures and her breath skipped a beat. Brittany's skin was so, so soft.

Thumbing through the pictures, Santana scrolled while Brittany just watched her silently – either nervous that Santana would drop her baby or at letting Santana see her pictures, she wasn't sure. Santana sensed her discomfort and gave Brittany's hand a squeeze. "Hey." She waited for blue eyes to meet hers. "I won't drop your camera." She tried to smile reassuringly at the blond.

Brittany pushed a lock of hair behind Santana's ear and smiled when Santana blushed. "It's not that." She said, tucking her hands back into her pocket. "I've never really showed anyone else my pictures before." She mumbled, while casting her eyes down. Santana detected a blush on her fair skin.

The Latina's heart gave a slight thud at the admission. "I'm honoured, Britt." She gave Brittany's arm another squeeze. "And these are really good shots." She praised. Brittany just looked at her from under her bangs and tilted her head to the side. "Yeah?"

Santana passed the camera back to Brittany and gave her a one armed hug. "Yes, of course, silly. These are quite amazing, really." She mused. It really was awesome, Santana thought. Brittany had managed to capture in all in vibrant colours the images of Casa Batllo with it's curves and lines that almost made the building sexy. Brittany had also taken some candid shots of the people who were queuing to go into the building and it looked artistic with such a stunning backdrop.

Santana had also noticed, that Brittany had indeed also taken a few candid shots of Santana without her noticing and at this, Santana blushed at the thought. Brittany certainly did have a knack for photography. "Hold up." Santana put a hand up. "Didn't you say you were majoring in video journalism?"

Brittany nodded as they moved in line. "Mmm hmm." She fished around her bag and took out a small camcorder. "That's what this is for." She flipped open ther cover and turned it to face them. "Say hello, Santana." And then she pressed the record button.

Santana froze. It wasn't like as if she didn't like being in the limelight – she was a performer after all – but this, this was too sudden. Luckily for Santana, she had a face that was suited for the camera, so she actually looked prepared even when she actually felt like a deer caught in the headlights. Unluckily for Santana, Brittany seemed to have an effect on her speech and it was showing on video.

Brittany took pity on her and angled the camera to herself and smiled cheerily in the camera. "Hi all, or should I say hola! Here's a new episode of 'Fondue for Two' brought to you by Brittany S. Pierce and –" she panned the camcorder in Santana's direction and gave her a slight nudge to the side, her smile never faltering.

Santana smiled hesitantly at the camera. "- and I'm Santana Lopez." Feeling brave, she gave a slight wave at the camera and Brittany squealed next to her and focused her camcorder back on herself.

"On today's episode, we are actually in Spain! This will be the first video log of my travels in Europe that I will be partaking with my friend here, making Fondue for Two, actually, for the first time, shot by 2 people! Lord Tubbington doesn't count." Brittany then angled the camcorder at both of them. Silently, she mouthed 'Sorry Tubbs' into the camcorder while Santana just stared at her incredulously.

"So tell me, Santana, where exactly are we at right now?" Brittany enquired, stepping back a few feet and making sure her shot framed Santana as well as the magnificent building in the background. Santana gave her a 'Really, Britt?' look and Brittany just smiled wider and pouted.

A mild look of annoyance crossed Santana's face briefly before her lips thinned out into a smile for the camcorder and she took a deep breath. "Well, folks, we are here at Casa Mila, otherwise known as La Pedrera, one of Gaudi's many signature pieces here at Barcelona, Spain." She swept her hand around and Brittany took her cue to start recording the building behind her as Santana narrated what she had told Brittany earlier on as the line progressed slowly.

* * *

"And, cut!" Brittany shut her camcorder off and stepped back towards Santana, already keeping her equipment in her bag. "San!" She clapped with excitement. "That was wonderful!" Brittany engulfed Santana in a big body hug and squeezed the tiny Latina. "Thanks, San!" Releasing the smaller woman, she kissed Santana's left cheek once, and then her right.

The Latina merely shrugged and blushed under photographer's gaze. "Here I thought YOU were the video journalist. Next time, I'll hold the camera for you and you'll be in the shot, all right?" She said instead. She got out her wallet as they were entering the door that separated them from the Spanish summer heat and into the cool atmosphere of the La Pedrera lobby.

Brittany did a little jig and gave Santana a one armed hug. "Well, I like to diversify." She stuck her tongue out at Santana. "Can we do that again, please? That was really awesome, Santana. Especially when you spoke with the Spanish accent. So exotic and ..." she trailed her gaze up and down the brunette's body. " ... so, so sexy." She winked again and left Santana blustered while holding her wallet in front of the counter.

"Hola." Brittany stepped up and asked for 2 tickets to enter the museum. Santana got over her Brittany induced haze and produced a 20 Euro note and passed it to Brittany. In return, Brittany passed her their tickets as well as her bag as she dashed off to the nearest washroom. "Be right back, San." She said, giving her arm a gentle squeeze.

Santana was left standing in the lobby of the La Pedrera and looked up towards the intricate patterns that adorned the ceiling and walls of the building. While she was no photographer, she still liked to collect little photographic trinkets of her travels, so she took out her trusty iPhone and snapped a shot of the interior design. Clutching the weight of their bags, Santana shook her head out of her reverie and smiled to herself as she thought about her travelling companion.

She really considered herself quite lucky to have met Brittany when she did yesterday. She blushed again at the memory of her first image of Brittany. While she did have her friends back home, she didn't really feel as comfortable with anyone else the way she did with the tall blond that was in the bathroom. Santana scoffed at herself. It certainly didn't hurt as well that Brittany was a sight for sore eyes.

Speaking of which, she turned and watched as Brittany seemingly glided over to her across the lobby from where the restrooms were. Her gaze, like Santana's earlier, was also transfixed on the design on the walls with it's many curves. Brittany had a look of childlike wonder on her face and Santana found her entire body relax just by looking at the blond. Being with Brittany was so easy. Being with Brittany was so fun. Being with Brittany just felt right.

"Wow, San." Brittany reached over and pried her bag off Santana's arm. Santana smiled up at the blond and when she caught her eye, she winked and repeated to Brittany. "Wow, indeed, Britt." Their eyes met and this time, it was Brittany that blushed slightly and looked away first and slung her bag on her shoulder. "Thanks, San."

Santana laughed and offered her arm to Brittany. "Shall we?"

Brittany grabbed her elbow and linked their arms together and pressed against Santana's side. "Let's."

* * *

The museum had many rooms, mostly rooms that were decorated in the styles of the era that the building was built in. It was like as if the rooms were lost and stuck in time. Brittany ooh-ed and aah-ed her way through all the rooms and took countless pictures and even did a short video commentary about the perceived story behind each of the rooms.

Santana just stood in the corner, watching Brittany while snapping a few shots herself. Santana can see why Brittany did what she did – the blond was a natural. Her easy going nature, complete with the fact that she had a typical girl next door persona and paired with such an angelic face, Brittany seemed completely adept at being a travel journalist.

This time Brittany focused the camera on herself, only focusing the camera on Santana to ask for her opinions on certain rooms. Like, for instance, Santana gave a background story on a gramaphone she saw in one of the rooms, that was linked to the French maid costume she saw hanging on the rack in the room next to her, which of course led her to tell tales of the kids that used to live there, judging by the rocking horse and dolls that were creatively scattered around in the room. All made up, of course. Except for the gramaphone. She was a music major, after all.

There was also a room with a miniature model of La Pedrera which Brittany spent many minutes photographing and making Santana pose next to it. Out of her bag also came out a mini stuffed toy cat, which Brittany told Santana was named Lord Tubbington II, after her real cat at home and then started to re-enact a scene from Godzilla with Tubbs II as the villain that was going to destroy the ancient building. And this was all on video, by the way. The bubbly blond was definitely quirky all right.

There were also a lot of occasions when Brittany would just grab Santana and turned her to face the camera and clicked on the trigger. Mostly, it was Santana being caught off guard while Brittany was grinning into the camera. Not fair at all, Santana thought.

Finally, after what seemed like a few hours of having fun with Brittany, they got to the roof and both of them just stopped in their tracks. Santana whistled under her breath while Brittany just stood open mouthed at the beauty that was infront of them. Sure, the view was slightly marred by the many tourists like them that were on the rooftop, but hell, the roof of La Pedrera was still really magnificent.

"Wow, San." And as usual, Brittany tugged Santana's arm, pulling her through one of the many arches that were on the rooftop. "Is that mosaic?" She reached out and touched a smooth tile on the arch. "It's so pretty, San!" she gushed.

Santana looked around and marveled at the architecture surrounding them. The view from where she was standing on one of the higher points of the sloped roof allowed her to look at everything. There were totem pole look alikes which resembled futuristic aliens with full faced helmets erect on the roof with some looking like gaping mouths on faces that looked slightly like owls.

Santana pointed at the statues. "Look, Britt." Brittany turned and looked at where she was pointing and then positioned them correctly to take a camwhore shot of them infront of the statue. This time Santana was prepared, so she gave her biggest smile. It was apt, after all, she was here in Spain, on a gorgeous rooftop masterpiece of Gaudi with one of the, if not, the most, gorgeous woman she's ever met ... so, what's not to be happy about?

"It said in the plaques downstairs that he got his inspiration from nature." She pointed out the statue that I thought looked like an owl. "That's creepy, like an owl." She whispered, as though she was afraid if she spoke any louder, it would come to life and attack her. Brittany took out her camcorder and started wandering away while video logging her experience on the roof.

Santana looked at her companion with amusement on her face and watched her weave through the crowds effortlessly while holding up the camera to her face and talking with animated hand gestures. She tore her eyes away from the blond and focused on her own experience on the roof. _Mmm._ Closing her eyes, she hummed out a tune that she had been working on since her arrival in Spain and she let the cool breeze of the evening draft the ideas out of her.

She took out her iPhone and clicked on the voice record function and leaned against the railing and searched the crowd again for Brittany while waiting for the application to load. When she spotted Brittany, she was mesmerized. The blond had somehow managed to set her camcorder down onto a tripod and had created a small ring around herself and was seemingly dancing to unknown beats while some other tourists were taking snapshots of the eccentric blond.

She clicked on the record button and the music started flowing through her, keeping in time to the silent beat that Brittany was dancing to in the small distance that separated them. She hummed into the recording, her eyes never leaving Brittany, marveling at the dancer's graceful jumps and twirls that seemed effortless and complicated at the same time. _The woman really was a natural._

When Brittany landed a particularly complex jump, she caught Santana's eye and Santana felt a hitch in the melody she was humming. The blond never broke eye contact, not even when she was twirling rounds in what seemed like a ballet pirouette. Santana's heart rate picked up, possibly as fast as Brittany's was, considering she was dancing and she felt transfixed to her spot. The music came naturally and she found herself astounded at how in tandem Brittany and her was, even from afar and without any communication.

Brittany had a hint of a smile on her face that slowly bloomed into a large grin as her melody slowly trickled down to a slower rhythm, as Brittany's impromptu silent improv came to a natural end. From fast and sharp flamenco beats to what she imagined in her head, strums of a Spanish guitar drifting out and fading with the wind, along with the gleeful claps of applause from Brittany's audience in the middle.

Brittany ran towards her camcorder and shut it off and gave a performer's bow, and blushed while the audience cat called and cheered as she walked away from the ring that had surrounded her towards Santana. Santana clicked the 'stop' button on her phone and saved her latest recording and kept her phone in her pocket. She waited the few moments for Brittany to reach her and then she realised she didn't know what to do with her hands coz they felt so clammy, so she wiped them on her shorts and then stuffed it into her pocket. _Why am I so nervous?_

Santana cleared her throat as Brittany approached her. "Hi." She offered weakly and gave a small smile to Brittany, shy all of a sudden. The energy she felt as she watched Brittany dance and the ease of her own composing made her feel like the dancer and her shared a bond, albeit a very private bond that Brittany did not even know about. "You were great." She told Brittany whole heartedly. "That was ..." She searched her thoughts for the right word. _Amazing? Awesome? Graceful? Artistic? Moving?_ "That was just breath taking, Britt." She finally breathed out, as if merely saying the words made her breathless.

Brittany ducked her head. "I ... yeah. Thanks." She mumbled, scrunching her nose slightly. "It was just so beautiful, I could feel the rhythm go through me and I couldn't let the moment pass." She tried to explain.

Santana nodded. "I umm ... I know what you mean. I was thinking the same thing ... I was just ... music and then there was just ... mag .." She got interrupted as Brittany's eyes met Santana's and the blond continued her sentence. "...Magic in the air." They both nodded and smiled at each other.

The moment was lost when a European couple near them cleared their throat and asked in halting English if they could take a picture for them and Brittany broke eye contact to help them. The couple posed infront of the scenic spot and Brittany took their photo. She returned their point and shoot camera and started digging hers out of her bag and passed it to the couple. "Do you mind if you could help us as well?" She gestured with hands that she wanted their picture taken.

The couple smiled and nodded and the man fiddled with the many buttons on the DSLR camera as Brittany walked over to Santana and threw her arms around the shorter woman. As Brittany position herself behind the brunette, she looked at Santana and their eyes met. Blue eyes twinkled as Santana grinned. "Ready?" She asked.

They both looked at the man in front and smiled as big as they could. Click. The moment preserved forever in digital film. Brittany released Santana and walked over to the man and thanked him for his help and then walked back to Santana.

"Lemme see ..." She mumbled to herself as she pressed the review button on her camera. "Ah hah."

Santana crept closer to Brittany and peered at the small screen. In the photo, she could see the backdrop of the rooftop in full display behind them, but what was most obvious in the photo was that besides the identical smiles that they wore, Brittany had Santana in her arms and her face was pressed against the side of Santana's head as they leaned into each other. It almost looked like as if they were a couple. Like as if they fit. And their bodies did fit so well together.

Santana looked at Brittany from close proximity and saw the tip of her tongue poking out as she traced Santana's face in the screen. In fact, Santana mused as Brittany met her eyes and blushed slightly, Santana realised that this was the start of something new. Something amazing. Something ...

She leaned on her tiptoes and gave Brittany a small kiss on the cheek. "Beautiful." She whispered. Brittany just turned redder. She smiled and hugged Brittany closer. _I had found a muse in Brittany_.

* * *

After that moment, they had exited La Pedrera after Santana had awkwardly cleared her throat again and Brittany insisted that she finished her water (Santana did) and so they were now seated in a small cafe by La Rambla. Brittany was feeling peckish, possibly from the exertion of her impromptu jam session earlier at the rooftop and Santana was indeed craving for something cool to drink. Preferably caffeinated. Or alcoholic. She was on holiday after all.

While Santana went to the washroom, Brittany placed their orders with the waiter. She ordered a tapas tester platter to share as well as a glass of wine for Santana and a glass of Sangria for herself. She looked around at the stalls littering the streets of La Rambla and snapped a few photos of the day going by.

Suddenly, she noticed a shop that was selling hats and from her seat, it looked like the shop had a lot of varieties to choose from. The waiter brought their drinks and Brittany excused herself from her seat and pointed at the stall and gestured at the waiter.

He nodded at her and gave her a small smile and a nod. Brittany trotted to the stall and started looking in the shop. There was a great selection of hats in the shops, from caps to beanies. Heading towards the part of the stall that sold straw hats, she picked one up and took off her own and put the hat on her head.

She looked at herself in the mirror nearby and twirled around for a better look. It fit well and the colour was light, but didn't contrast too well with her hair. The red rim around the straw colour did add a nice vibrant touch, though and it was just the right size and totally suitable for the Spanish summer.

"Ah, bonita." The owner of the shop came around and spoke to Brittany. She turned around and took off the hat in surprise. She had understood as much when she said that it (she?) was pretty, so she thanked the lady. She gestured to the hat. "How much?" She asked.

The lady rattled off an amount in Spanish and she cocked her head to the side. Brittany must've looked confused because the lady smiled and held up two fingers and said in English. "20 Euros." Except to Brittany it sounded like 'tawinti yooroos'. She shrugged and dug her wallet out of her bag. "I'll take it. Thanks." She handed over the cash towards the lady and gave her a wave as she put her own hat on her head and walked back to her seat, her purchase in her hand.

She took a seat and took a sip of her Sangria. Santana was just emerging from the ladies room as she set her glass down on the table. "Hey, stranger." Santana greeted her as she pulled out her chair and sat down. "Come here often?" She joked, her eyebrow lifting as she gave Brittany a smirk.

Brittany just laughed and rolled her eyes at the shorter woman. As Santana settled herself down in her chair, Brittany lifted the new hat off her lap and plopped it onto Santana's head. It fit perfectly. "Here you go, San." She said.

Santana, once again floored by Brittany's actions just silently touched the appendage on her head. "Umm, what?" Her confusion showed on her face when she looked at Brittany.

The blond shrugged and moved her glass to the side as the waiter brought their tapas. "Gracias." She murmured and picked up her fork. She turned to Santana and gave her a cheeky grin. "I did say I was gonna make it worth your time." She quickly snapped a photo of her food before she speared a piece of jamon and brought it to her lips. "Mmm."

Santana merely took off the hat and studied it and looked at Brittany suspiciously. "You didn't have to do that, Britt." She touched Brittany's arm and squeezed. "But thanks, I love it." She added.

Brittany took a hold of her hand and entwined their fingers together. "No problem." She ate another piece of what seemed like grilled yellow capsicums with anchovies on top. "Besides, it's so sunny out here, wouldn't want you to get burnt." She grinned.

Self consciously, Santana untangled her fingers from Brittany's and put her hat back on her head. She smiled at Brittany. "Thanks." She had to admit, from the reflection she could see of herself in the glass walls of the outdoor cafe, the hat did quite suit her complexion and proved a useful protection from the sun and the glare. She put a little piece of blood sausage into her mouth. _How do Spaniards eat like this everyday without gaining weight?_

She turned to Brittany when she saw Brittany angling her camera at her. "Smile." Click.

Santana didn't find a reason not to as long as there was a particular blond next to her.

* * *

They spent some time just chatting in the cafe till the sun set low before they got up from their comfortable seats under the parasol and trudged along the streets of La Rambla. Brittany was insistent on taking shots of the Spanish sunset against the backdrop of the Gothic Quarter, so they made their way there slowly but surely.

They were due to meet up with the rest at a quarter to 7 at the entrance of the La Seu Cathedral. So when they got there a little early, the pair decided to walk around the perimeter of the ancient cathedral and to take some pictures. Walking around found them tugging each other by the hand when they found something interesting to look at and Santana realised that it was great that Brittany was right handed while she was a leftie. The pair ended up linking their arms together as they each used their dominant hands to take one handed photos with their respective cameras.

They were currently stopped at the entrance of the cathedral where Brittany was doing a narration about the cathedral when Santana heard her name being called out. "Yo, Lopez." She squinted at the figures approaching them as they were backlit and saw what looked like a mini dinosaur walking towards them.

Only to realise it was Puck with his mohawk standing infront of the freakishly tall Finn as they together with their roomies lumbered towards them. "Hey guys. How goes it?" She said in greeting.

Rachel spoke up first. "Hello, Santana. How was your day? Ours was very relaxing, we didn't want to wake you up for breakfast because you were obviously jetlagged, don't worry, I was like that for the first day as well and thought that you already had plans with Brittany after that so we just went shopping and saw a lot of sights and now here we are." Santana merely blinked at the short brunette. _Does she ever take a breath?_

Quinn rolled her hazel eyes at them. "We just came from the Sant Sebastia beach. There's a shopping mall nearby." She gestured at the bags that Finn was holding. "Somebody got a little carried away." She looked pointedly at Rachel.

Rachel humphed and opened her mouth to speak when suddenly she caught sight of Brittany video logging herself as she stood infront of the massive doors of the entrance. "Say, is that a camcorder? I wonder if Brittany would mind if I ..." She jogged slightly towards the blond. "Brittany! Brittany!" She called, her voice shrill and oh so very loud.

Brittany turned at her name being called and gave them all a genuine smile and a wave as she walked calmly towards the group and then held her camcorder up to frame them in the shot. "... And these are the people I will be travelling with to the Benicassim festival. Hi guys! Please introduce yourself."

She focused the camera on Quinn who merely raised her eyebrow. Puck shook his head and cleared his throat. Running a hand through his mohawk, he stepped up. "Hey, Brittany. Looking good today." He gave a leer at the camera and pointed at himself. "I'm Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck. How you doin'?" He gave his best Joey impression and nudged the side of the girl standing next to him. "And that's Quinn Fabray." He leaned closer to the camera. "Don't let the stoic exterior fool you. She's really quite a ... Ow! Ow! Q! What the hell?" He stepped back as Quinn tugged and twisted on his ear.

Quinn gave the camera a slight smile. "I'm Quinn." She looked behind and nodded to Brittany. "That tall tree with the bags? That's Finn." Finn tried to give a wave with all the bags that he was holding and just ended up looking like he had some gas to expel. Not a pretty sight.

Rachel suddenly stepped forward to the camcorder and blocked the entire view of everything else. "Hi. You may have already known, as my YouTube videos are quite popular nowadays, but my name is Rachel Barbra Berry, named after the diva Ms. Streisand herself." She patted her hair and smoothed her skirt. "As you can see, we are all very excited to be here, as this is my first European trip but I am sure there will be many more as I intend to be famous on Broadway someday. You see ..."

Brittany stopped the recording. "Cut!" She said and looked apologetically to Rachel. "Sorry, Rachel." She gave the brunette a sincere smile. "My battery was going to die out anytime and I'd rather end on a good note instead of having it cut off suddenly. Editing's a pain." She explained.

Rachel humphed and she nodded to herself. "Well, next time be sure to bring a spare, then and I'll make sure to have a script ready for the next round as well." She looked at Finn. "C'mon, guys, let's go." And she stomped off towards the direction of the Placa Del Pi, which was known for it's market stalls and cafe terraces.

Brittany kept her camcorder in her bag and her eyes searched for Santana's until the Latina walked silently over to her after excusing herself from Quinn and Puck. "Hey."

Brittany scrunched up her nose and leaned closer to Santana as she whispered. "Noisy."

Santana looked at Brittany in confusion.

Brittany jerked her head towards Rachel. "Noisy." She repeated.

Santana still kept looking at her. Brittany sighed. "You know? When you said this morning that she was really something else?" Brittany shrugged. "I've decided what the 'something else' really was." She silently mimicked Rachel jabbering non stop and Santana bit her lip to stop herself from laughing too loudly. Brittany continued. "And it's noisy." She gave Santana a grin that matched the one she was already sporting.

Santana just shook her head slightly and linked their arms together. "C'mon, you dork. Let's go see what the dwarf has planned for us."

Behind them, Puck just gave them a once over with his eye brow raised and Quinn just shrugged in response.

* * *

"So, we are going to be in Oropesa, that's where we are staying for the festival. It's just a small town a few miles from the site itself." Quinn took out a piece of paper from her bag and wrote down the address for the apartment. "We will be staying here at Marina D'Or Apartments."

She shuffled her papers around and made room for the waiter to clear their table while Brittany was busy browsing the dessert menu. "The apartment is booked for 24th July till the 31st." She looked at Puck for confirmation. "We will be there after leaving Valencia. So depends on the bus schedule, we hope to be there, shortly after lunch?"

Rachel chipped in. "I have done some research and it seems like it's just under a 100 miles from Valencia to Oropesa and there is a local bus service running every hour from the main terminal in Oropesa."

"Excuse me?" Brittany waved her menu around and caught the attention of a passing waiter. "Can I have an order of this crema catalana?" She pointed to the first item on the dessert page and looked around at the others. "Do you guys want anything else?" She asked. Everyone except Santana shook her head. "Can I have some of yours?" she asked instead. Brittany nodded. "You wanna share an ice cream as well? I read somewhere that they are famous for cinnamon ice cream here." She looked hopefully at Santana.

The Latina nodded and turned her attention back to Quinn who merely shook her head at them. "Britts and I are gonna be headed to Valencia after this. You bunch are going tomorow, right?" Quinn nodded.

Brittany took out her notebook and made a note in it. "We are leaving for Valencia in 2 days time, so we may be able to catch up with you when you're there." She looked over to Puck and Finn. "Quinn said you booked the accomodation for the trip? Which hostel are you guys gonna be at?"

Finn looked down on his Coke and quietly took a sip, the gassy look still on his face.

"Well, I have decided to do the honours this time and book ourselves a place to stay in Valencia. As I said, I have done my research and I found that the place that I chose is nearest to the sights as well as more value for money. Why, according to the reviews that I've read, and I intend to review as well, this hostel offers ..." Rachel blabbered on.

Quinn nudged Santana and whispered. "By research, Rachel means she talked to Carlos who gave her a recommendation for a sister hostel in Valencia." She took out a brochure from her bag and passed it to Brittany. "Check this out. You can find it in the lounge area at the hostel."

Brittany smiled and squeezed Quinn's arm. "Thanks, Q." She began thumbing through the leaflet. Santana turned to Brittany and opened her mouth to ask the blond if she had wanted to arrange for accomodation together when the waiter interrupted with their desserts.

"Oooh!" Brittany squealed. "That looks awesome, guys!" She hastily took out her camera and began snapping at the food. "This would look awesome on my site." She commented before picking up a spoon. "You guys want some?" She passed the spoons around to each couple. "Sorry guys, you're gonna have to share."

She took a bite of the ice cream and her expression showed her delight at the taste of it. Scooping up another big scoop, she turned towards Santana. "Try this, San, it's so good." Santana merely shrugged her shoulders and opened her mouth to take in Brittany's spoon. She was already used to Brittany feeding her by now.

Brittany was right. The dessert was good. She took the spoon from Brittany's hands and tried a portion of the crema catalana as well and turned to feed Brittany the way she's been doing the whole night. "Here. Open up." She said.

Quinn and Rachel exchanged looks at their behaviour while Puck just stared at them with his mouth open. "I wanna be that spoon." He said to himself. Quinn elbowed him and he yelped. "Ow!"

"That's disgusting, Puck." She rolled her eyes at him and took a bite of the dessert while Brittany and Santana remained oblivious to the rest.

* * *

They had bid goodnight to the guys awhile ago after walking back to their hostel from their cafe terrace on Placa del Pi. Rachel was currently in the shared bathroom while Quinn was harrassing the diva while clutching at her bag of toiletries. "Rachel, c'mon! You've been in there for over 30 minutes already!" She complained and stomped back towards the chair.

Santana looked up from her bunk where she was sprawled out on her belly with her ankles up in the air. "Does she do this every night?" She asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yes." She stressed. "And I've been rooming with her since we started this holiday together. At this rate, I'd rather be rooming with Puck." She grimaced at the thought and got up to bang at the toilet door again.

Brittany walked over to Santana's bunk and Santana scooted over when it seemed that Brittany was going to sit on her bed next to her. "Scoot over, will ya?" She asked. Hostel single beds were usually already small and Brittany in all her innocence actually laid belly down next to Santana and mirrored her entire body length touched each other and Santana felt shivers run down her frame as their bare thighs touched.

She looked at Brittany from extreme close up and found herself counting the scattered freckles on the blond's face. Brittany just plopped her laptop down infront of Santana and pointed at a page on the screen. "Hey San?" she asked, looking at the brunette who was busy pretending she hadn't just been staring at Brittany's lips.

"Hmm?" She cleared her throat.

"Wanna room with me?" Brittany asked. She pointed at the page on the screen. "I'm looking at the hostel that Carlos recommended and they only have 6 bed bunks or twin ensuites left." She scrunched up her nose. "I'm not sure how I'd like sharing the room with 4 other strangers this time around."

Santana nodded. "We got lucky with these two." Quinn was busy pounding on the door to the toilet again while Rachel was seemingly doing some vocal exercise in the toilet, oblivious to Quinn's ranting from outside the closed door. "Well, mostly." She muttered to herself.

"It costs like, 18 Euros for person for a 6 room dorm while only ..." she scrolled to another page. "Only 24 Euros a night for a twin ensuite." Brittany continued. "I'm willing to spend that extra 6 Euros if you are." She looked at Santana and cocked her head. "What do you think?"

Santana blinked at the screen and studied the information presented to her. "Sounds good, Britt Britt." She murmured under her breath. _I suppose that means we are gonna be travelling AND rooming from now till Benicassim then._ Santana licked her suddenly dry lips and thought twice about clearing her throat again in front of Brittany. "Umm ... do you wanna do the booking now or ...?" She trailed off.

Brittany studied the face next to hers. "Sure. I already have my details saved in my HostelWorld account. Do you mind if I paid first and you just pass me the Euros later? I still haven't cashed in my traveller's cheque yet." She explained to the Latina. Brittany opened a new search page and keyed in the details of their booking. "So we're going for ... how many days?" She looked at Santana for confirmation. "Err, now's probably not the best time to ask – well, depends on how you see it, I suppose – but we are going to Valencia together for the entire week before we need to be in Oropesa on the 24th, right?" Blue eyes blinked innocently at the brunette and Brittany offered a shy smile. "Coz I'd really love the company and to get to know you better."

Santana's met Brittany's clear blue eyes and her own smile blossomed. "I'd like that, Britt." She leaned their foreheads together and kept looking into the blond's eyes. Brittany cocked her head to the side and moved her head closer to Santana's and Santana's eyes dropped to stare at Brittany's lips. She licked her lips in anticipation. _Is she going to kiss me?_ Santana wasn't going to lie – she had definitely thought about it, once or twice, or you know, every other minute.

Just as her eyes were half lidded and about to close and she could almost feel Brittany's soft lips on hers, she heard the bathroom door slam open and Quinn's exasperated 'Finally' vibrated throughout the room. Guilty brown eyes popped open and Santana jumped back slightly, her nose brushing by Brittany's in an accidental Eskimo kiss. _Oh well, that's better than no kiss at all._ She thought.

Brittany smiled at the brunette coyly and hastily dropped a kiss to her cheek and grinned when the Latina's already heated up face lighted up some more in a blush. "You're cute when you blush." Brittany whispered to Santana, her lips so close to the shell of Santana's ear, making her goosebumps rise on her arms. Santana blushed harder. "Yup, exactly like that." Brittany continued and moved back to look at Santana's face.

The moment was broken once again when Rachel moved noisily next to Santana's bed where her luggage sat, half packed for their trip tomorrow. Santana broke eye contact and reached into her bag for her passport and passed it to Brittany who still had a small smile playing on her lips. "Here. My details are inside." She squinted her eyes at Brittany's smile and just got a wink in return. Caught between blushing and and eye roll, Santana merely ducked her head and pretended to study the map she had infront of her.

Brittany chuckled gleefully and went back to typing into her notebook, not moving from her spot next to Santana on her single bed. Her toes brushed Santana's calf and kept stroking it till Santana found it hard to concentrate on planning a route for tomorrow's travels. She peered at Brittany, who seemed deep in concentration as her tongue peeked out of her kissable lips. _Did she even realisze she was doing it? What do you call a footsie when it's not quite under the table anyway?_

"Santana Marie Lopez." Brittany's voice startled her out of her musings. Santana looked quizzically at the blond dancer and tilted her head to the side in question. "Hmm?"

Brittany just smiled at Santana and pointed at the photograph in her passport. "I like it. Your middle name, I mean." Her blue eyes twinkled friendly at Santana. "The S in mine stands for Susan." She provided helpfully and shook her head in mirth. "I get a lot of flack for my Britney Spears sounding name." She pouted. "My parents don't even know who that is." She sighed and went back to her typing.

Santana eyed Rachel who was still busy packing and not paying the slightest bit of attention to them and whispered in Brittany's ear, "I think you're much, much hotter than Britney." Her lips barely ghosted Brittany's ear and she could feel a shiver run through the blond that was pressed against her side.

It was Brittany's turn to blush as blue eyes met brown.

* * *

After Quinn came out of the bathroom, Santana took over settling their accomodation on Brittany's notebook. There wasn't much to do except confirming and double checking their arrival information as well as her personal details. She found out that Brittany was indeed spelt Brittany and not Britney as she had thought previously and that the blond had the cutest picture of herself and a fat cat as her avatar for the HostelWorld site. A fat cat that had to be Lord Tubbington, judging from the looks of it.

"Let's see, 4 nights from the 20th and checking out Thursday, 24th. No breakfast provided. 24 Euros per person and total for 4 nights is 92 Euros per person. That makes 184 Euros. Mmm hmm. Bathroom ensuite. Non smoking room and double bed requested." Santana nodded. "Yup, sounds about right." She clicked on the 'OK' button and found out that Brittany had indeed saved her credit card details in the site. The blond was certainly trusting.

After confirming payment, Santana took out her own notebook and scribbled down the details of the booking for her own reference. She jotted down the dates, amount paid and the address and directions to get to the hostel, already knowing that she would be the one who would be in charge to navigate them from the bus terminal to the hostel since Brittany was awesome in directions. She tapped the pen on her chin and wrote the notes down on the margin of her notebook. _So Brittany probably didn't smoke, that's why she requested for a non smoking, double bedded room._ Santana nodded to herself. _I could live with that._ She smiled to herself.

She suddenly did a double take. "Wait a minute." She looked on the screen again for confirmation. _Double bed requested?_ Santana's eyebrow rose as high as she could make it and the look of shock remained on her face as she stared at the screen. She underlined the words double bed in her notebook. Images of only a single double bed and them in it ran wildly across Santana's thoughts and she found herself questioning the reason behind Brittany's request. _Could it be that ...?_ Her thoughts trailed off as Brittany herself emerged from the bathroom clad in only her towel. The other two girls looked up at Brittany as she ruffled through her bag and took out her jammies for the night and ran back into the bathroom.

Memories of the first night came into Santana's mind and, now fueled with the prospect and definite possibility that they were going to share a bed, the memories just became a really naughty fantasy. Santana lost herself in thought when Rachel suddenly spoke up. "How does she eat so much and remain so slim?" She whined in her nasally tone to Quinn who was busy brushing her short locks.

Santana and Quinn looked at each other and said at the same time, "It's the meat." Hazel eyes locked with brown and they both burst out in laughter at Rachel's indignant look and glare directed at them. Santana giggled and shut the notebook lid and sat up in her bed, careful not to hit her head again. "Are you guys packed?"

Quinn opened the book she had left on the table and nodded. "You'd find it quite easy to pack when you're practically living out of a backpack for a few weeks." She said dryly. "Rachel, on the other hand, doesn't seem to be able to understand the concept that she has limited luggage space to work with."

Rachel huffed from where she was trying to sit on her suitcase to get it to close properly. "I do not understand, Quinn Fabray, especially now that we've been friends for so long, why you find it a need to mock my every move, every day." She shook her head and sat on her suitcase. "A little help here, please?"

Quinn and Santana got up from their respective seats and walked over to Rachel and knelt down to be on eye level with Rachel. "I swear, Rachel, just quit shopping." Quinn chastised. Santana merely grunted as the tried to close the clasp on the lock to Rachel's suitcase. After a few unsuccessful attempts, they found themselves in somewhat of a tangled mess of limbs on top of the suitcase and when Santana tried to reach around for the lock, she found her reach being blocked by long legs that went on forever. She looked up and followed the legs up, past toned thighs and a toned stomach and to a very nice rack, ending with Brittany's face staring at them quizzically. In Santana's eyes, the blond looked like an angel, with how the light framed the blond beauty in the light behind her. "Umm, what are you guys doing?" She asked.

Quinn grunted an answer in between pulling at the clasp. "We're trying to close Rachel's suitcase." Her dirty blond hair shook in annoyance. "Rachel, which part of a backpacking vacation didn't you get?" She muttered at the shorter diva. Brittany looked at them before putting a foot on top of the suitcase and adding her weight to the suitcase and Rachel finally managed to close the clasp.

"Yay!" Rachel sprang up and engulfed a surprised Brittany in a hug. "Thanks, Brittany! You're a life saver compared to ..." She stopped abruptly when two pairs of eyes glared at her. "Anyway, thanks for your help, guys. Now that I'm all packed and done with my nightly routine, I have to retire to bed." Rachel faked a yawn. "Goodnight Quinn, Santana, Brittany." She clambered up onto the top bunk, and pulled the covers up.

Santana gathered her clothes and walked towards the direction of the bathroom. She stopped next to Brittany and offered her the notebook. "I've completed the booking." She gave Brittany an easy smile. "You can find the summary on my notebook." She flipped to the page where she had written the info down, including the underlined fact that Brittany had requested for a double bed.

Brittany looked down at the page and raised an eyebrow. "Everything ..." She paused while eyeing Santana before deciding on the right word to use. "... satisfactory?" She asked cheekily with a grin. Santana merely gave her a look and a squeeze before she sashayed into the bathroom.

It was still steamy from Brittany's hot shower and it smelled a lot like the fruity body wash that she had associated with Brittany. Before she closed the door to the bathroom, she heard Quinn speak up. "Rachel? Where are our bus tickets for tomorrow? You were supposed to pick it up from Carlos today."

A silence in the room and then Rachel's muffled voice could be heard from under the covers. "It's in the suitcase."

She closed the door just as she heard Rachel's extremely high pitched shriek as Quinn could be heard clambering up the top bunk to reach Rachel. Brittany's melodious laughter floated through the air.

Santana shook her head and chuckled at her reflection in the mirror. _This was going to be the start of a good holiday, all right._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Santana woke up before her alarm rang and she blinked sleepily in her bunk. She searched for her glasses which she kept next to her bed and slipped it on. The curtains had been drawn shut and she could hear a slight rustling from where she still laid.

Santana looked over to Brittany's bunk and noticed it wasn't the blond that was awake. Brittany had the covers half off with her arms wrapped around Tubbs II and the cutest expression on her face, with her mouth slightly opened.

Santana rubbed her eyes and stretched. Glancing around the room, she noticed that the bathroom door was closed. Checking the clock, she realized it was just a little past 9. Brittany and her had plans to leave the hostel by 10.

Getting up from her bed, she trudged silently to Brittany's bunk. Gingerly sitting down next to the blond, she took a moment to gently absorb the blond's seemingly flawless features into her memory.

Brittany had high cheekbones and a straight nose. Even in sleep, Santana could see the feline slant of Brittany's eyes, whose colour had been forever imprinted in Santana's memory as a vibrant blue that reminded her of depthless oceans and sunny skies.

Santana reached out a hand to trace the upturned curves of Brittany's lips. She vaguely remembered the usual goodnight kiss that Brittany had placed chastely on her cheek in the cover of darkness away from their room mate's prying eyes. _Since when had that become usual? It had only been 2 nights._

Santana's hand hovered above Brittany's face before she stopped herself. _It would be a little freaky to wake up to someone touching your face so intimately_. She thought.

Instead, she settled on brushing her knuckles on Brittany's cheek and felt a smile tug at her lips when she saw the blond's nose scrunch in response. "Britt Britt?" her hand dropped to the blond's warm shoulder. "Hey, sleepy head. Wake up." she whispered, shaking lightly.

The bathroom door clicked open and Santana wondered for a moment if she should get up from Brittany's bed. When Quinn's face peeped out of the toilet, Santana decided to stay put and offered Quinn a small smile. "Morning."

"Morning, Santana."

The bed below her moved and she turned her head to notice sleepy blue eyes staring back at her. Santana's smile only grew wider and she took in the blond's disheveled appearance. "Hi, Britts."

Brittany put aside her stuffed cat in favour of Santana's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Good morning, San." She started to push herself up and Santana moved aside on her bed. Brittany yawned and rubbed her eyes and dangled her legs off the edge of the bed next to the Latina.

Leaning on Santana, Brittany gave her an impromptu hug and buried her face in the crook of Santana's neck when Santana wrapped her arms around the blond in response. "Mmm." she murmured against Santana's skin.

She peeked open one blue eye and looked at Quinn's direction. "Hi, Quinn."

Quinn had an amused smile on her face as she walked over to the couple on the bed. "Hey, Brittany. Sleep well?"

Brittany nodded against Santana's shoulder, causing the shorter woman to muffle a giggle as her hair tickled Santana's neck. She moved her head and looked up at Santana. She smiled lazily and winked at the brunette. Getting off Santana, she stood up and carefully stretched. "What time is your bus today?"

Quinn stuffed her toiletries into her backpack and looked up as she spoke. "Rachel went to wake the boys up and we're gonna have a light brunch first before we have to catch our half past twelve bus. You guys wanna join in?"

Santana and Brittany looked at each other and Brittany shrugged. "Sure." Santana said.

The blond yawned on the bed and stretched, making her shirt hike up. "I've got a request though – I want Spanish food and not the tofu meat substitute that Rachel eats." She scrunched her nose up. "What's up with that?" She asked Quinn who merely gave her a shrug.

"So you guys are going to the Sagrada today?" Quinn asked instead, settling on the chair next to where her bag was. "We were there earlier this week and we made a pact to come back here when it's completed in about 20 years time or so."

Brittany laughed. "Sure, count me in as well."

Santana gave a 'why not?' face and got up to use the bathroom just as Rachel burst in the door with all her flair and dramatism. "Good morning, fellow roommates. How did you sleep last night?" Rachel was wearing a god awful white blouse with what seemed like a blue sweater with owl designs on top, together with a knee length skirt and knee high socks. _Seriously, who wears sweaters in summers?_ Santana leaned over to Brittany whispered. "Old men's schoolgirl sex fetish." She nodded slightly towards Rachel's dressing style.

Brittany's blue eyes squinted a little and her eyebrow hiked up before she cocked her head to the side and looked at Rachel. Her snort was loud in the silent room and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand and smacked Santana lightly on the arm. "San!" Her touch lingered and Santana gave her a small smile before ruffling her already messy blond hair and walked towards the bathroom and picked up her bag of toiletries on the way. "See you laters." She barely heard Brittany's mumbled "Alligators." in response before she closed the door.

* * *

They ended up eating at a neighbouring cafe near La Rambla as the four of them who were going to leave did not want to walk around with their luggage. For a backpacking holiday, only Quinn and Puck seemed to get the memo. The other couple had trolley bags. Rachel and Finn were currently doing some more 'last minute shopping' before they had to leave Barcelona. 'Maybe they had to get trolley bags because of all the shopping.' Santana mused. That and the fact that the cafe was not vegan friendly, as per Brittany's wishes. And what Brittany wanted, for some reason, Brittany seemed to get. The remaining four sat around the table in companionable silence as they each nursed their drinks. Puck had shades on his eyes and his mohawk was more ruffled than usual.

"Rough night, Noah?" Quinn spoke into his ear, causing the boy to flinch.

"Aww, Fabray! Must you talk so loudly?" He shushed her with his hands and drank a large gulp of his coffee. "It's not my fault that all you guys want to do is to look at architectural stuff and museums and shopping. I had to find some entertainment at night." He complained and took a bite of the muffin on his plate. "What happened to the 50-50 pact that we made?" He spit out through his mouthful. "I'm here to have some fun, hook up with some Spanish chicas." He did a hip roll while sitting on his chair.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

Brittany cleared her throat. "Aren't you guys together?" She nibbled a bit on the jamon platter that she ordered. Puck leered at Quinn and puffed his chest out a bit.

This time, Quinn was the one who scoffed. "He wishes."

"Aww, c'mon, Quinn, those were good times, weren't they?" Puck complained again.

Quinn made a non committal noise. "Mmm, then I grew up." She pointed her fork at herself and ate a piece of bacon. _Where did she find bacon when all they served was jamon?_ Santana wondered. Quinn then pointed at Puck. "While you just grew a mohawk."

Santana laughed at the insult and Puck gave a mock hurt look. "What's not to love, Fabray?" He mumbled under his breath.

Brittany looked at Puck, puzzled. "Technically, it's not really growing a mohawk, is it? Chopping a mohawk perhaps?" She pondered. "It's more like you just kinda forgot to cut the middle parts." She reached over and brushed her fingers on Puck's head where the hair was starting to grow out. "Unless you kinda put some hair poison here and here." She ruffled the other part of the fuzz. "And the hair kinda just sprouted in the middle, creating the mohawk." Brittany continued on. "It's not that bad ..." She ate quietly.

Puck grinned and beamed. "Lopez! Your girl's got taste." She clapped Santana on the back.

_That sentence was just all kinds of wrong. Or was that right?_ Santana thought while choking on her coffee when it went down the wrong way while Brittany just mused silently, "... on a Native American perhaps." She finished, while smiling at Puck. "Are you Indian, Puck? Puckerman, was it? Does that mean 'He with the standing up hair?'" She continued innocently.

Puck's smile fell and he looked genuinely hurt this time. He clutched at his heart and ran a hand through his hair self consciously. "It's cool, ok? All the chicks dig it." He pointed at himself and said louder this time. "Who wouldn't want a piece of the Puckasaurus?" He put his arms around Quinn and Brittany who were seated next to him and winked slyly at them as all the girls on the table tossed their napkin at him. Quinn added a backhand to his belly for extra effect. He guffawed. "C'mon, 3 beautiful women on this table and not even one taker?" He smiled hopefully at Quinn and raised his eyebrows at her.

Quinn merely gave him what Santana has deduced to be her best HBIC glare and Puck dropped his eyes and smiled sweetly at Brittany who smiled as sweetly back at him and ruffled his mohawk. "You're not bad for a guy, but I think I'll pass, Puck." They all looked at Santana who was in the midst of stealing a piece of jamon from Brittany's plate and was eyeing Quinn's bacon. Santana squared her shoulders. "Sorry, Puck, it's not you, it's me." She shrugged and chewed. "You men are not my type." She clarified. She ate the piece nonchalantly and winked at them.

The shorter blonde laughed and shook her head while Puck just had a comically surprised face on him, with his mouth hung open. Brittany, on the other hand, just leaned across her seat and gave Santana's hand a squeeze complete with a wink. "Am I your type then?" She whispered slyly to the brunette.

From her position, Santana could see down Brittany's cleavage and as she looked into mischievious blue eyes, she realised that it was Brittany's intention all along to tease her. The blond dancer had on white top with a pink bra, and from her angle, Santana had quite an eyeful. She smirked at the flirty blond. "What do you think?" She whispered back, letting her eyes purposefully trail down from Brittany's face to her neck all the way down her throat to her body.

Blue eyes just twinkled merrily at Santana before the blond leanded back in her seat.

Quinn was wiping her eyes with her spare napkin. "You should've seen your face, Noah, you walked right into that one." She giggled in her girl-next-door manner.

Puck recovered and glared at Quinn. "Can't blame a guy for trying." He looked at Santana and gave her a big smile. "I know!" He exclaimed. "You can be my new wingman!" He leaned closer to her and whispered loudly, "Between you and me, Finn's horrible at his job." He leaned back and Santana raised her eyebrow when he lifted his fist to her shoulder level. "Whaddya say?" He asked. "Lesbros?" Puck wiggled his eyebrows.

The entire table laughed at Puck while Santana good naturedly bumped her fist with Puck's, causing him to further smile wider. "Awesome!"

The chatter died down and Santana found Brittany's fingers entwined with hers on her lap. "Hey." The blue eyes looked up and down her entire frame. "I really can't blame Puck for trying." She grinned devillishly at the Latina.

Santana blushed under the Spanish skies.

* * *

After brunch, the duo walked the 4 of them to the bus station and waved their goodbyes, with plans to meet them in Valencia a few days from now. There was a little drama as Rachel had directed Finn to move all their luggage to the bus' luggage compartment and found out that they were only allowed one piece of luggage per person. The short diva had 4 between Finn and herself. The matter was solved when Rachel finally shut her rant and Quinn stepped in to negotiate with the driver.

Needless to say, when the pair waved goodbye at them, they were slightly pleased at the fact that they now got some peace and quiet. Santana looked over to Brittany in the metro. Brittany returned the smile the brunette gave her and kept on tapping her feet to the rhythm from her headphones. That and she was glad that they now got to spend time alone together without much interference.

Santana nudged Brittany from where she was perched on the seat. "Hey, this is our stop." She nodded at the sign that blinked the familiar name of Gaudi's building. "We get off at Sagrada Familia." Santana stood up and checked her pockets for all her belongings. Well, hers and Brittany's belongings.

The blonde had conveniently asked Santana to store her passport with her as she was always prone to losing her things and that Santana seemed to be 'more reliable' than she was. Her words, not Santana's at all.

She finally gave in when Brittany reasoned with Santana that it wouldn't do any of them good if Brittany did indeed misplace her passport and they couldn't carry on their trip together as she would like. Santana found that she really couldn't argue with that logic.

So here she was, patting down her bag for their passports while maneuvering Brittany out of the crowded station and to the underpass that led to the castle-like church that was still under renovation.

Brittany's slender arm shot out and held Santana back as she suddenly stopped in her tracks as soon as she caught sight of the monstrosity. Santana merely mumbled a few apologies to the few tourists and locals who bumped into her as they carried on their way, oblivious to the stationary duo in the middle of the stairs leading up from the metro.

Santana looked towards where Brittany was whispering quietly but urgently. "San, look!" She pointed at the Sagrada and Santana couldn't decide if she should hold her breath at the awesome-ness of the feature or just whistle low in appreciation.

"Wow." She choose to say instead, as Brittany fumbled around in her day bag for her camera. She pulled Brittany to the side as a hushed Spanish profanity hit her ears as yet another local bumped into them as they exited the metro. With her arm linked around the blond, she walked them towards the small queue that was forming outside the main gates of the church.

Brittany stopped them a few times just to stop and click about on her trusty camera as Santana snapped some shots with her iPhone as well.

Brittany held out Tubbs II towards Santana and gestured for her to take it. Santana looked at the blond like as if she had lost her mind. As Brittany pouted and gave her a puppy grin, Santana decided that maybe she herself was the one who had lost her mind, as she took the stuffed toy from Brittany's hands and gave a big smile as Brittany snapped a photo of the 2 of them together.

The 2 of them being Tubbs II and herself. _Eh, wrong combination_ , Santana thought.

After Brittany was done, Santana rolled her eyes at the blond. "Can we at least get a shot of the 2 of us together instead of me and Tubbs here, Britt-Britt?" She held the stuffed toy out to Brittany and tugged at her hand. "C'mon, Britt." She positioned herself infront of Brittany and she felt Brittany's arms come around her waist, holding her snugly. Brittany's chin rested slightly on her shoulder and she could smell the scent of the blond's shampoo and her smile was automatic.

After they both got in a few shots of camwhoring, even Brittany got anxious to go into the church. The line that was formed had almost doubled in size and Santana hurriedly walked them towards the entrance and got in line. Brittany stood behind her, video logging. She could hear the blond speak almost to herself in her airy voice and she decided that if it meant that she had to stand in line in the hot sun, it was worth it if she could hear Brittany's excited tone of voice over and over again.

Their excitement was palpable as the grand church loomed in the background of their photos. Santana flicked her finger over her phone and zoomed in on the shot she had just taken of the 2 of them. Brittany's hair contrasted starkly against the darkness and fullness of her own brown hair and Santana remembered the heat behind her as Brittany's arms wrapped itself around her waist protectively.

She smiled quietly to herself as Brittany turned the camera to her. "So, we have a plan to come here when it's finally finished again." Santana smiled and nodded at the camera. "Si. Tenemos una fecha para celebrar la finalizacion en el futuro." Brittany gave her a quizzical look. "Umm, yeah, what she said."

Santana merely winked at Brittany. "We have a date, then. See you in 20 years or so." Brittany just beamed at her and signed off on her camcorder as the line moved.

The blond tucked the camcorder away and took out her wallet. "Here you go." She passed a 100 Euro note to Santana who just looked at it in confusion. "Britt, keep that back in your pocket." She Latina looked around cautiously. "It's not safe to wave money around here." She whispered to the blond.

Brittany merely shrugged and shove the note in Santana's face. "Here, take it." She looked around, rolling her eyes at the Latina's darting eyes. "No one's gonna snatch it from me if you'd just take the money already."

Santana sighed, knowing it useless to argue with the blond. "Fine." She took out her wallet and put the money carefully in the separate compartment. "Are you paying me now to star in your videos?" She asked with a smile, tucking the wallet back into her bag.

Brittany punched her lightly in the arm and laughed. "No, silly. I just thought it'll be easier to pool in some cash and have us settle all accounts when the trip ends." Santana eyed her and thought to herself. _Whenever that may be._

Brittany continued. "Besides, you already have my passport. Now you have my money as well." She squinted in faux caution at the brunette. "You better not run away without me." She tsked Santana. "I have your details. I know where you live."

Santana laughed at Brittany's pretend threat. "No, you don't." She retorted and snorted at Brittany's indignant look.

"Eh, yeah, well, I don't." She conceded. "But I have my ways." She wiggled her eyebrows at Santana. As the line progressed, the blond took out her phone. "Look, I even added you on Facebook. I can find it out." She showed Santana her own page with her profile picture displayed on the screen. "All you have to do now is just to approve my friend request and I can find out all about you through the power of social media." She smiled triumphantly and then immediately mock glared at the Latina. "You will add me on Facebook, right?"

Santana just stared incredulously at the blond. "Yes?" She questioned.

"Good." Brittany nodded. "Besides, I have other ways to repay you for starring in my videos." She winked at Santana. "You just have to stick with me enough to get them." The blond then wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Or so Santana thought.

The brunette cleared her throat. Brittany dug in her bag for her bottled water. Santana shook her head and put her hand out to stop Brittany. "You can just ask me, you know?"

Brittany stopped rummaging and cocked her head to the side. "Hmm?" She found her hat and dug it out of her bag and put it on her head. "Where's yours?" She pouted.

"It's back in the room. Sorry! I had no choice. Rachel started harping on to Quinn about precious shopping minutes being wasted. I had to get out of there." She shivered at the memory. "Glad to be without them for a while."

Brittany just nodded while she sucked on her bottle of water.

"Anyway, you don't have to Facebook stalk me. You can just ask me and I'll tell you." Santana offered. Brittany beamed at her and the brunette blushed under the blond's piercing blue gaze. "You know, since we'd be travelling together for awhile after this anyway."

The tall dancer gave a slight hop and bounced in her step as the line moved. "You mean, like a getting to know you 20 questions kinda thing?" Her blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

All Santana could do was just to smile back at the blond. "Yeah, Britt. I'd really like to get to know you better." She took the plunge and confessed.

Brittany slung her arm around the shorter woman and bumped their heads together. "I'd like that too, San." She kissed Santana on her cheek and bent lower to whisper in her ear. "I'd really, really, like to get to know you better."

Brittany pulled back and smiled at Santana. The brunette had already lost track by now how many times the blond had made her heart stop today itself just by being Brittany. She hugged Brittany back and hummed to herself.

Taking out her wallet, she took out her own 100 Euros and paid the ticket cashier at the entrance and put the change in the compartment that had Brittany's money. She passed the tickets to Brittany and held her hand out. "Ready?"

Brittany took her hand in hers, sqeezed and linked their arms together and she plucked the tickets out of her hand and handed it over to the attendant. "As I'll ever be."

Together, they entered the grand entrance of the Sagrada Familia.

* * *

The Sagrada, known in English as the Church of the Holy Family, was a massive church that's been a work in progress for what seemed like ages, but in fact had just been slightly over a century. 140 years to be exact. However, Santana noted, as she read through the pamphlet while walking around the massive structure, it was already a classified UNESCO Heritage Site and had even been blessed as a minor basilica by the Pope.

Santana hummed in appreciation as she looked around the tourist infested building. Gaudi's designs were apparent in the building as Santana could recognize the rounded slopes of the domes that just screamed Gaudi. All in all, it seemed like a very surreal place to be in and as Santana breathed in, she could almost feel her mortality just by standing in the majestic hallways of the basilica.

Brittany was busy taking photos of the ceiling of the basilica that she had commented reminded her of mini caves in the ceiling. The two silently walked around, just appreciating the Neo Gothic architecture of the church.

Santana nudged Brittany as she noticed a small queue forming to the side of the church, with a sign that said that the queue to the top of the church started there. "Hey, Britt, wanna go up?" She pointed at the top of the dome that Brittany had been photographing.

"Hmm?" Brittany looked in the direction that Santana had pointed. "Let's. C'mon." The blond took Santana's hand and got in line behind an elderly Japanese couple. Brittany looked at Santana. "Is it just me, or are we forever in line for something or the other?" The blond made a face and stuck her tongue out at Santana comically.

The brunette laughed at her antics. "Whaddya expect, Britt? We're on holiday in Spain, in one of the most major tourist attractions in the continent. We're bound to be stuck queuing for quite a bit." The blond's pout merely deepened as Santana reasoned her logic with the dancer.

"Thank god we've got time." She grumbled instead and poked Santana in the arm. "Hey, so I overheard this couple in front of us chatting earlier, and they mentioned something about a magical dancing fountain or something that's on every night." Brittany dug around her bag for her trusty map. "It's in here somewhere." She mumbled.

Santana dug the map out of her pocket and rolled her eyes at Brittany. "You mean this one?" She pointed at the X that Brittany had marked on the map that the dancer had passed to Santana for safekeeping earlier.

Brittany squealed as Santana produced the map she had thought she lost and made the elderly couple in front of them give them weird looks, mumbling something about 'gaijin' tourists. Santana merely smiled affectionately at the cute dancer. "Yes, we can go tonight." She said instead.

The smile Brittany gave her was no different from usual and she gave a little hop. "You're the best travelling companion ever, San." She batted her blond lashes at Santana. "I know I've said this before, but am really glad we're gonna be travelling together, Santana."

Santana smiled at Brittany. "Likewise." She took the blond's hand in hers and gave a squeeze. She released the tight grip but not the blond's hand and they just let it hang between them as the line progressed.

"Hey, Britt?" Santana looked at up blue eyes that met hers. "What are your plans after Benicassim?" She shrugged and looked at Brittany. "Where are we going after that? We haven't really decided anything, have we?" Santana went through what she said in her head. "Uh, I mean, if you want, that is." She corrected herself.

Brittany bit her lip. "Well, I actually have an open flight ticket back to the States, but I was thinking of leaving just before my term starts in September." She looked at Santana. "Well, I know you've already graduated, so you've not really got any deadline to go back, do you?"

Santana shook her head.

"Unless you've other ..." Brittany searched Santana's eyes. "Commitments to go back to?" She smiled shyly at the brunette.

Santana merely raised her eyebrows at Brittany and gave her a reassuring smile while squeezing her hand that she still held. "Nope. Nothing much is waiting for me at home." She clarified.

Brittany's smile just grew wider. "Good, good, that's great." She stilled. "Not that I've much to go back for, except you know, my last term and all that and you know, friends and family and all that shit." She scrunched up her nose.

"So." Santana looked at Brittany again. "End of August, eh? I ... I can deal with that." She peered at Brittany under her lashes. "I can do that. I mean, if you ..." She trailed off.

It was the blond's turn to squeeze Santana's hand. "Yes." She said with conviction. "Yes, I'd like to travel with you till then." She gave Santana a mega watt smile.

Santana returned the smile. "We need to really make some plans then. I mean, we're talking about almost 2 months here, and what about budgets and locations and have you already had anything planned?" She babbled on.

Brittany merely laughed at the brunette. "Whoa there, San. We can talk later over dinner. Getting to know each other and all that, remember?"

Santana giggled nervously. "Yeah. Yeah ..." She paused to think. "How about we make a deal?" She turned to the dancer. Brittany raised her eyebrow at Santana. "A deal?" She parroted.

Santana nodded. "Yup. A deal. 5 questions daily from each of us till the end of the trip. That way, we don't have to Facebook stalk each other." She rolled her eyes while Brittany punched her lightly on her arm. "And that way, we won't get sick of each other so fast and there's still things to find out so that it doesn't get so stale."

"Oh San." Brittany breathed into her ear as they got into the elevators that would take them to the top floor. "I'd never get sick of you."

* * *

"Britt, they kinda creepily do look like catacombs from up here." Santana pointed at the ceiling of the dome that they were now looking at from up close. The blond looked to where Santana pointed and took a few pictures with her camera. "This is going to make such a great montage when I'm done." She smiled as she clicked away. "Can you give me a commentary, San?" Blue eyes twinkled at the Latina. "I knew you were reading the brochure earlier."

Santana merely gave her a mock glare and adjusted her hair that was flying about with the breeze from the open windows of the roof. "Gimme a sec, Britt-Britt. Anything you want me to talk about in particular?"

"Hmm, just the place and the architecture and just the feel of it all, you know? This place is majestic." She suggested. "I want the background to be the backdrop of Barcelona that you can view from up here." She gestured her camera towards the city in the distance as they looked down from where they were standing.

The 4 spires were breath taking from their angle and Brittany made sure she could catch it all in her camcorder frame as Santana read through a few lines in the pamphlet. There was a 5th 'tower' as the construction crane stood looming silently in the background and Brittany wondered if she could ask her friends to help edit it out of her pictures when she got back to campus. She shrugged.

Santana nudged her out of her reverie. "English or Spanish?"

Brittany smiled. "It's up to you. Although, you do know which I find sexier." Wink. "On the other hand," She frowned now. "I'm not too sure if my viewers understand Spanish. Hmm. Remind me to make a poll about that." She adjusted her camera and pointed it at Santana. "Ready?" Santana nodded. "And action!"

"Hola all, and we are at the Sagrada Familia, during our 3rd day in Barcelona, Spain." Santana's voice faded in the background as Brittany concentrated on getting the best angles that complimented Santana's features with the beautiful view they had from above the roof of the Sagrada. She smiled to herself, mesmerized as Santana switched from Spanish to flawless English, explaining and translating what she had said into a language more understandable to most of her viewers.

Santana pointed to what looked like a strawberry and leaned forward. Brittany's camera followed her index finger and found herself recording a myriad of fruit look-alikes while Santana's voice could be heard in the background. It seemed like Santana had done some homework. She cut the camera back to Santana as they descended down the stairs.

"Whoa, these spirals are making me dizzy." Santana commented offhandedly while walking carefully down the stairs that looked like the insides of a seashell. Brittany switched off her camera. "Careful there, San." She held out a hand for the brunette to take and they quietly descended the spiral staircase, both in their own thoughts.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Santana whispered when they stopped at a ledge to take more pictures and just to absorb in the wonder of the place. She smiled when Brittany held up her camera in front of them and took a few shots. Santana had never liked to take photos of herself, but for some reason, when she saw herself in Brittany's pictures, she felt a sense of belonging to the blond, like as if they fit together in the photos.

"Mmm." Brittany agreed. "Yeah, especially with you here." She nudged Santana's arm and gave her a cheeky grin. Instead of blushing as Santana was used to doing in Brittany's presence, she corrected the dancer. "Us, you mean?"

Brittany stuck her tongue out at Santana. "We do look hot together, don't we, San?" She gave Santana the sweetest smile ever. Santana's mind went blank at the onslaught of images that flooded her mind. She could only nod at Brittany's mischievious grin as the blond trailed her fingers down Santana's arm. "Glad you think so too." She purred into Santana's ear and walked out of the open doors of the stairs and into the museum that doubled up as a gift shop of the church.

Santana meekly followed behind, fanning herself while mumbling, "Man, it's really hot in here, isn't it?" Brittany's laughter could be heard echoing through the corridor.

They explored the grounds of the church for a while after they descended the stairs. The church was massive, as to be expected and Brittany and Santana just spent the afternoon being tourists, admiring the intricate carvings on the walls and doors of the church. There were even a few statues of Jesus that was supposedly carved by Gaudi itself.

They walked leisurely around the church, taking pictures and chatting idly till the sun set and Brittany's tummy grumbled along with it. She bashfully looked at Santana and patted her tummy. "We've only had brunch today!" She complained. Santana took out her wallet and walked over to the cart selling snacks just outside the gift shop. Browsing at the items available for sale, she decided on getting Brittany an iced chocolate together with a churros since she seemed to enjoy it on the many occasions they had had a meal together.

"Gracias." She thanked the young man behind the cart and walked over to Brittany who had sat herself down on the low wall along with other tourists who were taking a break from all the sight seeing. Blocking Brittany from the sun, she handed the snack to the blond. "Here you go."

Brittany's smile lit up the entire church as she accepted the snack thankfully and patted the seat next to her. Santana sat down indian style and took a bite of the churros that the blond offered. "Mmm, this is good, San. Thanks." She mumbled through her mouthful.

Santana nodded and checked her phone. "Quinn just checked into the hostel." She showed Brittany the text. Brittany glanced over before taking another bite before replying. "I hope she didn't kill Rachel before they actually reached." She mused.

"Won't be that much of a loss." Santana mumbled in response while typing out a reply to Quinn. "Ow!" She rubbed her hand as Brittany playfully hit her arm. "Be nice." She slanted her eyes at Santana. "We're going to be travelling with them for at least another 2 weeks more."

Santana kept her phone back into her bag and put her hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok, I'll try." She said instead. She checked her watch. "It's almost time to leave here anyway. They'll be closing in less than an hour."

Brittany nodded. "Mmm. We still on for the musical fountains later? I think it starts at 8. We could just grab another meal somewhere nearer to the area and head over."

Santana studied the map and noted the route that they had to take. "Actually, why don't we just pack a light meal and head over to the fountains? There's a park that I'm sure we can chill out at while watching the fountains."

Brittany offered the last of the churros to Santana and blushed slightly as the brunette's teeth scraped lightly across her fingers as she took the sweet offering from Brittany's hand. "Uh, sure. Yeah." She agreed.

"So ..." Santana trailed off. "What do you want to do now, then? We have about 2 hours to kill before we have to start moving. Do you wanna go back to the hostel and meet our new roomies or just hang out around here before we leave?"

It was Brittany's turn to look at the map. "There's a museum here somewhere that we can go to ..." She trailed off. "But it's probably about to close soon anyway." She noted regretfully. Santana leaned closer towards the blond and peered at the map. "We could just take a walk around the old quarters before we need to go. You up for it?"

The blond knocked her head against Santana's lightly and smiled. "Sure." She lifted her camera up at the brunette. "One for the road?" She asked.

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and felt drawn in the depth of the blueness that she saw. "Sure." She breathed out. Smiling at the blond, she leaned her forehead against the blond's before she heard the click of the shutter going off.

* * *

"Britt, this is our stop. Espanya." Santana double checked her map and got out of her seat. "Excuse me." She slowly walked to the doors amongst the rush hour crowd. She turned around and felt Brittany take her hand in order not to get lost in the crowd heading to work after the typical Spanish siesta.

The pair had left the Sagrada Familia after Brittany had finished her chocolate and had decided to walk around the streets of Spain, only to find out that most of the shops were still closed for the siesta and would only be opening later in the evening. They had also found out that the fountain show started at 9 pm instead of 8 like they had thought.

So, instead of walking around, they had decided to take a stroll along the Placa D'Espanya and along the hills of Montjuic, where the fountain was located. The blond had read somewhere that there were really spectacular views of Barcelona to be seen from the Palau Nacional. Palau Nacional was a huge mansion that was converted into a museum and housed the National Art Museum of Catalonia, which unfortunately would have already closed by the time they had gotten to it.

"Are we there yet?" Brittany gave a cheeky smile to Santana. The brunette rolled her eyes and tugged at Brittany's hand, walking towards the exit of the Barcelona metro. "Very funny, Britt." She led the way out of the metro. "C'mon. There should be some cafes around here that we can have a meal at before we go to the museum."

Brittany clapped her hands and gave Santana a one armed hug. "I'm really enjoying myself, San. This trip is awesome!" She fangirled at her own holiday plans. "I've heard a lot about the views on the Palau Nacional. It's supposed to be really beautiful."

Santana laughed. "You gonna be dancing there as well, Britt?" She looked shyly at the blond dancer. "I wouldn't mind helping you to video it instead of putting your camcorder on the tripod." She explained.

Brittany shrugged. "I'm more interested on the view at this place. I wanna try doing a panaromic shot this time around and making it into a postcard to send back home or something like that." She looked at Santana and gave her a grin. "However, the magical fountains today are supposed to be playing to a tune, so, you'll never know when the inspiration will strike." She winked.

Santana gave the blond a smile. "You're an awesome dancer, by the way." She commented off handedly. "Have you been dancing long?"

"Oooh, are we starting our 5 questions game now, San? There are so many things I wanna learn about you too." Brittany squealed in response.

"I'm beginning to think that 5 questions is hardly enough for you, Britt." Santana said dryly.

Brittany scrunched up her nose in response. "I think you're right." She shrugged. "I know you'll answer me anyhow." She replied and gave Santana a smile. "And yeah, I've been dancing ever since I learnt how to walk!" She put her hand out to indicate toddler Brittany's height. "There are videos of me that my parents took when I was about 3 just twirling around the living room, while watching Cinderella dance with Prince Charming in those Disney shows we had on repeat when I was younger." She explained.

Santana tried to imagine a younger version of Brittany and smiled thinking of how cute the blond must've been in those videos. "I can just imagine, Britt. You must've been really cute." She said to the dancer.

Brittany batted her eyelashes at Santana. "And there's a difference now?" She asked innocently. Santana just gave her a mock glare and leaned over to pinch both of the blond's cheek. "I never said that, Britt."

"San!" Brittany squealed and tried to remove her face from Santana's grasp. "Here I was, about to offer you a chance to see the videos of me when I was younger. Tsk!" She ran ahead of Santana on the sidewalk leading to the Palau Nacional. "No more!" She teased the brunette.

Santana ran after the leggy blond. "No fair, Britt!" She shrieked while laughing as the blond stuck her tongue out at her. "Dork!" She accused the blond as she reached her and took off the blond's hat and ruffled her blond locks. "Heh." She snickered.

Brittany swatted her hand away, but left her hat on Santana's head. "Yes, but ..." She looked sideways at Santana while tugging her into a cafe on the sidewalk. "But that's just how you like me, no?" She questioned innocently.

Santana followed Brittany into the cafe and sat at a table that the waiter directed them to. She rolled her eyes at Brittany's statement. "Yes, Britt." She sighed and opened the menu while looking at Brittany occasionally. Brittany caught her eye and winked.

"Hmm, but who's dork am I?" The dancer grinned at Santana and went back to perusing the menu, completely oblivious to Santana's baffled look. Santana just shook her head and went back to reading her menu.

Shortly after, the waiter came to take their orders and the pair were left to their own devices – literally, as Brittany and Santana were looking at their photos and making small talk about their day. Their food came and Brittany insisted that they shared everything, giving them the opportunity to try more new food and not be full from just having a single dish. And as usual, Santana found it hard to disagree with Brittany's logic.

"So. I'm going to have a go." Brittany speared a prawn and put it in her mouth. Santana looked at her from across the table and raised an eyebrow. Brittany swallowed and took a sip of their sangria. "I'm gonna start with the obvious questions, just to get it out of the way." Santana nodded and ate a bite of her pasta.

Brittany's eyes twinkled as she spoke. "Tell me about yourself."

Santana laughed. "That's cheating, Britt. That's like 10 questions in one." She complained.

The blond shrugged non chalantly. "So? You never said there were any rules to this." Brittany reasoned. "Ok, fine, I'll go first. Happy?"

Santana settled in her seat and sipped from her glass, leaving Brittany the rest of the meal. The slim dancer really could put away a lot of food, she had noticed, only full long after Santana had reached her limit. "All right."

Brittany tapped her fork on her lips and cocked her head to the side. "I was born in Miami, and have lived there my whole life – until I got accepted into Tisch and I moved to New York. My parents, like I've said, are from Amsterdam, but they came over to the States before I was born. They are still in Miami, together with my little sister, who's a freshman in high school."

Santana nodded and absorbed the information on the blond. "I'm an only child." She started. "And, I was born in Ohio to 2nd generation Puerto Rican parents. I went to Berklee in Boston. Graduated last semester." She supplied. She studied the blond. "So, you're like, 22?" She questioned.

Brittany laughed. "Not yet, I'm turning 22 in a few months. I'm doing a double major in dance and film. So I have an extra year to go while the rest of my classmates graduated this year." She chewed and regarded Santana. "If you've graduated, that makes you ..." She paused and calculated in her head. "My age as well?"

Santana nodded. "Yup, but I already turned 22 in January. I'm an Aquarius baby."

Brittany nodded at Santana. "Yeah, you seem like one. I'm a Sagi. And ..." She offered and held out her fork to Santana. "You're not eating, San." She complained.

Santana declined and took another sip of her sangria. "No thanks, Britt. I think I'm done here. God knows where you put that amount of food away." She commented.

Brittany resumed eating and ate the last bit of the prawn pasta. "Dancing takes a lot of energy and what can I say? I've a high metabolism." Brittany scoffed at Santana. "It's not like you don't." She raked her eyes over Santana's body. "What are you? A size 2?"

The Latina blushed. "4 sometimes." She moved her hands about her chest area. "It gets a little tight sometimes." Brittany's eyes zeroed in on where Santana was gesturing and she smirked a little. "I can see why." The blond leered.

Santana blushed more and shook her head, as if to clear the blood that rushed to her face. "How did we get to talking about sizes again?" She rolled her eyes. "That's not part of the 5 questions, is it?"

Brittany leaned back and took her drink with her. "It's not." She agreed. "However, now that I know ..." She trailed off. "Did you bring enough clothing for 2 months, Santana?" She queried. Santana shook her head. "Nope, I was hoping to do laundry every week or so. I read that the laundromats aren't that expensive here." Her shoulders shook a little as she laughed. "We could always do a Rachel and just go mad on the shopping."

Brittany laughed along with her. "I'm not sure if my luggage allowance will allow that, San." She mused. "I did see some great bargains in the windows of the closed shops though." Blue eyes turned to look at Santana. "We're about the same size ... we could ... I mean, if you don't mind, and want variety and all that ... we could swap and share?" She suggested.

Santana gave it a thought. "I suppose it would be ok. Sharing a luggage would possibly be cheaper for us in the long run as well." She nodded and continued. "I've never had a sibling or a relative I could share clothes with when I was younger." She stopped and went through what she said in her head again. "Umm, not to say I'd view you like a sister or anything of the sort or you know ... Umm." She trailed off and rubbed her hand on her cheek. _San, just shut up and stop talking!_

Santana bit her lip. The sangria she had been drinking the entire afternoon was kicking in and she could feel the heat from the alcohol as well as the 10 shades of red she was probably showing right now. She looked up at Brittany and smiled tentatively.

Brittany was looking at her, an amused grin on her lips, blue eyes twinkling in mischief. "Let's not go there, San." She scrunched up her nose. "Between you and me," She leaned forward. "'Sisters' is hardly a term I wanna be linked to with you." She raised her eyebrows. "In fact." Brittany grimaced. "It'll almost be incestuous." She shuddered at the mere thought of it.

Santana mirrored Brittany's grimace and nodded in agreement. _Incestuous? Hmm._ She raised her eyebrow and held out her glass of sangria and motioned for Brittany to clink her glass with hers. "Not going there." She toasted. "Forget I even mentioned it." She said. She took a long sip of her cool drink and watched as Brittany did the same.

Curious, she leaned forward towards Brittany and set her glass down on the table. "So, tell me, how exactly would it be considered incestuous?"

She managed to close her eyes in time as Brittany sprayed a mouthful of sangria in her face.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Santana mumbled as she trudged out of the cafe and into the sunset of the Barcelona sky. She gave Brittany a small glare as the blond giggled and walked after her.

"Saaaaan." Brittany pleaded and batted her golden lashes at her. "I said I was sorry." Brittany pouted for full effect and linked her pinky with Santana's. Her lower lip jutted out some more and she blinked at Santana like a little lost puppy. Santana's slighty foul mood evaporated with the sight of Brittany looking so adorable and she sighed. "I know, Britt. It's just not everyday I get a sangria facial." She grimaced as the memory surfaced. "Hmm, at least it was tasty." She offered as a peace treaty to Brittany who smiled and gave Santana one of her infamous big hugs complete with a kiss to the cheek.

"Mmm." Brittany's lips lingered near her cheek and Santana could have sworn that she felt the tip of Brittany's tongue flicking softly against her cheek. Santana's heart thump thumped in her chest and she glanced left at Brittany and looked at the blond from up close. Brittany's blue eyes stared back at her and the blond gave her a smile. "You're right." She nodded and pulled back slightly. "It was tasty." She licked her lips as if to emphasize her point. Brown eyes glued itself on Brittany's lips and the hint of the pink tongue that she had felt on her cheek earlier.

Blinking her eyes and shaking her head and herself out of her obvious leering, Santana looked up and pretended to read the street signs. She pulled Brittany across the street, with their pinkies still linked and stopped the blond only when they reached the slopes of the Palau Nacional. "We're here." She announced to Brittany who was already digging in her bag for her camera.

Santana took a step forward and walked to the highest point of the grounds and her eyes scanned the scenery before her. Brittany was right. The view was breathtaking and she had never seen anything like that in her 22 years of living. She clicked her tongue and gave an appreciative whistle. _Wow._ There weren't any views like this in Ohio where she was from and definitely not in the Big Apple.

Barcelona laid spread out for them to see and Santana could literally count the number of houses and buildings that were scattered in the city. The combination made the entire view so picturesque and it all came about just so perfectly that you felt serene just by looking at it. They could see the Sagrada in the distance as well as the other Gaudi monuments that lay scattered in the far distance. Brittany quickly set up her tripod to face the scenery below them and set up her camcorder to face the directions of where the musical fountains was.

As the sun lay setting in the background behind them, Brittany stopped a passerby and motioned for Santana to join them. She made a clicking motion to imitate them wanting their picture taken and the guy nodded. "C'mere, San." She pulled Santana closer to her and tucked her into her side, effectively blocking the view of the tripod behind them.

Santana's arms wrapped itself around the blond and she sighed when she smelt the familiar body wash that Brittany used. Brittany's hands stilled at Santana's waist and she could feel the blond's smile resting on her head. The guy raised his fingers and lifted the camera to his face. "Un, dos, tres." Santana smiled as the flash went off.

She felt a kiss to her hair before Brittany jogged off to retrieve her camera and showed a thumbs up sign the the guy before she walked back to Santana with a happy 'Gracias' directed to the guy.

"You were right, Britt Britt." Santana gestured at the backdrop before them. "This place really is beautiful." She commented as Brittany once again pulled her close to her body. Santana's arms instantly wound itself around the blond's waist and she leaned forward to look at the display screen of Brittany's camera.

"Isn't it just?" Brittany looked at Santana and thumbed her fingers over their image in the camera in order to enlarge it.

The duo smiled at each other and just let the last of the sunlight fade behind them as they basked in the presence of the other. Santana felt so at home next to the blond and she didn't want to move out of her comfortable place when Brittany moved to face her.

"San?" Brittany raised her eyebrow at her and smiled. "Quick question."

Santana looked up at the blond and noticed how the dying rays of sunlight caught the golden flecks in Brittany's blue eyes and she nodded, too mesmerized to form words.

Brittany's smile widened as she brought her hand up and pushed a lock of Santana's hair that had escaped her hat behind her ear. Her touch lingered on Santana's face and she felt Brittany's thumb caressing the side of her jaw. Santana's breath hitched.

"San?" Brittany asked again and squinted at her. She looked down bashfully and peered at Santana through her long lashes. Brittany readied herself and took a deep breath before speaking again. "Can I kiss you?"

If her heart wasn't already beating erratically before, it definitely was now. Santana's mouth opened slightly and she could feel the blood pounding in her ears. _Did she just ...?_ All Santana could do was to nod, her words failing her. She felt the hand on her face move to the back of her neck as Brittany pulled her in slowly.

Santana wet her lips in anticipation and slightly tilted her head to the side. She moved her hands accordingly to Brittany's waist and held it there. Santana could count the freckles on Brittany's face as she saw Brittany coming closer as she bent down and leaned in. Santana raised herself on her toes slightly and closed her eyes. She could feel the slightest brush of Brittany's eyelashes as the blond brushed her lips against Santana's.

Brittany's lips were soft, as she had already expected and she reminded Santana of clouds of marshmallows floating in the hot chocolates that the blond liked to drink so much. Santana moved her lips slightly, pressing herself down harder on Brittany's feather light kiss. She felt Brittany answer in response, as the blond's hand cupped her face and she could feel Brittany's lips taking her bottom lip between hers and gently sucking.

The kiss wasn't hungry, it was simple and chaste even. But yet, as Santana pulled away slightly, it had already made Santana's knees turn to jelly. When Santana opened her eyes, Brittany's baby blues were already twinkling merrily back at her. Santana searched Brittany's face for clues as to what Brittany was feeling but the blond's small smile already mirrored the look of giddyness that showed on Santana's face.

Santana's face broke into a larger smile and she leaned in to give Brittany a hug. She felt the blond relax against her as Brittany's hand trailed from her face down to her neck where she pulled Santana even closer than she thought possible and all she could do was to breathe in the very essence of Brittany. _That was ..._ Santana's mind trailed off and she lost herself in her own thoughts and in Brittany's arms. _Mmm ..._

Santana hummed in appreciation as she gave Brittany a last squeeze before releasing her and stepping back to hold Brittany at arm's length. "Santana." Brittany said seriously and the brunette's head popped up to look at hers. "Yes?" She asked quizzically.

"If that was considered a question ..." She tapped her feet before she continued, a worried look on her face. "How many more questions do we have before the night is over?" Brittany asked, her brows furrowing.

Santana laughed at the serious look on Brittany's face and quickly leaned forward to give Brittany a peck on the lips. "That doesn't count. You never had to ask, silly." She pulled back and laced their hands together. Santana took off her hat and ran her right hand through her hair. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time, actually."

Brittany squeezed her fingers in response. "Likewise." She rested her forehead on Santana's and casually rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. "I really like you, San." She confessed, her blue eyes looking into Santana's brown orbs.

"Mmm hmm. The feeling's mutual, Britt Britt." Santana replied, eyes never leaving Brittany's face. She smiled and sighed in joy. "This whole trip has been perfect so far and it's all thanks to you."

Brittany opened her mouth to respond but at the same time, the fountains of Montjuic started coming to life as orchestral music blared from speakers near the fountains. Brittany quickly turned to her camcorder and clicked on the record button and set the device rolling on it's tripod, facing the musical fountains below.

They stood to the side, leaning over the railing that separated them from the fountains below. Santana hummed out the tune as she recognized the song as one of Beethoven's pieces she had to learn how to play on the piano when she was younger.

"It's magical." Santana felt Brittany whisper after a few minutes of watching the musical fountain below. The blond's arms hugged the short brunette from behind and she relaxed into Brittany's hold. She felt the Brittany sway to the music and Santana's arms rested itself on Brittany's that were hugging her waist. She tilted her head to look at the blond dancer and found herself drowning in Brittany's blue eyes. "It is, isn't it?" She whispered.

She turned slightly in Brittany's embrace and met Brittany halfway. Santana let her fingers lazily trace the blond's arms as she felt Brittany pull her in closer. This time, when their lips met, Santana finally felt the pieces starting to click together as the fountains danced merrily in the background.

* * *

Author's Note :

Hi all,

First off, thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favourite-ing and following this story. It's my first attempt at a Brittana fic, coz I've just about had enough of the canon they're portraying in Glee lately. This is also my lame attempt at recounting the wonderful times I've had backpacking Europe a couple of years ago. Most of the places in this fic actually do exist, so if you've time and the opportunity, go for a visit!

Anyway, am sorry this update took so long - December is a month of festivities, and I got a little carried away with the celebrations that I didn't find the time to write. :( Boo, me. Also, my trusty notebook had a bout of a 'monitor infuenza', shall I say, but suddenly recovered magically when the gf actually bought a replacement for it. Oh well.

And, I'll be travelling again tomorrow till the end of January, so I'm not too sure when my next update is going to be - hopefully early February, but I can't promise I'll find the time to write considering I'm not bringing my notebook with me! OTOH, travelling for me = more story ideas for future chapters!

That said, thanks again for reading and keep the Brittana flame alive, guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Britt ..." Santana whined. "C'mon now. The park opens at 10 and I don't wanna be late." Santana crossed her arms and tried the Brittany method by pouting. She stood with her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently at the blond who was busy looking at magnets near the exit of the metro at Lesseps.

Brittany gave her a smile and curled her finger towards Santana. "Come look at this, San." She asked the brunette instead. "Which do you think I should get?" Grudgingly, the Latina walked over to where Brittany had been stationary for the last 10 minutes, just choosing her fridge magnets. The blond had told her earlier that morning that she collected fridge magnets from her travels and was currently choosing the first magnet from Barcelona.

"They all look alike to me, Britts." Santana grumbled and she was just about half right. Almost all the magnets had either a Gaudi building, or another Gaudi building. Santana squinted in the sunlight as she had pushed her glasses up her head to take a closer look at the magnets. _Gaudi, Gaudi, Gaudi and look! More Gaudi!_ She pointed at a magnet on the display. "I'd go with this one, Britt Britt."

Brittany picked it up and looked at it from close up. "Why not the others?"

Santana took a deep breath and removed her backpack from her back. "Because, Britts. This is made out of rubber, or plastic, whatever."

Brittany gave her a confused look. "And?"

Santana sighed and took out her hat from her bag. "And ... fridge magnets don't stick forever to fridges, Britts. If it falls off, which it will eventually, the rubber ones are more like to stay intact and not shatter at first impact." Santana took a gulp of her water and swallowed. "And besides, the rest are so ... " She looked around as if for inspiration on the right word to use to describe the other magnets. " ... they're so ... gaudy. Pardon the pun." She added.

Brittany bit her lip in thought and nodded as she considered Santana's words. "You're right, San." Santana rolled her eyes as if to say 'I'm always right' and Brittany just leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Santana's lips. "Stop pouting." She kissed Santana again. "Be right back." She winked at the brunette and walked into the shop to pay for her purchase.

Santana touched her lips unconsciously and smirked to herself. It wasn't as if she was in a bad mood, really. She woke up this morning to Brittany by her bedside and just running her fingers over Santana's face and peppering her face with kisses till she awoke.

Not a bad way to wake up at all.

They had made today's plans last night after the fountain to leisurely enjoy a picnic at Parc Guell, followed by a dip in the Mediterranean at the beach at Sant Sebastia. Walking back to the hostel hand in hand was certainly a new experience for the pair as they traded lingering touches and occasional kisses before they got back to the hostel.

They had found that only one other person had moved into their room and she wasn't in when they got back last night. Santana heard her coming in late in the night, possibly around 3 am. Needless to say, when they left the hostel at 9 am that morning, the new roomie wasn't awake yet.

Santana moved her glasses back onto her eyes and looked at the map that Carlos had drawn out for them that morning when they had collected their Valencia bus tickets from him. Parc Guell was a Gaudi park, and hosts the infamous lizard statue that popped it's mosaic head up from every other magnet that Santana could see behind her in the display case.

After getting off at Lesseps, they were supposed to walk for around 20 minutes uphill to reach the park. Carlos mentioned that there would be a few delis to purchase a picnic meal from on the way up towards the park and currently, as Santana checked her watch, it was already a quarter to 10 and they weren't really even on track.

Santana sighed. All Brittany had to do was to squeal happily as she spotted the magnets near the metro station and Santana let herself be dragged almost willingly to the shop. Brittany didn't even have to pout and Santana was already smitten. She shook her head. _Just a day and you're already seemingly whipped, Lopez. Good going._ She sarcastically clapped herself on her back.

"Thanks for waiting." Brittany came out of the shop and stuffed her purchase into her day bag. "I'm starving." She linked her arms with the brunette and started the slow walk uphill towards the park they could see in the far distance.

"Mmm. The delis should be up ahead." They spotted a bakery and crossed the road to reach it. Inside, they were greeted by a boisterous butcher who greeted them in Spanish. "Hola senioritas." And promptly launched into rapid Spanish while gesturing about his shop.

Santana nodded and replied in Spanish while Brittany wandered around in the shop. There were legs of ham hanging from an enclosed glass room as well as what looked like salami or pastrami sausages just dangling from the ceiling.

Brittany took out her camera and started snapping some shots of the display. She turned when Santana called her name. "Hmm?"

Santana and the butcher were looking at her expectantly as they beckoned her over. On closer inspection, there was a leg of ham on the counter where they were at.

"Here. Try this." Santana held out a piece of jamon between her fingers. "Sorry, it kinda melted when I held it ..." She trailed off when she felt Brittany's mouth engulf her fingers as the blond took the piece of jamon into her mouth.

She felt Brittany's tongue gently sucking the fats off her fingers as she pried away the last pieces of jamon still stuck to Santana's fingers. She pulled away with an audible pop as she chewed and made a grunt of satisfaction.

While Brittany savoured the meat, Santana licked her own lips at the gentle massage her fingers received from Brittany's mouth. Her fingers still tingled from where they met the warm velvety insides of Brittany's mouth. While they had fed each other before, the shock of having the dancer's tongue tickling her sensitive finger tips was entirely something new.

Her trance like state was shattered when the butcher started explaining to them that the leg was of an Iberian black pig. Brittany cocked her head to the side as Santana listened to the butcher before explaining.

"Umm. This is a speciality of the Catalans. The meat of the Iberian black ham was cured for a few months." She pointed as the glass room. "That's it right there."

Brittany nodded. "It's awesome, San. The meat really just melts in your mouth!" She gushed at the memory of the jamon. The ham tasted a bit like bacon, but however, had the texture of prosciutto and had marbling that really did melt in your mouth.

"I take it you want this for our lunch then?" Santana looked around the shop. "You sure you don't want anything else?" She pointed at a block of ham. "That one is more like cooked ham, notice the difference? The Iberian ham is a little waxy and kinda looks like fresh meat."

"I'm ok with either. How about we get both?" Brittany suggested as she snapped shots of the Iberian black ham on display.

Santana turned to the butcher and asked for 200g each of the Iberian black ham and the processed ham. The butcher replied in Spanish while gesturing at Brittany.

"Ah. Gracias." She thanked the man and turned to the blond. "He said that he doesn't mind if you videoed him while he slices off the meat for us." Brittany smiled and took out her camcorder. "That's great, San. It will go well in the food section of my blog."

"Please, señor." The dancer gestured at the butcher to start slicing. The man happily beamed at Brittany's camera and did some fancy knife work before slicing the leg.

He twirled his knife and a sharpening block and started sharpening his knife with graceful finesse. The knives made a swishing sound of steel on steel and through the lenses, Brittany watched in amazement as paper thin slices of jamon were sliced off the leg on the table.

The butcher held out a piece of translucent jamon and Brittany could see the skill of the butcher in the slice of jamon as it was so thin, the sunlight easily passed through it. He laid the slice of jamon down carefully on the piece of paper he had put out on the counter and continued slicing.

Santana stood behind the blond and rested her head against Brittany's shoulder and rested her hand lightly on the small of her back. Brittany shuffled closer at the touch and Santana scratched the blonde's back in return.

Brittany leaned over and knocked her head lightly with Santana's and they smiled at each other. The butcher finished slicing and Brittany switched the camera off while Santana dug around for her wallet.

"Gracias, señor." They both said while Brittany checked the footage in her camera. Santana paid the amount due for their lunch and they exited the butcher.

Brittany pocketed their purchase after taking a sniff of the meat in the package. "It smells delicious, San." She nudged Santana to the shop that was opposite the butchery.

"Mmm, it does, doesn't it?" Santana took stock of the cheese on display. "The butcher recommended some cheese to go along with the jamon." She motioned at a block of cheese. "I think this is what goes well with it." She read the label on the cheese and turned to the blond. "You all right with this?" She questioned.

Brittany shrugged. "Cheese can only make my jamon tastier." She reasoned out. "If Mr. Butcher Man says it fits, then I say we get it."

Santana laughed at Brittany's logic but proceeded to order them some cheese from the man at the counter anyway. They continued browsing the shop while the man packed their purchase together along with a loaf of bread that he sliced up for them.

"How long are we staying at the park for anyway?" Brittany asked as they exited the shop. Santana looked towards Brittany. "We are still on for the beach later?" She asked the dancer for confirmation.

Brittany nodded and did her usual hop that she did when she was excited. "Of course! I wanna set foot in the Mediterranean!" She exclaimed.

Brittany's excitement was infectious and Santana felt herself giggling along with Brittany as they walked uphill towards the entrance of the infamous Parc Guell.

After what seemed like eternity, but was only at least 10 minutes, they reached the entrance and ticket counter of the park. "Ok. I dunno about you, but the walk up just got worth it for me." Santana took off her hat which she remembered to bring today and ran her fingers through her wavy locks. "Look Britt!" She pointed at the dragon/lizard just beyond the gates of the park. "We gotta get a picture of us together on that."

Brittany nodded and hurriedly pulled Santana to the ticketing counter and paid their admission to the park. "This is gonna be so cool." She agreed.

* * *

The day was hot and the young couple found themselves having to once again, queue to take pictures of the lizard in front of the gates of the park. Well, in their case, Brittany had waited patiently as other tourists stood infront of them without waiting for their turn to take a photo with the infamous statue while Santana had glared at them and maybe even lightly shoved a few of them out of the way before they finally got their turn at the lizard.

"Well, am glad that's done and over with." Santana grumbled as they trudged uphill towards the covered platform that they had spotted when they were downhill waiting for their turn with the statue. "Ugly tourists." She muttered under her breath.

Brittany chuckled at Santana's indignance and linked her arm with the grumpy brunette. "Tsk, San, it's a holiday." She nudged Santana's side and smiled at the shorter woman. "We're here, on holiday, spending it together. I don't see any reason to complain." She reasoned out.

"Well." Santana placed their bags on the marble floor and leaned against a pillar. "Technically, it's a backpacking experience. Hardly a real 'holiday'. We are on budget." She reminded the blond as she took our their purchases from their bags.

"Mmm." Brittany agreed as she sat cross legged next to Santana. "I prefer the term 'flashpacking', really." She mused as she dug out her precious jamon. "I'm not that big a fan of mucking it out in a 20 bunk dorm. I've heard horrible stories about it that I shall not tell you about in case it ruins our appetite for lunch."

Santana pushed her glasses up and started smearing some mayo on her bread. She snorted. "As if anything can dampen your appetite, Britt." She passed the bread to Brittany and spread some on her own. She watched at Brittany put 2 slices each of the different hams on her bread and 2 slices of cheese and topped it off with some lettuce that they had picked up on the way.

What came out looked like an enormous BLT sandwich that Brittany happily snapped a few shots of and proceeded to stuff her face with. Santana chuckled at the blond's facial expressions before she daintily took a small bite of her own single layer sandwich and leaned against the pillar.

"Whatcha laffing af?" Brittany raised her eyebrows at Santana. She swallowed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Do I have something on my face?" She took a picture of herself with her camera and studied her portrait. Her eyebrows scrunched. "I don't see anything." She muttered as she turned the camera around.

Santana leaned over and ruffled the blond's messy hair, which was pulled up in a loose braid today. "You're cute, Britt. Never change." She laughed at the blond's blush. Brittany hid her blush behind another enormous bite of her sandwich. She mischieviously squinted her eyes at Santana and leaned forward suddenly and pecked the startled brunette on the cheek, effectively smearing some mayo on her cheek.

Brittany swallowed and giggled at Santana's expression. "Cheese!" She quickly snapped a shot of Santana caught off guard. The brunette recovered enough to take a piece of tissue from her bag to wipe off the sauce from her face. "Mayo, Britt, not quite cheese." She retorted and rolled her eyes at the blond. Taking another bite of her sandwich, she pointed her index finger at the giggling dancer. "You're lucky I like you." She mock glared at Brittany.

"Aww, San." Brittany leaned against Santana on the pillar and rested her knees on Santana's thighs. She went closer to Santana and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, you'll get lucky soon enough." Brittany's tongue gently traced the outline of her ear and Santana shivered. Brittany pulled back and winked at the brunette.

Santana's face felt flushed at Brittany just hummed a tune and kept eating her sandwich. Blue eyes grinned mischieviously at her as the blond passed her a water bottle and raised her eyebrow at Santana.

Santana blushed harder and accepted the water bottle as she cleared her throat and muttered a "Thanks."

Brittany laughed and kept on eating her sandwich. "So ..." She trailed off. "Why a music major?" She changed the subject, or maybe she just pitied Santana, the brunette didn't know. "Do you produce? Write? Perform? Sing?" She looked at Santana in question.

"Whoa, Britt. One question at a time." Santana chuckled. "Did that count as all the 5 questions that you're allocated to today?"

"Psh!" Brittany stuck her tongue out at Santana. "I thought about it last night, and I think it's such a dumb rule." She trailed her fingers on Santana's arm. "I'm pretty sure even when I know everything there is to know about you, there'll be still things that will keep me interested." She grinned at Santana. "So please, continue. Why music?"

Santana crumpled her napkin and leaned back on the pillar and mused before answering. "Mmm ... I don't know really – I was just really into music. I mean, I was the kid in school who had the widest and most eclectic selection of cds. I knew songs from basically all the radio stations. The hits and the oldies and the retros."

Brittany nodded at her to continue.

"My parents sent me for piano lessons when I was younger and I picked up the guitar in high school to impress a girl and it kinda just went on from there." She rolled her eyes. "Well, like I told Rachel earlier, I was in the Glee Club in my school. Glee was a way to combine all the things I liked about music, really."

She continued. "We sang, we performed, we wrote our own songs, and we even produced mash ups from popular songs." She clasped her hands together and gave the blond a small smile. "Actually, we even danced."

"Yeah?" Blue eyes twinkled. "You'll have to show me sometime."

Santana rolled her eyes, a little self conscious. "We'll see. Nothing of your standards, I'm sure. I was also a cheerleader in school." She started assembling another sandwich. "So basically, a music degree was the most logical progression from high school."

Brittany finished her sandwich and eyed Santana's new single layer sandwich. The brunette laughed and offered her a bite which she gladly accepted. "So anyway, my degree is in music production and composition, but I did have a minor in world music."

They both shared a sandwich as Santana continued. "The idea that music as a language, is shared by so many different people in the world intrigued me." She shrugged. "So what I'm trying to do here is to kinda sample music from each culture of the countries that I'm going to here and kinda make an epic album out of it when it all ends." She rolled her eyes. "My parents are, of course, bugging me to get a job instead of trying it out on my own. But you know ..." She trailed off and looked at Brittany.

Brittany smiled widely at Santana. "I think it's awesome what you're trying to do here, San. Now I really wanna hear what you have to offer." She cocked her head in thought. "Actually." She paused and you could literally see the wheels turning in her mind. "Since you're already on Fondue for Two, what do you think of really joining the crew?"

Brittany clapped her hands in excitement and started talking. "I mean, I could always use a better theme song instead of the midi ones that I've been using since forever, it's the only thing I knew how to operate anyway, and you could actually feature some of your compositions in my video logs." She stopped and looked at Santana in the eye. "Well, if you agree, it would be our video logs." She gave Santana another of her big smiles. "It'll be great exposure for us. What do you think?"

_Wow._ Santana took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she and Brittany studied each other's expression. "Britt ..." She started. "I'm honoured but, Fondue for Two has been your hard work, I can't just impose like that." She tried to explain herself.

The blond dancer waved her hand around. "Psh! I'm just starting out as well. We could totally rock this." Brittany gave her a look that Santana felt looked like she was saying 'I could totally rock you', but instead, she slowly nodded. "Your shows are basically focused on your travel experience, am I right?"

"Mmm hmm." The blond confirmed.

"So what you're saying is that while you have a section for travelling, I can also have a section to promote the local music through my compositions?" Santana clarified with the blond, slowly warming up to the idea.

"Yes. And that way, if we make it big, did you know that YouTube also pays if you actually have a certain number of subscribers to your channel?"

Santana nodded. "I think I've heard of it – you need to be a YouTube partner or something like that, right?"

Brittany nodded and leaned back against the pillar and carefully licked her palm and held her hand out. "So what do you say, partner?"

Santana eyed the saliva on Brittany's hand and raised her eyebrows. "Are you seriously doing this now? A spit shake, Brittany, really?"

The dancer shrugged. "I've always seen them do it on tv and thought I'd give it a try." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, it's not spitting. I just licked my palm. See? Not gross at all." To demonstrate, she picked up Santana's hand and before the brunette could protest, Brittany ran her tongue playfully up from Santana's wrist to the middle finger. "Now your turn so we can shake on it."

Santana squealed and her immediate reaction was to wipe her palm off on her clothes. However, Brittany still held her hand in a tight grip and was slowly kissing each of Santana's fingers and was gently nibbling the tip of her index finger. Blue eyes never left her face as Brittany gently took her whole finger into her mouth and swirled her tongue around Santana's finger. The Latina's gaze was transfixed on Brittany's mouth on her sensitive fingertips and she shuddered slightly as her gaze darkened over. _Oh my._

"Britt ..." She started, her breath hitching. "What are you ..." She trailed off when she met Brittany's piercing blue eyes. The blond smirked at Santana's obvious flustered state.

With a final kiss to the back of her palm, she released the Latina's hand and sighed. "How's that any different or less gross than us swapping spit?" She questioned the brunette. "I don't remember you complaining at all last night." She grinned at Santana's blush and chuckled slightly.

"Fine, if you insist, we can do this the more civilised way." Brittany relented and held her hand out.

Santana's eyes trailed down from Brittany's face to the hand that she held out. However, instead of a traditional hand shake, Brittany had her pinky stuck out and Santana laughed at the impish look on the blond's face. "Pinky promise?" Her blue eyes twinkled. "I really think we'd make a great team." She added sincerely.

Santana laughed and with a quick look to see if anyone was watching them, she stuck her pinky into her mouth and then held it out for Brittany to take. The blond laughed, amused at Santana's actions and followed suit.

Two slightly moist pinkies linked as brown eyes met blue eyes and trailed from their linked wet pinkies to Brittany's mouth. Leaning forward, they met each other halfway and Santana whispered before her mouth was occupied with other more pleasurable activities, "You've got a deal, partner."

Brittany merely smiled into their spit exchange.

* * *

Brittany patted her stomach and laid down on the floor next to Santana who was propped up on her elbows where they had been having their lunch. "Mmm, that was a nice lunch." She looked at Santana who gave her a small smile. Brittany reached over and started trailing her fingers along Santana's back.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe how much you can put away, though." She flipped over and Brittany's fingers followed her movement and ended up resting on her belly. Santana's eyebrows rose as the blond started tracing circles on her belly. Santana closed her eyes and accustomed herself to Brittany's physicality.

The blond's fingers traced each rib and down her sides where they finally drew circles around her navel where they circled the stud she had in her belly button piercing. Brittany suddenly shot up from her sleeping position and propped herself up on her elbows while looking at Santana's tummy.

Startled, Santana supported herself on her elbows and pushed her glasses up and squinted at Brittany who was still tracing her navel piercing. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Brittany smiled impishly before lifting the bottom of Santana's top slightly to reveal the piercing. Santana blushed as Brittany whistled low under her breath. Santana watched as Brittany stared, mesmerized at the piercing before she slowly tickled her fingers over the taut skin of Santana's abs. Her belly piercing was of a dolphin whose head could be seen at the top of her navel while the tail was coming out from her belly button.

Santana's breath hitched. "Britt ..." She warned, consciously relaxing her tense stomach muscles as the blond's fingers tickled her skin. "That tickles." She murmured, before laying back down again.

Brittany merely continued her exploration of Santana's abs while poking her occasionally. "You work out." She stated. Santana just raised her eyebrow and leaned over to take her phone from her bag. "And you don't?" She retorted.

Brittany's smile grew as she traced the dolphin stud in the piercing. "And you've got a belly piercing." Santana looked up from her phone again and gave her a look that said 'And?'. Brittany shrugged and leaned forward slightly to give Santana's belly a kiss before pulling her top back down. "And I think it's sexy."

Santana smiled. "Thanks."

Brittany's smile just grew bigger. "I really like dolphins. They're like my second most favourite animal of all time." She laid back down and conveniently used Santana's tummy as a pillow. Santana felt herself tensing up as Brittany made herself comfortable before finally settling on a position. The blond turned her head to face Santana and smiled cheekily. "Is this ok? You're really comfy." She added. Her smile turned into a frown. "I'm not squashing your stomach, am I? I mean, we did just eat." She started to get back up.

Santana's fingers found Brittany's shoulders and slowly eased the blond back onto her belly. "It's fine, Britt. I don't mind it at all." She offered. She relaxed as Brittany nodded happily and kept staring at Santana.

Surprisingly, it wasn't as unnerving as Santana would've found it with anyone else. "So. What's your most favourite animal, then?"

Brittany's blue eyes twinkled as she said one word. "Unicorns."

Santana laughed. _Why am I not surprised?_ "Britt, you do know unicorns aren't real, right?"

Brittany pouted. "Yes, but if they were, and they probably are in a far, far away land, they'd be the coolest animals, ever."

Santana couldn't help but to grin at the blond's pout. "I don't disagree." She aimed her iPhone at Brittany and smiled when the blond's pout turned into a smile just before she clicked her camera. Smiling, she put her phone away. "One of my favourite movies when I was growing up was 'The Last Unicorn'. Did you ever watch that?"

Brittany's smile grew wider. "Are you kidding me? I loved that movie!" She squealed. "That movie made me cry so many times!" She added. "Especially when the unicorn chased the Red Bull back into the sea."

"I know!" Santana shared Brittany's excitement. "I did so love watching those unicorns coming out of the waves in the sea. Makes me tear up even now." Santana mocked wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Aww, that's awesome, San. I've never met anyone else who remembered watching 'The Last Unicorn' when they were younger. Only the film geeks in my classes knew about it." Brittany clambered up Santana's body and stared down at Santana from up close.

Santana swallowed audibly and looked back at Brittany as the dancer took off her sunglasses from her face and set it down quietly on the ground next to them. The blond was backlit by the sun, thus creating a halo effect on her blond head. Santana whispered the only thought that was in her head. "You're beautiful, Britt." She murmured and reached out to tuck in a stray wisp of hair behind Brittany's ear.

The dancer smiled and captured Santana's hand and gave her palm a small kiss. "Thanks." She leaned forward and gave Santana a quick peck on the lips. "And thanks for having watched 'The Last Unicorn' before." She added, pulling back to look at the brunette in the eyes.

Santana grinned at the blond and lifted her head slightly. Using her hand, she pulled Brittany closer by the neck. "C'mere you." She said huskily, just before Brittany's lips met hers. She relaxed back down on the ground as she felt the blond's lips covering her own.

Santana felt Brittany relax into her as she deepened the kiss. Brittany's tongue gently traced the outline of Santana's lower lip as she parted her mouth to allow the blond entrance. She felt Brittany's fingers trace the outline of her jaw as Santana's own hands settled on the blond's slim waist.

Their tongues danced around each other as they lazily traded small kisses between them. Santana felt tingles going down her spine as Brittany gently sucked her tongue into her mouth only to release it and pepper her lips with gentle kisses as they slowly parted.

Blue eyes opened first and regarded Santana who still had a small smile on her face. The blond grinned and tapped Santana on the nose playfully and before resting her forehead on Santana's. "That was nice." She murmured into Santana's lips as she gave it a small kiss.

Santana opened her eyes and had to uncross it as Brittany came into focus and smiled into the kiss. "Mmm." She agreed before fluttering her eyes close as the kiss deepened slightly. "You do know it's rude to stare." She said in between capturing Brittany's bottom lip with her teeth and nibbling slightly.

The blond pulled back and smiled at Santana. "I can't help it. You're totally gorgeous." She brushed an errant wisp of Santana's brunette wavy lock back behind her ear. Santana blushed as she playfully rubbed her nose with Brittany's. "You're not so bad yourself, Britt." She whispered.

The blond's grin widened and she got up on her hands and hovered above Santana. Giving her one last kiss, she got up and sat cross legged on the floor. She idly took her travel journal and flipped through it while humming a random tune.

Santana got up into a sitting position as well and ran her hands through her messy hair when she spotted a young man with a Polaroid camera walking towards them. She raised her eyebrow when she saw the man approach them and held out a photo towards Santana. Just as she was about to reach out for it, Brittany's slender fingers intercepted the Polaroid shot. Santana's cheeks turned a bit darker as the blond squealed when they both saw what the picture was.

The young man grinned and said in a heavy accented English. "You like? I sell. 5 Euros." He smiled smugly at them.

Santana was about to argue back in Spanish that taking shots of random tourists without their permission was probably against the law and then trying to sell it back to them was even worse when Brittany tugged on Santana's arm. "Saaaan ..." She pouted at Santana. "We've got to get this." She pulled Santana's bag closer to them. "Where's your wallet?"

Caught between not wanting to be conned by the creepy opportunist and wanting to satisfy the beautiful blond, Santana's mouth opened and closed a few times before finally sighing and digging out her wallet and taking out a 5 Euro note and handed it to the man. _Sometimes, it really wasn't even a choice._ She mused.

"Gracias." The young man greedily accepted the note while Brittany was still busy gushing over the photo and sticking it in her travel journal while snapping a few shots of it with her own camera. Santana found herself smiling at the blond's antics when she caught sight of the young man cheekily miming a whip and pointing at Santana before hurriedly walking away while laughing when she sent him a death glare.

"Santana. Look." Brittany caught her attention again as she still glared at the young man. She shoved her travel journal infront of Santana's eyes and the brunette had to admit, it was quite a good shot of them together. Now that she could see the photo better, it was actually probably worth even more than the 5 Euros that she paid him for it.

The photo captured the two of them mid kiss – or rather, at the beginning of their kiss earlier. Santana, while lying on the ground had her head lifted with Brittany hovering above her with their heads tilted to the perfect angle for the kiss. It was also quite a perfect angle for the camera as it captured Santana's hand grasping the back of Brittany's neck while not obscuring their faces at all.

Their mouths were gently fused together and you could see the beginnings of a smile amidst their kiss on both their faces. If it wasn't such a stalker-y shot of them by a total stranger, Santana would've thought it was one of those posed studio shots that pretended it was actually candid.

"We look so hot together." Brittany's finger traced the outline of the Polaroid shot and looked at Santana. "You think?" She asked Santana for confirmation.

Brown eyes met blue as Santana winked at Brittany. "I bet our stalker soiled his pants just taking this shot." Brittany laughed and shoved Santana to the side. "Don't be gross, San. Thank god it was a Polaroid shot then, and not an actual digital camera."

She paused and reached out for her camera. "Actually ..."

Santana cut her off and pushed the blond back on the ground. "Not that I don't enjoy kissing you, Britt, but I'm not going to pose for the camera that way." She rolled her eyes as Brittany pouted. "Nuh uh. Not gonna work this time."

Brittany merely laughed and packed their belongings into their respective bags. "We'll see. I'll get a nice shot one day." Her blue eyes twinkled. "We'll just have to keep going at it constantly in order for me to be able to catch you by surprise." She stopped her packing. "Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." She mused and her features relaxed as the blond was obviously fantasizing about making out with the Latina. "Mmm."

Santana laughed and threw her wallet playfully at Brittany. "You're incorrigible, Britt."

The blond giggled and ducked. She picked up Santana's wallet and stood up and brushed some dirt off her clothes. "You like me this way." She teased the brunette. Brittany held out a hand for Santana to take. "Shall we?"

Santana shook her head and rolled her eyes. She accepted the blond's hand and allowed herself to be tugged up. Brittany's hands casually brushed some dirt off Santana's ass as she smiled cheekily. She lifted her hands into the air and shrugged while giggling.

"Oh, c'mon, you!" Santana linked her arms with the taller woman as they both exited the gazebo area, giggling.

"Admit it." Brittany sing-songed. "Now that the thought is in your head, you can't get it out!" She skipped a little as they stepped out into the sun.

Santana blushed and muttered under her breath. "I never said it was a bad idea ... just ..." She looked at the obviously smug Brittany. "Never mind, Britt. We'll just see how it goes, all right?" She looked around before she continued. "It's not like I'll ever say no to making out with you." She looked at Brittany incredulously. "I mean, look at you!" She sputtered out.

The blond beamed and waved a little at the young man with the Polaroid camera who was staring at them from where he sat as they passed him.

The young man lifted his camera and waved back, smiling.

* * *

As they climbed up the stairs leading to the upper decks of the park, they heard music playing in the backgrounds. A small crowd had started forming around what they could see as a small band setting up shop near the balconies of the park.

Curious, Santana pulled Brittany along to where the band was setting up. "Look, Britt. That'll be awesome for your show." She pointed at the 3 men who were seated on small stools holding what appeared to be a banjo and some bongos along with a classical guitar.

Brittany slapped Santana's arm as she let herself be tugged along. "Silly. It's our show." She corrected. Santana ducked her head and blushed slightly.

As they neared the band, Brittany whispered to Santana. "Is that what they call a mariachi band?" She asked as she set up her tripod near the mock stage that had appeared in front of the band.

"Mmm." The music major agreed. "Actually, from the sounds of it, I think the style of the music is called the Rumba Catalana, where as a mariachi band is just a more common term people use to describe all Mexican type bands." She shrugged. "But I could be wrong here until they start playing."

The band leader caught sight of Brittany setting up and gave her a wide smile to show his approval of being video taped as they continued to tune their instruments.

"Umm, I don't know what I can do to help, Britt." Santana shifted around and looked at her surroundings. "What are you intending to do anyway?" She swept her hand around the slowly growing crowd. "You want me to help you video the crowd or you just want the band or ...?" She trailed off.

Brittany looked at her in the midst of setting up her focus on her camera. "Huh." She had a thoughtful look on her face. "I guess we really do need to sit down and discuss this through, huh?" She gave Santana a sheepish look.

Santana raised her eyebrow and smiled at Brittany with a look that meant 'You think?'

"Ok." Brittany gathered her thoughts and formulated the ideas in her head. "What I want is a video commentary from the two of us. Preferably before the band starts." She looked at the band in question. "Which would be soon." She hastily set up her camera on the tripod and looked up at Santana.

"You said it was a Catalana Rumba band, right?" Santana nodded her confirmation. Brittany squinted in the sunlight. "Do you think you know any facts about it just to sorta tell our audiences about it before we introduce the band?"

Santana nodded slowly. "I know some ... off the top of my head about what I can remember about my music classes."

Brittany nodded, her photographer/videographer skills coming into play. "Great. We'll do a shot of them in the background with us narrating and then ..." She trailed off and gazed off into space for a bit. "Is this in flamenco style?" She asked Santana who nodded suspiciously.

"Ok." She said to herself more than to Santana. "You're in for a treat, then." She winked at Santana. "Just keep the video steady on me. I'm gonna improv this performance." She quickly set down her bag in the corner and set up her camera. "We can figure out your part later on in the show." She added as she set her hand on the ready button.

"Do you think you can ask the band for their name?" Brittany nodded her head towards the band.

Santana walked over to the band and chatted with the leader and quickly walked back to Brittany. "They're called 'Dance of Rumba'." She considered their name for a bit. "Which is quite suitable, considering. Anyway, they've told me that they'll give us the signal just before they are going to start so we can finish our intro first."

"That's great." Brittany gave her a one armed hug. "You ready?" She looked at Santana and tamed her wild wavy locks. "I think you look great." She added, almost as an afterthought. "But then again ..." She gave Santana a sexy grin. Santana smiled again at Brittany and stood in front of the camera. "And, action!" Brittany called as she pressed the record button on the camera.

"Hello all, and welcome to 'Fondue for Two' with me, Brittany S. Pierce and my sexy co-host, Santana Lopez." Brittany gestured at Santana as she took a mock bow infront of the camera.

The blond continued to gesture around the park. "As you can see today, we are on the infamous slopes of the Parc Guell, which features some prominent statues of Gaudi." She looked pointedly at Santana who had to think of her speech on the fly.

"However, what we want to show case today is our guest band, the Baile y Rumba." Santana gestured towards the band, who actually waved back at the camera as they heard their name being mentioned. "Loosely translated as the 'Dance of Rumba', they are here performing for the audiences of Parc Guell." Santana looked at Brittany to continue and she shrugged as if to say 'Go on.'

"Which is really suitable name for the band and for our segment today because the talented Ms. Pierce is going to showcase her dancing abilities as she will improv on the band's music later on in the show." Santana nodded at Brittany and continued explaining to the camera the brief background on Catalan music, namely that it's a loose interpretation by the gypsies of Catalan of actual flemenco that's popular in Spanish culture.

At that point, the band gave their signal as Santana looked back and smiled at the camera. "Take it away, guys." Santana ran back to the camera and stood by Brittany's side, unsure of what else she could do. She looked at Brittany who seemed slightly nervous, but more excited than anything.

The music started softly as the band introduced themselves to the politely cheering crowd. At the beat of the drums and the instrumental strumming of the guitar, Brittany's foot tapped the ground slowly and you could see the dance choreography flowing inside her head, only to be made into reality a while later.

When the starting notes sounded and the crowd cheered, Santana realised she recognized the tune as an old lullably which was revamped by the band, making it more contemporary as well as having a more Catalan Rumba feel to it.

She leaned over to Brittany and whispered in her ear. "I know this song."

Blue eyes regarded her as Brittany whispered back. "Sing for me, then." She smiled at her from close proximity and squeezed her hand that Santana didn't know she was holding. "Now, watch."

So watch she did, as Brittany slinked away to the open space in front of the band, eyes never leaving each other as Brittany started running her hands down her sides and up again, ending up in her hair, making her look even sexier than she already did.

With her hands on her hips, Brittany mimicked a flamenco dancer with the flowy skirts and stood in position as she waited for the right beat to start her movements. Santana made sure her camera was focused on the dancer as she moved in front of her.

When the guitar's rhythm abruptly changed to a faster beat, that was when the blond really started dancing. Brittany's body moved along with the beats, emulating a flamenco dancer with her heel stomping and her hips swaying. Her hands flew about her body and occasionally clapped at the proper timing with the band.

The crowd went wild, with some tourists even taking out their cameras and video taping the blond dancer. It didn't matter that Brittany really wasn't dressed for the occasion – she wore shorts and a simple flowing top, but the crowd loved her. And as Santana watched, mesmerized, she thought, who wouldn't? The blond was definitely a natural. Santana could definitely imagine the blond in a proper tight fitting dress to match the part she was dancing to.

Brittany's hands twirled around her body in a sensual haze and Santana got caught in the moment. The music flowed through the blond, and it's outcome was the beautiful movements that she was churning out. As a musician, Santana could definitely appreciate the music from the band, but as an audience to Brittany's dance, Santana felt even more mesmerized at the level of talent that Brittany was exuding. _To think, this dance was made up on the fly!_

The music from the band made Santana's creative juices flow and she thought about the many possible ways she could reproduce the sounds that they were making and how it would be better with lyrics and _wait a minute, she knew this song!_ Santana took out her recorder and took a deep breath.

And then she started to sing, the words flowing through her with ease as she watched Brittany.

If there was one thing Santana knew, it was music. And Brittany? Santana gave her a wink as she caught Brittany's eyes mid twirl. Brittany was dance.

* * *

After the dance, the blond hopped back towards the camera. A few cat calls and appreciative whistles accompanied the blond as she left the space in between the band and the camera. Santana had stopped singing awhile ago, when the first song ended and she realised she didn't know the lyrics to the new song. The fellow tourists standing nearby also gave her a thumbs up sign when she finished her song and she blushed slightly.

Giving Brittany a hug, she whispered into the tall blond's ear. "That was awesome, Britt." She pulled back and looked into clear blue eyes.

Brittany returned the hug. "Mmm, thanks." She lifted her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "Did I see you recording something earlier?" She looked pointedly at the recorder still in Santana's hand. Santana shifted her weight from side to side. "And would that something be the song I requested?"

Brittany tapped her foot impatiently as Santana looked at the blond and rolled her eyes. Now wasn't a time to be shy about her singing when they were going to be partnered up together. Brittany was bound to hear it eventually anyway. "Yes." She stressed out and lifted her own eyebrow at the blond. "You'll hear it." Brittany smiled. "Eventually."

The blond smiled and gave Santana the same hug that she received earlier. "I bet it's gonna be awesome too."

Santana scrubbed her face with her hand and waved it around. "We'll consolidate later, all right?" She nodded at the band who was starting up a new song. "Let's just listen to the band for a while longer before we gotta leave for the beach, eh?"

Brittany linked her pinky with Santana's and tugged her to the floor. Brittany had a thoughtful look on her face as Santana checked to see if the floor had any dirt spots before she sat down gingerly. After all, she did have limited luggage space and had only 3 pairs of shorts.

"San?"

"Mmm?" The brunette replied, listening to the band's version of La Bamba and clapping along with the rest of the tourists.

"I bet your originals would've been even more awesome than that." Blue eyes twinkled at the Latina as the embarrassed Latina mumbled a "Thanks" in reply.

The pair spent the next hour just listening to the music from the band while sitting under the shaded canopies of the rooftop.

* * *

"That was kinda cool, don't you think?" Brittany asked as they exited the park. It was a little over 3 in the afternoon and the sun was out full blast. _All the better._ Santana thought as they were currently headed towards the beach anyway.

"Eh, it was all right. I've seen things like that back in the States anyway." She tucked her hands into her pockets as Brittany hooked her arm in the crook of her elbow.

Before leaving the park, they had come across a street performer/artist. Well, basically there was a guy on the upper levels of the park who had a big soapy solution in a basin on the ground and he was using a huge net to create gigantic bubbles that floated in mid air for a bit before popping and showering the audiences with a slimy liquid.

Needless to say, while Brittany was enthralled – she even video taped him and made a mini commentary out of it, Santana was not too pleased when the soapy solution got into her eye and stung the hell out of her contacts. What ensued was Santana's eye tearing up while Brittany laughed at her predicament.

"Oh, I'm sorry your eye teared up. Here, lemme kiss it all better." Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana's eyelid. "There, how about that?"

As a response, the brunette just gave her a smile and pulled Brittany along as she crossed the street and headed towards the metro at the bottom of the road.

"C'mon, let's go. Any later and we'll only be watching the sun set from the beach instead of having time to tan ourselves in the Mediterranean." Being the practical one, Santana hurried them down the steep road to the metro. _Thank god I chose to wear flip flops today._

"Yes, grumpy." Brittany teased. "We need to exit at the Barceloneta stop, right?" She clarified with Santana.

The brunette nodded as they approached the entrance of the metro. "Yup. We just need to make a couple of changes and we'll be there hopefully ..." She checked her iPhone for the time. "...before 4 pm. Hopefully the sun won't be that hot then." She worried.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I brought a bottle of tanning lotion." Brittany supplied. "You can have some if you want."

Santana's eyebrows spiked up to her hairline. "Tanning lotion, Britt? Seriously? I'm Latina. I'm already tanned. What I need is a bottle of sun block instead." She dug around in her bag. "Which I'm sure I brought somewhere." She muttered as she searched the contents of her bag. "Yup. I brought it." She held out the bottle in victory.

Brittany rolled her eyes as she swiped the card to enter the metro. "I can't believe we're going to the Mediterranean beach!" She did her usual little jig she did when she was excited and twirled a giggling Santana around before they descended the steps down to the platform. "I haven't touched the waters of the Mediterranean before." She mused.

"Me neither." Santana added. "Another first for us?" She held out her hand and Brittany took it.

"You betcha." The blond winked at Santana and entered the train that came up.

"San!" Brittany squealed as she ran from the edge of the road towards the beach in the near distance while pulling Santana along. Not having the same grace as the dancer, the brunette fumbled a bit in her step when she lost her balance as she was busy keeping her wallet into her bag. "Britt, slow down!" She called out.

Brittany stopped pulling as she put her hand on Santana's back to steady the shorter woman. "Oops, sorry!" Pouting, the blonde tucked her hands into her pockets and she shifted her weight impatiently from foot to foot. The blond kept looking longingly at the ocean beyond the barricade.

Santana rolled her eyes and finished her packing. "C'mon, you look like I just killed your cat." She took Brittany's hands out of her pocket and grasped it firmly in her own hand. "Let's go."

Brittany yelped and squeezed Santana's hand as she tugged Santana along towards the ocean. "Isn't it just a beaut?" She smiled and imitated Steve Irwin's accent. Santana laughed along with Brittany and poked her in the side. "Yes, you goof." She agreed.

Standing at the edge of the sand, they stopped, mesmerized. Santana's eyes scanned the horizon of the beach. From where they were standing, the brunette could see the towels on the white sand of the beach and the tourists and beach bums scattered about the beach like ants. The clear azure waters of the Mediterranean looked so clear and blue. She looked over to Brittany. _Yup, the same damn colour._ She confirmed.

Brittany, on the other hand saw things a little differently. The photographer side of her allowed her to appreciate the beauty of all she was seeing, albeit a little differently. To help her remember better, the blond swept her camera from left to right for a panoramic shot of the entire beach from her view.

She noticed the holiday makers tanning themselves on their towels on the beach, all in various stages of undress. She noticed the group of well chiseled teenagers playing volleyball in the far off distance. She noticed the odd couple swimming in the far distance. She noticed the myriad of nationalities enjoying themselves frolicking in the edges of the water. She even noticed the dog chasing after a Frisbee as a young boy threw the toy near the edge of the water.

Brittany looked towards her left where Santana stood, just as awed as she was. But mostly, Brittany noticed Santana. A small smile formed on her lips as she looked at the brunette from top to toe. Yup, she definitely did notice Santana.

An idea sprouted in her mind as she got her camera ready. "Hey, I wanna do a panoramic shot of the two of us together. I need a little help with that." She said to the brunette next to her.

Santana snapped out of it. "Sure. What do you need?" She asked.

"Well." Brittany took out her camera and showed it Santana. "Basically, what happens is that I have to press the button continously while I sweep it from left to right. So that means that we can't do our usual camwhoring, although, that would still be quite nice." She mused. Turning them around, she asked Santana to pose for a quick camwhored shot. "Cheese."

Santana smiled as the camera went off. "Ok, I get that. So, how are we going to get a shot with both of us in it?"

"Well, I'll start it off by pressing it while you go stand there." She pointed at the edge of the frame. "And then when I'm done halfway, you take over while I run there." She pointed at a distance some 20 metres away from where she asked Santana to stand. "You just gotta be quick about it. The button needs to continously be pressed down for it to work smoothly."

Santana snorted as she went to her starting position, various dirty thoughts running through her mind. She stopped and turned around and gave Brittany a little wave. "Ready when you are, Britt."

The blond gave her a thumbs up sign. "Ok! Say cheese!" She pressed the panorama function button down and swept her camera from left to right. Close to the middle, she called out to Santana. "Your turn! C'mon!" She said excitedly.

Santana hurriedly jogged over to where Brittany was standing and carefully pressed down on Brittany's finger as the blond gently slipped away and stood at the other corner of her framed shot. Her bright smile lit up the scene as Santana's hand swept over to the right where the blond was posing. The camera stopped and made a beeping noise just as soon as she passed the blond in the lens of the camera.

Brittany jogged back to her camera and scrolled through her previous photos. "Wow, San, it worked perfectly fine! There wasn't a break in the shot at all!" She mused as she turned the camera around to show Santana. "Look at the both of us in the shot with the background."

Santana shrugged. "Well." She lifted her eyebrow at Brittany and gave her a sly smile. Leaning forward, she whispered in Brittany's ear. "What can I say? I do have nimble fingers." She waved her hand and wiggled her fingers for emphasis.

Brittany giggled at Santana, but instead of blushing like the brunette expected her to, the blond surprised her by grasping Santana's fingers and bringing them to her lips where she kissed the tips of her fingers. "Oh San." She breathed out between the little kisses. "I'm pretty sure you do." She husked out, staring deep into the Latina's brown orbs.

Santana chuckled and shook her head. "C'mon, you. We've got a beach waiting for us." Removing her hand from Brittany's grasp, Santana tugged Brittany along to the edge of the barrier and climbed over, helping the blond cross. They took off their shoes and carried them over and they felt the fine sand tickling their toes as they walked barefoot to find the perfect spot for them to set up camp.

Brittany finally stopped at a stretch where it was a little quieter and she took out a large pareo and spread it out on the sand and put their bags down on it, brushing off bits of sand that had gathered near the edge. Santana sat down gently and began to rummage through her bag when she saw that Brittany had already started applying lotion on her long expanse of legs.

She finally found her bottle and uncapped it, applying the lotion on her own legs. The pair worked in silence as they both soaked up the sun and the excitement of being in the touching vicinity of the Mediterranean. Santana stopped at the edge of her short pants, her fingers not being able to find purchase to spread her lotion evenly. _How was Brittany doing it?_

She peered at the blond on her right and held back a gasp. Of course Brittany had to be in the midst of taking off her top just as she was looking. Santana rolled her eyes at herself mentally. _What exactly did you think Brittany was going to be wearing anyway?_

Under her top, Brittany was wearing a green bikini, a green which Santana found contrasted really wonderfully with the blue of her eyes that matched the ocean in front of them. She shook her head and cleared her thoughts, just content to admire the blond's body next to her.

Brittany's body, as she expected and from what she remembered from the first day, was all lean and curvy at the right places. The blond's body was scattered with light freckles and her back was rippled with well toned muscles. Santana peeked at the front of the blond's body. _Yup, she's definitely got abs as well._

Brittany's voice startled her out of her obvious leering. "Santana, stop perving and help me out with those nimble fingers of yours, won't you?" She blond hid a smirk behind the crumpled top she was now out of. She held out her sun tan lotion while she wiggled out of her hot pants the only way that a dancer could pull off while they were still seated.

"Besides." Brittany continued as Santana poured some lotion on her hands. "Why only look when you can touch?" She grinned at Santana as she turned her back towards the brunette. "Back, please."

Santana's fingers numbly reached out towards Brittany's back, her mouth dry from the thought of actually touching the gorgeous dancer. She gently spread the lotion across Brittany's back, careful to reach around the edges of her green bikini, yet careful enough to not accidentally cross the boundaries that they had set out. Santana's fingers stilled. _Wait a minute. We didn't set out any boundaries._ She pursed her lips thoughtfully. _Well, in that case ..._ Santana decided to have a little fun herself.

Her fingers gently rubbed the lotion into Brittany's back, kneading the muscles she could feel under her fingertips. Brittany bit her lip from moaning too loudly and simply let out a quiet whimper as Santana's fingers found a sore spot on her shoulders from carrying her day bag and her camera tripod the entire day.

Encouraged by the slight whimper, Santana's hands rubbed circles on the blond's back, occasionally trailing her nails across from shoulder to shoulder, her fingers spread wide open. She moved lower and could feel the fine hairs from Brittany's back gently tickling her fingertips as she moved her fingers towards Brittany's sides.

"Mmm, San, that feels good." Brittany murmured, thoroughly enjoying the massage.

Leaning forward, she placed a kiss on the nape of the blond's neck and she rested her chin on Brittany's shoulder as her hands circled Brittany's waist and slowly but purposefully drifted upwards just under the blond's breasts.

Santana held her breath as Brittany's hitched. Her fingertips slowly trailed upwards and she gently brushed her opened palms across the blond's breasts. Brittany's head rolled back and rested on Santana's shoulder, her blue eyes darkened from arousal as she stared into Santana's eyes.

Santana's mouth curved into a smile that further deepened with Brittany's blush as she brushed her thumbs against the thin material of the green bikini and felt the blond's nipples hardening in response. Brittany closed her eyes shut and let out a quiet sigh. "San ..."

"Mmm?" Nuzzling her head deeper into Brittany's neck, Santana let her arms drop to Brittany's waist and gave her a slight squeeze. Brittany leaned backwards deeper into Santana's hug as her hands rested itself on Santana's tanned arms across her belly.

They both sat quietly, just absorbing the close proximity and letting their hearts slow down to it's normal rate. Brittany broke the silence first as she cleared her throat and leaned over slightly to place a chaste kiss at the side of Santana's smile. "You do have very nimble fingers." She murmured as Santana deepened the kiss as she turned around in Santana's loose embrace.

Santana broke the kiss first, deciding that they had reached their PDA quota for the day when she heard some of the nearby boys whistling in encouragement. Santana gave them a stare and flipped them. Brittany leaned forward and put her palm on Santana's shoulder. "You're gonna get a burn if you don't put some of that on yourself." She said thoughtfully. "Turn around. Your turn." She instructed.

Standing up and never breaking eye contact, Santana slowly took off her jean shorts and dropped it into the pareo as the blond greedily took in Santana's body. She lifted her fingers to the edges of her flimsy top and pulled it off slowly as she watched Brittany's eyes follow her every movement.

Kneeling down on the pareo, she put her finger under Brittany's chin and tilted her head so that the blond met her eyes. "Eyes up here, Britts." She teased. Brittany merely grinned back unabashed. "But San ..." Her eyes dropped down to Santana's obvious bikini cleavage. "I never said I was looking at your eyes." She smirked.

Brown eyes rolled and Santana clucked her tongue. "Get to work, you." Settling herself down between Brittany's legs, she poured herself a healthy amount and rubbed some lotion on her thighs as Brittany hummed behind her as she massaged the sunblock into Santana's skin.

"San?" Brittany asked after a while. "Remember the picture I said that I'd like to take earlier?"

Santana lifted her eyebrow in question.

"I was right." Brittany mused as she settled her arms around the Latina and brought her mouth closer to Santana's ear. "We'd be _so hot together._ "

They both laughed as the world quietly passed them as they basked in the sunlight, oblivious to everything else but each other.


	5. Chapter 5

This isn't an update ...

Kidding. :D

Happy April Fools Day!

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning, the pair silently packed up their belongings and got ready to leave the hostel. Both of them had on a backpack as well as a day bag that they were carrying on their shoulders.

"You got everything, Britts?" Santana checked with the blond as she fussed with the straps of her bag. She walked towards the door where she stood waiting.

Brittany looked up from where she was rummaging through her bag. "I think so." She checked her bag again while Santana ducked into the toilet to give it one last look around. "You've still got my passport, right?" She asked the brunette.

"Yup." Santana nodded. "All you gotta do is to check for your electronics and even then, I think they're too precious for you to forget." She teased the blond. "Shall we?" She asked, holding out a hand towards Brittany.

The blond smiled at Santana and took her hand and exited their room together. "Good memories in this room, eh?" She asked Santana.

Santana laughed at the blond as they entered the lift. "Oh Britt, it wasn't just in this room that I've good memories of." The exited the lift and walked towards the counter where they passed their key cards to Carlos and took back the money for their deposit.

Carlos bid them both a farewell and offered them a map of Valencia that they gladly took, eager to survey the sights that were waiting for them after their 4.5 hours bus ride.

Hand in hand, the pair walked towards the bus station. Santana turned to look at Brittany on her right. "You gonna miss Barcelona, Britts?" She queried, curious.

Brittany snapped a few shots of their hands swinging and raised her eyes at Santana. "Well, I'm a bit sorry this chapter is about to end ..." She trailed off. "But I'm really quite excited to go to Valencia." She hopped slightly in her step. "Have I mentioned that they've got good paellas there?"

Santana rolled her eyes. _Brittany and her love for food._ "Yes, Britts."

Unbeknownst to Brittany, Santana had already made plans with their 4 new friends who would be waiting for them at the hostel in Valencia. She had asked them to scout around for the best restaurant in Valencia that served the best paellas and had asked them to make a reservation for the 6 of them tonight at 8 pm. Quinn had mentioned that there was a quaint cafe by the side of the beach about 30 minutes from town.

"Mmm." Brittany acknowledged.

It was just slightly past 11 am and they were already nearing the bus station where they would take their bus to Valencia. When they had walked the 4 of them to the station a few days ago, Brittany had noted a few cafes around in the area that she had wanted to check out before they left Barcelona.

"We're almost there, right?" She asked Santana, recognizing a few shops that they had passed by previously. Santana dug out her trusty albeit battered map and looked around for street signs. "Yeah, we're right on track. Should just be around the corner." She surveyed their surroundings. "What was the cafe that you wanted to try again?" She asked Brittany.

"I'm ok with any really." Brittany replied. "It's kinda hard to walk around with our bags." She scrunched up her nose. "It's really heavy and my back's killing me." She tried to shrug her shoulders but just ended up grimacing instead as the weight of her bag settled down further on her shoulders. Brittany pouted.

"Aww. You poor thing." Santana leaned over and pinched Brittany's nose. "Didn't the massage yesterday help at all?" She peered at Brittany and gave her a grin.

Brittany raised her eyebrow. "Is that what you're calling it?" She smirked right back.

Santana just laughed and pulled Brittany closer to her. "When we get to Valencia, I'll give you a proper one, all right?" She winked at Brittany and squeezed the hand that she was holding.

Brittany clapped in excitement. "You're really good at that, you know?" She commented. Santana raised her eyebrow in question. "Giving massages." Brittany explained.

Santana shrugged. "It was useful when we were cheerleading back in high school. Tense muscles just led to muscle cramps which led to cheerleaders dropping you which of course led to hospitalization." Santana pulled Brittany towards a cafe. "My coach was quite strict on the whole warming up and cooling down routines. She even made us do train massages occasionally."

"Sorry, a what?" Brittany asked.

"Oh you know." Santana explained. "When you'd sit in a line and sorta just massage the person in front of you while the person behind you massaged you?" Santana gestured about with her hands. "But of course, being the head cheerleader kinda meant that you get to sit at the top of the train, so you didn't really have to do much massaging, really." She grinned at Brittany. "Being at the top kinda had it's perks."

Brittany grinned sleazily at her and gave her a look. "I'll bet." She whistled under her breath.

Santana just rolled her eyes and pulled out a chair for Brittany when they got to the cafe. "Here you go. Sit down." She helped the blond take off her bag – which was slightly heavier than Santana's, considering that the blond also had camera equipments and a tripod to carry around with her as she travelled. "No wonder your back is killing you, Britts." She gave the blond a slight squeeze on the shoulders before taking a seat herself. "Did you sleep well last night?"

The waiter came over and brought them their menus. They perused the menu and they both agreed that they were a bit 'Spain-ed' out food wise and decided to just order some continental breakfast which consisted of eggs, ham, sausages and toast.

"I did, actually." Brittany finally replied once their juices came. "Except when the drunkie came back at 3 am and started puking her guts out in the bathroom." She shuddered. She picked up her glass and toasted Santana with it. "I'm glad it'll just be me and you in the room with our own personal toilet in Valencia."

Santana clinked her glass with Brittany's. "You don't say." She murmured before sipping from her glass. She met Brittany's eyes. "I had fun yesterday." She commented.

Brittany's blue eyes smiled at her. "Yeah?" She confirmed with Santana.

The brunette nodded shyly at Brittany. Brittany smiled further. "I'm glad." Santana sat there smiling at Brittany, remembering their time on the beach the day before.

_After spending a few hours on the beach yesterday, the pair had waited for the sun to set, just lazily trading kisses and gentle touches while enjoying the view from where they sat, wrapped around in a spare sarong that Santana had dug out of her bag. Neither of them initiated anything more than just the heated kisses that they shared._

_Brittany had gone for a dip in the ocean as well, dragging Santana along for a quick splash in the edges of the water before Santana declined to go in any further, claiming that salt water would do a number to her already frizzy hair and chose to just go sit in their spot while finishing up her book._

_Instead of reading, like Santana had fully intended to do, she found her eyes glued to Brittany's sleek body as it bobbed up and down in the rough waters of the Mediterranean. The dancer's body reappeared in the water every once in a while as the blond stood and walked around while splashing around in the ocean._

_Brittany, Santana had noticed, had a delicate tattoo running from the side of her right breast down to her pelvis, in a series of intricate designs. It ended at start of her hip bone and Santana found herself squinting under her glasses to try to get a better look without seemingly leering at the blond._

_Santana laughed at herself. Oh please, you've already more or less groped her, you'd think she'd be offended if you sat from afar just admiring her body? She questioned herself. Eh. She relented. It was a bit creepy to be staring though, she had to admit. But on the other hand, Brittany did ask her why she was merely looking when she was allowed to touch ..._

_So Santana made up her mind and put her book down. Picking up Brittany's camera, she walked towards the edge of the water. "Brittany!" She called out and waved at the blond to come back to shore._

_The blond waved from where she was and swam back towards Santana. She got to where she could stand in the water and gently started getting up and wading towards where Santana was._

_To say that Santana was mesmerized would have been an understatement as the brunette just gaped at the dancer's body. Brittany looked like a goddess of the ocean, emerging from the clear azure waters that matched her eyes. The green of her bikini only further enhanced the beautiful backdrop of the ocean as Brittany stepped out, dripping salt water with each step she took._

_Santana snapped out of her trance and brought the blond's camera to her eyes and clicked a few shots in rapid succession. Brittany, from where she was standing only looked like she was enjoying herself as she deliberately splashed more water in Santana's direction as she candidly posed for the camera. It seemed like the blond was comfortable in front of the camera as well as behind it._

_Finally when Brittany was within arm's reach, Santana put the camera down. "Hey." She said shyly, meeting Brittany's eyes._

" _Yo, creep." Brittany teased and walked over to give the dry brunette a hug._

" _Britt!" Santana squealed. "I've got your camera! It'll get wet!" She tried to squirm her way out of the dancer's tight embrace. She felt her own dried bikini getting wet as Brittany's chilled skin touched hers. To be honest, she felt more than her bikini getting wet as the blond's taller body slicked against hers._

" _Psh, it's waterproof!" Brittany brushed her concerns away and brought her mouth closer to Santana's ear. "Besides, it's not the camera that I had wanted to get all wet." She let her tongue out to trace the shell of Santana's ear while circling her hands around the brunette's slim waist. "You look really sexy in that bikini, San." She whispered huskily in Santana's ear._

_Santana blushed hard under the sun. "Thanks, Britt." She mumbled as she led Brittany to their spot. She could never understand how Brittany made her blush so much considering her usual stoic persona._

_They both sat down and Brittany dried herself with a towel. "So why'd you call me back for?" She asked, setting the towel down._

_Santana, caught leering at the blond merely lifted her eyes from where she was tracing the blond's tattoo and reach her hand out tentatively to touch the tattoo on Brittany's side._

" _Hmm? It's nothing." She traced her fingertips on the slightly raised design on Brittany's skin, as if trying to memorize the blond like a map. As she raised her eyes to meet Brittany's clear blue eyes, she felt a smile form on her face. "I missed you." She said simply._

_Brittany all but beamed at her. "Aww, San, I missed you too." Leaning forward, she gave Santana a peck on the lips and brushed their noses together as they parted._

" _Mmm." Santana opened her eyes into Brittany's smiling ones. "Oh, and I wanted to ask you about this." She fingered the tattoo again. "I didn't peg you for a tattoo kinda girl." She admitted._

" _Well." The blond grasped Santana's wandering fingers in her own. "That tickles." Santana just gave her a grin and a raised eyebrow. "I didn't quite peg you for a piercings kinda gal either." Brittany said._

_Santana snorted. "Guess we're both guilty of judging, eh?" Brittany shrugged in response._

" _So." Santana traced the blond's tattoo again. "Is this your only one?" Brittany nodded. "Mmm hmm." She reached out and fingered the dolphin coming out of Santana's navel. "Is this your only one?"_

_Santana gave her a look. "Besides my earrings, you mean?" It was Brittany's turn to give her a look. Santana laughed and shook her head._

_Brittany raised her eyebrows at Santana. "You mean, there are others?" Blue eyes scanned Santana's body as Brittany imagined where the other piercings would be at. Her gaze finally settled on the brunette's black bikini top – or rather, what was under the bikini top. Santana smirked. "Guess you'll just have to find it for yourself one day."_

_Brittany raised her eyes from Santana's chest and grinned at the brunette. "Guess I will." She agreed happily. Taking her eyes off Santana, she fingered the navel piercing again. "I've always wanted this."_

" _So why don't you just get one?" Santana asked. "It's obvious it's not because of the pain factor." She reasoned. "That's why I was afraid of getting a tattoo."_

_Brittany leaned back and rested her head on her crossed arms behind her head. "I dunno. I dance?" Brittany said. "I was always afraid that I'll get it snagged on something." Santana kept her eyebrow raised. Brittany stole a peek at the brunette. "I know it's not gonna happen. It's just ..." She trailed off. "Irrational, I suppose."_

_Santana made a non committal sound and looked at Brittany. "Did you design this?"_

_The blond grinned and nodded._

" _It's beautiful." Santana commented. "Does it mean anything, though?"_

" _Well." Brittany started. She looked down on her own tattoo where Santana could now make out the shape of a horse. "Remember when I said that 'The Last Unicorn' was my favourite movie when I was growing up?" She looked at Santana who nodded at her. "When I was younger, I was so obssessed with unicorns that I used to doodle it whenever I was not dancing." She fingered her own tattoo. "What came out after years of perfecting the design was this."_

_Santana squinted and looked more closely at the design. It was a stylized tattoo of a unicorn, it's head reared back and it's mane flowing in the breeze. Brittany's design incorporated the strength of the majestic creature as well as showing the softer beauty of the magical beast. Santana whistled under her breath and looked at Brittany in the eye. "I didn't know you could draw."_

_The blond laughed. "Oh San. I don't really." She giggled out. "There's still so much of us that we haven't found out about yet." She eyed Santana and held her hand out for the brunette to take. "I do intend to, though."_

_Santana settled on her elbows and placed a small kiss on the blond's tattoo. "It's really beautiful, Britt." She praised._

_Blue eyes regarded her. "Mmm. Thanks, San." She got up on her elbows as well. Moving her bikini strap to the side, she let the sun tan her back to get an even tan. "Did you know, that we were born in the year of the horse?" She asked Santana._

_An eyebrow rose. "I'm sorry?"_

_Brittany rolled her blue eyes. "The Chinese zodiac, Santana. Haven't you ever heard about it?"_

_Santana shook her head._

" _Well, those born in the year of 1990 are all born in the year of the horse according to the Chinese horoscope." Brittany started to explain. "Hey, what a minute, what month were you born again?" She asked. "I think the horse year only started like late January or something."_

_Santana looked at the blond. "I'm an Aquarius. My birthday's on the 28th January."_

" _Hmm, guess that makes you a horse too." Brittany's blue eyes twinkled. "So anyway, I thought since I was born in the year of the horse and technically, a unicorn is a horse with a horn, right? So it seemed apt that I got that." She shrugged. "I always wanted a pony when I was younger, but being in Miami was kinda hard for the whole getting a horse thingy." She scrunched up her nose. "To me, a unicorn symbolizes so many things."_

_Santana moved closer to Brittany just because. "Mmm." She agreed. "They're such magical creatures, aren't they?"_

_Brittany nodded in agreement. "That they are." She took out her phone and scrolled through her pictures for a while before deciding on a picture and showing it to Santana. "That's my original design." Santana peered at the small picture on Brittany's phone and decided to zoom in properly to have a closer look._

" _Horses are special creatures. Noble, strong and most importantly, free." Brittany peered over her shoulder as Santana looked at her drawing. "I want to be all of those things in life." She shrugged. She traced her fingers on the horn of the unicorn. "I got a unicorn instead of a horse to remind myself that we are all special and unique." She took the phone from Santana's hands and zoomed in on the drawing. "See this?" She traced the outline of the horse's mane._

_Santana looked at where the blond was pointing and she tilted her head to the side to get a better look. "Is that ...?" She trailed off._

_Brittany bit her lip. "It spells out dance. See the D here?" She pointed at the top of the unicorn's mane. "The D is sorta just flowing in the wind." Then she pointed out the rest of the characters that were hidden in the unicorn's mane. "That's the A, N, C and E."_

" _Lemme see again." Santana nudged Brittany around and dusted some sand off the blond's sides as she looked at the tattoo again. This time, she could clearly see the letters hidden in the tattoo after Brittany had pointed them out to her. She traced her fingers gently over the blond's sides, hearing Brittany's voice catch as she met her eyes slowly._

" _And that's me." Brittany spoke softly. "And that's my dream." She took Santana's hand and held it tight. Santana's breath caught in her throat at the vulnerability she could see in the blond's clear blue eyes. She silently brought Brittany's hands to her lips and placed the softest of kisses on the back of her palm._

_Brittany smiled at the kiss and her smile only grew bigger as Santana leaned in for her lips. The gentlest of kisses was placed upon her lips and she had to uncross her eyes to stare at Santana's face as she pulled back._

" _That is you, Britt." Santana's eyes left hers and trailed towards her tattoo as she gently put her fingers on Brittany's sides. "You truly are a beautiful special unicorn, Britt."_

_Brittany blushed and as a reply she just leaned over to Santana and pulled her in for another kiss, the dying rays of the sun bathing them in soft yellow rays as the sun set behind them._

* * *

Santana pulled the curtains closed in the bus that they were currently seating in. The pair had gotten seats nearer to the front of the bus and their luggage were stored in the compartment below. The sun rays were currently shining through the window where Brittany was seated as the blond wanted to peer outside and take some pictures. "Sorry, Britt." She apologized. "The sun glare is really getting to me." She explained, putting her sunglasses on and leaning back into her seat.

Brittany looked up from where she was fiddling with her notebook and shrugged. "Is okay, there's hardly anything to take pictures of here anyway." She peered out the window. "Can I open it later when I wanna snap some shots?" She asked.

Santana nodded and settled back in her seat. "Yeah, sure. It was just kinda getting hot in here, that's all." She explained.

It was an hour and the half into the bus ride and the both of them were taking turns just gently snoozing in the bus. Santana had her headphones on while Brittany was looking at the various pictures she had taken during their Barcelona stint. "Weren't we supposed to be discussing about Fondue for Two?" Santana asked Brittany, raising her brow.

The blond looked over at Santana and smile. "Yeah, kinda forgot about that." She pointed at the screen of her notebook. "Look, these are the places that I wanna record when we are there." She shifted the screen so that Santana can see better and Brittany started narrating what she already knew about the places.

"Well, there's the Ciudad something something." Brittany mumbled. She looked sheepishly at Santana. "Why don't you read it for yourself?" She said instead. "I just want a contrast between the old Valencia and the new, and these buildings seem like a pretty good examples to use."

Santana nodded. "Okay, I see what you mean." She checked her own notes. "We are staying somewhere near one of the squares as well, so we can probably start the first shoot there." She pointed at the spot in the map that Carlos had given them earlier. "The Centre of Arts is a bit further, so I suppose we can get to it later? We have like, 4 days in Valencia before we gotta go to Benicassim, right?" She looked at Brittany for confirmation and the blond nodded.

"Cool, so I suppose it's like, 2 of these places a day and we can finish it within like 3 days or so?" Santana asked. The blond nodded again.

"Ok, so what do you need me for then, Britt?" Santana asked. "I mean, I know you said I could feature my compositions, but umm ..." She paused and fiddled with her thumbs. "I haven't really written anything concrete so far in my trip."

Brittany frowned in thought. "You could always add it in later. I will be compiling and editing the video logs later, so there's not really a deadline or anything." Brittany explained. "What I want is some background music, can you do that?" She asked Santana. "I mean, I know you can't really compose now without your proper instruments, so I suppose it'll have to wait until we're back in the States?" She questioned.

Santana leaned back in her seat and regarded Brittany. "I suppose you're right – but I would hate to delay your show even by a day."

Brittany looked over at Santana. "Well, what do you suggest, then?" Blue eyes looked at the brunette. "What do you need to compose, anyway?"

"Well, I usually compose with my guitar or the piano, both of which I don't have any access to right now for the next few months." Santana explained. "However, I do have my notebook with me and I suppose I could write the score first and only record it later when I get back to Ohio." She trailed off. "But if I do that, you'd only get to hear it after we leave Europe, and I'd really rather you see what you're getting into with me." She took a breath. "I could however, compose digitally, but it wouldn't be the same." She shrugged.

"Do you have anything recorded then, San?" Brittany asked, curious.

"Well, I had something composed a few days ago, but it's just melody, really. Nothing concrete yet." Santana explained to Brittany. She looked at the curious blond. "Umm, you could hear it if you like, see if you can use it for your previous episodes?" She suggested tentatively.

"That's awesome, San, I'd love to hear it." Blue eyes twinkled at her.

Santana nodded. "Umm, ok, lemme just edit it a little when we get to Valencia and I'll pass it to you after? And you can lemme know what you think about it then. If it's suitable." She continued on.

"Sure." Brittany nodded. "Although I'm sure that it'll be just great, San." She poked the brunette on the side. "I'd love to hear you sing as well. You have a lovely voice." She added.

Santana blushed.

"Didn't you say you wanted to explore world music?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded.

"So in Spain, you need to incorporate some of their local instruments or the type of music or ... how does that work, actually?" Brittany asked.

Santana took a deep breath. "Well, the idea is to compose something that's similar to the type of music found in the region, and preferably with their instruments. I wanna produce a sound that's new but still traditional. Sorta my own spin on what's their regional music, you know?"

Brittany nodded slowly. "Okay, so would that be entirely just melody or you gonna sing as well?"

"Both?" Santana shrugged. "I'm not that great at lyric writing, though, so we'll see how it goes?"

"I know what we could do." Blue eyes locked on brown. "While I do need melodies for my background, I need songs for like, the ending credits sorta thing. And, and ..." Brittany looked at Santana excitedly. "I could so totally have your compositions to dance to. I mean, what you do with the regional music is what I wanna do with their dance!" She exclaimed hurriedly.

Santana mirrored Brittany's infectous smile. "Sure, Britt. It would be an honour. I've seen you dance and ..." She whistled under her breath. "Wow."

It was Brittany's turn to blush. "Thanks."

"Where'd you learn to dance flamenco like that?" Santana cocked her head to the side and studied the beautiful face beside her. "I thought you did classical ballet?"

Brittany shrugged. "That's what everyone thinks. Well, I didn't really declare a major in school, you see, so I kinda mastered all types of dance that they offered in Tisch."

Santana's eyebrows raised up. "You can do that?"

Brittany continued shrugging. "Yeah, well. Sorta?" She pouted a bit at Santana. "I mean, I was already the odd one out, doing a double film and dance, so I talked to my lecturers and they were fine with it." She explained further. "I do more contemporary dance techniques though. So that's sorta like my minor."

"Yeah." Santana agreed. "But flamenco?" She asked, incredulous. "They offered that in Tisch?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Well, no. But I did do tap dance when I was younger. It's sorta similar." Her hands worked around her body as she moved in her seat. Brittany's tongue licked her lips as she stared into Santana's eyes. "Just, you know ..." She leaned forward and moved in to whisper in Santana's ear. "Sexier, really." She breathed into Santana's ear.

Santana shivered in her seat as Brittany's breath chilled down her spine. "Mmm. It was." She cleared her throat. "You sound really talented, Britts." Santana said instead.

Brittany laughed. "You could see for yourself. I mean, my final showcase – the graduating batch always have their own showcase to sorta show off their final composition." Brittany smiled at Santana. "You should so come. I could show you around New York." She offered, suddenly shy.

"I ..." Santana trailed off. "I'd be honoured, Britt." She said. "But that's only at the end of your next term, right?" She asked.

Brittany bit her lip and nodded.

"Well, lemme just mark my calendar and I'll make it a point to be there, all right?" Santana smiled at the blond. "That is, if you're not sick of me yet." She laughed.

"Oh San." Brittany leaned over and gave her a hug. "Don't be silly." She brushed her lips across the brunette's cheek. "So we've got a date, then?" She offered her pinky out to Santana and smiled.

Santana leaned over and took the offered pinky in her own and shook on it. She gave Brittany a slight kiss on her lips. "That we do, Britt. That we do." She smiled.

* * *

The bus jolted slightly and it woke the brunette up from the short nap that she had taken after their conversation came naturally to a sleepy stop when the blond's head bobbed up and down from her trying hard to stay awake. She moved around her seat and looked around the bus where she could see all the other occupants either sleeping or busy playing with their phones.

Santana stretched and looked at the blond on her right. Brittany had her hat covering her eyes and Santana could see the blond's pearly whites where her mouth opened slightly as Brittany breathed. Santana smiled to herself and just admired the blond's beauty for a second. On impulse, she leaned over to give Brittany a kiss at the side of her mouth.

At the same time, the bus jolted and Santana sort of landed on top of the blond, her mouth on Brittany's in a hard kiss instead of the soft kiss she was going for. "Mmph." She exclaimed, a bit shocked when blue eyes opened where Brittany's hat had fallen over.

Brittany smiled and focused her slightly sleepy eyes on Santana. "Not that I'm complaining." She said in between kissing Santana's lips gently. "But what are you doing umm ... kiss attacking me in my sleep?" Brittany grinned lazily at Santana, who was now sporting a blush on her cheeks as she averted her eyes and leaned back into her seat.

Santana cleared her throat. "I wasn't." She smoothed her hair back behind her face. "I was just ..." She gestured around with her hands. " ... And then the bus jolted and ..." She sighed. "I was aiming for a gentle kiss." She finally met Brittany's eyes and the blond smiled kindly back at her.

Brittany leaned over and pinched her nose. "You're so cute, San." She said and brought her face closer to Santana's. "Well, since you've already woken me up, how about a proper kiss now?" Blue eyes twinkled at Santana as the brunette offered her a shy smile and leaned forward to capture Brittany's smiling lips in a kiss.

"Mmm, that's more like it." Brittany murmured amongst the chaste kisses Santana was pecking on her lips.

"So, I was thinking." Santana started.

Brittany interrupted. "Are we there yet?" Her eyes gleamed with excitement as she looked out the windows at their surroundings. Santana merely shook her head and checked her watch. "It's only been 3 hours max, Britt."

"Oh." The blond sighed and Brittany opened her bag and took out a bag of bacon flavoured chips. Santana rolled her eyes and took out her water bottle in case Brittany got thirsty. "As I was saying, the whole point of this backpacking holiday is to travel in relative comfort and get to see Europe on a budget, right?"

Brittany paused mid chew and nodded while offering Santana a piece of chip. "Mmm hmm."

Santana accepted the chip and started crunching on it noisily. "Fo een oter fu fav madi ..." She swallowed hastily when Brittany's blue eyes looked at her quizzically. "I didn't know you spoke Dutch, San." She joked.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Funny." She deadpanned. "So, umm, in order to save some money, I was thinking we need to plan out this trip in advance."

Blue eyes regarded her as the blond bit on a chip thoughtfully. "You mean like, booking the air tickets and all that in advance?"

Santana nodded and took another chip out of her bag. This time, she decided to hold off eating it first. "The thing with the budget airlines here, and well, most countries, I guess, is that the earlier you buy, the cheaper the seats will be." She chewed on the chip. "I mean, it may not be the best departures times and all that, but to save a few Euros, it can't be that bad."

"Mmm. I suppose, San." Brittany wiped her oily hands on her shorts and took out her notebook from her bag and a pen. "So, let's plan." She flipped open a page and showed it to Santana. "These are the places that I'd like to go to. You?" Santana looked at the page for a while as Brittany resumed munching on her chips.

Brittany had already had a tentative plan mapped out on her notebook and Santana was glad to see that the countries that the blond had wanted to travel to were more or less similar to the countries that she wanted to cover in their 2 month stint in Europe. They just had to get the timing right in order to travel together.

"Have you bought any of these tickets?" Santana questioned, taking out her own notebook.

Brittany shook her head. "Nopes. Like I said before, just going with the flow." She gave Santana a smile. "Maybe I was just waiting for someone to make plans to travel with, eh?" She teased the brunette.

Santana returned the smile easily and picked up Brittany's pen. "Well, we can definitely travel together. I'm not sure about you, but booking double ensuites is definitely more pleasant to think of than 6 bed dorms."

Brittany's eyes twinkled. "Double, eh?" She smirked.

Santana rolled her eyes. "You booked it first." She teased right back. "I'm just saying. Not complaining." She gave the blond a smile. "I think in our 2 months here, we can probably cover a maximum of only 4 or 5 more countries after Spain."

Brittany nodded. "Mmm. I wanna spend a minimum of like 10 days or 2 weeks per country, maybe like 3 or 4 days per city that we visit?"

Santana jotted it down in her notebook. "Agreed. And I'm keen as well on the countries you've listed." She glanced at Brittany's notebook. "Let's see, you have Netherlands, England, Italy, Germany, Switzerland, Denmark and France." She cocked her eyebrow at Brittany. "That's a little too much though, if you ask me."

Brittany shrugged. "I'm fine with crossing some off. It was just a rough guide." She took out another pen for herself as Santana had stolen hers. "I do need to go visit some relatives in Netherlands though." She circled the country as well as England. "And I've got some friends I can bunk with in London as well, so those are a must go." She looked up at Santana. "What about you?"

"We're not covering Eastern Europe then?" Santana took out her Lonely Planet guide book and flipped to where the map of Europe was located. "We are here." She pointed at Spain. "What's surrounding it is ..." She squinted at the page. "France and Portugal."

Brittany inched closer to take a look. "And what borders France is Italy, Switzerland, Germany and the Benelux countries. Netherlands is just slightly above it."

"Hmm." Santana pondered the map for a bit. "Maybe we should look at the flights available instead, eh? I'm ok with definitely going to London and Amsterdam?" She queried. Brittany nodded. "I've got a friend in France I want to visit as well. I know there's a train across the English channel as well between France and England, so maybe we can do that."

"Sounds like a plan." Brittany circled France on her notebook. "Ok, so far we've got Netherlands, England and France." Santana nodded in agreement. "I've checked the returning flights to New York, and flying from Paris or London is the best bet."

Santana scrunched up her nose in thought. "Well, I haven't really checked those yet, but I would think flying from London would be easier back to Ohio ..." She paused. "I don't actually know if I'm going to go back to Ohio for that matter." She explained to Brittany.

"Oh?" Brittany let the question hang in the air.

"Well, we'll just follow your schedule, since you need to leave end August, right? I can always travel alone later after ..." Santana trailed off. She really didn't want to think about it so early in the trip.

Brittany nodded once. "Right. So, what's next after this?" She looked at the map again and then at Santana. "France?"

Santana studied the map. "Seems like the most logical choice." She said. "Do you want to see more of Spain after the festival or do you wanna leave straight away? We haven't covered Madrid and Andalucia and Ibiza and Majorca and ..." Santana trailed off as Brittany shook her head. "Nah, I'm pretty sure we can cover that the next time we're here, San. We're already spending too long in Spain as it is."

"I'm cool with that." Santana agreed. "So ... tentatively we're going to France after this and then, maybe make our way up Benelux, and then a trip up to London?"

"That sounds awesome." Brittany agreed. "Let's look for tickets later when we're in Valencia. I sure hope the hostel has got decent wifi." She added.

"Do you wanna see where the others are going as well before finalizing our itinerary?" Santana asked, just to be sure.

Brittany waved her hand and seemingly dismissed the idea. "Psh, as long as I've got you, San, I don't think I quite need anyone else." She smiled brightly at Santana.

As expected, with a comment like that, Santana couldn't help but to blush. She grasped Brittany's left hand with hers and gave it a squeeze. "Likewise, Britt." She murmured under her breath as she shyly met the blond's blue eyes.

Brittany leaned over and gave her a tweak on the nose. "But if you want, we could always ask them and who knows? They could be going to the same places as well." She shrugged. "We'll just play by ear, all right?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Santana and happily continued munching on her bacon chips.

"Sure." Santana half heartedly agreed while leaning back in her seat. She leaned over and put the bag of chips in between them on the arm rest and gave Brittany a pointed look. "Share some, will ya?" She asked playfully, stealing some of the blond's chips.

Brittany giggled and pushed the bag closer to Santana. "I swear, you're almost as bad as Quinn is."

Santana gave her a pointed glare. "Yeah well, Quinn wouldn't do this, now would she?" She bit a chip in between her teeth and raised her eyebrow seductively at Brittany and tried to smile around the bacon chip as best as she could.

It must've worked as Brittany abandoned the piece she was eating and instantly lunged forward to claim her prize. After moments of languid kissing, the blond pulled back slightly when the elderly couple next to their seat cleared their throats loudly one too many times.

As Brittany pulled back and met Santana's eyes, she rubbed her nose against hers and whispered before placing a soft kiss on Santana's curved lips. "And I sure as hell wouldn't do that to Quinn, San."

Santana beamed happily at Brittany who just munched on her chips while grinning at Santana.

* * *

"San ..."

Santana was woken up by the blond next to her saying her name repeatedly. "Wha ...?" She pushed her sunnies up her head and rubbed her groggy eyes. Focusing on Brittany, she gave the blond a quick smile. "What is it, Britt?"

The blond was excitedly jumping in her seat and peering out of the window. To the random passerby in the cars that overtook their bus on the freeway, Brittany must've been a gleeful sight with her nose pressed flat against the window of the bus. Sorta like a puppy with it's head poking out of the window and it's tongue hanging out. Santana smiled inwardly. Brittany was that cute.

"I think we're near, Santana." Brittany grabbed at Santana's arm and pointed. "Look! I can see the ocean from here."

Santana gingerly settled her glasses back on her eyes and peered out of the window. The sun was just starting to set and it's rays were casting a reddish hue to the horizon of the ocean that they were passing. "That's really beautiful, Britt." She yawned and stretched in her seat. Santana checked her watch, pleased to know that it was close to 6 and that meant that the bus would definitely be arriving soon.

"Did you get to nap at all?" Santana asked Brittany as she took a sip of her water bottle. After waking up, her throat was naturally dry, but she didn't wanna risk drinking too much, in fear of needing to use the bus toilet. She already felt a slight urge on her bladder but chose to ignore the discomfort as she fidgeted in her seat.

Brittany still had her nose pressed against the window as she nodded. "Mmm hmm. Just a little though. Think I had enough earlier before I was kiss attacked by you." She turned around just enough to smirk at Santana before the peered outside the window again.

Santana chuckled and shook her head. "We're meeting the rest at the bus station." She showed Brittany her phone. "Quinn just texted and said they were around the area anyway, so they'd be there when we get off."

Brittany settled back into her seat. "That's nice of them." Leaning back on her seat, she started packing her belongings into her bag. "Where we going for dinner, San? I've read some good reviews on Lonely Planet for the best places for paella in Valencia."

Santana cleared her throat. "Actually." She started. "I've kinda already made reservations for us at a cafe by the beach that was famous for it's paellas." She peered up at Brittany from under her lashes. "I hope you don't mind." She smiled shyly.

Brittany's mouth fell open and she stopped her packing. She suddenly lunged forward and gave Santana a hug. "Mind? Are you kidding me? That's so sweet, San!" She released her death grip on Santana and pecked her on both sides of her cheeks. "You're so awesome!" She did a mini dance in her seat and started shoving everything in her bag. "I can't wait, San." Suddenly she looked up at Santana. "Umm ... are the rest coming as well?" She frowned slightly at Santana.

Santana cocked her head to the side. "Well, yeah? I had to ask Quinn to handle the reservations for me since we weren't in Valencia yet." She explained to Brittany who slowly nodded, the smile slowly coming back on her face.

"'S'allright. I just thought ..." Blue eyes looked away. She pursed her lips and gave Santana's hand a squeeze. "Never mind, dinner with the rest sounds fun." She said, almost to herself rather than to Santana.

Santana squinted her eyes at Brittany. _What was Brittany upset about?_ _Did she not want to have dinner with the rest? Unless ..._ Santana's eyes widened comically at Brittany who was still packing her belongings. _Stupid, Lopez._ She berated herself. _She thought it was a date!_ Internally, Santana face palmed herself and shook her head in annoyance at her stupidity. _Wait a minute._ She did a double take. _Brittany wanted a date with her?_

She let the thought settle in her head for a while to process and let the knowledge seep into her conscious thought. _So, Brittany wanted to date me, eh?_ She giggled at the thought. _I'd kinda like that as well._

She opened her mouth to speak when the bus slowed to a stop. They both stopped what they were doing and while Santana could understand the Spanish of the co-driver, informing them that they had indeed arrived at the Valencia bus terminal, Brittany merely looked at Santana for translation.

"Are we here already?" Brittany's blue eyes had the twinkle back in them and Santana was glad and swore to make it up to the blond later. Much later when they're both alone and she had gotten rid of the rest who technically, they hadn't even met up with yet.

The Latina nodded and put her bottle and notebook back into her bag. "Yup, this is our stop. We're right on time." She stood up and hefted her bag on her shoulders while everyone behind them who already knew they were going to arrive shuffled passed them slowly.

"Hey, look, San. There's Puck!" Brittany motioned for Santana to look out the window where the mohawked boy could be seen trying to look into the bus and possibly checking for any hot chicks that may exit from the bus. They waved at Quinn, who was busy standing to the side in her floral dress, fanning herself with a paper fan. Rachel and Finn were nowhere to be seen. Santana shrugged. No loss, really.

As the last of the passengers were about to alight the bus in front of them, Santana put out her hand to Brittany's and stopped her in her tracks. "Britt." She started.

"Hmm?" Blue eyes searched hers.

"I'm sorry about earlier, for ..." Santana's hand waved around. "For, you know. Not realising that it should've been just the two of us at dinner tonight."

Brittany smiled at Santana, showing off her perfectly straight teeth. "Don't worry about it, San. I wasn't sure if you wanted an actual date date with me." She shrugged. "It's fine."

Santana sighed. The blond was just too perfect. She exhaled through the nose and pinched the bridge of it. "No, no, Britt. It's not fine. I do want a date with you." She looked up at Brittany's trusting blue eyes and smiled when the blond tucked her hair behind her ear nervously at her statement. "Lemme make it up to you, ok? When they leave for Benicassim. We'll go out." She rambled on.

If Brittany's smile was a 100 megawatts then, it must've been like a million megawatts now, the way she was grinning at Santana. "Yeah?" The blond asked shyly.

Santana swallowed. "Well, if you will go with me, I'd very much like it if you were to indulge me with a date with your kind self in the near future." Santana smiled and offered her hand up for Brittany to take. "Is that a yes?" She asked, shy.

As a response, Brittany pulled her closer and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. She held Santana's waist and tightened her grip into a hug and lifted the brunette off her feet. Santana squealed. "Britt! Let me down!" She laughed at the blond, while swatting at Brittany.

The blond hastily put Santana back down and shuffled on her feet excitedly. "Sorry, San. I was just carried away." She made a move for Santana's hand again, this time linking their pinkies together. "And yes, it's a yes. I'd love to go on a date with you, Santana."

The brunette smiled and gently tugged Brittany towards the steps of the bus where the last passenger and the driver had already exited what seemed like a few minutes ago. "C'mon, you. Let's go."

The pair exited the bus into the warm daylight of the evening sun and was instantly greeted by Puck and Quinn. Both, who took one look at their joined hands and gave each other knowing smiles. "Hola, chica." Puck said as a greeting. "Took you guys long enough." Quinn added, stepping up and offering first Brittany a hug and then to a more rigid Santana who had just awkwardly fist bumped Puck.

Puck put a friendly arm around Santana as they walked to their bags on the ground near the opened compartment of their bus. Theirs was the only ones left there as the other passengers had already left the bus terminal. "How's my favourite lesbro doing?" Puck wiggled his eyes as he leaned down to pick up Santana's bag.

Santana rolled her eyes and hit him good naturedly. "I'm fine and you don't have to do that, you know?" She said. "I can carry my own bags." She huffed, slightly pouting.

"Aww, Lopez, what's a good lesbro to do?" Puck grinned at her while Quinn and Brittany watched the exchange. "Besides." He flexed his bicep muscles. "What else are these guns for, eh?" He laughed and started to walk away just as Quinn cleared her throat. "Umm, Puck? You're forgetting something else." She motioned for Brittany's luggage.

Brittany bit her lip to stop from laughing as Puck's eyes widened when he saw the bigger bag that was Brittany's. "Bu ..." He started to complain.

Quinn merely sauntered past him and gave his arms a squeeze. "What else are these guns for, eh?" She parroted his speech earlier and turned to look at Santana and Brittany. "C'mon, girls. Let's go."

Santana laughed and walked past Puck and apologetically lifted her shoulders and shrugged. Brittany just giggled and stood on her tiptoes and gave the frustrated boy a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Puck. You're the best." She whispered into his ear as he blushed with the attention the blond was showing him.

The lone boy smiled at Brittany, because seriously, who can refuse the blond anything? "No problem, Britts." He said, as he hefted both bags on each side of his shoulders and started lumbering slowly behind the 3 women chatting happily infront of them.

"Guys, wait up!" Puck called out, trying his best to jog along after them.

* * *

The 3 of them took pity on Puck halfway through the 30 minute walk to the hostel, so they were now distributing the weight as equally as they could amongst them. Brittany's bag had a conveniently detachable backpack strapped to the front of the bag, which was now being carried by Quinn as Santana carried Brittany's day bag with hers. Puck was still carrying Santana's slightly lighter backpack with no problem at all.

Santana bumped Brittany slightly as they were walking slowly behind Puck and Quinn. "You all right there?" She asked, eyeing the backpack. "We could switch if you're tired." She offered, moving to remove their day bags from their shoulders.

Brittany shook her head. "It isn't that bad, really. The bag I gave Quinn had my tripod inside it, so this is quite ok right now." She eyed Santana's and her bag on the brunette's shoulder. "You ok with that?"

Santana dismissed her worry. "I'm more worried about Puck, really." She laughed at the guy in front of them as he stumbled on a pebble on the road. She looked at Brittany. "Your shoulders hurt?"

Brittany shuffled the weight on her shoulders and tried as best as she could to shrug. "I'm all right. Besides ..." She gave Santana a grin. "I recall someone's offer for a massage later at the hostel." Her tongue slipped out playfully between her lips and Brittany winked at Santana cheekily. "I never forget massage offers, San." She said seriously.

Santana laughed and pushed Brittany slightly. "Oh, don't worry. I haven't forgotten about it either."

"Guys, we're here." Quinn turned around and announced to the pair behind her and Puck. Santana looked around their surroundings and noted that this was in fact the same hostel that Brittany and her had booked. It wasn't like as if she didn't trust Quinn, she was just a cautious person that way.

They stood outside the Center Valencia Youth Hostel as Brittany snapped a few shots of the exterior. After she was done, Santana walked in after Puck held the door open for her and Brittany and gently set down her bags and helped Brittany remove her backpack. She walked up to the counter and spoke softly in Spanish to the friendly woman behind the counter and gestured towards her and Brittany.

When the woman requested for their passports, Santana turned around to ask Brittany for hers. The blond was busy chatting with Quinn and Puck to the side where they were going through the brochures that were lingering by the table near the door. "Britt?" She called out before she remembered that she had the blond's passport with her.

The blond dancer turned and looked at her and was about to walk over to her when Santana waved her off. "Never mind." She said instead. Brittany raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'You sure?' and Santana nodded and took out their passports from the secret compartment that she had hidden them in her day bag. She quickly filled in some details and thanked the woman – Felicia, again when she produced 2 sets of key cards.

At around the same time, the rest of them lumbered closer to the counter and Quinn rested her hips on the table nearby. "You done? Got your keys?" She eyed the brunette who was putting their passports back into her bag. Santana nodded and bent down to pick up her bag. "Let's go. We're on ..." She looked at the key card which had their room number written on it. "The 1st floor." She looked up the stairs infront of them as there was a queue at the lifts.

She looked back at Puck and gave him a slight shake of her shoulders in apology as he shouldered her backpack and trudged up the stairs behind her. "Thanks, Puck. Am glad it's not the 4th floor or something." Santana said.

Brittany's voice sounded up. "Where are your rooms anyway?" She looked at Quinn who was walking beside her.

"Well, Rachel and I are at the 2nd floor while they're on the 3rd." Quinn explained. "They split up the gender dorms in different floors." She paused and looked infront of her when Santana stopped at a door and put her bags down. Producing the key card, she beeped at the locking device on the door. "I'm not too sure what the 1st floor consists of."

Santana pushed open the door and let everyone and their respective bags in. "C'mon in, guys." She entered, followed by Puck, Quinn and then Brittany.

Brittany immediately walked towards the bed and put her bag down next to it. She plopped down right in the middle of the double bed in the room. The only bed that was in the room. Quinn could hear her sighing as she snuggled into the pillow that muffled her voice. "San, this is awesome!" Brittany gushed. She lifted her body enough to physically pull Santana down onto the bed by her arm. Santana fell onto Brittany on the bed with an 'oof' as Brittany giggled and buried herself under the covers some more while Santana just laid where she had fallen, still draped around Brittany.

Quinn raised her eyebrow at the scene unfolding infront of her and turned to Puck. "Huh." The both of them eyed Brittany and Santana who were happily lazing on their double bed in oblivion. "So I guess that's what is on the 1st floor, eh? The double ensuites." She grinned at Puck who happily grinned back. "Guess that also answers another question."

Puck rested his elbow on the shelf that was near the door. "Yup, the couple ensuites." He added. "Hmm, guess that also means the dwarf and the giant owes us meals and drinks tonight!" He lifted his fist towards Quinn and wiggled his eyebrows.

Quinn laughed and playfully fist bumped Puck. She turned around and headed for the door. "Guys, we're gonna wash up and get ready to leave." Two pairs of eyes watched her from the bed. "Our reservations are for 8 tonight and we've got a little more than an hour till then." She quickly checked her watch. "See you downstairs at 7?"

Puck shrugged. "Some dude told us it was like 30 minutes to reach the cafe."

Santana offered them a thumbs up sign while Brittany freed her hand from under the covers enough to wave at the retreating couple. "See you guys later!" She shouted. "Bye Quinn! Thanks, Puck!"

"Don't be late." Quinn chuckled in response and closed the door behind her.

* * *

After the pair left, Santana and Brittany lay quietly in the bed and enjoyed the softness of the mattress below them. About 5 minutes had passed before Santana turned her head to look over at Brittany where the blond had her eyes closed under the pillow on her head. Santana raised her eyebrows. _That's fast._ She checked the time and decided to reach over and gently poked and prodded Brittany on the shoulder that was nearest to where she still had her legs tangled with the tall blond.

"Britt?" She gently shook the blond awake. "We need to start getting ready soon." Santana added, getting up and stretching. Brittany continued laying unmoving on the bed. Santana leaned over and poked Brittany on the shoulder again. "Britt." She half whispered. "Wake up."

Brittany moved in her sleep and wiggled her shoulders, mumbling something that sounded to Santana like, "That's nice." Santana giggled at the sleepy blond, but continued to poke the blond to wakefulness anyway. Brittany sighed in her semi awake state and Santana spread her fingers on the blond's shoulders and gave her a mini massage on where she knew the blond was hurting because of the backpack.

"Mmm." Brittany mumbled under the pillow. A lone blue eye peeked out from under her messy bangs and Santana smiled at her. "That's really nice, San."

Santana let her touch linger longer on Brittany's shoulder before slowly stopping. "C'mon, Britt. You did say you wanted to freshen up before we had to leave for the cafe." Santana reminded her. "We've only got like 20 minutes before we have to meet the rest at the lobby." She told the blond who was stretching on the bed, popping her joints while Santana winced. Santana stood up and retrieved her toiletries bag from her backpack.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Brittany mumbled sleepily as she rolled her neck around to ease the kinks. Before Santana was about to make a crude joke, Brittany shot her an alarmed look.

"San ..." She whined. Blue eyes looked at her while Brittany's thin lips started forming a pout. "That wasn't counted as the massage you owe me, right?" To Santana's surprise, Brittany's lips actually started to tremble a little after she spoke out.

"Oh Britt." Santana laughed and walked over to the blond and ruffled her hair. Standing behind the blond, she placed a kiss on top of the blond's messy head and gripped at Brittany's shoulders again, massaging them slowly. Brittany moaned at the touch and Santana laughed at the blond's eagerness. _So easy._ She shook her head in mirth.

Turning Brittany around to face her, Santana tapped her finger on Brittany's nose. "You are such a massage slut, Britt. But no, that didn't count." She mocked the blond, smiling when the pout on Brittany's face turned into a bashful grin. A grin that to Santana seemed really cute, so she pinched the tip of Brittany's nose again.

Brittany shrugged. "What can I say? You do have really great fingers."

Santana smiled in response. "Well, I'm gonna go use the toilet first unless you need it." She cocked her head in question and Brittany quickly shook her head. "Gimme 10 minutes then. You better not be asleep when I get out." She warned jokingly when Brittany yawned. Santana turned to go into the bathroom in the corner of the room when Brittany caught her fingers and spinned her back around to face the smiling blond.

With a slight tug, Santana found herself nose to nose with the dancer, who kept smiling at her. "Thanks, San." Brittany whispered, pulling her closer till their lips met. Santana's eyes fluttered close as they leisurely christened their room in Valencia.

* * *

"So tell me about this place, Quinn." Brittany turned her camera over to where Quinn was seated in the bus on their ride towards the restaurant in the Carmen district of Valencia. The 4 of them had earlier gathered in front of the hostel lobby, with Brittany and Santana being merely 10 minutes late. Together they had walked a short distance to the bus stop on the edge of the street that their hostel was located at and managed to catch a bus within 5 minutes of being there.

It would seem like Quinn had already anticipated them being late to walk to the bus stop, so she had given them plenty of buffer time before they had to catch their half past 7 bus to the restaurant that was located near the beach in Valencia.

Quinn gave Brittany's camera a smile before her eyes subconsciously flitted over to the page where Santana had written a script for her to read out loud. Brittany had originally wanted Santana to read it, but the brunette managed to convince the dancer that a fresh face would always be welcomed and besides, having another pretty face to the list of guests in Fondue for Two could only boost Brittany's ratings. Santana's brilliance earned her a rather languid kiss of thanks from Brittany.

Quinn cleared her throat and began to recite by heart what she knew about the restaurant. Mainly that the L'Estimat was located at the El Cabanyal-El Canyamelar neighbourhood of the Carmen district in Valencia and that the reviews on Trip Advisor for the restaurant was amazing.

While Brittany mocked interviewed Quinn for her segment on things to do and see in Valencia – since she had already walked around pretty much all of the city – Santana stood in front of them with Puck beside her. She turned to look at Puck who was busy playing with his phone while leaning against the window near the handicapped section of the bus. The bus was packed when they got on and the only two seats available were the ones that were occupied by the two blonds now. Of course Santana would've offered Brittany a seat. She was a good date after all, presence of others be damned.

"Hey, not that I care much, but what happened to the hobbi – err, I mean, Rachel and Finn?" Santana asked, barely managing to catch herself before she insulted Puck's friends in front of him. "I thought Quinn said that the reservations were for 6 tonight?" She crossed her arms and looked over at Puck who had paused his game.

Puck laughed and rolled his eyes. "We call them the dwarf and her giant." Santana laughed, glad that Puck found it as amusing as she did. "They're meeting us there." He picked up his phone again and restarted the game. "Finn had a family friend of a friend of a friend or something like that they had to meet before the dinner so they went on ahead first." He shrugged and spared her a quick glance. "I don't know if you remember, but Rachel's also vegan?"

At Santana's eye roll and muttered "Who wouldn't?", he continued. "So anyway, there doesn't seem to be much on the menu for her if she's not into the carnivore treat of it all. So I'm guessing they went to have a snack or eat some seaweed or whatever it is that she eats before they get there."

Santana nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. How does Finn actually get that tall eating grass with Rachel anyway? He's like freakishly tall."

Puck laughed. "Finn's a meat eater, man. I think he's just being the whole doting boyfriend thing to Rachel so it'll make it easier for them on this trip." Puck rolled his eyes again, which seemed to be a normal thing to do when talking about Rachel and/or Finn.

At Santana's puzzled look, Puck explained. "They've been on again and off again since junior year. When we planned this trip, they were obviously on and somewhere in between, it was off and I think that they started it back on again just before the trip, so you know, much easier to enjoy yourself when you're not constantly being nagged by the dwarf."

Santana scoffed. "Well, as long as it doesn't affect our holidays, I don't really care what goes on in their private lives then." She eyed the boy next to her and leaned in for a little gossip of her own. "So what's up with you and Fabray then?" At Puck's surprised look, she raised her eyebrows and looked as innocent as she could. "What? Lesbros don't share?" She teased.

Puck smiled and shook his head. "No man, it's cool. Quinn and I just have some history, that's all. We dated pretty much all of junior year and then she broke it off senior year when we realised that our lives weren't just gonna go the same way." He shrugged. "It happens. And with the distance now, she's in New York and I'm in L.A., it just won't really work, you know?"

Santana gave him a look of pity. Long distance relationships were really hard. She had several friends back home whose relationships had failed after their respective other halves went away to college.

Puck regarded her. "But you know, there seems to still be a spark there somewhere." He cleared his throat. "Enough about me. What's going on between you and blondie?" He looked behind his shoulder where Brittany and Quinn were busy chatting while the dancer occasionally taking a photo of the passing scenery.

Santana attempted to mask the smile creeping onto her face and tried to look innocent. "What do you mean?" She inquired instead.

Puck gently bumped her shoulder. "Oh come on. You know what I'm talking about. The stares, the touches, the cute giggling. We all have eyes." He looked at her pointedly.

This time Santana couldn't hide the blush that was slowly forming on her cheeks. "All right, all right." She sneaked a quick look at the two blonds behind them. "I ... I don't really know what's going on. We haven't really talked about it." She faltered in her speech and bit her lip.

Puck nodded. "But there's definitely something going on there then, eh?" He asked.

Santana slowly nodded but smiled widely when she met his eyes.

"Good on you then. I gotta say, Lopez, you really know how to choose them." He held out his fist for Santana. "Between the two of us, I think we've snagged ourselves the hottest blonds there are right now in this city."

Santana fist bumped him and snorted. "Hell yeah." Looking up, she caught Brittany's blue eyes and smiled widely when the blond winked at her before continuing her conversation with Quinn.

Santana smirked and felt a rush of heat to her cheeks. _Yup, Brittany was definitely the hottest blond there is._

* * *

Author's Note :

Hi all and thanks to those who have reviewed, favourited and followed this story. This story is really turning out more long winded than I anticipated it would be! (Not completely sure if that's a good thing or not though) Please bear with me and their slow journeys through Europe.

Thanks also for bearing with the grammar mistakes and the weird choice of vocab, this is unbeta-ed. Also, sorry about the slow pace of updates, I'll try to be more frequent in the future!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You know, there aren't any Gaudi attractions here?" Brittany stopped their walking around to take a look at Santana. The brunette merely lifted her eyebrow at Brittany and cocked her head to the side. "Your point being, Britt? Just coz he's Spanish and was crazy popular with all the aristocrats in Barcelona, doesn't mean he had to build all over Spain." Brittany shrugged and returned to their leisurely stroll along the streets of Valencia.

They had been in Valencia for the past few days and to say their schedule had been hectic would've been an understatement. Brittany was an awesome director and even better at setting out their agendas for the day. Would make sense, considering that Brittany was the one who had already did some research for her show before she came over to Spain. Santana, on the other hand, just expected to make some awesome memories and to get a killer tan. So far, it would seem as though both was right on track.

Santana looked sideways at the woman who's arm her own arm was currently linked with. She certainly didn't expect to find summer love in this trip. Santana lifted her internal eyebrow at herself. Did she just say love? She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"We're here!" Brittany exclaimed. This time, the blonde was the one who navigated the map and Santana didn't argue because when she had perused the map earlier, it did look like it was just a straight road down from the cafe that they had lunch at. Even if the damn road was quite long. Santana checked her watch. It had took them nearly an hour to reach the ...

Santana looked up. What exactly were they looking at again? She cocked her head to the side and studied the building in front of her. The sign on the left said that it was the Ciudad de las Artes y las Ciencias and that loosely translated to the City of Arts and Science. She looked at the building in front of them. Well, it certainly looked futuristic. Guess that would explain the science part. She studied the few buildings that she could see on the braille monument that Brittany had tugged her to and decided that if the buildings all looked that pretty, then it had to be art.

Brittany was busy looking at braille monuments and snapping shot after shots of the mini version of the building in front of her. For the past few days, Brittany had been doing the same to the many and various braille monuments surrounding the historic city of Valencia. Seems like Valencia was very friendly towards it's tourist who are not gifted with sight. Just this morning, while the two of them were at the Torres de Serranos, Brittany had done a video on the braille monument that they found there. She even managed to get the consent of a blind tourist who was conveniently there to be videoed and Santana must admit, hearing the tourist describe the castle that they saw this morning just by touching the 3D model of the monument – that was certainly different. Santana felt lucky to be able to see with her own eyes the beauty of the city they were in. Santana would bet that the viewers of Fondue for Two would feel the same way as well.

Speaking of beauty, she looked over at Brittany who was busy taking notes of the inscriptions on the model and was furiously writing in her notebook. She nudged Brittany on the shoulders and walked over to the entrance of the large building and took a few snapshots herself. Squinting in the sunlight, Santana brought the camera higher to eye level and looked for a place in the shade where she could go through her photos in order to save some space on her 8 gb SD card.

She propped herself up on the floor, leaning against a column just under the shade where the pool was. Santana scoffed at herself as she took out a bottle of water to sip. You'd think she would've gotten used to the heat by now. She leaned back against the column and went through her photos while waiting for Brittany to finish up whatever it was she was doing.

She went through her camera and smiled at the pictures that she could see on the small digital screen. The past 2 days that they had been touring Valencia was with Quinn, Puck and the hobbit and her giant. As with the previous leg in Barcelona, when they had arrived, the 4 of them had already visited most of the places on Brittany's list, so they were just chilling by the time Santana and Brittany came to Valencia.

However, Quinn had offered to accompany the 2 of them and together, the 3 of them had set out yesterday in search of the best jamon that they could find in Mercat Centrale. Santana suspected that Quinn had merely wanted company where she could enjoy her bacon without being all guilty about it since Puck was Jewish, Rachel was a vegan and Finn was whipped.

" _Britt, c'mon, you gotta take a picture of this and tell me what you think!" Quinn grabbed the other blonds arm and pulled her towards yet another stall in the infamous Mercat._

_Santana just muffled a smile behind her hands as Brittany shot her another 'what did we get ourselves into' look. It had been like that the entire midmorning._

_Quinn had dragged them to the Mercat in order to try more varieties of Spanish food since it was better eating in a group of 3 as opposed to alone as she had been doing the past few days as Rachel and Finn were more or less vegans and Puck was always too hangover to function in the mornings._

_Santana actually suspected that it was just for the extra jamon that she could get with Santana there ordering for her._

_In return, Brittany had asked her to be her guest of honour in explaining each food that they try and Quinn was game. Quinn was always game whenever there was food concerned. It's no wonder that both the blonds clicked at the beginning._

_Santana on the other hand was still feeling a little stuffed from last night's paella dinner. True to the reviews that were left on Trip Advisor, the paella at the cafe was top notch and Santana couldn't be any happier watching Brittany smile throughout the entire meal._

_Santana didn't even mind the hobbit's presence. Much._

_In between the filming for Fondue, the trio made idle chit chat just to get to know each other better. Quinn was giving them tips on what to do in their remaining 2 days while the 4 of them left for Benicassim the next morning._

_Quinn had mentioned that they should definitely head to the Latin Quarter as well as the art museum that was in the vicinity. Turns out if Quinn wasn't gonna be a lawyer, she would've been something akin to a photo journalist, hence the interest in all things culture._

_They were seated at one of the tables near the stall that Santana was quite sure they ate some cow's tongue or something or the other when Brittany decided that they should cam-whore with her camera for the show. The trio giggled and took a few shots, adjusting themselves and the camera each time to fit the frame when the guy who was next to them suddenly turned around and introduced himself and asked if he could help them take a photo._

_Santana couldn't hear the name as she was too preoccupied with how ginormous the man's lips were. Suddenly she could hear a tune in her head and lyrics to a song she aptly named Trouty Mouth just started forming in her head._

_So into her own song she was that she didn't even realize it when Brittany introduced her to guppy lips, so she blurted out the first thing that came into her mind – "Guppy face."_

_Needless to say, 3 sets of eyes turned to her and she blushed furiously under their gazes. Huh, Brittany and the new guy with the lips that could swallow a baby's head could pass off as twins while Quinn could've been a cousin or something. Santana continued staring and finally blushed slightly when Brittany raised an eyebrow and put her hand on Santana's forehead. "You all right there? I know it's kinda hot and we had a few sangrias but ..." She trailed off when Santana smacked her hand away gently._

_"I'm fine. Just a song popped into my head, that's all. So ..." She cleared her throat. "Sam, was it? Hi. I'm Santana."_

_He shook her hand and flashed her a weird smile. "I couldn't help but to overhear that you guys were going to Benicassim. Would it be for the FIB Festival?"_

_Quinn then took the lead in the conversation as she was the one who actually knew the most about the rave they were going to._ _Turns out that Sam was a gap year student from Australia and had travelled to Europe to meet his long lost cousin in Germany and decided to take a tour around the continent while he was there. And of course, being the young hot blooded late teen that he was, he had bought tickets to the FIB Festival that they were all going to._

" _So where you guys staying anyway?" Sam questioned, his guppy lips smirking at first Quinn and then Brittany and then abruptly stopping when Santana flashed him an annoyed look. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking."_

" _Actually." Quinn started. "I think my housemates might be looking for another person to share the cost in the apartment that we booked. It's 6 of us and you, probably, if you don't mind taking the small cot that we have."_

" _But we just met the guy, Fabray." Santana's eyes widened and she continued to object before Brittany hushed her. "Tsk San, they offered us the same thing last week when we first met them. Besides." She turned to Sam and offered him her most charming smile. "You're not like a serial killer rapist, are you?" Brittany batted her long lashes at him and the boy blushed red._

" _Naw, mate, I'm not." He mumbled. "Sorry to have imposed on you guys, but my cousin was actually supposed to handle the accommodation for us when he suddenly pulled out." He shrugged. "Left me backpacking alone in Spain before I'm due to meet him in Cologne after Benicassim."_

" _It should be all right. I just need to check with my friends if they've already got a taker for the extra bed in Benicassim. Perhaps you can leave us your number and we'll let you know?" Quinn took out her phone and began to key in Sam's number. "Right, got it. Well, Samuel Evans, it's really nice to meet you." Quinn smiled at him before taking another bite of her jamon and toasting their new friendship with their horchata._ _  
_

Santana had told Brittany as they were getting ready for bed the night before of the tune she had come up with for Sam and his grouper mouth. Brittany had laughed and told Santana to record it to be used for Fondue and Santana had giggled but recorded it anyway. Santana hummed the jazzy tune to Trouty Mouth under her breath when she suddenly heard her name being called. "Santana! Brittany!" She looked up from her shade and saw the tall blond guy jogging up to them.

Brittany walked over to Santana and waved at Sam from where he was trying to cross the road from the shopping mall opposite. "Hey Sam, what did you get for us?" Brittany eagerly hopped around from foot to foot as Sam finally reached them. Since Sam had been in Valencia for almost a week, he, like the rest of them, was a little sick of the Spanish fare that they had daily and had offered to run over to the Carrefour across the street to purchase some chorizo sandwiches from the deli for their lunch.

Since Quinn had left earlier that morning and Sam still had one day left before he met the rest at Benicassim, Brittany had invited Sam to visit the Ciudad with them as he had mentioned that that was the last spot on his must visit list before he left Valencia. "I hope it's not paella. We had that the first night we were here, and boy, was it good." Brittany swooned a little from the memory of it. It would seem as though Brittany had momentarily forgotten her boredom of Spanish food.

Santana shrugged and accepted the chorizo sandwich that Sam held out together with her change. "Thanks, Sam." She took out her water bottle and patted the ground next to her where Brittany plopped herself down. They settled in comfortable silence and ate when Brittany suddenly took out her camera and aimed it at Sam who was trying to literally wolf down his chorizo lengthwise.

Santana whistled under her breath. "See? I told you his mouth was ginormous, Britt."

Brittany just giggled and started recording. "So Sam, tell us more about Valencia since you've been here for longer than us. How does it compare to your life in Australia?"

Santana blanked out when Sam did some really weird impressions that while it was spot on, according to Brittany, Santana didn't recognize most of them at all.

"Well, coming from Sydney, there isn't much to do besides the city life or the farms on the outskirts of Blue Mountain. Australia is such a new country that it doesn't compare to the history that Spain has and so far, it's been beautiful." Sam said in between bites of his sandwich. "What about you guys? What's this you've been recording ever since we met?"

Santana swallowed her bite of sandwich and cleared her throat. "Well, when we first met, Brittany invited me to produce the music for her internet show and so now, we're doing a travel videolog of all the places we've been and the people we've met." Sam listened attentively. "Yeah? So what do you guys do back home anyway?" Sam asked.

"I'm a dancer and videojournalist. Well, after I graduate next semester anyway." Brittany pointed at herself. "And Santana's obviously a musician." Santana nodded along to Brittany. "What do you do, Sam?"

Sam crumpled his sandwich wrapper and took out a few items from his bag. "Here, lemme show you." He took out a sketch pad and a pencil case and took out a few pencils and an eraser from the pouch. He looked up at them. "Brittany, put the camera down for a bit and sit closer to Santana. Yup, right there." Brittany lowered her camera and moved closer to Santana. As Sam set up his sketching tools, Brittany suddenly bolted up. "Hold it! Do you mind if I ...?" She trailed off, moving her camera around and getting up to set up her tripod behind Sam.

Sam looked at her and shrugged. "Sure. You gonna use it for your video?" He gave her a toothy grin, which really, isn't hard considering he was all mouth. Santana laughed to herself. Brittany nodded and continued setting up her equipment while Sam did the same thing.

Finally, Brittany ran back and plopped herself down behind Santana, her gangly legs bracketing Santana's body on both sides. Santana blushed slightly and leaned back against Brittany's warm body as the blond rested her head on Santana's shoulder and her spare camera on Santana's lap.

Behind them was the infamous curves of the Ciudad, glinting in the afternoon sunlight. "All right, hold it there for about 10 minutes while I just get this out." Sam started making quick lines with his left hand as Santana nestled further into Brittany.

Brittany nudged Santana's hair and nuzzled her ear. Sam's awkward cough made Santana roll her eyes and lean into Brittany further, the blond's arms wrapping around the Latina's waist. Santana met Brittany's eyes. "Hey." She murmured. Brittany smiled back. "Hey, yourself."

Santana looked back at Sam, who was busy sketching them. "Guess Sam's an artist, eh?"

"Mmm." Came the voice by her ear. "Hope he does you justice. You're a piece of art by itself." Brittany's smooth voice came out, tickling Santana's ear. As if on cue, Santana blushed at Brittany's sweet words. "You're sweet, Britts. Think I'll keep you for a bit." Santana mumbled under her breath, her fingers gently squeezing Brittany's under hers.

They sat there in contented silence as Sam finished up his sketch of them. Brittany stretched out the kinks from her back from lugging her camera along as well as sitting in one position for so long. Santana's nimble fingers gently massaged the stress away from the blond's back while she admired the sketch that Sam drew.

"Wow, Sam, this is really great." Brittany exclaimed, zooming in on the photo and snapping a quick picture of it. She pointed the camera at Sam and started recording. "So tell us more about this talent of yours? What else do you like to draw? What's your favourite medium?"

Santana chuckled as she took the picture gently from Brittany's hands and studied it as Sam gaped like a goldfish on camera, stuttering as he was unprepared for the impromptu interview.

She fingered the outline of Brittany's face in the picture and smiled at it as the melody she had been hearing when she arrived in the Ciudad play itself out in her head. She clicked on her own recording and started humming.

* * *

"Well, isn't that a little erm, telling?" Sam asked their tour guide as he showed them the Museum of the Ceramics. "I mean, the Virgin Mary is nice and all –" He crossed himself in quick prayer. "But if it rotates 360 degrees in when the owner of the house was in and rotates back out when the owner was out, then wouldn't he be just broadcasting to the thieves that the house was ripe for picking?" Sam shrugged.

"It's 180, doofus." Santana muttered under her breath and she shaded herself from the afternoon sun in the shade of the museum. Brittany just gave her a look and continued filming. They were in front of the museum where their 'free tour' was almost wrapping up. From the Ciudad that morning, the trio had found out about a free walking tour that was hosted by one of the inhabitants of a hostel that another backpacker they met earlier had been staying in.

They had already seen the Roman baths and on the way, plucked some infamous Valencia oranges from trees planted by the roadside by the council – which was technically free but illegal even though the Valencians actually thought it more as a decorative plant as opposed to an edible fruit tree. They had visited 3 Plazas, which were the Ayuntamienta, the Reina, which was actually just next to their hostel as well as the Placa de la Virgen, which loosely translates to the Square of the Virgins. Over there, Sam had busily sketched the 8 naked women who surrounded Neptune while Brittany did a fast commentary on the fountain and the statues.

There, they had seen the Cathedral of Valencia, which, according to the tour guide was built in 3 different styles. It's obvious style was the Gothic style, but certain parts of the building that was built in the 13 century contained some traces of Romanesque architecture as well the the Baroque style. As the tour didn't leave them enough time to venture into the Cathedral, the two of them had made plans to go back the following day as it was supposed to hold one of the known Holy Chalices in the world. According to Wikitravel – which Brittany had helpfully researched before this leg of their trip began, most Christian historians regard this Holy Chalice as the chalice that was used in the Last Supper. Now that was impressive.

While the tour was technically free, the guides relied on the generous tips that the tourists left as they weren't actually employed by the hostel. The guide – Matt – had explained earlier that he was from South Africa and that he was actually in Spain to study architecture and was actually just 'working' part time to pass his time and to talk about his most favourite subject in the world – which was buildings. How apt.

Santana fingered the 2 Euro coin that she was prepared to give Matt later after they finished the tour. When she and Brittany had a 5 Euro note to spare, they usually tipped the tour guide that amount, but when they didn't, they individually tipped the guide 2 Euro each.

"Well, yes." Matt's accented English could be heard amongst the murmurs of the 10 tourists that were lingering around him. "But you have to remember that when it was built, it wasn't as common to have people break in to steal your things. It was a different time then." He pointed at a building opposite the museum. "Look at that wall and tell me what do you see?" He asked the group.

Santana turned her head towards the direction that Matt was pointing at and scrutinized the old wall. She squinted in the hot sun and analyzed the bricks that made up the wall. It looked like any other wall that they've seen in all the old buildings in Valencia, except. She walked closer to the wall and knelt down. Her hand reached out and touched what seemed like an uneven brick that was more round than rectangle and looked back at Matt.

"Is this a ..." Santana looked back at the peculiar round shaped item inbedded in the wall. "A helmet?" She raised her eyebrow and Matt laughed.

"Yes, you are absolutely right!" Matt walked over to where she was standing and knelt down next to her. "As you can see here, this is the remnants of an old pot!" He pointed at another odd shaped object used in the building of the wall. "As I said earlier, it was a different time, and people of that era didn't have access to proper building materials, so they used what was convenient and cheap for them, in this case, it's probably a plate."

Brittany had been avidly videotaping him and finally she put her camera down and fingered the odd objects that didn't quite fit in the structure but after years of wear and tear, had finally worn down and seemingly fit into the wall. "That's so odd." She looked up at Santana and giggled. "Cool, but odd."

"Speaking of odd." Matt stopped the group after they had walked on for a bit. "If you'd look up there." He pointed at a gargoyle sitting on the ledge of yet another old building. Brittany focused her camera on the gargoyle. "Umm, what are we looking at?" She squinted to get a better view.

There was the usual gargoyle sitting perched on the ledge with what seemed like a vase between it's legs. However, upon closer inspection, it would appear that the gargoyle was clutching at it's genitals. It would almost seem like the gargoyle was masturbating into the vase.

There were a few guffaws from the group when Brittany realised that that was exactly what the gargoyle was doing. Brittany let out a giggle while Santana who was next to her snorted and rolled her eyes. "Things like these remind me why exactly I'm gay." She murmured.

Matt laughed as well. "Seems like the artist had a sense of humour. Moving on!" He directed the group towards the next road.

"All right, to the left is the house of the infamous architect Santiago Calatrava." Matt pointed at an apartment on the left.

"Huh." Sam commented. "Youd think that someone who built the futuristic Ciudad would live somewhere more modern looking?" Matt who was walking to his right shrugged. "Sometimes some architects just like to keep it simple. Although, by design, his apartment is one of the more modern ones around the area. You can tell by the fact that it's surrounded by glass while others have concrete walls." Matt pointed out his observations.

Matt stopped the group infront of a building. "Ok, we've reached our final destination. Here, at Plaza Lope de Vega, is the narrowest house in all of Valencia." He walked to the front of the building and stretched his arms wide. "As you can see, the width of the house is merely as wide as the door."

Brittany pointed the video at Matt and started recording. "According to the local library, land was frequently divided evenly between the sons of the family. So this is what happens when the land becomes so divived that that was all that was left to build on. When it was first built, the building actually stood alone, and along the years, more development in the area brought upon the annexe part of the building." Matt pointed at the 2 wider buildings that stood on either side of the small house. "It's the same height, but it definitely is wider than the original."

"San!" Brittany mentioned. "Can you imagine living in that? That's gonna be so cramped." Brittany commented. "Reminds me of the Anne Frank house, but even that seems larger in comparison to this." She made a face and turned to look at Santana. "Remind me to bring you there when we hit Amsterdam."

Santana nodded as Sam jogged up to them. "So what's the plan after this?" He looked back at Matt. "I think he's gonna dismiss us in a while."

Sure enough, as soon as Sam spoke, Matt clapped and gathered everyone around him. He took off his hat and held it in his hands. "Ladies and gents, we've come to the end of the tour, I hope to see you tonight at the pub crawl that we'll be hosting from the hostel. It will start at 9 pm and probably last till about 11 pm or until everyone has passed out." He smirked. "If you have enjoyed yourself today, please remember to be generous and spread the word. The free tour starts at 2 pm daily from Plaza De Toros de Valencia. Thank you and have a nice day." Matt passed his hat around to the nearest tourist standing next to him and bowed while the others clapped and put notes and coins into his hat.

When it reached them, Sam dropped in a 2 Euro coin while the girls put in 2 Euros each as well. They passed it on to the other tourists standing next to them while they discussed plans for tonight.

"I think I do wanna check out the pub crawl tonight. You guys keen?" Sam asked. "If not then I suppose I'm gonna see you in Benicassim anyway, right?"

Brittany kept her camera and nodded. "Yup. We're leaving the day after you, so we have tomorrow free to finish up whatever it is we haven't seen or done yet here."

Santana took a bottle out of her bag and handed it to Brittany who took it thankfully. "Thanks."

"I'm not sure about you, but I could do with some beer now." Santana shrugged. "I think we should be fine for the crawl tonight. I don't think we've anything planned. Britt?"

"Nope. I think we're about done with filming for Fondue anyway." Brittany further explained. "So we'll meet later about quarter to 9 at the hostel?"

Sam nodded and grinned at them with his guppy lips. "So how about that beer now then?"

* * *

"Britt?" Santana mumbled sleepily, her hands flying around and hitting what and who she assumed was Brittany next to her on the bed.

"Hmm?" Came the muffled reply somewhere to Santana's left. Santana lifted her head gently and confirmed that it was the blond next to her.

"We don't need to be awake so early today, do we?" Santana gently set her head back down on her pillow. A pillow she realised she now shared with Brittany since the blond's pillow was somewhere strewn on the floor. She tugged at her pillow for something to sleep on, effectively pulling Brittany closer to her. The blond cuddled closer and threw her arm around Santana.

"We had things planned today." Brittany whined. She peeked a blue eye open and stared at Santana sleepily. "Or we could just cuddle?" She grinned lazily and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Santana's lips.

The Latina smiled back at her. "Or we could do that." She checked her phone on the table next to their bed. "It's only 10 anyway and we didn't get home till 2 last night." She stifled a yawn. "Holidays aren't supposed to be so tiring!" She whined.

"Maybe that's coz we're trying to pack everything in all at once." Brittany yawned. "Stop yawning! It's infectious." She rolled over and cracked her neck and back. "Not our fault really, we have been taking things quite slowly and we are enjoying ourselves, right?" She looked at Santana for confirmation.

Santana got up on an elbow and burrowed herself under the covers that Brittany stole. She nodded. "Well, I am." She said shyly. "We didn't have to stay up till 2 for the pub crawl though." She plopped herself down on the bed and rolled her eyes. "Although, who knew that Matt could dance like that?"

Brittany nodded from somewhere to her left. "Mmm hmm, and Sam! The boy can sing as well." She laughed. "It was a good night."

"With lips like that, of course he'd be able to do something with them." Santana huffed. She giggled when Brittany smacked her arm. "All right, all right. He was decent. There were people in my course that was worse than him, definitely."

Brittany laughed while she stretched. "Just coz you have an awesome voice, San, don't be mean." She chastised. "Speaking of which. When are you going to show me what you've done for Fondue?" Brittany pouted at Santana. "What I heard glimpses of in Barcelona was really quite awesome, and if we were to produce and remix that with your vocals, I think it'd be even better."

Santana studied the ceiling fan lazily. "Well, I'm trying, but it's kinda hard without even a guitar around." She rolled her eyes. "I needs one of those portable music instruments thingy. I saw them for sale on some website before, but they mentioned that it was only available in London, so since we're going there, remind me to check it out."

"Mmm, ok, San." Brittany mumbled sleepily. "So, we're really staying in, eh?" One blue eye peeked out and peered at Santana." She scooted closer and cuddled against Santana.

The brunette laughed and leaned over Brittany to scoop up the pillow from the floor. "Seems like it."

"Ok, San." She leaned over and pecked Santana on the lips lazily. "See you in a few."

* * *

"All right, so for our last night in Valencia, I thought we'd do something fancy, just the two of us. What do you think?" Santana looked into the mirror and rehearsed her speech. She raised her eyebrow at herself and made a face. "No, too weird." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Ok, you can do this, Lopez, it isn't like you guys haven't already been doing this whole dating thing for 2 weeks."

Santana looked towards the direction of the bathroom where Brittany was getting ready to go out for the day. The blond had wanted to go back to the aquarium inside the Ciudad again since they had almost covered everything in Valencia already. Besides, Brittany's reasoning was that it'll probably make good tv if they videod some wildlife in their almost natural habitats instead of just some non endangered wildlife on their plates instead.

"Ok, how about this?" Santana cleared her throat. "Hey Britts, how about tonight we go on a date?" She made another face. "No, no, no. That's bad."

She grimaced again. "Urgh." Santana smoothed the shorts that she wore and put on a smile on her face. "Hey, Britt." She tried again.

At the same time, the door to their bathroom opened and Brittany came out in a towel and nothing else. "Yeah?" The blond asked, wiping a strand of wet hair away from her eyes. "Sorry, were you talking to me the entire time I was inside? I couldn't hear you over the shower." She gave an apologetic smile and ran towards her opened bag.

While Santana liked to unpack her meagre belongings in the closets provided, Brittany was the ultimate backpacker who literally lived out of her backpack. This being said, Brittany was usually too lazy to undo all her careful packing, so she hardly ever touched the clothes on the bottom part of her bag, thus wearing the same things over and over again. Not like Santana minded. The blond had an eclectic taste in clothing, but it usually worked. Eclectic or not, it was Brittany's style all right.

Santana shook her head as memories of meeting the blond floated through her mind. Well, more like, memories of a half naked blond instead. She cleared her throat as Brittany started changing in front of her.

Blue eyes lifted to look at hers. "You were saying?" Brittany turned around with her back facing the Latina, but not before shooting her a sly look and wink before she dropped her towel. Slender fingers started reaching around her back where she slipped on a black bra that matched the panties that Santana could see peeking out from under her towel that was pooled at her slim waist.

Santana was sure she replied Brittany but what came out was a gargle of words that Brittany snickered at when she turned around and smiled at the brunette. "What was that?" The blond teased.

Once again, Santana cleared her throat and blushed as Brittany threw her a bottle. "Here, you always need like you need a drink of water." Santana caught the bottle and set it next to her on the bed where she now sat and enjoyed the view. "Yeah, but water isn't quite the drink I'm looking for right now. Tease." She mumbled under her breath.

"Umm, I was saying that .." Her eyes watched as Brittany slid on a pair of barely there camisole and tied a scarf around her neck. "That we should go out tonight." The blond put on a pair of shorts next. "Just the two of us." Brittany turned around and faced her, dressed. A single blond eyebrow lifted. "There are other people we know that you wanted to invite?" Brittany asked. "Sam's left for Benicassim and while we had fun with Matt last night, I'm not sure if he's the type of guy I'd like to spend 2 nights in a row with, you know?" Brittany sauntered over to Santana.

"You, on the other hand." Brittany took off her scarf and slid it around Santana's neck like a lasso. She tugged and Santana came closer to her. "I wouldn't mind spending more than a night with you." She winked and slid her lips against Santana's. "So, how about, just you and me tonight instead?"

Santana smiled, showing off perfect white teeth. "I'd like that, Britt. And technically, we have been." She leaned in closer an gave the blond a kiss on the lips. "In fact, there's actually a place I'd like to take you to. I read about it when we were in Barcelona, but we didn't have time to visit then, so since there's a branch in Valencia, I thought you may enjoy it."

Brittany's blue eyes twinkled. "Yeah? So it's like a date, eh?" She gave Santana an eskimo kiss, rubbing their noses together. "Sounds like a plan, Lopez."

"Good. Coz I think you'll really love this place, Britts." Santana replied, taking off the scarf from her neck and using it back on Brittany to pull her into another heated kiss.

* * *

"Oh. My. God. Santana!" Brittany gushed as they stepped into the dark interior of Sagardi. "This is so beautiful!" She squealed. Santana and Brittany looked around for a place to sit. The waiter quickly stepped up and ushered them into a corner where there was an empty table.

"Gracias." Santana muttered to the waiter as they sat down. It was 7 pm and the place was just starting to get packed, but from what she could see at the bar, the pintxos on display were constantly being replenished and she was sure that just by looking at all the colourful array of tapas, she'd be full already.

"This is my first tapas bar, Santana. I can't believe we've been in Spain for almost 2 weeks now and we haven't even visited a tapas bar yet!" Brittany looked around and surveyed her surroundings. "So what happens now? Do we have to order here or at the bar or ..."

Santana looked around as well to where many other patrons were getting up from their seats and approaching the bar. "I'm not too sure, Britts. I think we just gotta help ourselves like a buffet style?" She gestured at the other patrons of the restaurant. "Look at the guy, he just helped himself to a load of the shrimp on the bar!"

"Evening, ladies. Is this your first time?" A waiter mysteriously appeared at their table and spoke to them. He smiled as Brittany nodded enthusiastically back. "Maybe I can get your drinks order first?" He gestured towards the bar where his colleague was standing ready to pour a glass of beer for another customer. "We have our selection of drinks behind the bar, perhaps you'd like to start with a cider?"

Santana nodded as Brittany said, "Yes, please, make that two, thanks."

He graciously nodded and gestured to the waitress and held up 2 fingers. "Please help yourselves to the bar, you will find the empty plates at the corner, and if we have run out, please do not hesitate to ask for more." As Brittany stood up, he helped pull the chair back. "Just keep the toothpicks that each item comes with to settle the bill later. Enjoy, senioritas."

"Thanks." Brittany walked over to the bar and took out her camera. "This is just too pretty to eat." She mentioned to the waitress smiling back at her. "Can I?" She motioned her camera and the waitress nodded and stepped out of the frame. "Thanks."

As Brittany walked to one end of the bar and angled her camera to capture the pintxos in the best light possible, Santana made herself useful by asking for a plate from the waitress and carefully picking up each piece of toasted bread to set on her plate. Each individual pintxo in Sagardi was served on a piece of toasted bread, with each type of pintxos arranged neatly on a large platter set on the bar.

Brittany finished taking her photos and snapped her camera shut. "Ok, what did you take?" She asked Santana, as the brunette handed an empty plate to her. "I don't want to be taking the same things as you, coz I want to try everything." She took in the 3 pieces of pintxos already on Santana's plate.

"Well, I started out with the cold cuts first. I think this is jamon on toast, which these two are probably Serrano ham and a chorizo?" Santana pointed at the pintxos on her plate. "If we are sharing, we definitely can try the entire selection here. There has to be about 20 type of tapas here."

"Ok, lemme get the seafood then." Brittany ambled off with her empty plate. "Hey, San, how do you feel about anchovies?" She lifted her eyebrows at Santana.

"I'm not too fond of them, especially not in pizzas, but it's a Spanish thing, it seems." Santana shrugged. "Just take one and we can share."

"Ok." Brittany went back to choosing her tapas while Santana went back to their table.

Santana was nursing her cider when Brittany plopped herself back down on the table, her once empty plate now holding up 5 different variety of pintxos on it. Santana raised her eyebrow and her glass at Brittany. "Nice selection. Cheers." She toasted.

Brittany grinned and clinked her glass with Santana's. "To us." She sipped her cider. "This is just the appetizers, San. I know they said tapas are more like snacks, but since we're here for dinner, we better pace ourselves with the portions." She took a larger gulp of the cider. "Oh, this is good. After having so much wine for so many days, I now realise how much I actually miss cider." She laughed and picked up a toast with some crabmeat on it.

"So how are we doing this?" Brittany questioned. "You wanna just cut it up in half before eating it or ...?"

Santana looked around at their table settings and realised that there was no cutlery provided. "I don't think these tapas are meant to be shared, Britt." She lifted a piece of her jamon and toast. "I don't mind biting half and just eating your leftovers." She grinned. "It's not like we haven't swapped saliva yet." She rolled her eyes.

"I hope you'd say that." Brittany said before taking a healthy bite of her toast. "Oh, Shan, dis ish sho goosh." She quickly swallowed her bite and offered the piece to Santana. "Try this, the crab is really fresh." She leaned over while Santana finished chewing her mouthful of jamon.

Santana gently took the piece from Brittany's hand with her mouth and kept her eyes on Brittany's the entire time, never once breaking eye contact. As she bit off the piece from Brittany's outstretched fingers, she made sure to subtly swipe her tongue on the edge of Brittany's fingers. She pulled back and chewed as she visibly saw Brittany's nostril flare out at Santana's bold gesture.

She sat leaned back down in her seat and gently dabbed the corners of her mouth with her napkin. "You're right, Brittany. It is quite nice." Santana smirked at the blond across from her.

Brittany shook her head and smiled at Santana, slowly bringing her fingers to her own mouth to lick the offending mayonnaise that stuck to her fingers from the crabmeat. Santana's eyes followed the blond's every movement and she swallowed, her throat suddenly dry.

"Mmm. I know. It is quite delicious." Brittany remarked, sucking her fingers and releasing them with a pop. "Shall we try the others?" She offered, picking up another piece and taking a bite of it before offering it to Santana.

Santana smiled. "Thought you'd never ask." She grinned at Brittany and took the offered morsel in her mouth, this time sucking Brittany's fingers in her mouth and letting her tongue lick the sauces off her fingers before releasing the digit.

Brittany stared transfixed at Santana's mouth and gulped. "It's gonna be a long night, Santana." She smirked.

* * *

"Britts." Santana whined, holding on to her stomach and wobbling on the street, her hand clutching Brittany's elbow as they made their way back to the hostel.

Brittany hiccupped and gently peeled Santana's death grip off of her shoulders and moved her arms down to Santana's waist and held her in place. "Yesss?" She stressed, giving the shorter woman a squeeze.

"You shouldn't have let me have the last few pintxos." Santana burped unwomanlike. She blushed and Brittany gently tsked her with a smile. "I'm so full, I'm not sure if I can make it to the hostel." She looked at the empty road infront of them and stopped, her hands resting on her hips. "The cider isn't helping much either."

Brittany laughed and pulled on Santana hands. "C'mon, it's not that far. Besides." She checked her watch. "There's actually an area somewhere near here that I'd like to bring you first." She gave her hand a tug. "It's not that far." She cajoled.

Santana giggled and gave a slight belch and held her protruding tummy. Considering she was usually so pint sized, she could actually feel each and every bit of tapas in her belly sticking out. She shook her head. She was lucky she wasn't wearing her usual tight dresses but instead something comfortable. She gently poked Brittany's matching belly, laughing as it was the blond's turn to pout. "Where we going?" She asked, following Brittany's gentle tug. "I don't think I can fit anything else in me right now."

Brittany stopped and looked back at Santana, her eyebrow raised. "Really? I'd like to test that theory later." She grinned as Santana's mouth dropped open and she winked before walking away. "Oh, _come_ on, Santana." Brittany's laughter could be heard even as she walked away with Santana following behind slowly, her cheeks red.

The pair walked in silence, just enjoying each others company and swinging their joined hands as they walked.

Couples walked passed in various states of inebriation, some disappearing into dark alley ways to take advantage of the privacy offered and some went into clubs that littered the street on either sides of the road.

"Hey Brit, what's this?" Santana pulled them to a stop infront of what looked like an art gallery. She peered at the glass displays on the side of the door. "It looks like it's still open." Santana untangled their hands and went closer to have a look. She poked her head inside when she saw the signs that said that the gallery was open till 8 PM. She checked her watch. 735 PM.

"Hello?" Santana opened the door and called out into the reception area. "Por favor?"

Hurriedly, an attendant walked over to the door and looked subtlety at the hanging clock above the door and gave them a tired smile.

"Welcome to the IVAM. The Instituto Valenciano de Arte Moderno. The exhibits start there." She pointed at the doorway where Santana could see the art pieces hanging on the walls behind the curtains.

Brittany smiled at the woman and shot her a wink as they walked past. "We'll be quick. Promise." She held out her pinky finger and hooked it with Santana's who tugged the blonde woman through the curtains. "C'mon Britt. We don't wanna hold her up any longer."

"Thanks!" Brittany called over her shoulder and went into the first room of the museum which turned out to be the Valencian Institute of Modern Art. Santana picked up a brochure on the way through the door and pointed at the fine print of the front page. "Look, Britts, it's actually free every Sundays, so guess this is our lucky day!" Santana quickly pulled Brittany through and started on the first exhibit. "This place looks quite huge, we've gotta hurry."

* * *

As they exited, they found that the lady had already locked up half of the glass door and had pulled the shutter half down. Brittany gave her a smile. "Thanks for so much leaving it open for us. We'll be out of your hair now."

She waved at the woman and stepped out into the night air. "Well, that was certainly interesting." Brittany commented to Santana. Santana gave her a look. "You can say that again."

"I suppose what counts for art nowadays used to be considered as toddler's drawings in my time." Santana mentioned. Brittany tsked her. "It wasn't that bad, San."

Santana gave her a look. "Really? There were some squiggly lines and some weird paper mache masks that I feel like I could do in my sleep." She scoffed and then shrugged when she saw Brittany's pout. "Okay, fine, the hand on the car thingy was quite interesting. Although, what a waste of a perfectly workable car." She paused. "I guess I just don't know how to appreciate modern art, then."

Brittany smiled at her. "I'm glad we managed to capture your appreciation – or lack thereof – on camera." She laughed. "The viewers are gonna have so much fun watching you describe the artworks in the museum!" Brittany stopped and pulled Santana aside and showed her a picture of herself on the camera. "Look! You even have what I'd call a museum face." Brittany pointed to Santana's confused scowl on camera. "Man, if only we could trademark it." She commented playfully. "I can't wait for you to see the Tate Modern in London, then! The reviews I've read about that place puts this place to shame!"

"Well, at least one of us had fun." Santana conceded. "So what do you feel like doing now, Britts?" Santana asked, intertwining their hands together as they stepped out into the street. She patted her still full belly. "I'm a little too full to continue our bingeing anymore, even after taking a tour around the museum."

Brittany giggled. "We are quite near the Latin quarters. Quinn was telling me that they do have quite a vibrant nightlife." She shot Santana a look. "You keen?"

Santana shrugged and let Brittany tag her along the streets where she could hear the distant sounds of the jazz lounge playing. "Sure. Why not? It is our last night in Valencia and they do say that Valencia is the hub of partying anyway." She gestured at the building that they just left. "Besides, after all that modern art, I'm in the mood for something less refined."

They turned right and walked past a few tapas bars where some of the locals were dining while watching what seemed like a Spanish telenovela.

Brittany leaned closer to Santana. "Do you think that's the original Ugly Betty?" She whispered into Santana's ear. "My roommate was hooked on the show and started to dress like the main character." Brittany made a face. "It wasn't very flattering." A thoughtful look came over her face. "Speaking of which, she kinda dressed a little like Rachel."

Santana gave her a little smile. "I'm pretty sure the original series ended a few years ago." She gave a shrug. "But knowing Spain, it's probably another telenovela about another freak with superbly unbelievable family problems who finally has a happy ending."

Brittany glanced at the TV as they walked past. "I wonder what this is about." She stopped at the corner and stared for a while.

"Senioritas?" A young man approached them and handed a leaflet which Santana took. "New bar. In front. Pretty woman free entry." He smiled genuinely and pointed down the street. "Casa de la Musica." He pointed at the newly lit signboard in the near distance. "Si?"

Brittany peered over Santana's shoulder, which wasn't all that hard considering the brunette was shorter than her and looked at the leaflet.

"Yeah? It says that we get free long islands." She pointed at the small font. "Till 9 PM." Brittany checked Santana's watch. "We can still make it."

"Hey, we're backpacking in Spain. Anything free, we should take it." Santana barked out, pulling Brittany down the street. "I sure hope the Long Islands are good." She paused. "And lethal. C'mon Brit! Lets go."

Brittany laughed and followed Santana. "Well, you did say you were looking for something less refined."

* * *

"Didja have a good time tonight?" Brittany came up behind Santana as she was removing her earrings onto the mini dresser that they shared in their room. The blond encircled Santana's waist and placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's exposed neck. "Looks like you've got a little sun burnt here from yesterday." She sucked gently on the spot.

Santana turned around in Brittany's hold and squeezed her arms. "Tsk, Latinas don't get sunburnt." She pushed it off. She leaned forward and pecked Brittany on the lips. "And yes, I did. The jazz bar was surprisingly decent and in a way, I'm glad the Long Islands were watered down. I don't think I'd like to travel to Benicassim tomorrow with a hangover." She laughed and rubbed her nose with Brittany's. "I'm glad you enjoyed the Sagardi as well. Wasn't too sure of how you'd feel with just having an assortment of tapas for dinner."

Brittany pulled away and laughed. Brittany winked at Santana. "Well, you should know me by now, San. I eat almost anything." She paused, smirked and gave Santana a pointed look. "Sorta like that Andrew Zimmern guy on the Travel Channel."

Santana's eyes lit up. "Yeah, you watch that too?" She plopped down on the bed next to Brittany.

"Yeah, it gave me inspiration for Fondue, actually. But of course, with limited budget." Brittany laughed and laid down on the bed. "There's apparently nothing that that guy wouldn't eat, so ..."

"Oh, apparently there is." Santana commented as she stroked Brittany's arm gently. "I read an interview about him once, and he mentioned something about this local fruit in Asia called the durian. The locals call it the 'King of Fruits' because of it's thorny exterior. He said it smelt and tasted like the drain." Santana shuddered. "Don't think I'd be able to stomach that one, although ..." She trailed off and shrugged at Brittany. "Although I'm sure you'll probably try it once and all that, right?"

Brittany's smile enlarged. "You're the best, San!" She propped herself on her elbows and leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Santana's smiling lips. "Guess the next part of our trip will have to be about backpacking Asia, eh?"

Santana threw her head back and laughed. "Brittany! We're just about 2 weeks in our first major backpacking trip and already you're planning our next?" She craned her neck forward and rubbed her nose with Brittany. "I suppose it can be planned ..." She gently pulled Brittany down so that her lips can meet Santana's patiently waiting ones.

Santana bit back a moan as Brittany's tongue gently explored the sensitive insides of her mouth, her own teeth nipping down on Brittany's lips gently. She opened her eyes to find Brittany's blue eyes darkened in the dim light of their room. The breaths quickened at the intensity of the moment between them and the knowledge of what is about to happen.

"Only with you, San." Brittany added and bent down to kiss the brunette again. Santana's hand tangled itself in Brittany hair, her other hand wandering down the squeezing Brittany's shoulder, coming to rest on her hips, her thumbs rubbing Brittany's skin through her camisole.

"San?" Brittany broke the kiss and husked out, her fingers trailing down Santana's face, before Santana captured her wandering finger between her teeth and ran her tongue on the sensitive tips. Brown eyes met blue at close proximity. "Yeah?"

Brittany broke the stare long enough to prop herself up on her elbows, with Santana's body wedged between hers and the dorm bed. "I'd really like some dessert right now."

"Yes" Santana breathed out, pulling Brittany down on top of her.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Hey, look guys, a new chapter! Thank you to those who are still reading this and have favourited/followed/reviewed. I haven't abandoned this story, it's just taking a back seat in my life right now. Hope to complete this story by this year end? cross my fingers There should still be another 10 chapters or so till completion, so we'll see how it churns out then. Till the next chapter, thank you for (still) reading! Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Santana put on the finishing touches to her make up, just as Brittany waltzed slowly into the bathroom that they shared with the other occupants of the 3 room apartment in Benicassim.

Her eyes met Brittany's in the mirror as the blond lifted her eyes from where she was unabashedly staring at Santana's ass. Santana let her gaze linger on the blond's short shorts with a cute duck patterned suspenders gently accentuating her firm breasts. To finish the look, Brittany had on an accompanying beret that held her loose blond hair tightly.

Brittany walked over and kissed Santana's bare shoulder while letting her arms encircle the Latina's waist. "You look nice." She trailed her fingers from Santana's exposed shoulder to her wrist and ended up linking her pinky with Santana's. She leaned closer than what was already possible and took a breath of Santana. "And you smell just as good." She continued as she gave Santana's fingers a squeeze.

Santana smiled at their reflection in the mirror and pushed herself off the counter she was leaning against, making the taller blond step backwards while Santana turned in her arms.

"And don't you look oh so dapper yourself, Britt." Santana chuckled, letting her fingers slide under Brittany's suspenders and ending it with a snap. Blue eyes narrowed and Brittany squinted at Santana, "Watch it." She growled playfully.

Looking behind Brittany to where the door was still wide open, Santana spared a look for their missing house mates. When she was sure there was no one that was going to walk in on them at that moment, Santana stood on her tiptoes and planted a chaste kiss on Brittany's lips where the blond was already smirking while waiting for her kiss.

Brittany leaned forward, trying to deepen the kiss. Santana shook her head and offered Brittany her cheek instead. "Don't think we have time, Britts." She mumbled against the hug that she found herself in after Brittany kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck.

"Mmff, I know," could be heard muffled against Santana's neck. Brittany pulled herself from the warmth of Santana's body and straigthened her suspenders. "I actually came in to look for you – Quinn told me to let you know that we're supposed to be leaving in 10 minutes."

Santana nodded and turned back to face the mirror. "Lemme just finish up my make up and I'll be out."

With a wink, Brittany walked out with a swagger. Shaking her head and laughing, Santana picked up her eyeliner and got back to work.

* * *

"So, this is it?" Rachel's shrill voice could be heard as soon as they exited the cab. Santana rolled her eyes and her shoulders, glad that she didn't have to share a cab with the dwarf.

The group, consisting of 7 of them had shared 2 cabs that they had hailed just outside the apartment. It was relatively easy, as most drivers already knew the town was a popular spot for tourists to stay at when they visited for the festival.

Of course, they had haggled, coz Santana was pretty sure that the car that they had just gotten out of wasn't a taxi per se, more like some enterprising youngster just out for a quick buck in his beat up sedan.

So her, Brittany, Puck and Quinn had shared a cab while the other cab consisted of Sam, Rachel and Finn, which suited her perfectly fine, considering the fare that they paid got to be divided by 4 instead of 3, saving her some Euros.

Standing in front of the big banner that had the words FIB Heineken Festival, Santana was surprised that Rachel had to ask the obvious. Brittany linked their arms together and waited in line with the rest of them while they waited for their bags to be searched before gaining entry into the festival.

Santana was thankful that Brittany had decided that she wouldn't bring her big camera to the festival, in case it managed to get lost or damaged in the rave. Also, because they now realised that that were a few items that they could not bring into the festival grounds.

Flash photography wasn't allowed and so wasn't bottles of liquor purchased outside. Which means ... Santana turned her attention to the front of the queue.

"What do you mean no alcohol allowed?" Puck's voice could be heard booming at the front of the line. Santana made her way front where the ticket ushers were trying to explain to Puck that he could not bring his own alcohol into the festival area and that beer could be purchased on the grounds instead.

The rest of the guys grumbled as they shuffled out of the queue and gathered around the entrance of the festival as Puck removed a quarter bottle of tequila that they had leftover from last night's partying.

Finn produced a few cans of Sprite from his cargo pants and put it next to Puck's tequila on a table that they had gathered around. Rachel dug into her bag and produced a couple of cut lemon wedges in a plastic container as well.

Santana eyed the items and mumbled under her breath. "Huh, who knew that the dwarf and her giant could be so efficient?"

"Damnit." Puck grumbled. "There has to be a way around it." He looked around where a few British party goers had to be turned away before they were allowed entry. The bunch of guys stopped at the table next to theirs and silently they passed the bottle around, each taking a shot or two before disposing of the bottle.

Santana rolled her eyes as they watched Puck smirk as he unscrewed the bottle of tequila. "Who's first?" He asked, looking around and laughing at Quinn's wide eyes and rapidly shaking head. "C'mon, Quinnie. It's not like we haven't done this before." He cautiously approached her. Everyone knew that among all of them, Quinn was the most lightweight – well, after Rachel anyway, but that's already a given.

Before he could reach Quinn, Brittany stepped in and took the bottle from Puck, "Well, at least it's tequila and not whiskey." Brittany said, taking a swig of tequila. Puck cheered while the guys counted to 3 seconds before Brittany relinquished her hold of the bottle. Santana passed the lemon wedge without the blond asking for it and Brittany's eyes showed appreciation as she sucked on the wedge and wordlessly reached for a can of Sprite to chase the tequila that was burning down her throat without a doubt.

Brittany made a funny noise and her shoulders shook as if she was trying to rid herself of the tequila aftertaste as the bottle passed on from Puck, to Sam, to Quinn, who managed to convince everyone that a single shot was sufficient enough for her the entire night. Puck finally relented, saying something about how the more for him, the better, as he took another shot and passed it to Finn to finally pass it to Rachel, who argued that if Quinn only had a shot, it wasn't fair if she had more. Sam and Finn each took another swig.

Finally, the bottle was passed to Santana, who merely lifted her eyebrows as Puck told her to down it all. "There had to be like 5 seconds in there." Santana complained, as she begrdugingly took the bottle from Puck's hands.

He shrugged. "I've seen you do more, Lopez." Puck retorted.

Santana lifted the bottle to her lips and looked over to where Brittany had saved the last piece of lemon for her. She closed her eyes as took her first sip, well, gulp more like it. 5 seconds seem to have gone by really slowly as her throat burned as the alcohol travelled down to her stomach. Luckily they had had dinner before going to the festival.

Finally, the bottle emptied itself as Santana quickly looked at Brittany for her lemon wedge only to realise that the blond had sneakily put the lemon wedge between her teeth.

_Oh shit._

Santana threw her caution and the empty bottle to the wind and just literally lunged for Brittany. Her eyes closed at the last minute as she saw Brittany's smirk get larger as she realised that Santana had no choice but to take it from her lips.

As their lips smashed together, Santana found her tongue darting out to get the relief from the lemon wedge that Brittany offered. Lips glided on lips as Santana managed to wrestle the lemon back into her mouth and the instantaneous sourness cut through whatever woozy feeling she may have had from the tequila.

She bit down through the lemon pulp – which was no easy task considering Brittany's soft lips were still fused to hers and spit out, or rather, let the wedge drop lifelessly on the dusty floor and just continued kissing Brittany.

The blond didn't disappoint as her hands trailed its way down to Santana's hips and pulled her closer by the hem of her top. Brittana tilted her head to the side and deepened the kiss as Santana felt the blond's tongue dart it's way into her mouth, tasting the aftertaste of the tequila and the lemon.

So lost in the moment that they forgot about the presence of the rest of the gang until catcalls from the British boys to their right snapped them out of their euphoria. Almost as if the magic spell had been broken, the pair stepped away from each other and broke the kiss.

Brittany had on a sly smile as she ran her fingers below her lips to wipe away the moisture that had gathered around. Santana blushed at the sight and took a deep, calming breath as she tried to slow her heartbeat.

Running her fingers through her carefully styled hair, she gave Brittany one last smile as she held out her fingers for the blond to take, pleased when Brittany's hands entwined with her as she turned them both around to face the gang.

Their reactions were hilarious. Puck wore a lecherous grin, while Sam obviously sported a boner under his jeans which he was valiantly attempting to cover while Finn was trying to peek behind Rachel's hands that were covering his eyes unsuccesfully.

Quinn on the other hand just had a knowing look on her face that she tried to hide behind her fingers, her green eyes twinkling at Santana's..

Santana cleared her throat. "So, can we finally go in now?" Without waiting for a response from the group, she turned around and walked towards the queue that had formed again, with Brittany by her side.

From behind her, she could hear a slap and Puck's deep voice say, "Well, you heard the lady."

Santana shook her head as she met Brittany's blue eyes and squeezed her fingers tightly. Seems like the FIB Heineken Festival was starting off on a good foot.

* * *

Santana nursed her can of Sprite which surprisingly, they managed to sneak in by way of Rachel's large bag which they didn't search, probably due to the fact that Rachel started going on a tirade at the poor guy until he backed off and let her go when she briefly opened her bag to show him it's contents.

They were taking a slight break from the drinking, as most of them had felt the effects of the tequila that they had earlier at the entrance. So far, the line ups at the festival were quite good. There were many new artistes that Santana hadn't heard of, with Oasis being the main highlight of the night. They were scheduled to play somewhere close to midnight. There were also a few choice DJs that were spinning that night, giving off a vibe that had Brittany tapping her feet the entire night.

It was only about 10 pm now as a group called Glasvegas took to the stage. The group was seated on the end of the raving crowd as they didn't want to get caught up in the hot and sweaty mess that was the free standing area, which was more like an enlarged mosh pit.

They had found themselves a spot between the Heineken tent and the portable toilets, the porta-loos as they called it, figuring it was a good spot as the tent only sold Heineken beer and beer courses through your system like it was a speeding train without brakes.

Puck and Sam came back with their hands full of empty plastic cups, about 10 times the size of a red solo cup. "Can you believe it?" Puck started swearing as he passed a cup to each person in the group. "Blood suckers! 10 Euros for a beer!" He grumbled as Santana took her drink from him thankfully.

Brittany merely raised her eyebrow and her beer at him as she proposed a toast. "Thanks, Puck." She cleared her throat. "To us! May we have a blast tonight and not get too wasted!"

The group cheered as they clinked their full beer glasses delicately without spilling their expensive drink. Taking a big gulp, Santana realised that she was indeed thankful that she had met the bunch on their first day in Barcelona. But she rolled her eyes at her own thoughts - she was never going to admit that to the group.

The group was just making small talk amongst each other, with Sam, Quinn and Puck at one end and Rachel and Finn obnoxiously sucking face to their left. Brittany was surprisingly quiet as she merely sipped on her beer and took in her surroundings.

Santana nudged her shoulder. "Hey, you all right?" She asked, taking a sip of her beer.

Blue eyes regarded her. "Yeah, just taking it slow. I can actually still feel last night's alcohol in my system." She shook her head and took another sip of her drink.

Santana laughed at the admission. "Yeah, I know what you mean. We have been drinking daily ever since we got to Benicassim." She tapped at a can of unopened Sprite by her side, having managed to wrangle the last one from Rachel earlier. "How about, we go slow with this one here?" She sloshed the beer around for good effect. "We'll keep our empty cups and then we'll get another one and make a Shandy."

Brittany smiled wickedly and nodded in acceptance. "That's a brilliant idea, San." She looked at Puck who was getting up with Sam to purchase more beer for themselves. Quinn shook her head and stared disgustingly at Finchel before dusting her dress and making her way to Santana and Brittany.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Quinn asked as she sat down gingerly next to Santana, setting her mostly full cup of beer down next to Santana's half empty glass.

Brittany smiled at her and looked up to the sky. "Well." She mused. "The stars are quite clear tonight, so I'll say that." She looked around as she felt a gust of wind blow past them. "It is, however, rather windy tonight."

Santana snorted at Brittany's remark and coughed slightly as the dust from the wind went up her throat. Brittany laughed and patted the brunette on her back and passed her her beer.

Quinn looked around worriedly as she patted her dress down. "Remind me to not wear a dress tomorrow night." She muttered under her breath. She joined Brittany in looking at the sky. "I sure hope it doesn't rain tonight."

Santana nodded her agreement as Puck and Sam came back to join the both of them with their new beers. Finn and Rachel also wandered towards them.

"Hey, ladies." Sam said, as he sat down next to Quinn. "So are we excited or what?" He asked, flashing a dazzling smile that showed off his large lips perfectly.

It was Finn that spoke first. "Actually, I'm quite stoked to watch Oasis perform later. I've never managed to catch them back home everytime they tour." Puck nodded his approval. They had found out the night before that Finn and Puck used to play in their high school band, with Puck being on guitar and Finn on drums.

Rachel chipped in next. "The sound system hasn't been the greatest though." She complained. Santana had to admit, she did have her point. The past few acts have had some trouble with their microphones and amplifiers, making the line up delayed. At the rate they were going, Oasis would be set to perform closer to midnight rather than the 1115 pm that they were scheduled for.

Quinn cleared her throat. "Well, I can't complain so far, the past few performers have been quite entertaining." Quinn clapped politely and Puck cheered as Glasvegas left the stage.

The emcee announced that the next act would be a DJ called Miguelink, and apparently, he must be famous, because a cheer rose up from a group beside them.

As the music started, it was apparent that the kind of music that was going to be played was a mixture of electronic and dance and Brittany's eyes lit up in recongnition as she started swaying to the beats of the bass.

"Whoa, check that out." Puck nodded to the group that had cheered earlier and watched as a man broke free from the group and started dancing by himself. Soon enough, there was a small circle formed around him as the dude was obviously enjoying himself with his popping and locking to the beat.

Santana glanced at Brittany as the blond stumbled to take her camera out of her bag to record the guy dance. "Lookit that." She whispered as the film started rolling.

The guy was tall and lanky, and from where they were sitting, obviously very good at what he does. The man had a hat on his head that he was using as a prop in his dance.

"Check out those moves." Someone said in their group. As the music kept playing, the guy kept dancing to the cheers of his friends and Brittany kept filming. As the song ended, Santana turned around to look at Brittany to gush about how awesome the guy was when she was suddenly handed Brittany's empty beer glass and the camera as Brittany suddenly bounded over to the guy, intent on joining him.

"Oh shit." Santana cursed as she barely got a hold of the camera before it fell and started pressing on the record button just as Brittany gracefully joined the guy in the dance circle.

There were more cheers as Santana moved closed to the circle and started recording earnestly as it appeared now that the duo was having some kind of dance off. Santana zoomed in on Brittany's facial expression as the now obviously Asian looking dude started showing off his skills with the robot dance and the crowd cheered.

As the song naturally faded, Brittany stepped up into the ring as the other guy backed up and she snapped her suspenders and wriggled her shoulders to loosen them before she suddenly lunged into what Santana can best describe as a break dance move – her dance vocabulary is kinda limited after all.

By now, the rest of their group had joined the dance circle and was cheering for Brittany as the Asian guy looked at her with respect as she undulated her hips and danced in front of him, puffing out her chest with a smirk on her face.

This went on for the entire set that DJ Miguelink played and Santana cheered when the pair ended their dance off with an improv where they complimented each other perfectly.

While Brittany's movement was sharp and punctuated with hip rolls that make her look like a never ending undulating wave, the other guy looked like as if he had no limbs, what with the everlasting Mexican wave of not only his arms, but what looked like his entire body as well.

Santana switched off the recording when the pair hugged each other and Brittany broke apart just enough to let a much shorter Asian woman jump into Brittany's dance partner's arms. They then proceeded to make out to the cheers of all the drunken partygoers there who they were oblivious to.

Brittany instantly turned to Santana and smirked and with a running start, she took off at full speed towards Santana who was standing a few feet away.

"Oh no, no, no, Britt." Santana barely managed to get out as she quickly slipped Brittany's camera string around her wrist, so that she could get her hands free to catch Brittany if she did choose to jump and wrap her lanky legs around Santana's torso.

She barely had time to react before Brittany reached her and did in fact jump into Santana's open arms, wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist in her momentum. Santana instinctively wrapped her arms around the waist of the dancer and leaned back to support Brittany's weight. _Thank god for her cheerleading background_ , she thought.

Brittany had her own arms wrapped loosely behind Santana's neck as she leaned in and smiled cheekily. She tentatively released her hold on Santana and pushed a stray lock of hair away from Santana's eyes when it got dislodged as she jumped into her arms.

The brunette grinned back with a perfectly raised eyebrow. "HI." She murmured, wondering if Brittany did intend to follow through everything that her Asian dance partner was doing with his girlfriend.

Brittany smiled lazily back at her and leaned forward so that their noses were touching. She uncrossed her blue eyes and nudged Santana's nose. "Hey." She whispered back, just before she tilted her head to the side and pressed a soft kiss on Santana's lips.

Santana could taste the salty sweat on Brittany's upper lip as she deepened the kiss to let her tongue explore the insides of Brittany's warm mouth, tasting the beer and the slight twang of the tequila that they had earlier. Her grip tightened on the blond as she tried to maintain their balance as she felt her legs start to buckle at the intensity of their kiss.

Brittany slowly loosened her legs around Santana's waist and slid down gently, all the while maintaining contact with Santana's lips, which she was now gently nibbling on as they paused for air.

Brittany pulled back slightly to look at Santana's face, her eyes still closed and couldn't help but to kiss her cute nose. Chocolate eyes met hers as Santana opened her eyes and smiled at her. "That was ..." She started.

Brittany disentangled from their embrace and nodded. "Mmm hmm." She looked around, to see some of the partygoers either shell shocked or sporting obvious boners. "I think we may have given them a show." She chuckled lightly.

"Yeah well." Santana rubbed her cheek with her hand and shook her head slightly, as the camera that was hanging around her wrist hit her gently on her shoulder. She took the camera off her wrist and handed it back to Brittany, who took it from her and began scrolling through the last video taken. "Well, you certainly gave them a show." She continued, moving to stand beside Brittany who was looking at her camera. "You guys were awesome."

A sudden clear of a throat alerted the duo to his presence. "Actually, awesome is just my middle name." The Asian dude stood in front of them with his girlfriend. "I usually go by Mike Chang." He tugged on the shorter woman's hand and the blue streaked hair girl gave a tiny wave. "And this is Tina Cohen-Chang."

Brittany's eyes bulged and she looked at them weirdly before Santana's mind connected the dots. "You mean you're ..." Both of them spluttered while looking back and forth between the Chang twins.

"... married?" Santana said.

"... siblings?" Brittany gasped.

Tina sighed and ran a hand through her blue streaked hair. "No, we just have the same surname. Mike and I aren't related." She rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at Brittany.

"Gross." Mike shuddered.

"We're not married either." Tina then looked at Santana.

"Not yet, anyway." Mike said, recovering from the mental image of them being siblings and raised their entwined hands to his lips to place a kiss on Tina's knuckles. She smiled bashfully at them and ducked her eyes.

"Aww, aren't you guys cute together." Brittany cooed, while instantly snapping a photo of the moment. As usual, she checked the photo after taking the shot and then held her hand out. "I'm Brittany." She shook both their hands and looked back at Santana and pointed her thumb at the brunette. "And that's my ..." She searched Santana eyes before deciding on a term to best describe the Latina. "My partner, Santana." Blue eyes twinkled and winked as she made the introduction.

Santana smiled at Brittany's words and rolled her eyes while shaking hands. It wasn't as if Brittany was lying, even if they hadn't put a label on their relationship yet. Technically, because of Fondue for Two, she was Brittany's partner. They just had a major attraction to each other, that's all. If you can call it just that.

It was Mike's turn to smile easily at them. "You mean you're ..." He looked between them and pointed at them while raising his eyebrow.

Brittany and Santana locked eyes and seemed to have silent moment of communication between them.

"Sorta." Santana mumbled while Brittany shrugged and said nonchalantly. "Something like that, yeah."

"That's cool." Tina said. She stepped closer to the pair. "Hey, I was wondering if I could have a look at the video you recorded. I saw you with the camera earlier when Mike and Brittany was dancing." She trailed off and looked at Santana.

"Oh." Brittany snapped into action. "It's actually my camera and we're sorta filming this web series together called Fondue for Two. Here, have a look. If you don't mind, Mike, I'd like to include our dance in one of my episodes." She looked up at Mike and flashed him a killer smile.

He returned the smile easily. "Sure, as long as you give me some credit for it and let me put it up in my dance portfolio as well, I don't mind." He replied. "Can I have a look at it first, though?"

"Sure." Brittany moved closer to Mike so that he and Tina could view it through the small lens together.

"Hey guys." Quinn said as she approached them and passed to Brittany Santana's half full glass. "You were amazing." Brittany took the drink gratefully from Quinn's outstretched hand and gulped it down greedily.

"Thanks, Quinn." Brittany gestured to the drink. "Oh, this is Mike and Tina." She turned to the couple who was smiling politely at Quinn. "Guys, this is Quinn." She spied the rest of the gang walking up to where they were standing. "And that's Puck, Sam, Finn and Rachel. Guys, Mike and Tina."

Santana quietly took the empty glass from Brittany's hand and headed towards the Heineken stand where the queue was significantly shorter now that half of the partygoers had already passed out in the midst of the field or were puking their guts out somewhere near the portaloos which had long overflowed. Gross.

She ordered them 2 litres of beer and paid 20 Euros for it, all the time mumbling and shaking her head at the absurd price that they were paying for the alcohol. "Excuse me!" She cursed as a guy almost backed up into her and making her spill her expensive beer. "Watch it!" She shouted, to his raised hands as he hastily backed away from the crazy Latina.

When she got back to the group, she found that they had taken their spot from before the dance circle started and were all sitting and chilling while waiting for Oasis to take the stage.

"Here you go." She handed Brittany a full glass of Heineken and sat down cross legged next to the blond on her right and Quinn on her left. Brittany accepted the beer with a smile and a small kiss on her cheek and silently passed her the last can of Sprite. "Thanks."

Brittany started mixing their drinks with the empty glass that they had left earlier and offered the Shandy mixture to Quinn who was eyeing their drinks greedily as she had finished hers earlier during the dance and had refused Puck's attempt to get her more.

"Thanks, guys. This was a good idea." Quinn accepted the drink. "Remind me to sneak in some more cans tomorrow." Quinn toasted the pair.

"So Mike, where you guys from?" Puck asked, as he leaned against the railing and took another sip of his beer. It had got to be his fifth that night or something. It's amazing how he was holding it all in considering Santana hadn't seen him head to the loo at all that night. She herself had made a break for it sometime earlier in the night, before the toilets had all gotten stuck and gross.

"Well, I'm originally from Taiwan. But my parents moved us to America when they retired and I got a scholarship from AU in Washington." He smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Rachel perked up. "What exactly do you do there?" She gestured at herself in typical Rachel Berry fashion. "I attend NYU and am majoring in theatre."

Mike gave her a look. "Well, dance, of course. That's why I needed Brittany's video to include in my portfolio for my final thesis." He nodded at Brittany, whose eyes seem to light up as soon as he mentioned he was doing dance.

"Yeah? Don't worry, I'll send it to you later when I get back to New York. I study Dance at Tisch. Why did you choose AU?" Brittany queried, curious.

Mike's eyes bulged out. "No way! I did consider Tisch, but I didn't get an offer, so AU seemed like a better choice, especially with the grant." He shrugged. "It's all good. I wouldn't have met Tina if I didn't go to AU."

Tina gave him a peck on the cheek. "I go to Howard University. 3rd year political science."

Quinn's interest picked up. "I did consider that as well, but when Yale comes a calling, it's hard to say no. 3rd year law."

The group chatted on about their respective courses till Sam and his guppy lips told everyone to shush it as the MC was announcing that Oasis would be coming on in 5 minutes.

Everyone in the group cheered. Puck got up unsteadily and walked over to the Heineken stand for one last round before the night ended. Everyone agreed and threw some cash at Puck as he called out the guys to help him carry their beers.

Santana was lazily drawing circles on Brittany's arm as she leaned on the blond. "You all right?" She murmured into Brittany's skin, turning her face slightly and giving Brittany's arm the slightest of kisses. She watched as a trail of goosebumps rose steadily on Brittany's exposed arm and ran her fingertips on the bumps. "You look a little chilly there." She batted her lashes and looked up at Brittany.

Blue eyes regarded her for a while before Brittany leaned down and gently kissed Santana's lips. When they parted, Brittany rubbed their noses together. "Just enjoying the night, that's all."

On the other side of Brittany, Quinn rubbed her eyes and jokingly smacked Brittany's arm. "Ungh, guys, get a room." She said while laughing.

Leaning over Brittany, Santana returned her laughter and grinned evilly at Quinn. "Oh, we did, Fabray. Did you forget that you're sharing with us as well?" She stuck the tip of her tongue out and licked her lips slowly. Quinn watched through beer goggled eyes and stared mesmerized as Santana's tongue slowly wet her lips.

"Now think of the sounds that B will make when I do that elsewhere." Santana continued, her grin turning into a smirk when Quinn blushed bright red and groaned. Brittany laughed, hiding her gentle blush and pushed Santana slightly. "San!" She chastised. "Be nice!"

"Oh, but I am nice!" She protested back with a pout that earned her a pinch on her cheeks from Brittany. She leaned back onto Brittany and silently sipped her beer.

"Finally, the act you've all been looking forward to. Welcome to the stage, Oasis!" The crowd cheered as the emcee introduced the band that they've all been waiting for. The gang instantly got up on their feet and started jumping up and down and cheering.

"Finally!" Santana cheered as Brittany's camera started rolling. The brothers Gallagher took the stage and the crowd went wild. Launching into their first song, the group sang along with the rest of the crowd that was there that night and laughed along with the band when they cursed the horrible sound system that they were using that night.

When Wonderwall started playing, the entire group was already drunk with the amount of alcohol they had in their system as well as with the excitement of watching a band like Oasis perform. Brittany put her arms around Santana and started swaying to the music.

"Said maybe! You're gonna be the one that saves me!" Santana could hear the rest of the group singing along loudly to the song and she turned to Brittany and offered her lips to the blond.

Steadying the camera with one hand, Brittany leaned down and glided her lips over the brunette's. Even when the music cut off abruptly, it didn't stop them from continuing their kiss, parting eventually with a smile to each other as the crowd was still singing along to Wonderwall, even as Liam was cursing on the stage that every partygoer should fucking get a refund considering the horrid sound system.

The drunk crowd obviously cheered again while the two of them just continued swaying in each other's arms, oblivious to the crowd surrounding them.

* * *

The first thing Santana noticed was that the blinds were up. She lifted her head groggily and squinted at the open curtains that was letting the sunlight in. She winced as the tiny movement jarred her pounding head.

Santana got up on her elbows and looked around. The second thing or third thing she noticed after her killer hangover was that there were 2 blondes in the room with her. One, who's hair was longer and blonder and was draped across her body, she figured must be Brittany and the other, snoring loudly on the other bed across the small room must be Quinn.

The snorer under the covers had her leg propped up on the window, thus letting in the sunlight that was doing nothing for her headache. Good old prim and proper Quinn had her legs spread eagle across the bed and Santana took the opportunity to reach over Brittany's body for the camera which took up what seemed like more space on the bed than hers and Brittany's tangled body combined. She angled the camera and snapped a picture and smirked. Setting the camera down, she threw a pillow towards Quinn's snoring figure and snorted when the blonde merely snored louder in response. She did, however, move her offensive leg from the window and the room was covered in darkness once again as the sunlight was barred from coming in through the blackout curtains.

She groaned and laid gently back down onto the bed. Brittany stirred at the movement and tightened her fist around Santana's sleep shirt which she did not remember changing into last night. As a matter of fact, she did not remember a lot of things from last night.

Santana pressed her fingers into her temple and reached around Brittany to the bottle of water and painkiller that was on the table near the bed. She brought the bottle to her lips and gulped down a few mouthfuls, quenching her parched throat and swallowing the pill. She cursed slightly when the water sloshed out of the bottle and onto Brittany. The position was rather awkward to be drinking from a bottle.

The cold water hit Brittany in the face and jolted her awake instantaneously. "Gah!" Brittany exclaimed, pulling away from Santana. The brunette just stared back guiltily at Brittany before sheepishly offering the bottle to the blonde who was glaring daggers at Santana.

"Water?"

Long fingers delicately took the bottle from Santana's outstretched hands and brought it to her lips, all the while still glaring at Santana. She took the proffered pill as well and her glare softened slightly.

Santana took the opportunity to look at Brittany. The blonde had creases on her face from where she had draped herself across Santana the entire night and unlike Santana, she was still in her outfit from last night, minus the shorts.

Santana peered under the covers and found out she was missing a pair of shorts as well. She lifted her eyebrows. _Hmm._

After a few gulps, Brittany set the bottle of water down and slunk gently down next to Santana. "Not that I'm complaining, but that wasn't the good morning I have been accustomed from you for the past few days." Brittany rolled her eyes and rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

Santana brushed blonde hair out of Brittany's eyes and leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Sorry, Britts. Wasn't on purpose, trust me." She gently wiggled out from under Brittany's body and propped herself up on her elbows and faced Brittany who had her arm slung across her eyes.

"Hangover?" Santana asked the obvious.

Brittany opened one blue eye and squinted at Santana. "Mmph." She grunted in response. Santana felt her own hangover lessen as the effects of the pill kicked in slowly. She leaned forward and nudged her nose against Brittany's sharper one. "Truce?"

Brittany's pout broke into a small grin as she leaned the remaining distance between them and joined their lips together. Lips glided against each other perfectly and Brittany's tongue came out to tease at Santana's lips. The brunette responded in kind by sucking on it slowly, without letting the blond entrance into her mouth. She was still kind of conscious of her morning breath which was definitely heightened by the fact that she still had alcohol coursing through her blood. At least she didn't puke. Or did she?

"Mmm." Brittany broke the kiss. "Now that's more like it." She leaned forward again and pecked Santana on the lips.

A groan could be heard from the other side of the room where Quinn's messy blond head could be seen glaring at them. "Seriously? It's gotta be like 8 am in the morning. I'm still in the room, guys."

Santana rolled her eyes and pulled away. "Good morning to you too, Sunshine Fabray." She threw her remaining pillow at Quinn which Quinn caught and threw back.

It hit Brittany as she was getting up. "Oof." She rubbed the side of her shoulder where the pillow hit her. "No fair, why is everyone ganging up on me today?" She picked up the almost empty bottle of water and threw it at Quinn. "Catch!"

Quinn was obviously too hungover to react accordingly, so she just pulled the covers over her head and let the bottle hit her head under the covers. A muffled "Ouch" could be heard as Santana giggled and got out of bed and stretched. A hand shot out and grabbed the bottle back under the covers. Brittany followed suit as they both looked around for their respective sleep shorts.

"C'mon, Fabray, rise and shine." Santana walked over and pulled the covers off of Quinn and hastily turned around. "For god's sake, Fabray! Did you forget you weren't sleeping alone?"

Brittany lifted her head from where she was digging under a pile of clothes for her shorts and looked towards the pair. "What?" She stood up and quickly walked over to them.

Quinn's muffled voice was saying something under the covers while Santana just strode towards Brittany and turned her around. "Unless you want to see Fabray as naked as the day she was born, I'd suggest you don't go there."

Brittany smiled cheekily and pushed Santana away. "Quinn's naked?" She shrieked and giggled loudly. "Ooh! I wanna see!" She jokingly pushed Santana's hand away, only for the brunette to hold on to it and pull her towards their bed. "Oh no, you don't."

Setting Brittany down on the bed and passing her a pair of shorts she found under the covers, she walked over to Quinn's neatly folded clothes by the dresser and threw it at the lump in the middle of the other bed.

"Get dressed, Fabray, we're heading out of the room." Santana pulled Brittany out of the room, while taking their shared toiletries with them.

They heard something like a 'thanks' from under the covers. Just before she closed the door behind them, Brittany stuck her head back in to catch Quinn's emerging head and winked. "Looking forward to seeing all of you later, Quinnie."

Their laughter could be heard from across the hall to the toilet while Quinn's groan was muffled by the closed door.

* * *

They had already made breakfast with a (for once) quiet and solemn Rachel who was already starting to make toast while the rest of the apartment was slowly still waking up.

It was past 1 pm when everyone ambled out of their respective rooms and couches when they all manage to gather around the lone table at the balcony where most of them were nursing a water bottle and a bad hangover.

Lunch was a quiet affair, with them having Santana's omelettes with ham and baked beans with Rachel's toast and also a can of mushroom soup that they had bought from the grocery store from down the street.

All of them sported red eyes and bed heads with the exception of Brittany and Sam, who seemed the most cheerful as they tried to recap what happened last night after Oasis performed.

"I remember taking the cab back." Santana offered, vaguely remembering that she had to once again, haggle for the price before getting into the car and giving the driver directions in Spanish. "It must've been past 3 am when we left the field though." She mused out loud.

"Mmm." Quinn agreed. "I remember leaning against ... a shoulder." She looked around and settled her gaze on Puck. "Was it yours?" The mohawked man shook his head. "I think I was in the other cab with Rachel, Finn and Sam."

The 3 people in question nodded. "Yeah, it was 4 of us in the cab together, for sure." Finn stated. "The taxi driver told Rachel that if she puked in his cab, he would throw her out onto the streets."

Rachel slowly shook her head. "I do not remember any of this at all. You're lying." She pointed a weak finger at Finn and took a sip of her soup. "Urgh, I'm never drinking again."

Brittany giggled and took a bite of her toast. "It wasn't my shoulder either. Or Santana's. She was wrapped snugly by my side." She cocked her head to the side. "I think ..." She squinted in thought, her blue eyes bright in the Spanish sunlight. "I vaguely remember that were were other people in the cab with us, actually."

Santana's head lifted at that. "Yeah, Britt's right. I think ... Mike and Tina may have joined us in the cab?"

Quinn's hazel eyes squinted. "That makes no sense. Why'd they join us in the cab? Do they live in the apartment as well?" A chorus of murmured replies greeted Quinn as everyone shrugged.

"I have no idea, Fabray. Your guess is as good as mine. I don't even know where they are right now." Santana shrugged and stole a bite of Brittany's toast.

Right as she said those words, the doorbell rang and the group looked at each other. "Are we expecting anyone?" Quinn was the first to speak up as the doorbell rang again.

Finn shook his head. "Not that I know of, I don't even think anybody we know knows we're here." He got up. "Lemme check. Just a sec!" He shouted louder as the doorbell rang impatiently again.

6 pairs of eyes followed the giant's path towards the door as he pulled it open to reveal a smiling Mike with Tina by his side. They both didn't look as hungover as the rest of the group, judging by the fact that they were already out and about. "Hi guys! How's it going? Ready for the dip in the pool yet?" Tina gave a small wave and the group just stared at them incredulously.

* * *

"So wait, you guys don't remember inviting us here to swim in the pool?" Mike said, taking a seat next to Brittany by the pool. Brittany shook her head as Santana stretched out on the other side of the lounge chair that Brittany was in.

"Nope, Chang. I don't really recall anything from last night, really." Santana replied, laying down on her front.

"Yeah, Mike, why don't you help us fill in the gaps?" Brittany added, leaning over and spreading sun block on Santana's bikini wearing back. Her ministrations almost seemed sensual to Mike as he watched as Brittany trailed her fingers between Santana's legs teasingly.

Mike laughed shakily and ran a hand through his hair. He looked over at Tina who was on the other side of the pool with Quinn and Rachel while the other boys were already in the pool and making a lot of noise. It took them a few hours to feel up to taking a dip in the pool, what with the hangover bearing down on their heads. Finally, at about 3 pm, the group decided to head down to the pool when the bunch of kids who were hogging the pool earlier left.

"Ok, what's the last thing you remember?" He asked Brittany, who motioned for Santana to turn around and lay on her back. She then squeezed a generous amount starting from the Latina's ankle all the way up to Santana's shoulders. Mike thought that it almost looked like squeezing ketchup from one end of a hotdog to the other and then back again. He blinked and shook his head at the image.

Santana just let Brittany spread the lotion on her body shamelessly, while fanning herself with a paper fan that she had made earlier. "Well, not much. I remember hailing a cab, but that's about it. How did you and Tina manage to join us in the cab?"

He lifted an eyebrow at that, got up and walked to the edge of the roof where the pool was located. Pointing to the building opposite, he said, "Well, for starters, we live right there." Brittany finished what she was doing and stood up to see the apartment across the building. "I recognized the name of the street we live in when you were shouting at the cab driver yesterday and asked if you wanted to share."

Brittany nodded. "That's right. I remember now! Tina said something about you guys not having a pool in your apartment and Quinn invited you guys over after lunch!"

Mike nodded. "Mmm hmm. So now we're here. We're probably gonna share the cab with you guys to the festival too if you guys don't mind."

Santana piped up from the lounge chair. "Not at all, boy Chang, saves us some Euros. Besides, we'd be doing you a favour. Trust me, you wouldn't want to share a cab with Rachel."

Brittany flicked some water over at Santana. "San! She's not that bad." She paused. "Maybe if she doesn't open her mouth. Hmm."

Mike laughed at her statement and sat down next to Brittany in the pool. He slowly slid his way into the pool as Tina swam across to him from the other side. "Hey guys." Tina said. "The rest are thinking about starting a water polo match. You guys in?" She looked to Brittany for an answer as Mike nodded.

The blond looked back at Santana. "San?"

Santana shook her head and stood up. "Nah, you guys go ahead. I'll be here refereeing. You guys have odd numbers anyway." She slowly tugged her lounge chair to the middle of the pool.

Brittany shrugged and slid out of the loose shirt she was wearing on top of her bikini. "S'okay. I'm in!" She threw her t-shirt at Santana who deftly caught it just as Brittany's body went splashing into the pool.

* * *

"I didn't know you couldn't really swim, Santana." Quinn smirked as she brushed past Santana in their shared bathroom back at the apartment. It was a little past 6 and the girls were getting ready to head out to dinner.

Santana blushed as red as the skin on Brittany's sun burnt back. "Oh shush, you." She scoffed. "I just don't quite like the water, that's all."

The group had found out earlier, after the short game of water polo where the team that composed of Brittany, Puck, Quinn and Mike thrashed Rachel, Finn, Sam and Tina, that Santana had probably volunteered to referee because as soon as Puck threw her into the water in celebration of their team's win, she had valiantly attempted to tread water and ended up clinging on to Brittany's back after Brittany swam towards her and plucked her miserable self out of the water.

Brittany nuzzled her ear as she walked past Santana to take a tissue from it's holder. "Don't worry, you can grab on to me anytime." Santana caught Brittany's hand and squeezed it. "Thanks." She whispered.

Brittany exited the small bathroom and gave her a wink through the mirror. The brunette's smile only deepened before it turned into a blush and an eye roll when she saw Quinn's smirk in the reflection. "Oh go away, Fabray."

Quinn's laughter rang throughout the small bathroom as she followed Brittany's lead.

By the time Santana was done in the bathroom, the rest, including Mike and Tina had gathered in the living room of the apartment that they shared. The plan was to go for dinner at one of the restaurants by the beach before catching a cab towards the festival. Today was supposed to be a good night of performances, with Kings of Leon being the highlight of the night.

The group made small chat as they had dinner, with travelling plans being the main focus of their conversation. Rachel and Finn were leaving for London to visit Rachel's friend before they were due to fly out in about a week's time because Finn had to get back to something or the other which Santana had blanked out while he was talking. Quinn and Puck were going to Paris before flying out from London the week after.

Sam had not bought any tickets yet, so Quinn had invited him to go along with them to France and it was possible that he was going to accept their offer to bunk with them. Santana suspected that it was because Sam had a small thing for Quinn that Quinn certainly reciprocated, to Puck's annoyance.

Mike and Tina were going to be in Spain for a while longer before going to Germany to visit a friend of theirs who had invited them over.

"Well, what about you guys?" Tina looked at Brittany for confirmation. The blond turned her head mid bite to look at Santana in the eye. "Well, there are a few places we could go." She chewed and swallowed her fish and chip that she was eating. "We were thinking of either Netherlands, England or France, but we're not quite sure in what order yet though."

"Brittany has family in Amsterdam and I need to visit a friend of mine in Paris." Santana added, taking a bite of Brittany's fish and chip. The pair had been swapping food the entire dinner, with Santana opting for a small portion of a mussels paella while Brittany felt that she had almost OD'ed on Spanish food, hence the fish and chip.

"Maybe we could all meet in London?" Rachel spoke up. "I mean, Finn and I and Quinn and Puck will be flying out of London in about 2 weeks's time anyway and I can bet my friend will be able to provide us housing while we're there." Finn just shrugged.

The group murmured their agreements, their interest perked after a mention of free lodging in London, which was known to have really expensive rates for their hostels.

"Sure. We were gonna book our tickets to France after this, actually. Santana says it's actually rather near us and since we don't quite have plans yet, maybe we can join you guys?" Brittany looked at Quinn for confirmation.

"Sure. I'll let you know the places we've booked." Quinn offered.

Brittany leaned back and enjoyed the rest of her meal while the Quinn planned out their trip with Santana. The dancer just nodded her head in approval when Santana asked for opinions, trusting Santana to plan out the remainder of their trip together. The group decided to meet up in London in 2 weeks's time, just a few days after the original 4 friends had to leave to go back to the States.

"Guys, I think we should be leaving soon." Mike spoke up after everyone had settled down after their desserts were eaten and Puck was already half drunk with the amount of cheap beer he had had. "We gotta head down to the store as well after this, right?"

A chorus of "Yeahs" followed as they waved down the waiter and asked for the bill. Well, more like Santana asked for the bill considering that the waiter was probably new and his command of English was too rusty to even be used on tourists.

After splitting the bill, the group headed towards the store down the road where they had a plan to pool their money and buy 2 litres of hard liquor to be sneaked into the festival, along with their respective mixers.

The plan was, as Sam had creatively planned out, that the respective bottles be kept in the guys socks and the mixers in the girl's bags. As they all had noticed the day before, that the security at the entrance of the festival had barely touched the girls' bags but searched quite thoroughly in the bags of the men. Sexism perhaps, but it worked in their favour this time around.

"So, do you think it'll work?" Brittany whispered to Santana over the dull dim of the ambient music playing in the convenience store where the gang currently was.

Santana shrugged. "Well, it's worth a shot. The darn beer made quite a dent in our pooled money last night. With the price of the bottles here, it's worth trying."

Brittany nodded. "We could all just knock back shots if it doesn't work, though." She said with a sly grin. "Tipsy Santana is quite a handsy Santana, if I recall correctly."

As expected, Santana blushed at the comment. "You weren't much better. You turn into stripper Brittany from what I can recall." She gave the blond a slight punch in the arm and paused in thought. "Not that I'm really complaining, though." Santana ran a finger down the taller girl's cleavage down to her belly button. "You do look like you have quite the killer abs." Brittany just smirked in reply and kissed Santana on the nose. "Wouldn't you like to check, Lopez?" She teased, hopping away to help strap the small bottle of tequila inside Puck's socks with rubber bands.

"Tease!" Santana shouted at the retreating blond and got a tongue stuck out in response.

10 minutes later, they were all packed up snuggly in the taxi that was lingering around their apartment and headed towards the festival. They haggled for a better price from the taxi driver with them promising to be at the apartment at the same time the next 2 days to be ferried to the festival. Santana wasn't too concerned about that, considering hers and Brittany's ticket was only a 3 day ticket that lasted only till tomorrow night.

They had split into the same groups as before, and the taxi that Santana was in arrived before the other groups. So she took her time to adjust the bottles that were poking her ankles that they had decided to store in her boots to sneak into the festival compounds.

Turns out that instead of buying the 2 bottles that they had agreed earlier, they had to split their purchase into a few smaller bottles because there was no way that a 1 litre bottle of vodka could fit inside Puck's socks tucked into his sneakers.

And definitely no way as well was anyone going to drink from a bottle that Puck had wanted to hide inside his underpants. They were fans of the cheap alcohol, but they weren't that desperate. Santana rolled her eyes at the memory.

There was also no way that anyone could've not known that it was a bottle smuggled under his pants, despite how well endowed Puck seemed to think he was. Men.

So now, at the entrance of the festival, the group of 9 gathered around before going in. Puck and Sam was walking funny with the bottles tucked into their socks and Finn, well, Finn seemed to be all right, his gait being oddly weird in the first place. Mike's ankles were too scrawny to even be considered. Mike merely shrugged and blamed it on his dancing genes.

Rachel and Tina had the mixers tucked into their bags, while Santana had the remaining 2 bottles tucked into her calf length boots. At their queue, Rachel, Mike and Tina had managed to pass the security check when it was Puck's and Finn's turn at the other line.

Sam and Quinn were infront of Brittany and Santana at another line when they saw the boys passing the security without any problem. Brittany giggled when Puck exaggeratedly gave her a thumbs up sign as he walked through the fences of the entrance.

Sam stopped suddenly and loudly whispered. "Guys, I think the straps on my socks gave way." He started limping to the head of the line. Santana immediately sandwiched Sam between herself and Brittany.

"Shit, I think it's about to fall out." Sam started bending down to tuck the bottle back into his sneakers.

Santana pulled him up instantly. "You're gonna attract attention, Sammy boy, if you do that." The bottle fell out of Sam's shoes as his face drained it's colour. "Fuck." He cursed under his breath.

The queue moved and he gently nudged the rolling bottle on the floor with his leg. They were about 5 feet away from the security checks and about 10 feet from the entrance. The trio could see all of their friends pressing their faces against the fence separating them.

Suddenly, at the line next to theirs, a bunch of rowdy guys started shoving themselves to the front of the line.

Seeing an opportunity when there was a slight commotion next to them, Brittany gave the bottle a swift kick to where it slid under the table of the security guards and under the fence of the entrance, right to where Puck was standing and observing them.

Santana and Sam just gave Brittany a look. "What?" She shrugged. "My parents were really into football, erm, I mean soccer. They taught me a thing or two when I was younger."

Santana recovered from her shock quickly and stood on her tiptoes and gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek. "You really are full of surprises, aren't you, Britts?" Brittany smiled at them and offered Sam a hug back when he pulled her in in gratitude.

They then walked through security without a problem where they were met by their friends inside the compound with the bottles lined up at their feet. Santana added to their collection as she retrieved the rum she had in her boots and passed it over to Finn.

"Pierce, that was awesome!" Puck held his hand out for a high five. Brittany shrugged modestly and took a swig of the bottle that Finn held out for her. "Now let's start the party!"

Everyone cheered. The second night of the festival sure was getting off to a good start.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Turns out the only good that was going to happen that night was that they decided to sneak the alcohol in. As the night wore on, it was obvious that the strong winds that were pelting them at the beginning of the night was only going to worsen as the hours passed. The effect of the dust storm that had settled in the festival grounds were more bearable with the amount of alcohol that they had in their system.

First, it was the fire that broke out in the bushes surrounding the festival and it took awhile for the fire to be put out due to the fact that the winds were abnormally fast that night.

When the fire was put out, the crowd that was left cheered. A few members of the crowd had already left when it became hard for them to even hear the voices of their friends standing a metre from them. It was obvious that if the scheduled acts decided to play, the crowd probably wouldn't have been able to hear them much anyway.

After that, it was talk of the major acts being cancelled as a few of the speakers took a tumble from the stage, causing the crowds in the mosh pit at the front to scramble frantically to safety. Which, in retrospect, they shouldn't have been there in the first place, since the officials had already cordoned off that area when it was obvious that the speakers were swaying in the winds.

"Should we leave?" Rachel shouted to be heard above the din of the dust storm that was currently blowing it's way through the festival grounds, which usually wasn't hard for Rachel's abnormally loud and obnoxious volume of voice.

Surprisingly, it was Mike that shouted a reply. "No way! We paid good money for this and we won't get a refund!" Tina nodded in agreement.

Quinn spoke up, clutching at her sandy beer. "But the guys over there said that they heard from one of the organizers that Kings of Leon may be cancelling tonight because of the sand storm!"

"Oh fuck that! I say while we're here, we party!" Puck retorted. He held up the bottles that they had left. "We still have about half of the bottle left! I say we finish it!"

Santana clutched her bottle to her lips and took a swig and promptly spit out a mouthful of sand that had blown into her drink. "Urgh, that's gross." She used her free hand to wipe the liquid from above her lips. "Here, Britt." She shoved the bottle at Brittany's face. "I can't take the damn sand in my drink."

Brittany just shrugged and took a swig of the rum and Coke that was in the bottle. "It's not that bad." She hiccupped. "Sorta like the texture of grainy mustard, actually." She mused, half drunk.

"Guys!" Quinn slurred. "Thanks for reminding me not to wear a skirt tonight coz ..." She pointed at Rachel valiantly trying to stop the edges of her skirt from flying up." The group around them cracked up while Rachel just glared at them unsuccessfully. "Oh well. Cheers!"

Chuckling, Tina went over to Rachel's aid and helped her tape her skirt down to her leggings with some boob tape that she conveniently had in her purse. "Wow, she's handy." Sam drunkenly whispered to Mike while staring unabashedly at Tina who was kneeling in between Rachel's legs.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Trouty." Santana smacked the back of her hand on Sam's head, causing the blond boy to scowl and wipe the leer of his face. "Sorry." He mumbled while Mike punched his arm good naturedly.

"Hey, look!" Brittany pointed to a big bunch of people vacating a spot towards the front of the stage. "Looks like those people are leaving. If the acts decide to play, we may as well get good seats. Let's go." She pulled on Santana's arm and tugged her along, her long legs leading the way.

Drunkenly, the rest of the group trudged after her, some of them tripping over the drunk bodies on the floor, with the sand getting into their eyes and obscuring their vision. "Shit, Britt. I'm half blind here." Santana complained. "I can't be getting sand into my contacts. Fuck." She cursed at the wind. Literally.

"Just hold on."

An hour later, it was sure that things definitely weren't going according to plan. The organisers had officially announced that Kings of Leon and the rest of the acts that night were cancelling due to the sandstorm that had seen half the crowd leave.

Their group, on the other hand, were already wildly drunk in the field of the festival with Puck chugging the last of the tequila that they had smuggled in. Rachel, Tina and Sam were already passed out cold on the ground while the rest of the group posed for pictures next to their sleeping bodies on the floor.

Somewhere in front of them, a bunch of British guys were streaking across the field, with Brittany capturing it all on camera. It really was quite wild. "Britt-Britt!" Santana shouted to be heard above the roar of the wind. She hiccupped. "I think I need to lay down for a bit." She abruptly sat down and pulled Brittany down on the dusty ground next to her.

Brittany plopped herself down gracefully next to Santana and tugged on Quinn's arm, causing the shorter blond to collapse on the brunette already on the floor. "Guys!" Quinn whined. "I've gotta use the loo."

Brittany surveyed the queue to the loo and the fact that some partygoers were already ditching their inhibitions and their pants around the field and shook her head. "No can do, Quinn. If you'd like, we could form a circle around you." She put her hands over Santana's half lidded eyes. "I'll make sure Santana doesn't watch." Brittany added mischieviously.

"What?" Quinn hiccupped. "No way am I gonna pee in public!" She burped loudly and giggled at herself.

"Whassamatter, Fabray? You've already puked your guts up in public earlier." Santana slurred from the ground and tried to get up. She put her hands on the dusty ground and grimaced. "Yuck. Did you puke here too?"

Quinn just shook her head. "I'm gonna ..." She started to follow Santana. "I'm just gonna ..." She trailed off.

Brittany sighed and stood up and pulled both the girls to their feet. Amongst the 3 of them, she was the most sober one, although, that's not quite saying much considering she still reeked of alcohol.

"C'mon, guys, I think we need to head home." She put an arm around both Quinn and Santana and walked towards Mike who already had Tina on piggy back. "Mike? You wanna share a cab?"

Glazed eyes looked back at Brittany unsteadily. "Sure." They both looked around for the remainder of their friends. "What about them?" He questioned.

Brittany shouted to Puck standing at a distance away.. "Yo, Puckerman! We're gonna leave now." Mike gestured towards the 5 of them and Puck nodded. Surprisingly, Puck was still quite sober and had his arm around Sam who was starting to come back around.

"We'll meet at the apartment. I've just gotta get him up so we can walk off the compound." Puck shouted back. "Finn's got Rachel somewhere as well." He nodded at the couple on the dusty ground and looked back at the 5 of them. "Be safe!"

Mike nodded and started following Brittany out of the compound. "Hey Britt? Do you know where we're going?"

Brittany nodded numbly. "I think so?" She replied and tried to support Quinn's dead weight on her left and Santana on her right. "San? Can you walk properly?" She nudged the brunette. "I think Quinn's out."

Santana's chocolate eyes slowly met hers and she grinned sloppily. "Sure, Britts. Anything for you." She straightened up a little and walked a little unsteadily by herself. Suddenly, she stopped and looked around. "We're going the wrong way." She frowned and hiccuped. She turned towards the right where some partygoers were walking. "If we wanna get a cab, we need to head towards the highway, which is that way." She pointed at the brightly lit road what seemed like a kilometre away.

Mike nodded. "She's right, Brittany. Let's go." Tina mumbled something and started moving around on his back.

With Santana leading the way unsteadily and Brittany supporting a drunk Quinn, they walked in silence for a few minutes. The cooling night air had sobered Santana a bit and she peered into the distance at a lone unmarked car coming their way and walked back to help Brittany with Quinn.

"You all right?" She asked Brittany, slipping an arm around Quinn. Brown eyes met blue and Brittany smiled at the concern showing in Santana's mocha orbs. "Yeah, I'm fine. Although now that Quinn's mentioned it, I need to use the toilet real bad."

Santana shivered as well. "Tell me about it. I wasn't completely joking when I said earlier that we may as well be peeing in the bushes in the grounds." She laughed shakily. "I've never had to go this bad before in my life." She shivered again.

Suddenly, the car that was headed towards them stopped in front of Mike and Tina who was now standing shakily on her own legs. The driver rolled down his window and exclaimed loudly, "Dos Chinos! Marina D'Or, si?"

Santana laughed at the crassness of the driver and realised that he was the same guy that they had followed home the night before. "Si, si." She took over the conversation and started to direct Mike and Tina into the car. She spoke rapid Spanish to the driver while making sure that the 4 of them got into the back seat while she sat next to the driver.

As they all clambered into the car, Santana chatted idly to the driver and laughed at his remarks. Apparently, he had found them because he had been ferrying passengers the entire night and didn't notice any Asians amongst them and so therefore, he believed that they may have been stranded at the festival and turns out, he was right. The driver wasn't racist, it was just easy to notice both Mike and Tina in a sea of non Asian people.

"No forget dos Chinos, no?" He looked back at Mike and winked. Santana turned around and explained to Mike what they driver said. Mike laughed at the driver's comments and nodded.

Suddenly Quinn shot up from her seat. "Santana." She said with urgency in her voice. "I need to go." Sweat formed at her brow and she shakily wiped it off. "Now."

Santana looked back at Quinn. "Can't you wait? We're about 20 minutes away." The driver nodded and confirmed this. Quinn vehemently shook her head. "Tell him, if he doesn't want me to pee in his fucking car, he'd better find a place to stop for me to go. Now." She said again, shivering.

Santana bit her lip and nodded when Brittany's eyes met hers and she too shivered noticably. Santana recognized the shiver, she also needed to go badly. She turned towards the driver and asked him in Spanish if there was a place where they could empty their bladder inconspicously in public and he laughed and told them to sit tight. Wasn't a problem, really, considering any movement jolted their already sensitive bladder.

The next 5 minutes in the car was the weirdest moments of Santana's life. Quinn was whining and threatening to pee in the car every minute and because of that, Brittany and even Santana herself had a now insufferable urge to go.

Finally, the car pulled over next to what looked like a mini roundabout and the driver ushered them out of the car and pointed towards the middle of the landscaped roundabout.

"C'mon, let's go." Quinn got out shakily from the car and sprinted her way to the middle of the covered landscape. Thankfully, it was close to 2 am and there was no traffic to hit Quinn's drunken ass.

When they reached the centre of the roundabout, they found out that it was literally a concrete island with some bushes growing in the middle, up to chest high and some shrubbery in between. Quite a perfect spot for taking an illegal leak actually.

"Guys, don't look." Quinn said.

She took the position furthest from the car and squatted while pulling her pants down. Brittany took the spot about a metre from her on the right and did the same, fumbling with her buttons on her shorts. Santana was the last to reach them and quickly averted her eyes and she shivered.

"Oh, what the hell. Not a word." She cautioned the 2 others as she took the spot next to Brittany and relieved herself. In public. For the first time.

To be honest, Santana couldn't remember the last time her bladder felt so relieved.

5 minutes later, a grinning Quinn and Brittany stood up shakily while Santana blushed. "Well, that's a first." Quinn commented idly, seemingly sober now that she doesn't have to pee anymore.

"Tell me about it." Santana muttered, refusing to meet their eyes.

Brittany nudged her shoulder while walking towards the car. "Oh don't be like that, San. We all really had to go." She took Santana's hand in her own and squeezed it slightly. Quinn had her hand around Brittany's waist and Brittany nodded at the shorter blonde.

"You know what we are now, guys?" Brittany giggled as they reached the car where the driver was smirking amusedly at them while Mike and Tina were passed out in the back seat.

"What?" Santana finally met her blue eyes.

Brittany's laugh was infectious as she exclaimed. "We're the Unholy Trinity!" Quinn laughed and got into the car and Brittany leaned closer towards Santana and gave her a slight peck on the lips. Mesmerized as usual by Brittany's lips, Santana merely followed her into the car.

* * *

When the morning came, Brittany peeked open a single blue eye and squinted when the sunlight harshly lit up her entire vision. She lifted her head and scanned the room she was in.

Well, for starters, she was in the right room, although it would seem as though she was on the wrong bed. Or rather, the bed seemed to have enlarged.

She glanced towards the left of her where Quinn was drooling quietly by her side. She looked towards the right and there Santana was, being the little spoon that she always almost usually is.

Somehow, in their post drunken state, they must've pushed the beds together forming a huge king sized bed and Brittany had become the filling in the sandwich that was Quinn and Santana. After she had dubbed themselves the Unholy Trinity, Brittany vaguely remembered Quinn proclaiming that they now had an unspoken spiritual bond between them and that they should seal the bond by connecting their physical bodies.

Brittany lifted the covers and peered under. Well, she was fully dressed. She looked over at Santana who like her, didn't even seem to have changed from last night's clothes at all. Quinn, on the other hand, was only in her bra and panties – sort of like what she wore to bed the night before. Apparently drunk Quinn was a no holds barred Quinn.

"Ungh." A sound came from her left and she turned to see Quinn shielding her eyes from the sunlight. "What time is it?" She croaked and reached out for the bottle of water that they kept at the bedside table for times like these. Quinn slowly got up and the covers fell, exposing her bra clad chest to Brittany's amused blue eyes.

Quinn brought the water bottle to her lips and shrugged. Midway through chugging the water, she suddenly spat out half a mouthful. Frantic green eyes searched Brittany's and widened. "Did we ... I mean, last night ... I uh ... suggested that we uhh ..."

Quinn at lost for words was really a rare sight, Brittany thought and she decided to play with Quinn for a bit, so she merely raised her eyebrow and gave Quinn a smirk.

Quinn's expression became comically shocked and she sputtered out some more unintelligible words.

Santana stirred and then turned to face Brittany and nuzzled her face into the crook of Brittany's neck. Brittany felt a kiss being pressed to her skin before she heard Santana's throaty voice. "Shut it, Fabray. I mean, I know you were into us, but Britts and I are off limits." She said jokingly.

Quinn's mouth finally closed. "Oh thank god." She said instead and seemed to actually cross herself.

Brittany laughed at the entire scene and gave Santana a kiss to the forehead. "Morning, San." She got up and stretched. "If you really do want a menage a trois, Quinn, at least let San and I finish exploring what we have first. Perhaps wait till we're in Paris? Raincheck, perhaps?" She gave Quinn a sly look while Santana whined. "Britt!"

"Uhh, no thanks, Brittany, I'll pass." Quinn shot a quick look at Santana who was trying to hide her blush in the dirty sheets. Brittany shrugged and went out of the room and into the toilet. "Your loss."

Silence descended in the room as Santana was still under the covers and Quinn had gotten up and was rummaging around the room looking for her shirt. "It's under the chair." Came a muffled voice from the bed.

Quinn walked around to the chair and found last night's shirt draped around the legs of the chair. She gave it a sniff and winced, but still tugged it on. "I suppose it's better to be stinky and dirty rather than naked and dirty."

"Wanky." Came the muffled voice again.

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down next to Santana. "So erm, did you and Brittany ever ... I mean, while I was in the room, seriously?" She inquired curiously.

Brown eyes glared at green ones as Santana lifted her head from under the covers. "Wouldn't you like to know, Fabgay?" She huffed and slowly got out of bed.

"Well, Brittany said ..." Quinn started as she handed Santana the water bottle.

"I know what Brittany said." Santana cut her off and rolled her eyes. "Not much privacy lately, you think?" She got up and stretched. "Besides, it's not like we won't be travelling together in the foreseeable future."

"I suppose." Quinn paused. "So I take it you guys aren't just fooling around then?"

At this, Santana looked at Quinn and her features softened from a glare to something kinder. "It's not like we've talked about it, but yeah." She shrugged. "I like Britts. She's definitely something else." Santana sighed. "But then again there's the whole issue of what happens after this trip. Maybe it's just a summer fling to her, you know? It's too early to think of that yet." Quinn nodded in understanding.

They both got up when they heard a muffled yell from the kitchen. As Santana exited the room, she turned back towards Quinn. "I mean, Quinn, I've only known her for about 2 weeks."

Quinn walked towards where the brunette was standing and hooked her arm around Santana's. "And yet, you guys seem to have hit it off, not to mention the whole sucking face thing, making plans to travel Europe together and yeah, peed in front of each other." Quinn's green eyes twinkled. "I'd say you guys were getting pretty serious there, San."

"What is pretty serious?" Brittany came out of the kitchen with a waffle in her hand. She leaned forward toward the duo and gave Santana a peck on the cheek. "Hey you, was wondering if you guys wanted waffles since Sam is apparently up and cooking." She shrugged. "They aren't bad." She held up a piece of half eaten waffle to Santana and smiled as the brunette bit down on it, her tongue teasing the blond's fingertips.

Quinn cleared her throat. "My hangover is pretty serious, that's what. Meet you guys in the kitchen. Leave some of that waffle for me, Britt." She disentangled her hands from Santana's and retreated back to the direction of the toilet. "If you find some bacon, keep some for me as well, all right?" She shouted before she closed the door.

Santana rolled her eyes and took a sip of the coffee that Brittany had poured out for her at the table. There was a plate already set for her at the table as Brittany worried herself with another glass of coffee for herself and for Quinn when she returned.

Santana caught Brittany's eyes and smiled. 'Yup, it sure seems like it's getting serious.' Santana thought to herself.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed by the same way as the previous days, with the gang going to the beach and chilling by the pool later when the sun had gone down.

Since Santana had the mind to take down the cab driver's number the night before – or rather, he had passed her a name card sometime through out the journey back home, they didn't have to worry for a way to get to the fair. This time tonight, they were going late because the other acts didn't seem as interesting as the major act which was Franz Ferdinand and they were slotted to play only at about 10 pm.

Tonight, they decided to be classy about their drinks, since apparently 2 nights of drunken blackedout-ness was too much even for someone like Puck who was still wearing shades to hide behind. In short, Puck looked horrible, even as he sipped on his beer.

Oh yeah, they were also packing light that night, with each of them only carrying with them a bottle of wine. All of them had no intentions to get drunk that night. Or at least, not as dead drunk as the past few nights.

Tonight was supposed to be Santana's and Brittany's last night, as their ticket only offered them 3 nights instead of the 4 nights that the others had. Therefore, together with Mike and Tina, the 2 of them packed into the cab and took the short drive to the festival grounds around 8 pm.

When they arrived, they found out that Lily Allen who had been supposed to play at 830 had cancelled due to whatever reasons that had the crowd booing. So when the rest of the group arrived at 930 pm, they found the 2 couples already tipsy, having finished most of the wine they had brought with them.

Brittany had brought her cameras this time around and was busy asking Tina to film Mike and herself dancing to the DJs that replaced the acts that had cancelled. Santana, on the other hand, was having fun with filming a drunken group in front of her who had the balls – literally – to strip down and streak across the festival grounds, creating an uproar which she caught all on camera.

Giggling, she had approached the man while filming and he had given her a drunk interview which Brittany thanked her for when she was done with her gig with Mike.

Laying back on the sandy grounds – Quinn had the hindsight to bring a beach towel for them to sit down, Santana patted the cloth next to her and Brittany plopped herself down onto it, the 10 Euros beer spilling slightly on her legs.

"Thought we were going slow tonight?" Santana nodded at Brittany's drink while relieving her of it and taking a large gulp. All that wine had left her really thirsty and she couldn't quite fault Brittany for craving something refreshing.

"All that wine was making me feel icky." She loosened her tie slightly and pushed her hair back. "Such a lovely night tonight. I'm glad it didn't start sand storming again like last night." She shuddered at the thought of it. "I didn't think I'd ingested that much sand before in my life before last night."

Santana laughed at Brittany's statement. "Think you're gonna miss this?" She gestured at the partygoers in various stages of inebriation.

Brittany cocked her head to the side and pulled her suspenders off her shoulders. "What? The festival?" She looked to Santana for clarification. Santana gave her a smirk and nodded and loosened her tie further and slipped it off her. Santana already had plenty of pictures of Brittany and her smoky make up that night that reminded her of Britney Spear's look in that infamous video clip with Madonna.

Brittany took the tie off her hands and set about fastening it to Santana's neck. She met Santana's eyes without pausing in her actions. "Yes and no. It would be nice to have some peace and quiet after so many days of hardcore partying. I don't think my body is wired for that shit at my age." She giggled as Santana gave her a slight pinch to the side.

"But yeah, the festival's been fun so far, and there were some pretty good acts – not to mention we've got some pretty good footage for Fondue." She tightened up the tie and blinked lazily at Santana as she focused the camera on the brunette. "And we met Mike and Tina." She clicked the button and heard the shutter click and pointed her camera at Mike and Tina who were busy cuddling on the ground opposite them.

"Remind me to send these pictures to them when we get back to the States." Brittany mumbled under her breath to Santana. Santana's breath hitched. They definitely had not talked about what happens after their trip ended – it was still too long to go before Santana thought that she even had to think about it, so hearing that Brittany thought that they'd even be in contact was hopeful.

"I'd definitely miss the music. Such a pity we didn't get tickets for the last night. The Killers are quite awesome live, I've heard." Santana shrugged as she took another sip of Brittany's – their beer.

Blue eyes turned her way. "I'm sure we can find other things to do with our time." Brittany responded while taking advantage of the fact that Santana had on her tie and pulled her in for a kiss that went on and on.

Until of course, Quinn plopped her ass next to theirs on the ground. Santana broke off the kiss and groaned at Quinn's (un)timely interruption. "Fabray, you've really gotta stop doing that." She mock growled at Quinn who was smiling at them. A smile that was a little too wide for her liking. She looked closer at Quinn's eyes that were unfocused.

"Shit, Fabray, are you drunk right now?" Santana peered at Quinn.

The blonde shook her head as Brittany leaned back towards Santana. Quinn laughed lightly at them. "Nope, not drunk. Just ..." She looked around suspiciously and whispered conspiratorially. "Just high." She laughed at her own admission.

Santana's eyes grew wide and Brittany chuckled. "That explains a lot then." Brittany nodded towards Rachel who was singing on top of her lungs her rendition of 'Don't Rain On My Parade' – which according to Rachel was what got her into NYADA in the first place. Or something, the story seems to change each time Rachel tells it to them drunkenly or not.

"Yo, Puck!" Santana called the mohawked guy over. He nodded and jogged over to her, his eyes slightly glazed.

"'Sup, Lopez?" He smiled at them and gave Quinn a wink. "You doin' all right, Quinnie?" He ruffled her hair lovingly. Quinn merely leaned into him and stole a sip of his beer.

"How come we don't get some of whatever it is that you guys were smoking?" Santana asked him directly.

"Yeah." Brittany echoed. "I thought you guys were lesbros." She pouted at Puck and batted her lashes at him.

"Aww, you told her? Lopez, that was between us." Puck grumbled good naturedly. He looked around suspiciously and dug around in his pocket. "Don't pout, Britt."

"Look, we didn't ask for this. Your taxi friend asked a new guy to pick us up today and in the car, he asked us if we wanted something to lighten up the mood." Puck scratched his shaved head. "Or rather, it was either that or he wanted to have a go at Rachel." He shrugged. "Either way, we got this for 50 Euros." He showed her a packet of rolled up joints.

"Yeah." Quinn chimed in. "We told the guy to turn around and wait while we went up to roll the joints." Her eyes glazed over. "Any left? That was good weed." She rummaged inside Puck's jeans pockets.

He swatted her hand away and mumbled something about how if he wanted her hands in his pocket, it wouldn't have been to look for a joint. Quinn stopped her rummaging and stole some more of his beer.

Puck reached inside his pants and palmed a small bag. "This one's for you. Was gonna give it to you later, coz you know, we can't smoke this inside the compound." He handed over a small bag to Santana. "You owe me 10."

Santana quickly bagged the joints inside her bra and smirked at Brittany's raised eyebrow and swatted Puck as his eyes followed her hand when it disappeared into her bra.

He cleared his throat. "It isn't too strong. We had some upstairs at the apartment before we came over. Maybe you guys can light it up tomorrow when we're at the festival. Your tickets end tonight, right?"

Brittany nodded and looked over at Santana's cleavage longingly. She licked her lips and Santana blushed. "Yeah, all right. Thanks Puck. We'll handle it." She dug around her pockets and pulled out a 20 Euro note. "Do me a favour and get us another beer since you're done with that?" She smiled sweetly at him and he rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Anything else?" He looked at the 3 of them sitting on the ground and nudged Quinn. "Maybe not for you, Quinn." He laughed and left them. Quinn just waved at his retreating back and giggled.

Santana felt the little bag poking her chest and she shifted it around slightly. "Umm, sorry, Britts, I forgot to ask if you had actually wanted this before I asked Puck about it." She took the last sip of her beer and put the cup down on the floor.

"Are you kidding me?" Brittany laughed. "I'm practically Dutch. My parents introduced weed to me as soon I reached the age of legality. They said it's better that I got it from them as opposed to one of my dance friends." She laughed and Santana's heart skipped a beat.

Santana's brow furrowed. "But weed isn't legal in the States."

"Yes I know that. I meant in Netherlands." She rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, I don't think my parents think that they've left the country at all." She laughed and accepted the drink from Puck as he handed her their drink and sat down next to Quinn.

"The legal age to enter coffeeshops in Amsterdam is 18. My parents took me to their favourite coffeeshops when we went to visit my grandparents a few years ago. It was cool." Brittany explained.

"Shit, Britt. Would you be able to pull some strings and get us some good weed if we're going then?" Puck asked, his eyes wide. "I heard from some guys that they got duped when they went to the coffeeshops in Amsterdam."

Quinn sat up suddenly and raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at Puck. "Since when are we going to the Netherlands?" She questioned Puck.

"Well." Puck started mumbling. "I thought we could do a short trip or something before London."

Quinn started to sober up at Puck changing their travel plans. "Do you want to extend our trip, Puck?" She put her hands on her hips while Brittany and Santana watched the exchange with smiles on their faces.

Puck put his beer down and held his hands out in front of him. "Hold it, hold it. It's just a thought. Chill it, Fabray. Jeeze."

Quinn opened her mouth to retort but held it back as the emcee announced that Franz Ferdinand was about to come up on stage. She stood up with the rest of the group and gave Puck a glare. "We'll talk about this later."

Puck nodded and cheered when the band they've come to watch finally take the stage.

Santana leaned into Brittany and whispered into her ear. "Seems like Quinn has Puck all wrapped around her little finger, eh?" She snickered.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and gave her a slight kiss on the cheek. "Mmm hmm, but if Puck manages to have his way, you think you'd mind a little company in Amsterdam?" She nods towards the non couple in front of them and giggled. "They do make quite a cute couple."

"You know I don't mind, as long as I'm with you, Britts." Santana replied as she snuggled closer towards Brittany.

As a reply, Brittany just gave the smaller woman a squeeze as they both swayed to the music while the rest of the partygoers were jumping up and down. It was quite a contrast to the rest of the group, but the couple was content just being in their little bubble.

* * *

"I'm not going! That's it! That's enough! I never wanted to go in the first place and you can't force me!" Rachel's voice could be heard throughout the entire apartment.

Brittany covered her head with her extra pillow and burrowed further into the covers.

"God, what time is it?" Santana mumbled from beside her.

"Shut up, man hands!" Quinn's croaky voice could be heard from the bed next to theirs.

Santana lifted her head from her pillow that was also Brittany's breast and inconspicuously wiped the drool from the side of her mouth. "Man hands?" She questioned Quinn with a lift of her eyebrow.

"It's way too early for this." Quinn grumbled and covered her face with her pillow.

"No, Finn. I am not going and that's final. I don't care what you say, but 'The Killers' for a band name is just wrong. Where is the culture in all these music? Nope. I'm gonna rent some DVDs and spend my night here with my vegan pizza, alcohol free!" Rachel's voice could be heard as she walked up and down the apartment corridor, with Finn's heavy gait trailing after her.

Puck unceremoniously knocked once on their door and barged in without waiting for a reply and headed straight for Quinn's bed. He plopped himself down next to Quinn and got a slight push from the sleepy blond on the bed. "Get outta here, Puck."

A muffled voice could be heard from under the covers. "I don't wanna. It's way too early for their shit." He rubbed his eyes. "C'mon, my room is right next to theirs and they've been at this for over an hour. Sam's snoring doesn't help either."

Quinn rolled her eyes and scooted over to make some room for Puck and sighed into her pillow as Rachel's voice could be heard still arguing with Finn over their plans for tonight.

Silence descended in the room when Brittany fell back asleep and Quinn's breathing evened out.

"Yo, Lopez? You awake?" Puck lifted his head and looked over Quinn's shoulder.

Santana wearily lifted her head and looked at the clock at the bedside table. 10 am. "Great. What?"

Puck put his head back down on his pillow. "If Rachel isn't going, we can probably get the band off her wrist and onto yours."

"Actually, for someone with man hands, Rachel does have very slim wrists." Quinn's voice perked up suddenly in the silence.

Santana just looked over at the non couple on the bed next to theirs. "But I'm not going if Britt isn't going. I can't leave her alone here tonight." She stopped. "Especially not with Berry."

Puck snorted. "I hear you. Although." He rubbed his stubble. "It won't be hard to convince Finn not to go once Rachel has decided that she wouldn't."

Quinn laughed. "Yeah, the boy is whipped as hell, even when they're fighting."

Santana considered their proposal. It couldn't hurt. She could just give buy Rachel and Finn a nice vegan dinner in exchange for their tickets if they weren't gonna use them anyway. "I'm in if she's really not going. But do me a favour and ask them for me? Quinn? Puck?"

"Don't worry about it." Puck's voice could be heard. "That's what lesbros are for." Santana rolled her eyes at his comment, but felt thankful nevertheless that Puck thought about her and Brittany's predicament.

Silence again in the room when suddenly a pillow landed on Puck's face. "Oof. What was that for?"

"Thanks, Puck. Now shut the hell up." Brittany's quiet voice could suddenly be heard as she pulled Santana closer to her and hugged her tightly.

The room burst into gentle laughter at Puck's indignant grumbles.

* * *

Turns out that while Rachel had pulled out, she and Finn were currently definitely on their off period in their relationship when Finn had adamantly put his foot down and exclaimed that he still wanted to go for the last day of the concert.

He argued that since he had paid for it, he may as well utilise the ticket. He shrugged at Brittany in apology and she gave him a small smile in return. "Sorry, Brittany."

Rachel, on the other hand, argued that she'd gladly burn the ticket in exchange for her taste in music to not be eroded by going for such an uncultured festival. Turns out that last night, Rachel had smoked up another joint and had a mixture of beer and wine and had the munchies and had somehow found a hot dog stand in the middle of the festival while Finn was queueing at the portaloos.

She had bought it, ate all the gross meaty and innardy part of the sausage and promptly ended up puking most of the night (and meat) away, hence the decision to not step foot in the festival grounds that night.

And turns out that while Finn still wanted to go, leaving Brittany without a ticket, Sam had suddenly decided to back out of going that night. Most of the group were concerned for him, as he did look slightly green around the gills and he said that he just wasn't feeling too good. Apparently, partying and getting drunk 4 nights in a row was a bit too much for dear old Sam who had woken up only at 4 pm with a massive hangover.

"Are you sure, though, Sam?" Brittany went over and checked the blond boy's forehead for a temperature. "You don't have to give me your ticket."

Santana watched the 2 blonds from afar where she was busy helping Quinn get Rachel's ticket band off her wrist and onto Santana's. The 2 blondes looked like siblings from this angle and Santana decided to take a picture of them with Brittany's camera.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, Brittany. I'm good. You guys go ahead." He gave her his best smile. "I think it's best I sit this one out anyway, since I've got an early bus to catch tomorrow. You girls go have fun." He patted Brittany's hand and laid back on the couch. Sam was indeed leaving the day after, with his bus from Benicassim leaving for the airport at 10 am. He had mentioned that he was going to meet his cousin in Germany and asked if any of them was going to be in the area in the next 2 weeks.

"Although, I'm not too sure how you're gonna get this off me." He held his wrist out and Puck walked over to examine it. "We'll find a way, right, Puck?" Puck looked at it skeptically and exclaimed. "Yeah, even if it means cutting off your wrist."

Sam turned visibly greener at the thought as the room laughed.

* * *

Santana stood in line at the pizza parlour down the road as she waited to order Rachel's vegan pizza and looked at her watch – only to realise that she wasn't wearing one, but instead had on Rachel's band around her wrist instead.

With only a few minor 'bruising', they had managed to get Rachel to slip out of the expanded band and Santana had easily fitted it into her wrist instead and smoothed out the edges of the band. It was as good as it was going to get, with the ticket having seen better days, especially after 4 days of wearing it.

She stepped up to the counter and placed her order of a margherita pizza and some vegetarian empanadas and paid and went to the corner to wait. She looked up when the bell rang and Brittany stepped in holding a plastic bag of food.

"Hey stranger, what do you have there?" She motioned towards the bag that Brittany was carrying.

Brittany opened the bag to show Santana the contents. "Well, since Sam had such a hard time taking off the wrist band, I thought I'd go a further step by getting him some meds and some snacks for his time with Rachel tonight." She showed Santana some isotonic drink she had gotten for him instead of alcohol and some microwavable mac and cheese that she had seen Sam eating a few days ago when they were snacking in the mid afternoon.

"Nice. Although, it would seem like you're trying to get Sam drugged up before he has to spend the entire evening with Berry." Santana commented drolly as she stepped up to collect her order. "Gracias." She greeted the server and hooked her arm around Brittany's. "Shall we?"

Brittany nodded and they walked out of the shop and towards the apartment.

"How's the wrist band looking anyway?" Santana gestured towards the band hanging off Brittany's wrist.

Brittany looked at her wrist and gave the wrist band an experimental tug. "It's all right, considering."

After unsuccessfully trying to expand the wrist band in order to make it large enough to slip of Sam's surprisingly thick wrist, Puck and Mike had decided that it was probably best to cut it carefully around the edges and then use glue to assemble it back on Brittany's wrist.

So, they had Tina carefully cut around the dotted lines where the sticker for the wristband met and held their breath that she wouldn't accidentally cut off an integral part of the ticket (or Sam's fingers).

Turns out they had nothing to worry about when Mike told them Tina sews costumes for the drama club back at her university and had really steady hands which showed when the wrist band came off Sam's wrist in one easily joinable piece.

They had found some glue and scotch tape in the apartment and had tried both ways to tape the wrist band back together on Brittany but found that the tape was too obvious and would probably not get through security.

So, they stuck the glue on the back part of the band and Brittany had pinched it tightly in order for it to stick together in one piece and the end result was so real that you couldn't even tell that the wrist band had been cut and reassembled back together again on someone else's wrist.

So now that both of them were armed with new old wristbands, Santana and Brittany walked hand in hand back to the apartment.

* * *

"Ok guys, one last shot before we have to leave to the camp." Puck poured each and every one of them, inclusive of Sam and Rachel, a shot of Baileys followed by a splash of sambuca.

Quinn took a whiff of the drink and grimaced. "Urgh, what is this? Gasoline?" She stuck out her tongue at Puck.

"I'll have you know that this is called a 'Slippery Nipple'." He gave Quinn a lecherous grin to further aggravate her. As expected, Quinn rolled her eyes at him and gave him the finger.

Brittany stuck her tongue out tentatively at the concoction and tasted the blue liquid. "Huh. It isn't bad, actually. Reminds me of something that I've done before when I was still in high school." She reached out for the lighter that was on the balcony table. "Mind if I used this, Puck?" He shook his head.

"Ok, on the count of 1, 2 and 3!" He tilted the shot into his mouth and immediately swallowed, the liquid burning it's way down his throat.

"Whatever you do, don't swallow first." Brittany motioned to Santana before she took her shot. Santana gave her a look but complied. She moved her hands up in a 'now what?' action.

"Open your mouth." Brittany isntructed, getting closer to Santana and gently wiped her lips of any residual alcohol. "Trust me on this, all right? I'm just gonna ..." She trailed off.

Brown eyes captured Brittany's and Santana nodded hesitantly. "Ok, here goes." In one swift move, Brittany brought the lighter up and lit up the alcohol that was still in Santana's mouth and it burst out in flames like a flambe.

Santana's immediate reaction was to close her mouth, hence dousing the flames and swallowed the liquid. Brittany immediately gave her a glass of cold milk to cool her throat.

"Jesus, Britts, are you trying to kill me?" Santana sputtered out to the shock of everyone else in the room.

Brittany laughed and held the lighter up to Santana. "My turn, my turn! Take my camera as well, will ya. I want a video of this." She held out her camera and Quinn took it wordlessly and shook her head.

"Aww, San, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Brittany pouted as she held the shot glass that was offered to her. Santana checked her mouth with her tongue and to her surprise, found that besides the residual heat down her throat, her mouth had gone unscathed.

"Actually, I've done that before as well." Mike chirped up. "The flames actually burns up the alcohol, so the effect of the shot isn't that bad." He shrugged. "I wouldn't mind doing one myself now that you've reminded me about it." He gave them a grin and turned to Puck. "Puck?" He questioned.

"It wasn't that bad, but next time, a warning would've been nice, all right?" Santana grumbled under her breath and pouted. Brittany leaned forward and planted a kiss on her upturned lips. "There, all better now?" She questioned, her blue eyes twinkling into the brunette's brown ones.

Santana cleared her throat and consciously uncrossed her eyes to look at Brittany more clearly. She gave a sly grin. "Well, you may have missed a spot or two."

It was Brittany's turn to roll her eyes and gave her another chaste but thorough kiss to the lips. When Santana opened her eyes, she found Brittany holding up the shot to the lips and before she could register what was happening, Brittany tilted the shot into her mouth and opened it while wiping the blue liquid off her lips.

At Quinn's prompting, Santana brought the lighter closer to Britt's lips and flicked the lighter. As with Santana earlier, the blue liquid caught the fire and burst into flames inside Brittany's mouth. The group all clapped while Quinn recorded everything.

"Ungh." Brittany let out after she swallowed the burning fire down the throat. "I forgot how much I dislike sambuca." She stuck her tongue out and took a greedy gulp of the milk that Santana handed to her.

Santana patted Brittany on the back and held the lighter into the air. "Who's next?"

* * *

Before they left, each couple had smoked a joint as well, with Sam opting out as he still felt sick. Throughout the entire journey in the taxi towards the fairgrounds, they munched on chorizo buns they bought from the convenience store outside their apartment.

When they finally arrived at the grounds on the last night, they managed to sneak more alcohol in again. They were pros at it now. Except this time, Puck and Finn bypassed the entire sock thing and just threw the bloody bottle over the heads of all the security guards where it landed just inside the compound of the festival with a satisfying crack of plastic. (Of course they had transferred the liquor into recyclable water bottles first) While Brittany played soccer in high school, Puck and Finn both played football.

As it was the last night, they were definitely pros at smuggling their alcohol as well as some potato chips in. Weed definitely did give them the munchies, as proven by Quinn trying to stuff her face with some bacon chips that she found in the store as well.

So needless to say, by the time the Killers took the stage, they were all in various stages of inebriation.

"Man, I really hope they play their hits!" Puck shouted above the din of the partygoers. "The Killers really rock!" He lifted his glass of beer and toasted the group. "To our last night in Benicassim!"

The 7 of them lifted their glasses and a chorus of "Salud!" rang out from the group. Santana leaned into Brittany as the blond wrapped her arm around the shorter brunette.

Kissing the top of Santana's head, Brittany breathed in the lingering smell of shampoo. "You all right there, San?" Brown eyes lifted up to meet Brittany's and Santana smiled and nodded. "Yeah. The Killers are one of my favourite bands to watch live." She paused and rolled her eyes at herself. "That and the Indigo Girls. Go figure." She gave a small smile.

The group was lingering about in the centre of the fairground in front of the stage when the emcee announced that The Killers would take the stage in 5 minutes. The crowd cheered. Well, more like the crowd went wild. Brittany overheard one of the MTV photographers that was present there estimating the crowd to be between 30000 to 40000 people.

When she mentioned it to Santana earlier, she merely rolled her eyes. "Certainly feels like it. I think this is how a sardine feels like in a can." Santana was between Brittany and Mike, with Quinn on the other side of Brittany. The trio kept rubbing shoulders together, rubbing sweat off each other. At first, they had attempted to remain their distance between each other for courtesy sake, but as the crowd grew bigger on the last night and their alcohol intake grew significantly higher, their inhibitions dropped.

"I'm so glad we did this, guys!" Quinn shouted, looping her arm around Brittany. The shorter blond was a high as a kite. Whoever knew prim and proper Quinn would prefer smoking up as opposed to drinking alcohol? Brittany laughed as she remembered filming Quinn earlier, with her eyes dilated as she started a karaoke duel with Rachel before they left the apartment.

No, she wasn't going to put that on Fondue, but it sure as hell offered her some serious blackmail content if the situation arises.

"Yeah, and I'm glad we only chose to be right in the middle of the crowd during the last day!" Tina added. "I don't think I could've survived 4 whole days being cooped up like this." She ran her fingers past the sweat gathered on her arms and flung it on the ground. "That's gross." She shuddered.

"I'm definitely glad we didn't decide to be here during the sandstorm! That shit was wicked!" Mike added, playfully rubbing his arms against his girlfriend's. Tina shoved him away and laughed when he twirled her back in and dipped her down for a kiss.

As usual, Brittany's camera was ready to preserve the moment. Just as the shutter clicked, The Killers burst onto the stage with an array of lights and when the music started, the crowd went wild.

_Are we human? Or are we dancers?_

"I don't get this song!" Brittany shouted over the music. Her head bobbed to the beat. "Can't we be both?" She held Santana by the waist and swayed to the music. Santana's laughter bubbled to her ears and Brittany smiled and squeezed the brunette tighter.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what they meant, Britts." Santana looked up and kissed the underside of Brittany's jaw. "Although, I have to say, I miss the old days where lyrics used to make sense." She added.

Quinn looked at them and shook her head. "Oh, don't be such old fogies, guys!" She threw her empty cup at them and giggled. Brittany gracefully side stepped the limp projectile and hugged Santana closer, nuzzling her hair. "I didn't say I didn't enjoy this." Santana rolled her eyes. "You should see the lyrics that my coursemates wrote for an assignment last semester."

Puck laughed. "Rachel wrote a song entitled 'My Headband' when we were in Glee in high school." He looked at Finn who grinned dopeyly at the mention of his girlfriend. "You couldn't get any worse than that." He laughed.

The group laughed and cheered as the next song came on.

_Somebody told me, you had a girlfriend, that looked like a boyfriend._

"Yeah well, this song doesn't make any much sense either." Brittany laughed.

"You, my dear, think way too much." Santana, poked Brittany's side. "Just enjoy the music, why don't you?" Santana pulled the grinning blond head down for another kiss which Puck happily recorded as he had Brittany's camera held up to record the more popular singles that The Killers performed to show to Sam when they got back to the apartment. For a self proclaimed bad ass, Puck was sure a softie who was a good friend to those that knew him.

The Killers played for over an hour and their set list was impressive. Santana found herself dancing and singing along to about half of the songs that they played, with Brittany dancing next to her for all the songs. The two of them were glad that they had managed to get tickets for the last day as The Killers were probably the most impressive act to perform after Franz Ferdinand and Oasis - Kings of Leon can screw themselves for opting out of performing.

"I'm glad we all met up, guys!" Quinn toasted towards the end of the night. "It wouldn't have been the same without ya'll." She giggled and offered her warm beer to the group crowded around her.

"Hear, hear." Brittany cheered, lifting her camera to take a panoramic shot of all of them together in the group, handing the camera to Santana in the middle before jumping to the end of the circle to include herself in the photo.

"To Spain!" Santana toasted and everyone lifted their glasses to the sky.

"Salud!" The group cheered as the Killers faded out into the night.

When the night ended, the 7 friends took a cab back with fond memories of their entire time in Benicassim. They were all happy (and high) and excited for the second part of their trip which was going to start the next day for most of them, hence ending their Spanish adventures on a high note.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author's Note : So umm yeah, I'm still alive and still slooowly writing this.**

**However, am doing this on mobile now since it's the only way I can access ever since the site was banned in my country! The mobile app doesn't seem to allow me to add paragraph breaks into the chapter, so I hope you guys aren't too confused.**

**So please, enjoy the Paris leg of their journey.**

"So, I'm not sure if this is the best time to tell you this, guys, but –" Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and squeezed tightly from her seat next to the brunette's. "- but flying and me don't go too well together." Quinn gulped.

Brittany leaned over Santana to peer at Quinn. "Huh. Didn't take you for the fear of flying kind." She dug around in her pocket and pulled out a mint. "Here. I know it probably doesn't help with the whole fear thingy but at least chewing on this will help you not get your ears blocked and that shitty feeling that taking off always makes you have."

Santana took the opportunity to peel Quinn's fingers off hers as Quinn leaned over to take the mint. "Look. It'll be all right. We've got your back." Santana patted Quinn's back.

Brittany nodded next to her. "Yeah. We're the Unholy Trinity after all right?" Quinn looked over and gave her a small smile. "Right. Thanks Britt."

"That's more like it, Fabray." Santana clapped Quinn on her back, making her choke a little on the sweet she was currently sucking on. "Oops, sorry Q."

"Here." A hand from behind their seat suddenly thrust itself into their faces. Quinn warily took the offered object and looked at the passenger behind them.

Puck gave Quinn a smile. "Well, it was for me since I was probably gonna be bored the entire flight coz I knew you girls would leave me all alone in the seats. But I got a feeling you'd need it more than I do. If only just to calm your nerves." Santana looked back at Puck who shrugged. "That's awfully nice of you, Puckerman." He gave her a little smile and a shrug as Santana watched Quinn slowly and inconspicuously unscrew the cap on the hip flask and took a whiff.

She made a face before tilting the bottle back and taking a large gulp. "Ugh, Puck. What is inside this?"

Brittany took the semi empty bottle and took a sniff. "How'd you get this pass customs, Puck?" She tentatively took a small sip and made a face. "Ugh all right."

Santana declined the bottle and handed it back to Puck. "No thanks."

"Your loss." Puck shrugged and emptied the bottle into his mouth just as the steward walked past and gave him a look. "I'm not sure actually. When we were cleaning up the kitchen last night, we found there were still a few drops of each bottle leftover. So ... " He sloshed the liquid in the bottle around.

"I think there's probably some tequila and vodka in this. And the blackness probably comes from the sambuca. Who knows?" He gave them all a toothy smile and leaned back against his seat. "You'll thank me later, Quinn. I already feel a nice buzz going on for me."

"Gross." Santana made a face and leaned back against her seat. Brittany took the opportunity to intertwine their fingers together on the arm rest and settled into Santana's side.

"Hey." Brittany murmured, her blue eyes peeking out from under the beret she was wearing. "Excited for Paris?" She smiled at Santana.

Santana slowly rubbed her thumb on the back of Brittany's slender fingers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Yeah, Paris was always one of the cities that I wanted to visit." She paused and gave the blond a look. "Going there with you now is just a plus." She smiled.

Brittany gave Santana a small smile and rested her head on Santana's shoulders. "So who's this friend of yours that we're gonna meet up with?" The blonde gave her a smirk. "And why didn't she offer us free lodging?"

Santana laughed. "Oh, you'll see, Britt. You'll like her a lot."

"So, it says we're here." Quinn pointed at the map on the wall of the Charles de Gaulle airport they were in. "And we wanna exit ... here." She pointed at what looked like the other end of the airport.

Santana nodded while hefting her backpack higher up on her shoulders. "Seems about right. I didn't realise the airport was so big." She took out her phone and checked the time. "We're a bit delayed –" She gave Puck a look. "So my friend should already be waiting for us outside the terminal."

"It's not my fault that the immigration officers thought I looked dodgy enough to search!" He protested weakly and sniffed himself. "I didn't know the plane was going to hit turbulence just as I was about to take the last few sips of my hip flask."

Quinn rolled her eyes and tugged on his arm. "C'mon, alcoholic. Let's go."

Brittany followed them behind, her camera starting to roll as soon as the officers gave her the green light to start filming after passing customs. She turned the camera around on herself and gave a big smile. "And this is why, folks, you shouldn't be drinking and flying!"

Brittany focused the camera on the big sign above the door and spoke to her camera in the background. "And here we are. Bienvenue a Paris!"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Satan herself in Paris." Santana heard the voice first before she saw the curvy figure of her friend. Turning around, Santana gave her a big smile and walked the few steps towards where the woman was standing. "Nice to see you too, Wheezy." She gave the black woman an eye roll and opened her arms for a hug.

"Tsk." Mercedes snorted. "That's not how you do it in France." She stepped forward and loosely wrapped her arms around the brunette's sides and kissed both her cheeks once. "Welcome to Paris, Lopez." She pulled back and cocked her head to the side. "And who do we have here?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Mercedes held up her hand and looked between the 2 blondes that were present. "Hold up. Let me guess." She looked first at Quinn and gave her a smile and turned towards Brittany and looked at her from head to toe. "You must be Brittany."

Brittany kept the camera focused on the exchange and handed it to Santana when Mercedes acknowledged her. "Brittany S. Pierce at your service." She held out her hand and wiped it on her sides bashfully when Mercedes side stepped her outstretched arm and gave her the same warm welcome she gave Santana.

"How did you?" Santana trailed off as Mercedes embraced Brittany.

"Pshaw, Satan. How often have you mentioned your tall, blond and blue eyed drinkof water to me these past few weeks you've been in Europe?" Mercedes teased, turning to face Quinn. "No offense to you, but she's more her type." She pointed her finger at Brittany who, like Santana, was blushing a furious red.

"None taken." Quinn smiled at Mercedes. "I'm Quinn Fabray, nice to meet you." She gently pecked Mercedes on her cheeks. "Paris is a really beautiful city." She commented.

"Oh girl, you ain't seen nothing yet. I'm Mercedes Jones by the way." Mercedes laughed and turned to look at Puck.

Puck put on his best grin and moved closer to Mercedes, intending to give her a proper French welcome when Mercedes put her hand out to stop his advance. "Nuh uh." She warned. "I crush guys like you before breakfast every morning. Don't even think about it." She sassed and sniffed the air around delicately. "Have you been drinking, young man?" She gave Puck a glare.

All the girls laughed at Puck while Quinn handed him her backpack. "Looks like we'll get along just fine, Mercedes." Quinn looped her arm around Mercedes. "Oh, and that's Puck, by the way, but you can call him Noah."

She turned back and gave Puck a wink while the rest of the girls walked on without him towards Mercedes' waiting car.

"Ok, towards the right is the Seine river. You'll be using that as your landmark the whole time you're here. There's one of the Metro stops that'll get you to the centre of the city." Mercedes chatted on to her 4 passengers in the car. "You guys mentioned that you're staying at the Rue Victor Masse, right? That's near the Moulin Rouge, you should check that out as well."

Brittany took out her camera to record the first few sights along the Seine river and the skyline which had the impressive Eiffel Tower as it's landmark. "San, I want a video of you on the Eiffel, all right?" She murmured to Santana on her left.

"Mmm." Santana agreed. "While we're here, I could probably use some of Mercedes' studio instruments. Record some things out, you know?"

"Great idea. We've got how long here? 5 days?" Brittany shut down her camera and turned to Santana.

"Well, 6 inclusive of today, but half the day's gone anyway." Santana replied, leaning over Brittany to catch some sights. "When we get to the hostel, lemme just check the agenda for the next few days, all right?"

Brittany nodded. "Quinn, you guys have any plans in Paris?"

The other blonde looked over at Brittany and shook her head. "The only thing I really wanted to see was the Louvre and the Mona Lisa, so everything else is flexible." She nodded her head at Puck. "I think he wants to watch Moulin Rouge, that's why we actually picked the apartment that we're staying at. It's rather near the theatre, as Mercedes said."

"Yeah." Mercedes perked up from the driver's seat. "You're at the corner of Pigalle and Montmartre, and it's known as the unofficial red light district of Paris." She glanced at Puck who was looking at the Moulin Rouge theatre as they were passing by. "Bet that was his idea." She snorted as Puck enthusiastically waved at a skimpily dressed woman smoking outside the theatre.

"We're close. The theatre is just around the corner from the hotel you're at. It's the Opera Migny Montmartre, right?" Mercedes took a quick glance at the confirmation email that Santana had printed out for them to check in.

Santana shrugged. "If that's what's written there, then yeah, I suppose."

Brittany chimed in. "Hey, if we're at Montmartre, then we're near the Basilica Sacre Couer, right?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, according to this map, we're about 500 m away from the Sacred Heart Basilica."

Brittany nodded once more. "Nice. My parents told me to have a look at that church. I've seen photos of my parent's honeymoon in Paris and I really want to see for myself if it's really as beautiful as it looks in the photos."

Santana gave Brittany's hand a squeeze. "Well, looks like we can take a short trip there later after we've checked in. We don't need anything more than 2 hours, right?" She looked out of the car and at the blue skies above. "Weather looks fine as well, think it'll definitely hold up for the next few hours."

The car pulled to a stop and Mercedes killed the engine. "All right, this is your hotel. Let's get you guys settled in and we can take a short walk to the church." She exited the car and picked up the first luggage she saw in the boot of the car.

"Thanks, Mercedes!" Brittany shouted after the retreating figure as she took Santana's bag in one hand and her camera bag in another. The camera had already started rolling as soon as Brittany stepped out of the car. "And here we are at the Hotel Opera Migny Montmartre." She pointed the camera at the signage in front of the hotel as the rest of the group walked into the reception area.

"Looks like we've gotta go up the stairs to the reception area, Britt. C'mon." Santana pulled on Brittany's hand as Mercedes walked up the stairs leading to the first floor.

"Merci." Mercedes spoke to the receptionist tending the front desk. Quinn was hot on her heels, digging out her own confirmation slip which she had printed back in Spain. "We'd like to check in, please." She added.

Mercedes put Brittany's bag down gently as she showed the confirmation slip that Santana had given her earlier. She looked back at Santana and Brittany. "Lemme handle this."

Santana shrugged while settling herself in the chair by the desk and put down her bag. "Oh look, Britt, a cat!" She pointed at the white and grey feline that was lounging at the cat bed set out beside the chair that she was seated on.

"Oooo." Brittany cooed and gently picked the cat up. "You're big boned just like Lord Tubbington!" She lifted the cat and plopped herself down on Santana's lap, with the cat gently purring in her own lap.

"Britt." Santana murmured as Brittany paid no attention to brunette she was seated on. "Didn't expect the first pussy you'd be stroking in Paris would be a cat's." She continued to herself. Brittany smirked and continued to stroke the cat who was gently rubbing it's head on Brittany's hand. In turn, Santana gently scratched Brittany's back as the cat nestled into Brittany's body.

Blue eyes twinkled back at her as Brittany turned her head around. "Hmm?"

Santana stared deeply into blue eyes and felt her mouth go dry. "Nothing." She gave Brittany's nose a gentle pinch. "You're really beautiful, you know that?" She smiled at the blush spreading itself from Brittany's neck upwards to her cheeks. Santana gently wrapped her arms around the blond, dislodging the cat from it's place on Brittany's lap. "I'm so glad we're here together." Santana continued, giving the blond a tight squeeze.

Brittany tilted her head back and gave the brunette a small peck on the lips. "Thanks for letting me tag along then, partner." She scrunched up her nose and gave Santana a wink before closing the gap between their lips again.

"Ahem, lovebirds." Mercedes called out again, oblivious to the pair. "Santana Lopez!" She tried calling out again, this time stomping her way to the cuddling pair. "I need your passports, woman, if you wanna check in."

She stretched her hand out and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the blushing and disentangling pair. Brittany leaned forward and dug around their day bag by the side of the chair for their passports and handed it to Mercedes sheepishly. "Thanks, Mercedes."

"I'm not sure why you guys wanted me to help you negotiate to change it to a family room instead of your 2 separate rooms when obviously, you two want some private time together." Mercedes shook her head and walked back to the receptionist with Quinn looking back at them with a smile.

Santana grimaced and leaned her head on Brittany's back. "Remind me again why we wanted to do that?" Brittany gave the arm around her a squeeze and got off Santana's lap. "Because, silly, we overspent on the festival, and I don't want to be broke for the rest of the trip just because we can't spend a few nights with Quinn and Puck here."

Santana smiled and got up, shouldering their bag. "Since when are you the voice of reason?" She shook her head and linked her arms with Brittany while Mercedes twirled their room keys and led the way out of the reception area.

"Pssh, Santana." Brittany laughed at her. "You'll learn in time, I'm always right." She gave Quinn a smile as the blond walked past by. Brittany pulled Santana to a stop when Puck had passed them going out of the lobby. "Besides." She gave Santana a sly grin. "We have 1 day to ourselves when Quinn and Puck leaves for London before us, remember?" Brittany smiled and brought her mouth closer to Santana's ear, tracing the lobe with her tongue. "I have plans for you then." She gave the brunette a lingering peck on her cheek before turning away.

Brittany turned around to leave and pulled Santana along as the brunette stood there with a dazed look on her face. The pair walked towards their friends as Brittany turned around and threw Santana a wink. "C'mon, lover, let's check out our digs for the next few days."

"Shit, look at that, Britt!" Puck pointed to a man seemingly suspended in mid air. The group of 5 were walking up the hill towards the majestic church when Puck had suddenly stopped. Brittany turned her camera from where she was filming Quinn bargaining for some magnets at the shops lining the street towards to basilica where Puck had pointed.

Hanging from a lamp post at the top of the hill was a man dressed in a short sleeved shirt with a track bottom, with what seemed like a soccer ball hanging on his foot. Quinn walked out of the shop, still holding her post cards and magnets and shielded her eyes from the sun. The shopkeeper looked towards where she was looking at and nodded. "Ah yes, street soccer performer. Here almost everyday. Magnet, madam?" The shopkeeper inquired.

Distracted, Quinn handed over her 5 euros and pocketed the few magnets she was holding and the shopkeeper nodded, satisfied. "Merci."

Santana whistled under her breath and pulled Brittany along up the hill. "That's some serious skills, Britts. Are you getting that?" Brittany nodded, distracted. "Mmm hmm. That's excellent footage for Fondue." She zoomed in to the action going on at the entrance of the church, walking along leisurely up the many stairs that will take them up to the entrance.

Santana looked around in the throngs of tourist all standing around the man to watch his soccer skills while hanging from the lamp post. "Say, have you guys seen Mercedes?" She asked.

Quinn removed her hand from her backpack and handed it to Puck who took it without asking. "Umm yeah, she mentioned earlier on that she would meet us up on top. That was when we started walking uphill towards the church though." She looked at Santana pointedly. "You just noticed?" Quinn tsked her.

Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn. "Well, excuse me for being distracted while trying to dodge all the touts and scammers around." Earlier at the foot of the hill that Sacre Coeur was located on, Mercedes had warned them of the many ethnic touts that littered the streets and had told them not to pay any attention to them.

Brittany had fallen prey to one of the notorious 'string men', as they were known, as a large burly man had tied a string to 'bless' the tourist and then demanded for money in exchange for the blessing. Brittany had only gotten away with it as she had passed all her money for safekeeping to Santana and all she could part with was a few coins. Santana had pulled her away from them and gave them the best icy glare she could muster.

Mercedes had warned them of the foul language the touts would be cursing them with should they reject their wares, but however, as Brittany's camera was still rolling, perhaps the touts were more self conscious in the age of the Internet and just left them alone after the incident.

"Did you see what he just did?" Puck exclaimed, his eyes still trained on the man performing at the top. "He just juggled the soccer ball in mid air. With his feet!" He turned to look at the group. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going up. See you on the other side!"

Puck turned around to jog up the many stairs that still separated the 4 of them and the street performer. "Puck, wait!" Brittany called out. He turned and raised an eyebrow at the tall blonde. "Can you help me video the guy please?" She gave him her best smile and shrugged her shoulders. "There are still some things here I wanna see before I head on up but I don't wanna miss the performance." She untangled her rope around her wrist that secured her camera to her at all times, mindful of pickpockets that Mercedes had warned them about and passed her camera to Puck.

Puck reached over for the camera and started recording as soon as Brittany handed it over. "See you at the top, ladies." He left, sprinting up the stairs.

Quinn scoffed from beside them. "Good luck with that, Brittany. The last time I trusted Puck with my camera, all he did was take selfies with half naked women." She shuddered in memory. Santana laughed at her statement while Brittany looked at her in horror. Quinn linked her arms around Brittany's and pulled her along. "I'm sure it won't be that bad this time. Hardly any naked girls around here." She comforted Brittany. "C'mon, I hear the view's gorgeous after this corner."

Santana merely shook her head and followed the two blondes towards the Sacred Heart Church.

The threesome walked in amiable silence before all 3 stopped suddenly after they turned the corner. "Whoa." Neither was sure who said it first, but 3 eyes were trained on the view before their eyes.

In the near distance, sitting on top of the hill, nestled the Sacre Coeur Basilica, sitting majestically atop of Montmartre. The white of the church contrasted beautifully with the blueness of the sky, with the cloud seemingly mirroring the purity of the church. "Would you look at that." Santana murmured, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder. "That is pretty gorgeous." Brittany added, wrapping her arm around Santana and pulling her close.

"Yeah." Quinn chimed in. She raised a hand up to her eyes to shade her from the afternoon sun. "It's also pretty darn high up." She commented. True enough, they were standing at the base of the steps that led them up to the church where they could vaguely see Puck and the soccer guy at the top. She also pointed to a sign that said that the dome was 300 steps away from where they stood.

Brittany shouldered her camera and motioned for the 2 of them to pose for a photo. "We'd better get moving then. Say cheese!"

When they reached the top of the stairs, near the entrance of the church, they found Mercedes and Puck chatting with the street performer. Mercedes was doing more of the chatting while Puck was merely filming them for Brittany.

When he saw them, Puck motioned for them to come closer. "C'mere, guys."

Walking briskly to his side, the trio caught part of the man's speech in accented English.

"My name is Iya Traore, and I'm a professional footballer and freestyler." The handsome man in question spoke into Puck's camera. "Paris is my base now, but I was born in Guinea." The man went on to explain how he got around to performing in the streets of Paris when he actually started playing football professionally instead.

When he ended, Mercedes asked if they could take a short video of him doing some tricks for the camera. Iya agreed and Puck handed the camera over to Brittany. Brittany shook her head and passed the camera on to Santana, before she shrugged off her backpack and settled it down on the floor next to Iya's belongings. "Do you have music as well?" She asked, noticing the boombox that he had next to him.

Iya raised his eyebrows at her and nodded. "You do freestyle as well?" He asked, curious at the blond woman. Brittany rolled her shoulders and nodded while cracking her knuckles. "Yes, but not the kind you're used to." She smiled. "Shall we?" She invited. Brittany winked at Santana. "Whenever you're ready." She broke off into a jump as Iya pressed the play button on his portable speaker.

As always, watching Brittany perform was magical, and even for most of them, who had seen Brittany dance multiple times in their stay at Spain, it was a sight to behold as Brittany hip hopped and breakdanced her way in beat to Iya's freestyle tricks with the soccer ball.

The man in question gave Brittany a grin before moving in time to the music he had set out and did a few tricks in tune with the beats while Santana kept the camera pointed at the striking pair on the floor.

Mercedes wolf whistled next to Santana. "You sure know how to choose a girl, Satan." She gave Santana a wink and nudged her with her elbow gently. "Lookit the moves on your girl, there." She pointed when Brittany broke off into a helicopter, slowly but surely attracting the crowd around her with her long legs swinging off the ground in unison to the music.

"You got that right, 'Cedes." Santana conceded, shutting off the video player as the pair came to a stop when the music ended and hugged each other, sweat be damned.

"You are really good!" Iya complimented Brittany as he gave her a firm handshake. "Next time let's see what you can do with a football." He laughed as he put a towel around his neck to wipe off the sweat.

"Thanks!" Brittany accepted the handshake and Santana's ever ready water bottle. "I really liked your moves as well." She gave a mock bow as the crowd clapped around them, eyes widening as she saw some of them moving forward to drop notes inside the bag that Iya had opened by his bag.

He followed her eyes towards his bag and chuckled as he went on to collect his tips from the impromptu performance. Keeping most of the notes, he plucked out a couple of 5 Euro bills and handed it to Brittany. "Here you go. For your efforts." He held out the notes and Brittany backed off.

"No, no, I can't possibly take that." She shook her head and took a step back. "It was all for fun and the show was mostly you anyway." She started explaining.

Iya shook his head and offered again. "No, no. Have yourself a few glasses on me. Enjoy the French hospitality." Giving him a nod, Brittany shyly accepted the money. "I'll be sure to tag you once I do upload the videos online."

He nodded and gave the rest of them a smile and turned back to his belongings, calling it a day.

Quinn came forward and slapped Brittany on the back. "Good job, Britt!" She greeted Brittany enthusiastically. "Is there a dance that you can't do?" She asked, rolling her eyes at Brittany's shrug.

"You go, girl." Mercedes added. She pointed her finger at Santana who lingered behind them. "No wonder she's so smitten." At this, Santana merely huffed and rolled her eyes lovingly. "That's not the only reason." She muttered under her breath.

"Thanks." Brittany blushed and passed Santana the notes. "Drinks on me tonight." Santana raised her eyebrows and looked at the notes that Brittany passed to her. "Just one round, more like it." She added dryly.

Everyone cheered as they made their way down the many steps away from the basilica.

"Okay, so I really don't get French food." Puck pushed his plate away from him as he took a sip of his beer. "How do these people get full on portions this size?" His eyes flicked towards the menu board and bulged. "And on this price?" He asked incredulously.

"Oh, be a little cultured, Noah." Quinn set her fork down and signalled for the waiter to clear their plates. "Not everyday we get to dine in a place like this." She nodded when the waiter cleared their plates. "Merci." Quinn murmured.

"I do sorta agree with Puck thought." Brittany threw her tissue down the plate and nodded to the waiter. "Thanks." She took a gulp of her beer. "I mean, I shared the snails with Santana and had a chicken to myself. But." She patted her belly and shook her head. "I feel like I could still eat a cheeseburger at this point." She burped, making her point known.

Everyone laughed at Brittany's antics as Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Americans." She muttered under her breath.

"Excuse moi?" Brittany retorted jokingly. "I'm half Dutch!" She raised her beer at Mercedes at smiled. "I didn't say the food wasn't nice, it's just kinda ..." She trailed off and looked at Santana for assistance. "What's the word for it?"

Taking a sip from Brittany's beer, Santana helped her out. "Petite you mean?" She paused to take her bottle of water out from the bag. "Urgh, never again."

"Aww, Satan, you too?" Mercedes joked at Santana's misfortune. "Of all things, I didn't expect you to be frightened off by escargots."

Santana grimaced at the memory. "It wasn't so much the snails as the sauce on it." She shuddered. "The snails that I've had back home wasn't green in colour!" She protested weakly.

Quinn laughed. "I'm pretty sure your face shouldn't have been green as well, but who's keeping track, right?"

"Oh shut it, Fabray." Santana snapped while Quinn smiled at her and hummed. "We've had escargots before, but it was always served with a garlic cheese sauce, not that green disaster that they put on top of the snails here." She turned to Brittany. "How did you just gulp all of it down, anyway?"

Playing with her camera, Brittany looked up. "What? Like it was hard?" She gave her a dazzling smile. "It was yummy!" She looked at Mercedes for back up. "Right?"

"Nuh uh, I'm not getting roped into taking sides here." Mercedes commented. "So what's the plan tonight, guys?" She asked instead, changing the subject. "Moulin Rouge is only for the day after tomorrow, so basically ya'll have got tonight free." She looked out at the sun beginning to set. "It'll turn dark in about an hour or so."

"I'm not sure about you guys, but I kind of want to go back to the room to freshen up." Quinn lifted her shirt to her face and sniffed. "I smell like Puck." She declared.

"Hey!" The guy in question said indignantly. "Speak for yourself, Fabray."

Brittany giggled at the display. "I wouldn't mind taking a shower as well." She paused. "But wait, isn't there only one shower at the room?" She looked to Santana for confirmation.

"Yes." The brunette confirmed and said quickly. "I call dibs."

"I'm next." Quinn quickly chirped in and turned to Puck. "I saw some shared bathrooms at the lifts. You can use that."

Puck shrugged. "Whatever." He looked up and called for the bill.

"So you guys wanna go back now?" Mercedes asked, taking a last sip of her drink and taking out her wallet. "What's after that?"

"I wouldn't mind the Eiffel Tower at night." Brittany mused, going through her pictures on her phone and nudging Santana when the bill came. "Thanks, babe." She said distractedly.

Mercedes hid a smile and signed for the bill. "This one's on me. Think of it as a welcome to Paris gift.

"Aww, thanks, Wheezy." Santana leaned over and gave Mercedes a one armed hug. "You wanna come chill in the suite for a while or do you have plans?"

They collected their belongings and stood up to leave. "Nah, I'm good. I can take ya'll to the tower at night later and leave you guys after."

"That's fine by me." Quinn chirped up. "Thanks, Mercedes." She linked her arms with the black woman as they walked towards her car. "While these two 'shower'," she put her fingers up in the air and rolled her eyes, "You can tell me all about how you became friends with this grouchy one here." She pointed back at Santana who was busy making googly eyes with Brittany.

Mercedes looked back at the pair and let out a laugh. "She certainly wasn't like that when I met her. But you've got a deal, Fabray." She pulled Quinn across the road. "Maybe you can tell me what's going on between you and Noah there too." She sniggered as Quinn suddenly stopped.

"Not you too!" Quinn protested weakly while Santana dug her elbow into Quinn's side as she brushed past her.

"C'mon along now, Fabray."

"Come on, Santana!" Quinn banged on the door. Santana smirked as she pulled her towel tigther around herself. "It's been almost an hour! I've already given you plenty of time!" She pounded at the door again. "Britt!" She screeched.

Leaning over the basin counter, Brittany reapplied her make up and turned to Santana. "Has it been an hour already?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Santana, staring unabashedly at the hickey she could see forming on Santana's shoulder. "Maybe we should go another round."

"I can hear you guys, you know?" Quinn huffed from outside the door. Mercedes and Puck could be heard giggling in the background. "Way to go, Lopez!"

Brittany laughed and gave Santana one last kiss before pushing the door open. Santana rolled her eyes and shouted in response. "We're coming, Fabray, keep your panties on."

With her foot out of the threshold, Brittany stopped and turned back at Santana. "But I thought you didn't want another round?" She smirked at the blush forming on Santana's cheeks. She laughed as Quinn pushed past them and pushed Santana forcibly out of the toilet. "No." She sternly said, shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Next time, I'm going first!" Quinn shouted from the bathroom over the sound of the running water.

"Or you could join us!" Brittany shouted back at the closed door, Santana laughing next to her as she pulled the curtain over the space separating their double bed from Quinn and Puck's single bed.

"You wish!" Quinn shouted back, much to Puck's disappointed face as he looked up from his video game. "Shut up, Puck." Quinn shouted from the bathroom.

"Kids." Mercedes rolled her eyes from where she was lounging on Quinn's bed. "You sure you guys just met?"

Brittany poked her head out from where she was done changing behind the curtain and nodded. "Yup, 2 weeks ago in Spain."

Santana walked out towards the hall and sat next to Mercedes. "'Cedes, I'm gonna need to borrow your studio one of these days, would that be all right?" Mercedes gave her a look. "Sure, if you will share what you're doing with me."

Brittany plopped down next to them. "Actually, she's helping me." Brittany explained, showing Mercedes a clip of Fondue for Two that she was editing halfway. "Santana mentioned that she needs to record some stuff down before she forgets."

"Mmm hmm." Santana nodded and took out her audio device. "I'm gonna need your input on that as well." She offered the headphones to Mercedes who took it and put it on. Shelistened as Santana pressed play.

"Just like old times, then." Mercedes took the headphones out. "You're gonna need to play with that around a little. How about we go to the studio this Thursday then?" Santana nodded and looked over at Quinn. "You guys are leaving then, right?"

"Yeah, our train to London is in the morning. Yours is the day after." Quinn reminded her.

Santana turned back to Mercedes. "All right, we're free on Thursday." Looking over at Brittany who nodded. "You probably can do some editing from her office too." Brittany shrugged and went back to fiddling with her camera.

"Hey, San, where's my spare lens?" Brittany dug around the day bag that she and Santana shared. "I can't find it inside here." She started throwing things out till Santana's tanned hand stopped her.

"Check in the bottom part of my bag." She nodded towards the red backpack at the side of the queen sized bed. "You didn't have space for it when we packed in Benicassim, remember?"

Brittany looked up and gave her a smile. "Right. I forgot. Thanks, San." She got up and placed a kiss on Santana's cheek before walking over to the bed.

Mercedes raised her eyebrow at the exchange and muttered under her breath. "Well, I'll be damned. If Santana Lopez isn't whipped." She rolled her eyes at Santana's glare. "Wouldn't Hummel be interested to hear about this." She gave a short laugh when Santana lunged forward at her. "Satan, keep your claws in. You don't scare me." She nodded her head at Brittany sitting cross legged on the bed, dismantling her camera. "Especially since I've seen how wrapped around Brittany's finger you are."

Santana opened her mouth to protest but was jostled when Quinn plopped on the bed next to them and pushed Santana aside. "What are you doing on my bed? She grumbled, running her towel through her hair. "You have your own large bed over there!" She pointed at Brittany, laying spread eagle on the bed. "With your walking pillow as well!" She helpfully pointed out.

Santana's blush only darkened at Quinn's comment. Mercedes laughed at the exchange. "You really got it bad, Satan." She commented. Quinn perked up. "You think this is bad?" Quinn rolled her hazel eyes. "Remind me to show you some pictures we took in Spain later tonight, huh?" She laughed at Santana's expression.

Mercedes laughed. "We've got a deal."

Santana cleared her throat. "Mercedes." She said pointedly. "Are you coming to London with us? We'll be staying for a few days before flying off to Amsterdam."

"Remind me of your plans again?" Mercedes pulled out her phone and checked her calendar. "You'll be flying off from London back to New York after that, right?"

Santana opened her travel journal and checked. "Yeah, should be. Britt and I are hoping to spend a few days in Amsterdambefore that though. Have you guys decided to extend your stay or ...?" She turned to Quinn who was busy combing her hair and trying unsuccessfully to untangle some knots. "You need a haircut, Fabray."

Quinn waved her hand around and ignored Santana's comment. "We haven't decided yet." She glanced at Puck who was snoring lightly at the corner. "With the rate Puck's drinking, he's going to blow his budget." She kept her comb and looked up. "I would love to explore Amsterdam though. The canals are really pretty in pictures." She explained.

"Hmm, let us know. We're probably gonna be in London for like 3 days at a maximum." Santana explained. "I think we'll be bunking with Hummel when we're there." She told Mercedes. "Don't think Kurt will mind another person crashing since we're gonna be there anyway."

"As long as I don't have to bunk in with you two." Mercedes shuddered. "Good lord, Quinn, good luck for tonight."

Quinn groaned and plopped down on her bed and put her hands over her eyes. "Don't remind me."

Brittany jogged over. "Hey, you didn't seem to mind when you were the filling between our Brittana sandwich." She wiggled her eyebrows at Quinn's groan when she plopped herself down on Santana's lap.

"Yeah, Fabray. You're not the only person with incriminating photos of Spain." Santana threatened jokingly as Quinn buried herself deeper into the sheets.

"Kill me now." She muttered as her friends laughed good naturedly around her.

"So basically, what we're seeing here is the Montparnasse Tower, or otherwise known as the Tour Montparnasse." Brittany made a face to the camera. She motioned for Santana to angle the camera at the tower. "As you can see, it's such a large skyscraper that faces the Eiffel Tower that you would really need to be able to crop out the building if you want a view of Paris at night."

Santana turned the camera towards Mercedes as planned. "However, there is one good thing about the Tour Montparnasse." Mercedes smirked at the camera as they passed through the entrance. "It also has an observation deck where you still can enjoy the panoramic view of the City of Lights at night without the tower itself being an eyesore."

Santana stopped the filming as the rest of them queued for their entrance tickets to the observation deck. They each forked out 12 Euros for the entrance as they qualified for the student pricing. Santana silently congratulated herself for remembering to bring her student ID with her in order to qualify for the discount.

The group followed Mercedes as she got into an elevator and pressed for the 56th floor. "This lift only takes 38 seconds. It's one of the fastest elevators in Europe, going up to 60 kilometres per hour." She explained. "You may wanna swallow a little to get rid of the popping sound in your ears."

The elevator whirred to life as the group ascended to the 56th floor. "There's an option to stay on this floor where there are large windows around the floor or walk up the stairs to the roof area." As the elevator slowed down to a stop, Mercedes continued. "But I'm guessing that you'll probably wanna go up to get the 360 view of Paris at night." The escalator door opened and Mercedes held the door. "Well then, off you go."

The 5 of them stepped out of the elevator and into the 56th floor and moved towards the large windows. Puck whistled under his breath as Quinn took out her camera.

"Ladies and gents, welcome to the City of Lights."

"Now I get that you guys want to see everything today, but that most likely ain't possible." Mercedes commented as she passed the tickets to Santana. "Mostly everyone just picks a favourite piece of art or two and roll with it."

Santana took the offered tickets and kept it in her day bag. "I actually only know of the Mona Lisa." She looked at the rest. "What about you guys?"

Brittany opened her notebook with her research on it and nodded. "There's Venus de Milo as well that I want to see." She shrugs. "Other than that, I'm good. We are going to spend the whole day here anyway, I'll probably be museum-ed out."

"Doesn't the museum close later today?" Quinn double checks the catalogue she was holding. "Yeah, it says it closes at 945 tonight instead of 6. We'd have plenty of time to cover mostly everything by then."

"This way, guys." Mercedes directed them through another road away from the throngs of people already standing in line at the Carousel du Louvre. "You can join the crowds if you really want to, but if you go through this entrance instead ..." She came to a halt in front of a much smaller doorway where there were still a few stragglers standing around. "... you're much closer to the Mona Lisa than the rest of the tourists who are queueing back there."

Quinn nodded and quickly snapped a few photos of the entrance, still magnificent with it's vaulted archways. Brittany quickly pointed the camera at her. "This is the Portes des Lions, right?" She looked at Mercedes who nodded. "This will bring us directly towards the Mona Lisa." She exclaimed excitedly to the camera. "Sure rocks having a local to tell you these things." She threw Brittany's camera a wink.

"There are actually 4 main entrances to the Louvre." Mercedes started to explain. "And with our tickets, we can actually head into the museum in the morning, then come out back for lunch and then go back in through the express lane later when we're back for the afternoon session." She handed her ticket to the man at the counter and nodded. "Merci."

Turning to wait for her charges, she tapped at her watch. "All right, kids. We've got about 3 hours here before we break for lunch at around 12. There's an English speaking tour at 2, if I'm not mistaken, so we could sign up for that if you want." Mercedes explained, playing the tour guide. "Do you guys want to split up or travel in a group?" She clarified.

The 4 of the Americans looked each other and shrugged. "We're gonna walk around together first." Santana looked over at Puck who barely had his eyes open. "But Puck's probably going to leave earlier, judging from the look on his face." Everyone turned to look at a yawning Puck and laughed.

"C'mon now, guys." Mercedes led the way. "Mona Lisa awaits!"

"You have no idea how great this cheeseburger tastes right now." Quinn stuffed her mouth full of her enormous bite of burger. "I mean ..." She hastility swallowed. "French food is great and all but seriously?" She bit off another chunk before taking a piece of bacon out of the burger and stuffing it into her mouth. "How does one get full on semi raw slices of duck meat?" She asked incredulously.

The occupants of the table laughed Quinn's rant, which Brittany surreptitiously caught on camera. "I get it, Quinn, you're preaching to the choir here, really." Santana said dryly and rolled her eyes, taking a large sip of her milkshake. "Oh have some culture, Puck." She mocked Quinn. "Didn't you just say that yesterday?" She laughed Quinn's glare.

Puck wiped his mouth on his napkin and looked around before lowering his voice. "Don't quote me on this, but French food is disgusting!" He leaned over and stole a piece of Quinn's fries. He snatched his hand back when Quinn swatted it. "Ow."

Brittany pushed her unfinished fries towards Puck. "You can have mine."

"It's really yummy and everything, but everything is so fancy." Quinn whined. "And delicate." She paused, taking a large sip of her Coke. "It reminds me of Sunday lunches at the Fabray household when my parents would serve Hors D'Oeuvres and petit fours to their clubhouse friends." She scrunched up her nose. "I would always need to sneak back to the kitchen after dinner."

"Well well, we didn't all grow up with fine dining on a daily basis, Fabray." Santana quipped up. "Although I have to admit, the raw duck meat was a little too bloody for my liking this afternoon."

Brittany scrolled through the videos on her camera and showed it to the group. "You mean this one?" She tapped the screen on her camera and pressed play. The 4 friends' voices could be heard on the tiny device, each expressing various states of horror over the blood that was oozing out of the duck meat.

"Urgh. Put that away, Britt. You're spoiling my appetite." Quinn pushed Brittany's hand holding the camera.

Puck laughed at her reaction and tried to steal another one of her fries. "Does that mean I get to finish your burger?" He eyed Quinn's last bite on her plate before she snagged it up in one bite. "Guess not." He smirked at Quinn's behaviour.

"Bite me, Noah." Quinn said through her mouthful of burger.

Santana hid a smile behind her hand as she watched the 2 of them banter in front of her. She checked her watch and leaned back in her seat, taking her milkshake with her. It was still a good 2 hours before they were bound to watch Moulin Rouge later in the evening.

Mercedes had to work that day, so it was just the four of them. They were supposed to meet up with Mercedes before the musical.

They had spent the majority of the day just walking around the streets of Paris. Brittany had managed to catch each of the sights on her trusty camera when they had taken a leisure walk along the river Seine in the morning.

The 4 of them had managed to visit the infamous Champ Elysees, which literally translated to the Elysian Fields. In Greek mythology, it was the resting place of all fallen heroes. Passing by the Jardin des Champs Elysees, they had walked in the park until they came across the majestic Obelisk of Luxor. The tall 23 meters high obelisk was a gift from Egypt to France in the 1800s and had stood in the Place de la Concorde ever since 1836.

As per her usual, Brittany had taken a short video for Fondue for Two at the monument, explaining the significance of the Obelisk and it's origins.

As the avenue stretched for 1.9 kilometres, the quartet had managed to gather a rather large appetite for lunch. But alas, as the street is known for it's theatres, French cafes and luxury shops, they couldn't find anything suitable to eat, hence the mistake of walking into the most French sounding restaurant and ordering their fancy but unfulfilling meal.

Walking out after their lunch, they window shopped around the infamous flagship Louis Vuitton. As the avenue is famous for their upscale shopping, all of them had balked at the prices before walking along until they reached the end of the Champs Elysees in the evening.

Standing strong at the end of the avenue was the infamous Arc de Triomphe, located at the west of Paris. The monument was built to commemorate the victories of Napoleon Bonaparte and was the centre of the Place de Charles du Gaulle.

Santana rolled her eyes in memory as she mentally ran through the history of each monument that Brittany made her memorize for her videos. She stole a look at the blonde next to her who was sipping at their milkshake and laughing at something Puck was saying.

Reaching over under the table, she squeezed Brittany's fingers and smiled when the blond turned her head slightly and smiled at her. Santana felt her heart skip a beat at Brittany's smile and gentle trailing of her fingers on her thigh. Yup, definitely smitten. Brittany's fingers trailed higher, stroking her sensitive skin underneath her pants. Santana felt as if she was on fire and she squeezed her legs tightly shut as a response.

A smirk was all she got from Brittany as Santana grabbed a hold of Brittany's fingers and put a halt to her teasing exploration.

"Earth to Santana?" Puck snapped his fingers in front of her eyes and she snapped out of her reverie. "What you daydreaming of?" He asked, grinning when she blushed slightly. Quinn just rolled her eyes and pulled her straw to her lips. "Trust me, I do not want to know."

Puck grinned. "Yeah, but I do." He looked between them eagerly. "C'mon, when am I gonna get invited to this Brittana sandwich that you spoke of with Mercedes yesterday?" He gestured at himself. "You know you can't resist a piece of the Puckster!"

The 3 girls threw their remainding fries at the only boy in the group. "Hey now! If you didn't want your fries, I would've gladly ate them all for you!" Puck laughed good naturedly.

"Puck, get your ass up and start packing, why don't you?" Santana shoved the dozing boy from his spot on his bed. The 4 friends had gathered back into their room for the last night they were going to be together before Quinn and Puck would leave for London the next day.

"Argh, but I'm drunk." He whined, snorting a bit as he struggled to get up.

Quinn threw his towel on his head as she shoved a dirty laundry bag into her own backpack. "Told you not to have anymore drinks after dinner." She chastised him. "Our train leaves at 8 am tomorrow morning, and you better not be late for it." She gave Brittanya look. "You need to help me wake him up tomorrow." She motioned at Puck's sleeping form. "If not, then you're stuck with him for the next few days instead of me." She grinned at Brittany evilly. "Not that he'd complain ..."

Brittany rolled her eyes and picked up her phone. "I'll set an alarm." She looked up at Quinn. "6.30 am?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I've got mine set for 6 am, but just in case we'd need the extra time to get our asses ready to leave." She checked the map laid out on her bed. "Mercedes said it was about a 20 minute train ride from here to the station, right?"

Santana came out of the bathroom wrapped in a robe. "Yeah, so the latest you guys can leave is about quarter past 7 tomorrow." She passed her bag of toiletries to Brittany. "You're up next since Prince Charming over there obviously isn't going in for his turn yet."

Brittany accepted the bag and brushed past Santana's towel clad ass as she stood up. "This time tomorrow, it's just you and me." She whispered into Santana's ear and gave her a wink as she passed the brunette.

Santana blushed as she towelled her hair dry. Rolling her eyes half heartedly, she mumbled. "Yeah, yeah."

Quinn just looked at them disgustedly. "Do I wanna know?" She shook her head and huffed as her bangs got into her eyes. "Ungh, I need a haircut."

Santana quietly changed into her sleeping clothes under her towel and sat on her bed, shoving her dirty laundry into the bag. "Where are you guys staying in London?" She asked. "Another hostel? Or do you have friends to bunk with?"

Quinn sat on her bed and clasped her bag shut. "Finn's got some relative in London that he's gonna be bunking with, and I think we're invited to stay with them as well."

"Oh right. I had almost forgotten about them." Santana laughed. "I'll be bunking with a friend of mine. I think he mentioned that he lives near Notting Hill, so that's the ... north?

"I think it's West London, if I'm not mistaken." Quinn picked up her book and leafed through it. "Yeah, Finn's family also lives near there, so I suppose it's easier for us to meet up when we're there." She pushed her hair aside. "Know any hairdressers in London?" She asked Santana.

"As a matter of fact ..." Santana trailed off. "My friend Hummel's dating a hairdresser. He may be able to do something for you. I heard that the salon prices in London are quite impossible."

"Hmm." Quinn made a non committal sound. "Certainly beats having to push your hair out of your eyes every other minute." She looked up at Santana. "Think I should get it dyed?" She huffed. "I'm so tired of being the same old boring Quinn Fabray."

Santana nodded. "Yeah? How about ..." She went over and ruffled Quinn's hair. "Pink?"

Quinn scrunched her nose. "I'm not too sure about that." She laughed. "We'll see. You guys are still going to the Netherlands after London, right?"

"We're taking Ryan Air to Amsterdam this weekend. You in, Fabray?" Santana confirmed.

"I'll let you know what the bank account is looking like after London." Quinn laughed. "I know Puck wants to go, he practically started getting high just with the thought of weed being legal in Amsterdam."

The boy in question bolted upright. "Did anyone mention weed?" He looked around blurly. "Would kill for a bit of that right now." Puck mumbled before falling back asleep.

"Yeah, good luck with waking him up tomorrow, Quinn."

"Text me the address when you guys arrive in London!" Santana shouted at the moving train with Puck and Quinn showing them a thumbs up sign.

"Yeah, if not then we'll just meet at Piccadilly the day after!" Brittany added, waving at the 2 of them.

"So." Santana turned to Brittany, still waving.

"So." Brittany parrotted, giving her a smile. "I think we're alone now." She sing songed, doing a small dance and mimicking the dance move from the 80s music video.

Santana laughed, giving the blonde a slight push. "C'mon, we're supposed to meet Mercedes in about an hour."

Brittany hopped along. "Yeah? What are we doing again?" She ran infront and pushed open a door for Santana. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." Santana mumbled, pulling Brittany's hand along as they exited to the street outside. "I need to record some of the music I've written and you ..." She paused and gave the blonde a look. "Don't you need to edit some of the videos you have for Fondue?" She casted her eyes on the watch on her wrist. "It's been more than a week since your last post, right?"

Brittany nodded. "Mmm hmm. I suppose I could do that. I've yet to post part 2 of our Spanish trip."

"All right, we could do that this afternoon. Mercedes mentioned that she's got dinner plans tonight, so it's just us." Santana shrugged. "I think she'll be joining us for the weekend in London, though."

"Yeah, that's cool. I like Mercedes." Brittany said, pulling Santana across the road. "So what do you want for dinner tonight?" She said, looking at Santana for her response.

Santana smiled and gave Brittany a look. "I don't know about you, but I'm hoping for some Chinese take away tonight." She paused and stopped to look at Brittany. "Or is that not ... romantic enough?" She cringed inwardly. "We could always have something else."

Brittany linked their arms together and continued walking Santana into the metro. "Chinese is fine. To be honest, I used to have Asian food a few times a week back home. Going without these past few weeks has been weird."

Santana gave her a look. "Right? I feel that way too." They entered the metro as the train stopped. "I suppose we could ask 'Cedes for suggestions tonight." She side eyed Brittany. "But it won't be anything fancy though. You sure you won't mind?"

Brittany laughed and leaned over to give Santana a peck on the cheek. "Oh San, date nights with you are always some kinda fancy." She moved closer to Santana's ear. "It's all in the company." To make her point, Brittany surreptitiously licked the shell of Santana's ear. "You know?"

Santana blushed and just hid her face in the crook of Brittany's neck as the blonde laughed and pulled her closer.

"So this is where I work." Mercedes gestured to the building that loomed in front of them. She had been waiting at the entrance of the metro station when they exited and had walked a few blocks together to the building that they were currently in front of.

Brittany took a couple of customary photos as Santana waited rather impatiently outside. "C'mon Britt." She mumbled, but still giving Brittany the time to get the best shot. "We don't have all day."

Mercedes laughed. "Actually, we do. My boss has cleared us to use the studio from now till we close – which gives us roughly –" she checks her watch and looks up, "- about 7hours." She gave the pair a look. "Have you guys eaten?"

Santana shook her head. "We sent Quinn and Puck off to the train station this morning and grabbed a couple of pastries on the way here, but that's about it." She nodded towards Brittany. "That one's probably gonna be hungry in about an hour or two."

"You guys all right with sandwiches?" Mercedes pointed at a shop a few doors down the studio. "There's a butcher there with really nice cold cuts and baguettes that I go to on a regular basis." She beeped the 3 of them in with her access card and took them down a long corridor. "We could break for lunch in about an hour or so and get back to the studio after."

Brittany nodded. "Sounds like a plan!" She agreed and looked around in the pantry area when they were passing by. "Any chance of a coffee before we start though?" Mercedes laughed at the question and pointed to a door. "G'wan in there and get yourself comfortable. Milk and sugar with your coffees?" She asked the 2 of them as they shouldered the door of the studio.

Santana was too busy running her fingers on all the equipment inside the studio and Brittany laughed and gave Mercedes a thumbs up sign. "Yes please."

Mercedes shook her head and turned around to make the pair their coffees before joining them in the studio.

That afternoon finds the 3 of them in their respective positions in the studio with Santana seated next to Mercedes on the console and Brittany sitting cross legged on the couch in the corner, working on her notebook with a look of concentration on her face.

"No, I think it should be like this." Mercedes pushed a few buttons and clicked on some icons on the computer in front of them and pulled on her headphones to listen to the end result. "Yeah, something like this." She passed the headphones to Santana who listened to the beat and nodded. "Yeah. I like that." She fiddled with more buttons and pushed the sliders up. "But if we do this ..." She trailed off after adjusting the beats some more. "I think it will work better."

Santana passed the headphones back to Mercedes. "All right. I'm happy with it." Santana looked over to Brittany. "Babe?" She called out, only to be answered by Brittany's bright smile. "You uh ... want to have a listen to this?"

The blonde unscrambled her long legs from below her and set aside her laptop. "Sure. I'm almost done as well. Maybe we could splice them up together and just load it when we get to somewhere with better wifi?" She accepted the headphones and put it on. "Thanks."

The blonde tapped her feet with the rhythm and moved her shoulders. Santana hid a smile as Mercedes giggled. "She can't keep still, can she?"

Santana shook her head and held her breath, waiting for Brittany's feedback. "Do you ... do you like it? Do you think it'll fit?" She asked in a breath, once Brittany has removed the headphones.

Brittany squealed and gave Santana an enthusiastic hug. "Do I like it? I love it." She exclaimed. "Wow. I don't think I've actually ever had proper music in my channel before. This is awesome!" She leaned over and gave Santana a not so chaste kiss on her lips.

"I'm still here, guys." Mercedes adds dryly, saving the recording into a thumbdrive and pocketing the device. "C'mon Satan. We've still got work to do." She hit the back of Santana's head. Santana broke off the kiss and turned sheepishly at Mercedes. "Okay, okay. Just let me get some water in my system and we can proceed." She took a gulp from the water bottle that she and Brittany shared.

Brittany gave the pair a confused look. "Proceed? Isn't it ... you mean what you let me hear is not considered done yet?" She asked. " I don't know much about music, but what I heard sounded pretty dope to me." She shrugged. "What's missing?"

Mercedes got up and took Brittany by her elbow. "That, my dear, was just Santana doing what she studied at school. That's merely a knack for music production." She paused and led the way down another corridor. Mercedes gave an annoyed but blushing Santana a wink as she ushered her into the recording studiowhere Santana stood infront of a microphone. "Oh don't give me that look, Satan."

"Now." Mercedes started as she plopped down on the console infront of Santana and pressed a few buttons while talking to Brittany. "Now, we wait and listen. Coz Britt." She turned to Brittany and gave her a smile. "That's where the magic truly begins."

Santana rolled her eyes at the pair from the glass wall that separated them and adjusted the height of the microphone. "Test test." She spoke into the mic and waited for Mercedes' thumbs up.

"Hold on, let me just get my ..." Brittany muttered, digging around their bag for her trusty camera. "All right." She motioned towards Santana and gave her a smile as she angled the lens towards Santana.

"Sound check done." Mercedes spoke into the speaker and Santana nodded. She turned to Brittany and said. "Let's sit back and enjoy the performance shall we?" She turned back to Santana. "Ready when you are, Lopez."

Santana nodded and cleared her throat. Locking eyes with Brittany, she gave her a shy smile before giving Mercedes the all clear to start.

Brittany pressed 'record' on her camera and spoke into the speaker. "And we're rolling in 3, 2, 1, action!"

As the beats of Santana's rhythm started to play in the background, Santana opened her mouth to sing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note :**

**I'm alive. Lol. Who knew that staying in during the Corona Virus quarantine and nationwide lockdown would mean I would have time to write? Hope everyone is staying safe!**

**In the meantime, enjoy and remember to be kind.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"I can't believe we're in London. Oh my god, Santana, look at that!" Brittany exclaimed, pressing her nose into the windows of the coach they were travelling in.

Santana turned her head towards where Brittany was pointing at and saw the London Eye looming in the distance. She smiled and brought her own camera up to take some pictures. "Yup. And according to this brochure here that I'm reading, where we are going is so near the Eye that we could go there this evening if you'd like."

"Can we?" Brittany's eye sparkled as she turned to look at Santana. "I think it'll be so cool to do a video from the top."

Santana laughed at Brittany's enthusiasm. "You don't think it'll be too ... cheesy to want to take a ferris wheel in London?" Brittany gave her a glare as Santana shrugged it off. "That's exactly what it is though, a glorified ferris wheel."

Brittany made a sound and sat back in her seat. "Tsk, Santana. Don't be such a grouch." She pouted as Santana turned towards the blonde and leaned over to give her a peck on the lips. "I'm sorry, Britt Britt. We can definitely go up there if you want."

Santana pointed to the paragraph on her brochure. "Look, we can even get a discounted pass if we get our tickets when we purchase the Hop On Hop Off Bus Tour." She paused and looked at Brittany. "That was what we wanted to do as well, right?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah. I want to film on top of the iconic double decker bus in London!" She smiled and gave Santana a hug. "Thanks babe." Santana blushed at the endearment but chose not to correct Brittany's idea that the hop on hop off bus would be in the form of the iconic red double decker bus that London always boasted of. She reckon that there would be times when they would be sitting on the damn bus anyway.

"So we're meeting Quinn at Picadilly?" Brittany bounced on her heels while remaining seated in the bus. Santana nodded and kept her brochure in her bag. "Yup. I texted her upon our arrival an hour ago." She pointed at the timer on the bus behind the driver. "According to the Terravision booth when we got our bus tickets, the bus to the city takes approximately 45 minutes and will stop at Victoria Station." She double checked her map. "I think if we take the tube, we'd be able to reach the square in 30 minutes time."

"Cool. And your friend Kurt till be there too?" Brittany asked, taking a few shots of the river Thames from the bus. "At the Eros statue, right?" She confirmed. Santana hummed a response.

"Did you know that the Eros status is actually known as the Shaftesbury Memorial Fountain?" Brittany continued. "It was actually built to commemorate some philanthropist called Lord Shaftesbury. And apparently, it was moved after WW2 from the centre of Picadilly Circus to the southeastern side of the centre."

Santana put a hand out and touched Brittany. "Wait, so it's actually NOT a statue of Eros?" Brittany shook her head solemnly. "Nope. Just that the artist built a nude winged statue that is surprisingly, based on Eros' lesser known brother Anteros." Brittany grinned.

"Huh." Santana mused. "The things you learn." She rolled her eyes lovingly at Brittany. "And I bet you're gonna put all of that on your next Fondue video?" She asked the blonde.

Brittany shook her head at Santana and laughed. "No, my dear. That's what you're there for." She leaned over and tweaked Santana's nose, causing her to squawk in defiance and retaliate by tickling Brittany on her side.

The pair's antics had them both in giggles and was only stopped when the driver of the bus announced their arrival to Victoria Station. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to London."

Santana pulled at Brittany's arm to get her attention. "Look Britt, we're here!" Brittany took her proffered arm and pulled Santana up when the bus came to a stop. "Let our London adventures begin, partner!"

* * *

"Ok Britt, write this down. We spent 5 pounds as a deposit to get this refundable Oyster card which we're gonna use and return them at the airport when we fly out of London for good." Santana passed Brittany a card with it's signature blue and indigo logo on it's surface.

Brittany snapped a picture of her card and tucked it into her wallet. "Nah, I'm not gonna return this, it's like such a classic souvenir for my scrapbook." She exclaimed, taking out her notebook to write down their purchases. "Did you preload some pounds in this as well?" She asked Santana.

"Mmm hmm." Santana gave Brittany a receipt. "The lady at the counter told me to put in 20 pounds for the 3 days that we're gonna be here for. Apparently the daily cap is like 6 pounds or something, so 20 quid is gonna be more than enough for us for the next few days." Santana explained.

"She also mentioned something about zones, and how they are charged differently. I'm guessing the system is sort of the same here as it is in New York." Santana continued, flipping through the many brochures that she took from the information counter at Victoria Station.

"Right." Brittany agreed. "Except that they call it the Tube." She peered over Santana's shoulder and pointed at a paragraph. "Or the Underground." She giggled. "That sounds kinda dodgy. The Underground." She laughed and pulled Santana towards an exit. "C'mon, you can read that later in the train. We're gonna be late to Piccadilly if we don't leave now." She pointed at the electronic signage on the wall. "It says that the next train on the Victoria Line leaves in 5 minutes."

Santana nodded and hefted her bag onto her shoulders. She followed Brittany as the pair dodged other backpackers walking around Victoria Station, seemingly lost. "It says that the average journey from here to Piccadilly is only 8 minutes."

Brittany laughed. "Yes, but with these bags –" she pointed at her own bags. "-walking is gonna be much slower than the average person in London." She eyed the Tube Map on the wall after they had beeped their Oyster card to go into the underground tunnel. "And it seems like we need to change at the Green Park station here –" she pointed at the station on the map, "- and get on the Piccadilly Line towards the Circus."

"Ok, we can do that." Santana mumbled as she tried to keep up with Brittany's longer stride. She finally caught up with Brittany just as the train pulled up to a stop at the platform that they were supposed to be on and the pair entered the train just as the speaker announced loudly to 'please mind the gap'.

Brittany laughed at the announcement. "Wow, they really do say that a lot here. No wonder there were so many t shirts with that tag line on it at the kiosks littered around the station earlier."

"Mmm yeah, remind me to get one of those t shirts for my mom." Santana added. "Oh and one of those famous 'my daughter went to London and all I got was this lousy t shirt' tops." Brittany laughed.

"C'mon you, let's leave the train and don't fall into the gap." Brittany said, pulling Santana out of the train in search for their next platform to take the tube to Piccadilly Circus.

"Quinn!" Brittany shouted, the blond being able to spot Quinn in the crowd at Piccadilly Circus. Santana was having no such luck, considering she had a massive height disadvantage. "Over here!" Brittany waved the other blond over.

Quinn looked up from her camera that she was using to take pictures of Puck chasing pigeons at the statue and gave Brittany a smile. "Hey Britt, fancy meeting you guys here." She joked, walking over and giving first Brittany a hug and then Santana. "Lopez." She said as a greeting.

Santana returned the hug and took out her phone. "Where's Puck?" She looked around and shook her head when she spotted the boy feeding the pigeons. "Never mind." She laughed. Looking down at her phone, she quickly typed in a message. "I'm actually supposed to meet my friend here as well." She tried looking around the crowd for her friend from New York.

"Yeah?" Quinn blew her hair from her eyes and helped Santana look around. "I actually came here with Finn's step brother. He offered to show us around since he was back for the summer as well." She pointed at a flamboyant guy walking back towards them with a coffee carrier. "There he is."

Santana turned to where Quinn was pointing at and raised her eyebrows at Quinn. "That's Finn's step brother?" She questioned, walking over to the boy in question, who stood there and appraised Santana with a look of fake disdain.

She walked over and prodded the guy on his arm and laughed when he whacked her arm away, instead holding out a coffee for Santana and cocking his head. "I remember how you get in the mornings before your coffee, so I came all prepared." He rolled his eyes at Santana and handed her the latte he was carrying from Pret A Manger.

Quinn put a hand out on Santana's arm. "Wait, you know Kurt?" She asked, astonished.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah. Who did you think the gay Hummel that I kept talking about was?" She laughed when Kurt gave her a hug and an air kiss. "Damn, this is good coffee, Hummel." She hummed taking a long sip of her coffee.

"Hello and glad to see you too, Satan." He said, handing the other coffee to Quinn and Brittany. "Sorry, I wasn't sure what your orders were, but a latte is always the safest choice."

When Brittany took her coffee from him, she held out her other hand to Kurt. "Thanks. We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Brittany." She wiggled her eyebrows at Kurt. "I've heard quite a bit about your antics from Mercedes and Santana."

Kurt laughed and gave her a sceptical look and side glared at Santana. "Pssh, don't believe everything you hear from the terror twins. I'm such an angel in comparison to them." He shuddered and took Brittany's proffered hand and pulled her into a hug. "You have to tell me the goss on how you and Satan over there got together. I've been hearing so much about from Quinn." He whispered into Brittany's ear and nodded at Quinn.

Brittany gave him an easy smile and giggled. "Oh, but I bet Santana has questions about how you know Quinn." She looked over at Quinn who was still watching them with an incredulous look on her face. "Which, I feel that, judging from the look of confusion still on Quinn's face, that she's still as surprised as ever."

Kurt made a motion with his hand and started steering the group towards the bus stop. "Oh you know, as soon as Quinn mentioned that she was supposed to meet her friend from Spain, a Santana from New York, I put 2 and 2 together." He took out his wallet in preparation to board the bus. "You don't get many female Santana's around, you know?" He motions towards the double decker bus approaching.

"You guys have your Oyster cards, right?" He asked, flagging down the bus coming to a stop a few feet away from them. "I reckon we should deposit your bags at the house first before we really get to see London." He stepped into the bus and beeped his card at the terminal.

The couple stepped onto the bus and beeped their newly bought cards while Quinn fished around for hers. Suddenly, she looked around and exclaimed. "Did we forget Puck? Oh my god. Puck!" She stepped out of the bus and started yelling at the mohawked guy looking around for them in the crowd. "Hurry up, you idiot!"

As usual, the entire group of friends laughed at the dumbfounded look on Puck's face as he started running towards the bus.

* * *

"Ok, that's your room right here." Kurt deposited Santana's bag in a room with a view of Hyde Park in the distance. "It's right next to Rachel & Finn's, so I'd be on my best behaviour if I were you." He paused and reconsidered his words. "Actually, just go at it. I'm sure they'll survive." He waved his hand and rolled his eyes.

"My room is over there." He pointed to the end of the hallway. "Right next to the bathroom." He pointed to another closed door and moved towards another room in the hallway. "That's Quinn's."

"Dad & Carol has the entire attic floor." He pointed to the stairs leading the way up. "But there's nothing much up there anyway." He shrugged. "I think Finn and Rachel just left to catch a matinee or the other."

Santana laughed. "All the better. How have you been managing these past few days with Berry?" She gave him a mock shudder. "Berry is ..." She paused, at lost for words to best describe her friend's step brother's girlfriend.

Kurt gave her a look and ticked off his points on his fingers one by one. "Let's see, loud, obnoxious, annoying, and literally a pain in the ass?" Santana smiled knowingly. "You got that right."

Quinn popped her head out of her room where she was lounging while she waited for the couple to deposit their bags. "Let me guess, you were talking about Rachel?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "The one and only, of course. You guys have to teach me some tricks on how to live with her." He pointed at the bathroom at the corner. "Every day, she would wake up at some ungodly morning hour and practice her scales in the bathroom. Every. Damn. Day." He scowled. "Doesn't she realise that some people need their beauty sleep?" Kurt patted his face.

"I'm a music major and I love theatre and the performing arts, but seriously, must she be that obnoxious about it?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't get what Finn sees in her." He paused. "Actually, that works both way." He laughed and looked around. "Don't tell Carol I said this, but, Finn's an idiot." He put a hand on his heart dramatically. "I love Carol and all that, but that son of hers ..." He shook his head. "He's like a big child walking around looking like a giant."

Puck stuck his head out of the room he shared with Quinn. "Hey, I resent that! What did I do this time?" He pouted while the rest of the girls and Kurt laughed at him yet again. "We weren't talking about you, Puck!"

The mohawked boy sheepishly ran his fingers through his hair and gave a grin. "Oops. Say, are we heading out soon to eat? I read somewhere that there's this iconic 1950's style diner here that serves the best burgers and milkshakes." He looked at Quinn. "She's dying for a bacon cheeseburger."

Kurt raised his eyebrows while Quinn swatted Puck on the arm. "You mean Ed's?" Kurt asked the pair.

Puck nodded. "Yeah, that's the one."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Lemme get this straight, you're a bunch of Americans on holiday in London, and you guys want to eat cheeseburger and milkshakes?"

Looking at the sheepish looks on the 4 Americans gathered around him, Kurt threw up his hands. "Fine!"

Brittany added. "You realise we just arrived from France right? And French food is ..." She trailed off and looked to Santana for help.

Kurt laughed. "Only the country most renowned for it's cuisine!" He mock gasped at them and laughed. "But what do you uncultured palates know? Chop chop then. Let's go boys and girls."

* * *

"Satan, I have to bring you to this place tonight." Kurt pulled Santana aside as they were exiting the diner where they had an early lunch of burgers and shakes.

Santana raised her eyebrows at him. "Yeah, what? Don't tell me you're bringing us to a gay club." She playfully prodded him on the arm.

"No." He stressed. "That's tomorrow night." He laughed. "We're actually going to a club called G-A-Y." He laughed again at the look on her face. "Oh c'mon, it's not that bad."

"Fine, fine." Santana grumbled, taking in her surroundings as she walked along the Thames. "Hey look, Britt!" She pointed at the London Eye from afar while Brittany snapped more pictures. "So what's this place?" She asked, crossing the road and turning to look at Kurt.

"Oh trust me, you'll love it." He linked his arms with Santana's and flagging down a bus that would take them to the Eye.

"Kurt!" Brittany turned the camera towards him. "Would you do the honours?" She smiled, encouraging him to act out the script she had written for him earlier when they were on the double decker bus towards the ferris wheel.

"Oh gladly!" Kurt primped his hair and smiled widely for the camera. "Welcome to Fondue for Two, I'm Kurt Hummel, your guest host for this evening." He pointed at the background behind them. "And welcome to the London Eye." Brittany panned the camera towards the 5 friends and everyone gave a thumbs up sign, knowing when to pose for Brittany's videos.

"Over here, we have the tallest structure by the Thames river, standing a grand total of 443 feet in height. It has 32 air conditioned pods – which by the way, totally useful in today's hot summer weather. The pods represent the 32 boroughs of London." Kurt explained, looking directly at the camera while Santana hands the attendant their ticket to enter.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Kurt continued, entering the pod and waiting for the doors to auto shut. "Must be our lucky day!" He giggled gleefully, as the pod only consisted of the 5 friends. "It's usually much more packed than this, but I guess miracles do happen." He smiled at the camera and shrugged. "That's how you explain me." He laughed at his own joke while Santana just rolled her eyes and gagged theatrically in the background.

The ferris wheel rode up slowly while Kurt described the sights and structures that they could see from the glass windows of the ferris wheel. "And over there, right across us is the Big Ben and the Westminster Abbey." He gave the camera a look. "You know, where most of the royals get married at?" He continued and pointed at the distance.

"And over there, you can see the building of the Tate Modern museum. In the far distance is St. Paul's Cathedral. Oh and look to that side, that's Buckingham Palace!"

"And that, my friends is the Tower Bridge." He paused and glared significantly at the camera. "No, that's not the London Bridge." He pointed at a bridge to the other side of the pod. "That one is." Kurt shook his head at the camera. "A lot of people make that mistake, mistaking the Tower Bridge for the infamous bridge in the nursery rhyme."

Santana stood behind Brittany so as to not get into her camera shot, laying her hand on Brittany's waist just for contact. Stepping closer to the windows, she peered down at the river below them and whistled in a appreciation. "My, my, would you look at this view?"

Brittany turned her head and smiled. "All right, thanks Kurt, that's about it for this episode of Fondue for Two, catch you later, alligator!" She panned her camera towards the horizon and pressed the stop record button and carefully kept her camera in the bag.

"You know what's mesmerizing about this place?" Brittany moved closer to Santana, pressing her against the railings inside the pod. Santana turned her face briefly to the side and smiled when Brittany's lip nuzzled her cheek. "Mmm?"

Brittany's blue eyes looked back at her as she encircled both arms around Santana's waist. "The fact that we're both here enjoying this view together." She replied, hugging Santana closer.

Santana turned in her embrace and gently placed a kiss on Brittany's lips. "I'm really glad we met, you know that, right?" Brittany smiled and nuzzled Santana's hair. "Mmm, I feel the same way everyday." She looked behind them to find their friends talking to each other. "Even with meeting that bunch." She nodded at them.

Santana made a face and opened her mouth to speak. Brittany laughed and cut in before she could say anything. "Fine, fine, yes. We could do without Rachel."

Santana pouted but then giggled in response as Brittany bumped their noses together. "You said it." She murmured, leaning back in Brittany's embrace and just enjoying the sunset over the skyline of London.

"Hey, lovebirds." Kurt interrupted their moment as the pod was making it's slow descent down to ground level. "We were just discussing our plans before dinner tonight." Kurt walked over to where the couple were disentangling themselves. "How do you guys feel about beer?"

Santana gave him a slightly puzzled look. "Beer? Since when you're a fan of beer, Hummel?" She looked at him. "I recall all the times we were in the clubs of New York and you're telling me that beer are for high school kids, that you're much too posh for it and how you only drink cocktails and champagne."

Kurt rolled his eyes at him and Brittany just observed their banter. "Well. I am still British." He hooked his arms around Santana's and led her towards South Bank. "We'll keep the cocktails for the bar I've got planned tonight. I wouldn't mind some strawberry beer now." He paused. "That's still better than normal beer, although there are a few microbreweries here that are worth trying." Kurt shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Porcelain. I'll remember this the next time you give me shit about wanting a nice cold beer." She poked him in his arm and pulled Brittany along with her as they exited the grounds of the London Eye.

* * *

"Ok, fine so technically this isn't British." Kurt murmured as he grabbed 2 mugs of strawberry beer and walked amongst the throng of people crowding around the bar counter towards their table that Brittany and Quinn were seated at, waiting for them. Puck was nowhere to be seen, as usual. Santana shrugged and took a sip of the strawberry beer that she had purchased. It was surprisingly good, she noted to herself with raised eyebrows.

They reached the table and Brittany immediately reached for her mug. "Ooh, I know that look! You like it!" She took a sip of her own mug and gave them a big smile. "Oh, this is my favourite thing yet." She wiped the beer foam off the top of her lips and grinned at them.

Kurt set Quinn's mug in front of her and took a small sip of his own. "I knew you'd like it." He brought his mug to his lips and took a sniff of the strawberry aroma wafting up from the cider. "From what Satan has told me about you, you're all about the strawberries and rainbow and sunshine." Brittany smiled bigger at that and gently nudged a blushing Santana. She merely shrugged and took a healthy sip of her drink.

"Well, I wasn't wrong, was I?" Kurt continued. He finally set his mug down and smiled when Quinn greedily took a larger swig of her beer. "What I don't get is just how you ended up with lil' miss grumpy here." He pointed at Santana who glowered at him as he smirked.

Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder and the glowering subsided. "Nah, she's more than all right." She leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So tell me more about this place."

Kurt rubbed his hands together and started his story. "Well, this is just from what I know from my parents coz they're friends with the owners or something." He nudged Santana in his seat. "I was telling this one here that this place technically isn't even British." He laughed. "The Porterhouse – where we're at, is actually an Irish Bar." He pointed at the bartender that served him their drinks – a young boy who couldn't be more than 18. "That's Rory. His parents have a share in the brewery back in Dublin, Ireland." He took another sip of his drink.

"I think they established sometime late 96', so this place has been here for as long as I can remember. They're the biggest brewery in Ireland, if I'm not mistaken." Kurt pointed at his drink. "This beer was one of the first few flavoured beers introduced in London and well, to me, by far the best in the city."

Brittany nodded and looked around the interior or the pub. She pointed at a sign. "It says that they're the largest pub in Covent Garden." She paused. "Is that where we're at?" She looked around again. "Then I suppose that means we're near the West End, right? Chinatown?" She asked Kurt.

"Mmm." Kurt nodded. "Yes and yes. You guys are still game for watching a musical tomorrow right?" He took out a pamphlet that he was given by the theatre promoters right outside the pub. "I don't think we've got this in Broadway yet. It's 'Sister Act.'" He turned the leaflet around and pointed at the timings. "I think there's a matinee show tomorrow if you're keen." He took out his phone and started scrolling through a website. "Let me check , sometimes they have tickets for 10 pounds or something. A really good deal."

Quinn peered over his shoulder. "You may want to ask Rachel and Finn if they're joining as well. We'll never live it down if we went to watch a musical without the drama – I mean, self proclaimed theatre queen."

Kurt hummed under his breath. "Wouldn't want that, now would we?" He pressed a few more buttons on his phone. "Ahah! Here you go. Tickets for the matinee tomorrow at 3 pm at the London Palladium Stadium." He shrugged. "10 pound seats means they're rather far, but hey, you'll be one of the first few to watch it." He looked at the rest of the people on the table. "Are we all in?" He asked, inputting his details into his phone. "What about Puck?" Quinn shrugged.

Nods went around the table and Kurt submitted the payment. "All right then, 7 tickets tomorrow all done and paid for."

Kurt looked up just as Puck finally sat down with his own mug of alcohol. "You'll never believe what this is. The bartender told me that it's called an Oyster Stout. Apparently they put oysters inside while it's being brewed. And you know what they say about oysters ..." Puck trailed off and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Everyone groaned at his innuendo while he just took a large gulp of his stout and belched loudly. "So, what did I miss?"

* * *

"Oh my god, Hummel. I had totally forgotten about this place!" Santana shouted and ran forward as Kurt pointed out their final destination of the evening. Kurt looked affronted and flicked his well coiffed hair. "Well, what sort of host would I be if I didn't take you to one of the greatest places for lounge music ever?" Kurt retorted.

Santana looked up at the exterior of the 2 storey building and her fingers trailed the railing that separated the establishment from the pavement. "Wow."

Brittany caught up to Santana who was still staring at the building in awe and looked back at Kurt who was busy trying to stifle a giggle at an awestruck Santana. "Kurt? What did you do to Santana?" Brittany queried, looking at her whatever and furrowed her eyebrows together when she couldn't find a proper description for what Santana was to her.

"Moi?" Kurt pointed a perfectly well manicured finger at himself. "I did not do anything." He then raised his finger to the sign plastered on the entrance of the establishment. "This, however, may have caused your ... significant other, to be at a loss for words."

Quinn looked up to where Kurt was pointing at and she raised an eyebrow. "Am I reading this right? You're taking us to a place called The Buddha Bar?" Quinn looked at Santana who had trudged up the steps as if in a trance. "Is it some sort of religious cult club that Satan, I mean, Santana is into?" She winced at her accidental mix up of Santana's name.

"Yeah, I mean." Brittany looked torn between catching up with Santana and standing outside the place that she thought would have some type of pagan sacrifice or the other going on inside. "What's a Buddha Bar, Kurt?'

"Have you all really never heard of Buddha Bar before?" He looked at them incredulously. "Really?" He continued when both the blondes shook their head.

"Well, it's basically –"

"Hey! Are you guys coming in or what?" Santana stood impatiently at the large wooden door at the entrance where they could hear the music play softly inside. "C'mon, what are you waiting for?" She tapped her feet to the beat that only she could hear, given where she was standing. "Britt, I've been wanting to come here for ages." Santana pretty much whined.

Brittany laughed at her impatience and ran up the few steps to catch up to where Santana was standing and linked their arms together while waiting for Kurt and Quinn to catch up.

Brittany surreptitiously whispered to Quinn as they joined them at the entrance. "Did he tell you what this place was?" Quinn shook her head and she stepped aside as the door opened and a normal looking couple stepped out, thankfully not covered in blood. "Nope. But I guess we're going to find out."

Kurt held open the large door for them. "Ladies, welcome to the Buddha Bar."

They entered the club and immediately they were hit with just how _chillout_ the entire atmosphere was. Everything was psychedelic in the inside and the floor to ceiling crystallized dragons just added to the ambiance.

There was a levitating statue of a Buddha adorning the ceiling further adding to its allure. Brittany finally caught up to Santana and breathed quietly in her ear. "Wow."

Santana turned to look at Brittany and gave her a small smile. "Definitely is beautiful isn't it?" She glanced around and swept her arm out wide. "The Buddha Bar was one of my biggest influence in music when I first started out." She hummed out the tune that was softly blaring in the background. "I'd used to immerse myself in my headphones and just block the entire world out."

Brittany smiled at Santana's story and pulled her closer, giving her a kiss on her head. "Thanks for sharing it with me then." She nodded at the hostess as she led them to their table. "I can definitely hear your style in the music here."

Santana turned warm brown eyes at Brittany. "Yeah?" She asked, hopeful. Brittany grinned and quickly leaned down to peck Santana on her lips. "Yes, silly. This music definitely sounds familiar. Your style is similar." She paused as she took her seat and opened up the menu offered. "Sort of ... tribal?" She hedged a guess on the genre.

Santana smiled bashfully. "Thanks, Britt." She murmured. "Means a lot."

Kurt cleared his throat loudly as he looked up from his menu. "So, Satan, what do you think of this? Is it all you thought it would be?" He gave her a coy smile.

"I can't believe I forgot about this place." Santana face palmed herself. "We didn't manage to go to the one in Paris so this is definitely a surprise." She looked down at the menu and whistled. "It's all so ... posh." She settled on that word as she perused the prices on the menu.

Kurt scoffed. "Well, this is Knightsbridge." He said, as if explaining everything. "Since we've had dinner, we could just share a platter of sushi and have a cocktail. There's this cocktail that I know you'd love."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" She closed her menu. "Surprise me, then." She smirked and challenged Kurt.

Quinn and Brittany followed suit. "Yeah, there's so many to choose from. Here I thought I'd just go with a classic margarita but they don't even have that here." Quinn glanced at the menu again. "These cocktails are even fancier than the ones my parents used to hire a mixologist to make at their parties." She rolled her eyes. "I'm all right with anything." Brittany nodded her approval as well but muttered under her breath. "Just not the pricing." Santana giggled as she overheard the blonde.

"So I'll order for you ladies?" Kurt asked and hailed a passing waiter as they all nodded. He pointed at a few items on the menu and spoke to the server in hushed tones.

"Okay, so I've ordered their London specials, since this would be the only place where you'll be able to get them." Kurt raised his eyebrows at Santana. "Knowing this one, this won't be the only Buddha Bar outlet she will be dragging your asses to since she's here in Europe."

"Yeah? So what did you get us?" Quinn asked, surveying the menu again as they waited for their drinks.

"Oh, you'll see. I have an excellent eye when it comes to cocktails." Kurt grinned at them. "So ladies, how are you liking London so far?" He leaned back in his seat and folded a napkin on his lap. "Oh before I forget, I have a friend joining us here later."

Santana raised her eyebrow. "A friend? Don't you mean your boytoy, Porcelain?" She queried. "What was his name again? The hairdresser? Bland?" She smirked at Kurt's obvious annoyance.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's Blaine and you know it, Satan. Besides." He fluttered his hand around. "We really are just only friends right now." Kurt made a face. "We did try the dating thing for a bit, but obviously ..." Kurt trailed off and laughed a bit. "Santana is right. He is little bland."

Santana shoulder bumped him. "Good for you. Always thought you deserved better." Kurt shrugged.

The server came over at the same time and delicately put their alcoholic concoctions on the table and Brittany took out her camera as ooh and aahed at the colourful and extravagant cocktails. "Enjoy." He winked at them and left them alone after Brittany asked him to take a photo of 4 of them and their cocktails.

Quinn took a sip of her drinks and closed her eyes. "Oh, this is good, Kurt. What did you say this was again?"

Kurt put down his drink and delicately wiped his lip. He cleared his throat. "For you, I got the 'Last Samurai'. Since you had mentioned you wanted a margarita, I reckoned a tequila based cocktail was up your alley." He pointed at the menu again. "It has Campari and that's a very British thing to have, so I reckon you'd have to try it."

He pointed at Brittany's drink which was reddish pink in colour. "For you, Brittany, I got you something cherry based, so this is Russian vodka and cherry liquer with ginger beer." He took a sip of his own drink. "It's my second favourite cocktail after this one." He pointed at his own drink. "Mine would be a "Blue Knightsbridge', it's basically Cognac and Vermouth."

Santana took a delicate sip of her drink and hummed her appreciation. "I taste rum in mine." She murmured as she passed her drink to Brittany when she reached for it.

Kurt smiled at her. "You would be correct. Yours is in the luxury collection, so to speak. I think it's called the 'Helldorado'." He giggled. "I'm surprised you couldn't taste the Patron Tequila in this as well?"

Santana shrugged. "My love for rum overpowers anything else." She put down Brittany's drink and reach for Quinn's as they all swapped their alcohol. "Oh this is good."

Brittany nodded her approval. "Yeah, good choice, Kurt."

"So this Blaine guy." Quinn piped up. "You said he was a hairdresser?" Quinn tangled her unruly blonde locks around her fingers. "Was he the one you said you knew? That could do my hair?" She directed the question at Santana.

Santana nodded. "Yup." She nodded at the impish man walking towards them with a bowtie and so much gel on his head that she was surprised it hadn't caught fire when he passed the torch that provided heat for the tables below it. "There he is right now." She raised her glass at him. "You can ask him yourself. I'm sure that he'd be able to do something for you."

Brittany turned to look at the newcomer. "I get that he's a hairstylist. But why is his hair like that?" She whispered under her breath as Blaine reached their table and Kurt did the introductions.

"So Blaine." Quinn started. "I heard you can help me." She pointed at her hair. "So I was thinking I wanted it short but nothing too drastic."

Santana stifled a giggle behind her fingers and then entangled her fingers with Brittany's. The group fell into easy chatter as the music played in the background.

* * *

"This scallop is to die for." Brittany mumbled around a mouthful of seafood as they browsed around Borough Market. "Here, try some." She offered half a piece to Santana as the brunette traded her Monmouth cafe latte for the scallop.

"Mmm. You're right." Santana said after chewing and swallowing. "Pairing it with bacon, that's nice." She pulled Brittany towards another stall that was shucking fresh oysters and sea urchins. "Since we're on a seafood craze right now, how about this?" She read their descriptions. "I don't think I've had sea urchin eggs before."

Brittany took a few photos of the slimy pointy creature before she placed her order with the guy manning the stall behind. "I have. It's awesome." She took out their wallet and paid him with a 5 pound note. "Thank you."

Brittany took a picture of Santana posing with the sea urchin and giggled as the pointy bit poked Santana in the nose as she brought it up to smell. "Just use the spoon they provided, San. It's sorta like a creamy salmon tartare. Sorta." She took the proffered utensil and scooped a generous portion on her spoon. "Open up." She offered it to Santana who obediently opened up her mouth. Brittany deposited the reddish orange eggs on Santana's tongue and stuck the spoon in her own mouth as Santana chewed on the raw delicacy. "You like it?" She questioned, taking out the spoon and scooping out a bit of the raw meat for herself.

Santana swallowed and nodded. "I don't like it. I love it." She opened her mouth for another bite when Brittany scooped out another piece. "This is brilliant, Britt." She said as Brittany fed her another slice. "Thanks, babe."

Brittany chucked the empty shells into the bin provided and dragged Santana to another stall. "Look at the amount of cheese they sell, San!" Brittany squealed. "And oh my god, is that an entire leg of ham that they're selling?" She pulled Santana into a shop with the leg of ham on display.

Santana laughed and allowed Brittany to pull her in. "You do know that we've just come back from Spain right?" She pointed at the cured meat on display. "Didn't you have enough of this when we were in Barcelona?" She nodded her thanks to the shop keeper who offered her a taster slice. "Oh but this is good." She spoke to the shopkeeper and bought a few slices.

Brittany raised her eyebrows at Santana's impulse purchase. "I thought you said we've had enough of jamon?" She teased, as Santana put her purchase into Brittany's day bag.

Santana shrugged. "It's for Quinn. Who knows if she'd have time for lunch before the matinee." Brittany gave her a big smile and tweaked her nose. "Aww, you're such a softie. Just one of the many things I like about you." Santana blushed in response and gave the taller woman a kiss on the cheek.

Brittany linked her hands with Santana's and pulled her along the way. "Don't worry, I'll tell Quinn it was my idea to buy it for her, all right?" She laughed at Santana's eye roll.

"What time are we supposed to meet up with them anyway?" Brittany checked her watch. "It's almost 2 now, the matinee is at half past three?" She confirmed with Santana.

Santana nodded. "Yup. Kurt said he would be bringing the rest of them and we're to meet at the Pret A Manger outside of the theatre at 3." She took out the tube map. "It's like 4 stops away if we take the tube, so even with the walking, it'll take us probably half an hour to arrive there?"

"Mmm hmm." Brittany set her phone alarm. "Okay, so that means we've got like half an hour more to eat." Her blue eyes gleamed as she took in all the other vendors and their offerings. "What's next? Ooh. Ostrich burger. Let's try this, Santana!"

"Welcome to Pret A Manger, my name is Sugar. What can I get you beautiful ladies today?" A perky young blonde woman with an accent greeted the two of them as they strolled into the Pret A Manger at Carnaby Street. It was mostly empty with just the 2 of them standing in line and a woman seated by the window.

Santana perused the menu on the board as Brittany lingered behind her to check out the many sandwiches and wraps on display. "Babe, you wanted a hot chocolate right?" Santana turned to ask Brittany. The blonde nodded and continued to take photos of the display.

"Yeah, I'll get a small hot chocolate for her and one of those cafe latte for myself, please." Santana took out her wallet, ready to pay. "Oh, and can we get that with the full fat? None of those skimmed milk crap." She shuddered.

The server – Sugar, gave her a smile. "Right. Good choice." She punched in some buttons on the till. "Would you like some croissants with your order?" She pulled the brim of her cap down where a badge sat with the words 'Hot Chef' pinned on it. "Just came out of the oven a few minutes ago." She pointed to the display on the other end of the counter.

Santana gave her a smile. "Ooh you know what, the ham and cheese croissant sounds good. Give me one of those. That'll be all." She took out a 10 pound note and waited for the total to be shown on the till display. She held out the note to Sugar.

"Ok, let's see, a fat chocolate and a fat latte." She called out to the barista behind who nodded and started brewing the milk. "Hold on a sec." Sugar slid her employee card on the till and it beeped, then she pressed a few more buttons and pointed at the display.

"Here you go. A total of 4.25 please." Sugar smiled at them. "The coffee is on the house." She put their croissant into a bag and handed it to Santana. "Here you go. Oh wait, here." Sugar shoved another croissant into a separate bag and handed it to Brittany who came up to wait behind Santana. "With a pain au chocolate. Because you just have to have a chocolate croissant with your hot chocolate."

She accepted the money that Santana passed to her. "And that's your 5 pounds and 75 p change." She looked at them for a bit and asked. "You guys here on holiday?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, we're just meeting my friend Kurt here before we head on to watch a musical." Sugar cocked her head to the side. "Oh you mean Sister Act?" At Santana's nod, Sugar pointed at the woman seated at the window. "That's one of the leads right there. She's been a regular since they opened a month ago."

"No shit!" Santana raised her eyebrows. "Have you seen it?" She asked Sugar who waved at the woman as she walked to the till. Santana stepped aside.

"Refill?" Sugar asked, reaching out for the cup with an Earl Grey tea bag in it. The regular nodded. "Yes please, Sugar."

"Ok, just a minute." Sugar took the cup and threw in a new tea bag and turned around to pour some hot water in it. "These ladies are here to watch your show, Sheila."

The regular turned to Santana and Brittany. "The matinee?" Santana just nodded. "A friend of ours bought us tickets since the show hasn't opened on Broadway yet."

The regular nodded and accepted the drink from Sugar. "Thanks, love. I'll see you again tomorrow." She gave Sugar a wink and turned to Brittany. "Tell you what, when you collect your tickets at the counter, tell them Sheila sent you. I'll make sure you guys are taken care of."

Brittany blushed. "Oh you really don't have to. We're excited as it is to just be watching our first West End musical, really."

Sheila brushed them off. "Don't worry about it. I've gotta get going. Hope you enjoy the show. Remember to tell the counter that Sheila sent you, all right?" She turned and gave Sugar a wave.

Sugar waved back and smiled at them. "Here's your drinks." She handed them their drinks. "The larger one is for you." She nodded at Brittany. "Thanks for coming and hope to see you again!"

"Thanks Sugar!" Brittany squinted to read the name tag on her cap. "We'll definitely be back." Santana left the till in a daze as Sugar cheerily asked the customer behind them what she could get for them.

Brittany rummaged through their purchase. "What just happened? Did she just comp us our drinks and a croissant?" Santana nodded. "And I think she just introduced us to the lead of the musical?"

Brittany took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Nice." She looked up and spotted Kurt walking towards them. "There's Kurt. Oh my god, look at Quinn's hair!" She squealed, digging her camera out of her bag with her free hand.

"Quinn!" Brittany started snapping shots of a blushing Quinn who was self consciously trying to hide her short pink hair behind a beret. "Take it off! You look gorgeous!" Brittany exclaimed. "Here, look!" She showed her camera display to Quinn who peered at it cautiously.

"Hey Porcelain." Santana passed her drink to Kurt who took a sip. "Quinn, nice hair." She regarded Blaine who looked quite pleased with himself. "Nicely done, Anderson."

"Aww, thanks, Santana." Blaine replied. "I'm glad she decided to stick with it instead of backing out." He fussed with Quinn's hair. "Short hair does look good on you."

"Thank you." Quinn replied shyly, touching her hair self consciously. "Now can we go get the tickets? It's almost time." She peered at her watch.

"Yes, speaking of which ..." Brittany linked her arm with Kurt as he directed them towards the theatre. "Santana and I met the lead actress for the musical and she told us to tell the box office that Sheila sent them."

Santana passed the jamon package to Quinn as she saw her eyeing her ham and cheese croissant. "Here. You don't have to look at my pastry like that." Santana rolled her eyes. "We may have gotten upgrades on our seats?" She shrugged. "But I'm not too sure."

"Thanks, Lopez." Quinn dug into the wrapped packet and took out a large chunk of pork and stuffed it messily into her mouth. "I think I see Rachel and Finn in front." She pointed at the entrance of the theatre.

"I almost forgot about Rachel." Brittany whispered to Santana just before they reached the couple. Santana hid a laugh behind her coffee cup and put the last piece of pastry in Brittany's mouth. Her laugh became a slight choke as Brittany took her fingers into her mouth and gave it a little lick.

"Rachel who?" She murmured, her eyes never leaving Brittany's as the blonde grinned evilly at her. Brittany smiled at her in response and turned to the rest of the group.

"Shall we take a photo before we go in, guys?" Brittany asked the group, turning her camera and aiming it at the entrance of the theatre and their group of friends standing behind her. "Say cheese!"

The 7 of them smiled for the camera as Brittany took a photo.

* * *

"So how'd you like the musical?" Santana tucked herself into Brittany's side as they casually strolled along South Bank, looking at the street performers en route to Tate Modern.

Brittany hummed. "It's all right. It's different from the movie, which I loved as a kid, but musicals are always fun to watch." She snapped a few pictures of a man painted in silver and threw a coin into his opened bag. "It was nice of Sheila to upgrade our seats to the middle row." She checked her camera. "I'm glad we managed to take a photo with the cast after the musical ended." Brittany chuckled. "I think Rachel may have almost had an aneurysm when Sheila came out and waved us backstage."

Santana nodded and laughed along. "Yeah, remind me to thank Sugar if we ever go back to Pret." She pulled along to a stop at one of the buskers next to the river Thames. "Mmm. I miss my guitar." She murmured, stopping to listen to the cover of Hotel California. "Speaking of which, Mercedes has sent me the edited copies of what we recorded in her studio in Paris. If you like, we could take a look at it and edit it to fit the next episode of Fondue tonight."

Brittany cocked her head to the side. "Aren't we busy at the club tonight?" She looked at Kurt for confirmation. "We're still going on to GAY later right?" Kurt paused his conversation with Rachel and nodded.

"We can do tomorrow. I was thinking we could just not do any touristy thing and chill at this place called the Kew Gardens tomorrow." Brittany raised her eyebrow at Santana. "I mean, if you'd like to have a picnic there with me."

Santana squeezed her hand and smiled. "Are you asking me on a date?" She leaned in and gave Brittany a kiss on the check. "Sure, I'd like that. We just have 2 more days here anyway before heading on to Amsterdam."

The blond pulled her along and resumed their walk. "We could work on Fondue tomorrow if you want, and then technically it would be counted as a work date." She scrunched up her nose. "It's nice having someone to share this with."

Santana raised her eyebrows and spread her hands out. "You mean London?"

Brittany nodded and took her hand and brought it to her lips. "I mean everything. Fondue. Spain. Paris. London. It's been almost close to a fairytale." She pulled Santana in for a hug. "Thank you for the best few weeks of my life."

Santana blushed as they stopped in front of Tate Modern. "Likewise, Britt. I'm looking forward to the next few weeks with you as well." She paused and waited for the rest of the group to catch up. "I never did ask – did you have a return ticket to New York?"

Brittany bit her lip and nodded. "And you to LA?"

Santana nodded. "When's your return ticket for?"

"About 3 weeks from now. I think. I have to check." Brittany gave her a look. "I guess all fairytales do need to come to an end though, huh?"

Santana gave her a smile and squeezed her hand. "Can we ... can we talk about this later?" Santana gestured towards the looking black building that was Tate Modern and gave a shrug. "We've got 3 more weeks at least and I intend to fully experience that with you by my side."

Brittany nodded. "You're right. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Brittany turned as Kurt joined them and linked his hands with hers. "Meanwhile, let's enjoy Tate."

* * *

"Seriously, that's what they count as art?" Santana ranted at their small group of friends while they were seated inside the Chinese restaurant in London's Chinatown. "It was literally 2 stripes of different colour on some stupid canvas." She grumbled and tapped the table in thanks as the waitress poured her some tea.

Quinn rolled her eyes, having heard this argument the entire way from their walk from Tate to Leicester Square. "That piece of art, Santana, was worth over a million pounds." Quinn lifted her chopsticks and picked up a braised peanut and brought it to her mouth. "You're just jealous that you didn't think of doing it instead of that dude."

Santana rolled her eyes and tried to mimic Quinn's motions. "Urgh. Whatever. I can't believe we spent over an hour in there." She shuddered. "And did you guys see that decapitated horse head? It was just preserved in formaldehyde and sitting in a huge ass glass jar!"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, that was definitely not art. I rode horses when I was a kid at my grandparent's ranch and that sight would have definitely been traumatizing had I seen it then."

"Can you imagine if Rachel was there?" Quinn sniggered at the thought and ate another peanut. Brittany started videoing Quinn's movements. "How are you doing that?" Brittany picked up her own chopsticks and tried to uncross it to follow Quinn.

"You'd think with all the Asian restaurants in LA, I'd have gotten a hang of using chopsticks, but I can't seem to get it right!" She grumbled as the waitress brought over their Peking duck with it's crepes, spring onions and sweet hoisin sauce on the side. "Thanks." She looked to the rest of her friends. "Can you imagine if Rachel was here now?" The rest laughed.

"This place is definitely not vegan friendly." Kurt pointed out their orders for that day as the waitress deposited a steaming basket of xiao long bao, a type of pork dumpling served with gelatinous soup in it's filling. "Although they do have some pretty nice mock meat dishes that are vegetarian."

Santana gave him a quizzical look. "Mock meat? Like gluten and stuff?" Kurt nodded. "I guess I'll just take your word for it."

Brittany started snapping photos of their meal as Kurt patiently waited for her to finish. "How apt it is that the camera gets to eat first before the people do in a Chinese restaurant." He giggled. "I've been here so many times and I don't think I've ever taken a single photo in here." He smiled and posed dramatically as Brittany aimed her camera at him. She gestured at him to try the first piece of the duck.

Kurt gingerly picked up a piece of crispy duck skin and placed it in the middle of his crepe. Smearing the edges of it with the sauce, he put a tiny sliver of the fragrant onion on top of the duck and neatly rolled it up and popped it in his mouth. "And that's how you do it."

Quinn was next to try the duck and made a sound of approval at the taste. "This is almost as nice as bacon." She exclaimed while picking up the dumpling next. "Say, what's this GAY that I've heard about anyway? Rachel said that she would meet us there tonight?"

Kurt nodded. "Finn and her obviously opted out of dinner tonight so they're meeting us at the club just down the road from here at around 10."

Santana looked down at her outfit. "Are we dressed for the club?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Kurt gave her a smile. "Well, it's a gay club, so it doesn't matter what you dress like anyway. They'll all just have eyes for me." He batted his eyelashes at them playfully as they laughed. "In all seriousness though, it's pretty casual and there's a small striptease at about 11 pm. It's pretty tame though." He added quickly when a look of horror crossed Quinn's face.

Quinn stuffed another dumpling into her mouth. "I guess I'll just take your word for it." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

"This place is awesome!" Quinn yelled out while holding onto her 3rd cocktail of the night and jumping up and down to the music that was blaring from the sound system.

The party was in full swing at GAY and true to Kurt's word, the striptease was pretty tame and the group didn't seem that out of place in their attire.

"All these pretty –" Quinn looked around and whispered loudly. "- drag queens keep coming to compliment my hair." She touched it self consciously and fluffed it up as yet another hunky patron came over to fawn at her hair. "And all these men!" She fanned herself. "None of them has hit on me. They all just keep telling me how beautiful I was!" Quinn hiccuped and threw an arm around Kurt as he shuffled to the beat next to their table.

Kurt gave her side a squeeze and plucked the cocktail out of her hand. "And that's enough for you, missy." He set the drink down and pulled Blaine out to the dance floor.

"Excuse me!" Brittany joined the group as she deposited 3 glasses with 3 shot glasses inside it on the table. "That's yours, San." She slid a glass to Santana and put another one in front of Quinn. "And that's all you're getting tonight, we're cutting you off." Quinn started to protest as Santana cut her off. "Remember Spain?" Quinn opened her mouth again and abruptly shut it. "Thanks Britt."

Santana picked up the glass and peered at it curiously before sniffing it delicately. "What's this?"

Quinn bopped excitedly next to them. "They're Jager Bombs, aren't they, Britt?" To Britt's nod, she happily took the shot glass out of the drink and lifted it about a centimetre above the glass and abruptly dropped it back in, creating a small splash in the liquid inside the glass.

Quinn quickly picked up the glass with the mixed concoction and lifted it to her lips. "Cheers!" She said before downing the entire drink. Santana looked at her in amazement as she put the glass back down before burping loudly and wiping the back of her mouth with her hand before wandering off to the dance floor.

"Quinn's definitely something, all right." Santana murmured under her breath when Brittany merely giggled next to her. "So how do we do this?" She turned to Brittany. "It's Red Bull and Jagermeister right?"

Brittany nodded. "Basically what Quinn did, but probably with a bit more of a finesse." She laughed. "I quite like the flavour of energy drinks, so I intend to savour this." She looked at the dance floor. "Besides, we're gonna need our energy tonight, especially with the DJ continuing this set of his." Her head and feet bopped to the rhythm in the club.

"Right." Santana drawled. "Ready to do this?" She picked up the shot glass and positioned it above the drink.

"Hold on a sec. Let's see if we can do this." Brittany crossed their drinks and hooked their arms, bringing them closer together. She picked up her drink in one hand and her shot glass in another and smiled at Santana. "Ready."

Santana gave her a smile and copied Brittany's actions. "At the count of 1, 2, 3!" They both dropped their shot glasses into their glass and lifted the glass to their lips and drank, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

Putting the drink down on the now sticky table, Brittany leaned forward and gave Santana a not so chaste kiss on the lips. "I really, really, _like_ you, Santana." Her breath mixed with Santana's as her head tilted to the side to deepened the kiss.

Darting her tongue out, Santana could taste the lingering sweetness of the Red Bull on Brittany's lips. She gently pulled back and bopped Brittany on the nose. "Likewise, Britt." She reached over and intertwined their hands together. She nodded towards the dance floor where their friends were jumping around. "Shall we?"

Brittany mock gasped. "I thought you'd never ask! Lead the way!" They walked hand in hand to the dance floor, surrounded by their friends.


End file.
